


红昭愿

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 179,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	1. 红昭愿·青阳

写在前面

故事架构在二十世纪三十年代的上海，讲上海最著名的南风馆——红昭楼的一群男孩子的故事。

在看这篇文章之前，需要有一点知识背景，法国史学家安克强有一本书《上海妓女》，对这个历史方向感兴趣的朋友可以去看一下，这里为了更好地去让大家了解几位主角的背景，需要做一点说明。

首先，在我这篇文章架构的时间段内，“妓”这个词和我们当下的理解有非常大的偏差，简化来说，这个职业分为“书寓，长三，幺二，鸡，花烟女，钉棚”几个等级，如果看过《艺伎回忆录》，大抵可以明白，一般来说，幺二以上的三个阶级是不直接提供性服务的，为了方便理解，大家可以把“书寓”理解为“社交名媛”，她们本身多才多艺，真正的工作其实是帮助上流社会做局，需要非常灵活多变，八面玲珑，而且自身的培养体系也十分复杂，不是什么人都可以做的，收费也最贵。而“长三，幺二”是则是收费不同的陪酒，有时负责一些中下层阶级的做局活动，而后面三种则是纯粹提供性服务的群体。

其次，需要指出的是，这种划分的界限在我所架定的时代处在逐渐模糊的阶段，做局与周旋的工作逐渐由一部分真正的职业女性或者上流社会，小资产阶级所替代，比如张爱玲《第一炉香》下的葛薇龙，书寓这份职业是在不断没落的。而且，传统高级妓女是需要追的，所代表的其实是士大夫阶层在包办婚姻下对于“爱”的追求，但是，随着风气的逐渐解放，这种需求逐步减弱，对于妓的需求才逐渐往纯粹的性上发展。这篇文章中的主人公们就在这个落魄与发展的路上，还有一些别的设定，我们放在文章里慢慢讲。

最后，我泥塑，但是我文章里的人都是男的，只是会架女性人物背景，所以这篇文章里的“红昭楼”设定是租界里的南风馆子，因为男妓本身就少，再加上妓文化本身大混合的背景，所以这里才会什么样背景的人都有，什么样出路的人都有，其中映射了很多我喜欢的，民国时期的历史人物或文学人物，目前想到的可能会架到《师父》《一代宗师》《艺伎回忆录》《伪装者》《金粉世家》《阮玲玉》《半生缘》《倾城之恋》《花样年华》等等，我会放到每一篇的评论里讲，也会在最后单独拎一篇全彩蛋解析点出所有的致敬部分。整体来说大概是一篇乱世佳人的文章，版权问题勿做商用。

这篇文章架了六个主线，也哥是年龄渐长的书寓沦落至此；囡囡是妈妈桑从小培养起的头牌，也是受过高等教育，上海最当时最热的书寓；赫萝是倒掉的满清遗老家，被贩子卖进来的；晓雯是难民，被父母卖进来；豪总则是家里经商失败被卖进来抵债；郡主则是琉球难民，走投无路进来卖身。

由于《饥饿游戏》被吐槽变心是在太虐了，《红昭愿》还是会虐，但是这次只给1V1了。六位男主分别是东北军火商朗哥（一听就是土大款），下层人力车夫张七（本来准备写壶人十三钗的但实在泥不下去），市长之子，政要后代焉栩嘉（官二代，风月场常客），留洋工程师瞎逛（算是给上一部写的不行的光电一个小补偿），武馆师傅肖叔（豪妹，爸爸尽力了，你真的好难拉瓜），当铺富商之子勺（虽然看起来不太聪明的亚子）。

支线可能带一点小羊肖恩（任豪好惨，上一部和雅姐抢男人这一部和小余抢），晓雯那里可能会额外带煜闻和昀潇两条线，但是不会碰姚老师和呱呱。由于本身写同人就是就着人设去写，所以我尽量不让两部人设重合，但是有熟悉感的话，就当平行宇宙啦。

享用愉快。

（玉楼春）

“人生自是有情痴，此恨不关风与月。”

“就这个啊，我看模样还算周正，但是现在也不小了吧，这时候才买来，又调教几年，怕是没几年能挣钱吧。”一身绮红旗袍的中年女子，此时正端着一个男孩子的脸，向左转，向右转，仔细查着着。

男孩子穿着一身粗麻布袍子，下面搭着一件黑布裤子，脸上沾着不知道是什么地方的灰，头发也乱糟糟的，双手被麻绳系在身后，一双扑棱扑棱的眼睛，杏仁一般的眼核，在霓虹灯下，倒映着红色和绿色的光。

“别啊，吴姐，你再看看，这孩子虽然19了，但是长得还是真的好看的。”带男孩来的人贩子看眼前人没有要买下孩子的意思，有些急了。说完便从兜里拽出一块脏布，往男孩子脸上胡乱刮着，倒是把脸擦得更脏了。

被称作吴姐的妇人看着更脏的脸，生出一股嫌弃，那人贩子见状，愈发急了，一脚把男孩踢倒，就开始扒他的衣服，大街之上，男孩袍子被掀开，裤子拉到大腿根，露出玲珑的腰身和两瓣娇嫩的翘臀。

“吴姐你再看看，这孩子身材也好的，做不了书寓，不用细细调教，您收了做个只卖的也是稳赚不赔的。”贩子语速越来越快，一脚踢上地上的男孩子:“你现在装什么哑巴啊，之前不挺能说的么？说几句啊，求求人家太太行行好收了你，要不然就把你卖到棚子里去，每天跟那些下人过活。”

男孩子眼眶已经红了，几滴眼泪挂在眼角，但是依然一句话都不说。

他盯着眼前这栋富丽堂皇的楼，檀木的外架，全部漆成绯红色，精细的的雕花窗户，绿萝色的纱子，别有宋时风范，在这到处都是洋楼的法租界里，显得格外突出。正红色的大门前，有块高高的门槛，门槛正对着，悬挂着一块茜红色的牌子，牌子写着三个字:

“红昭楼”

“领着走吧，我们这买人，但是不是收容所，这些日子不太平，不是什么人都要的。”那妇人朝着贩子挥挥手帕，示意他把人带走，贩子看也没什么机会了，又重重的踹了地上的男孩子一脚，叹气着就把地上的他拉起来。

“吴姐，又在买新人啊?”一个看起来还很年轻的人，穿着一身白色的西服，走到门口，看到了正在吵嚷的三人。

“没有，没有，焉少爷，让您见笑了，这贩子要卖，我没买，我们红昭楼哪是什么泼皮破落户都买的啊，我们这的男孩子，都是精挑细选着，整个上海最好的呢。”妇人看到迎面来的公子，忙笑着迎过来:“您可算来了，我们圻圻为了您都好久没见人了，赶快进去吧，我们刚从六安上的新茶，您也好好尝尝。”

这位焉公子倒没有要马上进去的意思，他用手指支起被卖男孩子的下巴，对着那张已经灰花的脸想仔细的看看。课男孩却比谁都倔，一下子把脸挪开了。

那双眼睛，长长的睫毛，还真的挺漂亮的

“吴姐，要不你再看看，给他打扮打扮再做决定，要是打扮完了还觉得不要，我买了，回去给我老爹用也可以。”焉公子起身回头跟妇人说了一句。

既然话说到这里，吴姐也不好意思再说些什么了，只能一脸无奈的，派几个小厮先拉着男孩子去洗漱打扮了。

男孩被几个壮汉拽着进了楼。开了门，迎面便是两旋通向二楼的楼梯，一楼侧也有些房间，装饰的也都很随意，看起来像是给下人们住的，楼梯旁支着两张桌子，桌子中间摆着一束栀子花，看起来是大堂。二楼上了梯子，四面皆是桃红色的栏杆，勾出一条方形的通道，廊道上清一色黄花木的绣门，分割着几个空间，应该是给男妓们住的地方。此时，廊上站着一个高高瘦瘦的男孩子，全身套着一件白丝的外衣，正盯着被拖进来的人看。

男孩被拉到一楼的某间屋子里，几个壮汉随手便剥了他的衣服，扔到一个水盆里，虽然水温合适，但是，突然的冰凉还是让男孩一下子抖了一抖，他用胳膊勾住身体，蜷在澡盆子里，整个身体瑟瑟发抖。此时换来了几个老婆子，抓着他就拿毛巾往他身上刮，他极力想反抗，却没想到这些老婆子力气这么大，怎么都反抗不了。

男孩已经几个月没洗澡了，澡盆子里的水，搓着搓着，很快变灰了，老婆子们一脸嫌弃的把他抓起来，擦干身体后，身上原本的玉白色已经重新显现了出来。婆子随手丢给他一件粉色绣花的长外套，将他裹起来，又有一个姑娘过来，给他修了修头发。

站在镜子面前的，已经完全是另一个人了。

大汉又把他架着拉出来。

进来时见到的那个站在廊上的男孩子，正坐在那位焉公子的大腿上，说说笑笑的喂他樱桃。

被贩来的男孩站在原地，焉公子望过来，一时间呆住了，赶来的吴姐，看着眼前脱胎换骨的景象，也吃了一惊。

眼前早已不是那个灰头土脸的乡下人了：一身樱花粉色的长外衣，松散的搭在瘦弱的身上，似有似无的露出一抹酥胸，衣服勉强够到膝盖，小腿自然全露在外面，白嫩的皮肤，一双纤纤玉足，刚洗完澡，微微的汗淋漓，低着头，倒有几分西子羞态。

人贩子领着30块大洋，笑着离开了。

焉公子将腿上的人放下，径直走到这个新买的男孩面前，一只手直接伸进了下半身的衣服里。

“你叫什么名字啊。”焉公子捏着男孩的水灵灵大腿，堆着一脸笑问道。

“徐一宁。”男孩子用微弱声音的回答道。

“这么难听的名字啊，吴姐，给他取个艺名吧。”焉公子将手拿出来，转头对妇人说到。

“我们没文化，公子给取一个?”妇人谄媚着问公子。

“我看他倒是水灵，有几分甄宓之意，洛水女神，就叫洛洛吧，何洛洛。”焉公子回答道，似乎心中早有答案。

大门前那个桃红色的排栏处，自此多了一张绿玉牌子，上面写着何洛洛三个字。

（苏幕遮）

“黯乡魂，追旅思，夜夜除非，好梦留人睡。”

吴姐领着何洛洛上了二楼，在里侧开了一间屋子，打开来，屋子中央摆着一张红木小桌子，以桌子为中心，顺时针散着一个雕花黄木衣柜，一张有西镜的梳妆桌，一方四角香檀茶台，最右边是漆红的花床，床上铺着半旧的樱红色蚕丝被子，垫着两个枣绿鸳鸯枕，下伏一层樱红色浆洗布，床头柜上插了只假樱花，茶桌上是盆富贵竹。

土不土，洋不洋，粗不粗，细不细，就像1935年的上海。

“今天起这里就是你的屋子了，我不知道你从哪来，但既然做了我们这一行，有些规矩总是要学，学不好，自然是要打的，这里住的舒服，活的却比不得外面自由自在，你们出落得好，好好学些风月场上的本事，将来做了哪个军阀公子的寓公，到时候，会感谢我打你的板子的。”吴姐没有管愣着的何洛洛，搬了个椅子，就开始说道起来。

“我知道你还在想我们这是干嘛的，虽然你在这里算大的，到底还是个20岁的小男孩，没吃过猪肉，也见过猪跑吧，来了这里，就把自己当个姑娘家就是了，来这的爷一个个也都是这上海滩有头有脸的人物，不小心冲撞了，别说你自己小命不保，就是吴姐我啊，怕也是活不了喽。”女人坐下没多久，看也没什么好交代的，又起身来，走到门口。

“先好好休息休息，柜子里有衣裳，眯一会下楼来吃点东西，顺便见见你以后的兄弟。”女人说着关上了门。

何洛洛一个人杵在这个有些空旷的房间，他虽然不知道要做些什么，但是也能对之后的日子猜个大概。被拐了这么些年来，磕磕绊绊，也风餐露宿了几个月，现在好不容易有口吃的，有个舒服的地能睡，他本应该是高兴的，可毕竟卖身契攒在别人身上，吴姐虽看起来是个好人，但是楼下站着的那数十个彪壮的小厮总不是好惹的，之后干什么，摸清楚了，也不过就是个卖身求荣罢了。

从他有记忆开始，他们家就在不断的跑啊，搬啊的，从北平宽敞的大院子，搬到四合院的一个角落，再搬到乡下的平房，再到一屋土坯。

他娘总是跟他说，他没赶上好日子，出生时徐家已经树倒猢狲散了。清亡了，他们家历代为官，偏是到他这一代遇上这天灾人祸，家里又净养些不会做事的闲人，他又是庶出，多受点苦，要习惯。

何洛洛九岁时，家里大哥杀了人，为了救人，家里把最后的底子赔进去了，能当的东西都当了，几个姐姐要么下嫁了，要么被人拐了再没了影子。徐父迷上了赌，总吵吵嚷嚷着要把徐家的院子挣回来，到最后家里揭不开锅，欠了一屁股债，也没什么能还的，几个姨太太卖了，最后，他唯一剩下的这个小儿子一宁也得卖了。

他父亲现在怎么样了？何洛洛也不记得了，他被人贩子捆走的时候他老爹已经疯了一半，一边嘴里大声喊着他的名字，一边还拼了命想把他拉回来。

想必跟从一开始就没经历过什么荣华富贵的何洛洛相比，经历了由盛及衰，由一个徐家大院，人口济济到现在荒郊破屋，孤身一人的徐父，心理会更加百般滋味吧。

何洛洛很想念北方的那种干燥，小时候会因为嘴干起皮子，讨厌那里，可辗转了这么多年，南方的潮气就像是渗进骨子里的乡愁，无尽的梅雨，黏在他身上，甩都甩不开。

“在干嘛呢？”何洛洛正在出神，突然后面有人推门进来。

何洛洛回头，来者是一个模样更为成熟的男子，一身白色长衫，领口整整齐齐，顺着扣子，衣上烧出一只红梅来，与白底子交相辉映，腰部似乎做过特殊的收紧设计，不似常人穿着那样臃肿，反倒别有一种玲珑绰约。一张倒三角脸，吊梢丹凤眼，点绛朱唇，含齿微笑，从骨子里，透出一股性感，活像一只小狐狸。

何洛洛已经看呆了，他从未见过如此国色天香，不输女子的男人。

“我叫刘也，叫我也哥或者雅姐都可以。”来者看着已经痴呆的何洛洛，笑着自我介绍起来。

“我叫徐一宁，哦不对，何洛洛，今天刚来的，请多指教。”何洛洛已经红了脸，低着头说道。

“知道，看到你的牌子了，赶快换了衣服出来吧，大家难得今晚都没客，好好给你接接风。”刘也打了个照面后，笑着关上门。

何洛洛起身，打开柜子，里面挂的尽是些桃红朱粉的丝褂，翻了半天，才算找到一件男人常穿的藏青色长衫，摸了摸又找到一条木黑的裤子，这才整理整理，出了自己的房间。

绕过七八步的长廊，顺着中央的花梯，一步一步往下走，屋子正中央，正摆着一桌宴席，吴姐换了一身木棉色旗袍，正坐着和其他男孩子说笑，旁边那个白色长袍的，是刚刚来的刘也。

感觉到了何洛洛的脚步，大家停下了说笑，打量着他。

“吴姐，你怎么给我们找了个教书先生啊。”说话的是个穿着紫色丝褂的人，薄薄的材质，盖不住腿的设计，一截玉色大腿露在外面，上身也不知是设计如此还是他故意如此，两边交叉很低，露出半截子胸脯在外面，像是在诱导着外人，去探索衣下的秘密。

“你还好意思说人家，你忘记你第一次来的时候，还化上妆了呢，那大红嘴唇子，我现在想到都做噩梦呢？”另一个男孩子打趣道，何洛洛定睛一看，是白天那个坐在焉公子腿上的人，此时已经换了一套翠绿的唐装，同样是像刘也那样有在关键地方收紧的设计，竟然不让人觉得有英气，倒是多了几分柔弱之感。

“好了，别逗人家了，以后低头不见抬头见的，多尴尬。”一个穿着小西装的男孩子别过身子来，拉住何洛洛，引他入了座。这男孩奶里奶气的，皮肤像是过了牛奶般乳滑，五官小巧精致，身材也娇小，却自带着一股清冷的气场。

座上还有另一个穿着黑色正装的男人，正一言不发的吃着东西，模样出众，宝石似的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是对周围的一切完全不在意。

“来，给你们介绍一下，这是新来的，市长家的焉公子亲自挑的，艺名取了叫何洛洛，今后大家要多带带他，他多做点事，你们就多偷点懒，知道了么？”吴姐看何洛洛落座，整了整嗓子，给大家介绍了起来。

“在你旁边这个一直黑着脸的是我们这的头牌，周震南，平时叫囡囡就行了。”吴姐姐指指刚刚拉何洛洛的那个娇小的男孩子，男孩抬头看了何洛洛一眼，勉强挤出了一个微笑。

吴姐看着面露不悦的周震南，似乎也知道什么内情，只是现在不好发作，便继续介绍：“那个取笑你是教书人的那个是翟潇闻，你尽管叫他晓雯就是了，刘也你刚刚见过了，至于那个穿的跟个竹竿一样的是孙圻峻，也是焉公子目前喜欢找的，你们看是不是要交接一下，最后，剩下的那个闷葫芦，叫任豪。”

何洛洛一一和他们打好照面，众人各自吃酒尝菜，说说笑笑的，吐槽哪个人大腹便便啦，哪个人笑起来像猪头啦，一时之间居然像家人一样，何洛洛说进不去，却也能感受到大家其乐融融的氛围。

窗外就是乱世，几人既然聚在这里，避避火，也算前世的缘分。

“他得赶快学着，首先最重要的东西得会了，小也，你今晚教教弟弟？”散席之前，吴姐叮嘱了刘也一句，刘也点点头。

做这一行最重要的是什么呢？随便想想都知道吧。

（天仙子）

“重重帘幕密遮灯，风不定，人初静，明日落红应满径。”

何洛洛被刘也牵着手，就像曾经他姐姐牵着他过桥一样，进了屋子，关上了门。

两人杵在门口，一时气氛有些尴尬。

“洛洛，之前有男人碰过你么？”刘也背倚在门上，对着呆傻着的何洛洛，温吞吞地问了一句。

“被卖过来的路上，那个人贩子摸过几次，但是也是想卖个好价钱，没大动过。”何洛洛一瞬间脸红了，低着头，娇羞地说道。

“那就行，第一次如果遇上了个有怪癖的，能卖个好价钱呢。”刘也继续对着何洛洛笑着。

“来，我先带你看看衣服，以后别穿成这样见人了，穿成这样，跟街上那些站着只卖屁股的粗鄙男人有什么区别。”刘也说着打开衣柜，开始给何洛洛介绍：“你看，这种丝质的，一整件的褂子，其实叫和服，日本那边传来的，你今天见焉公子穿的那件粉的，晚上晓雯那件紫的，还有这件海蓝色的，都是和服，款待日本人或者平时热了穿都可以的。”

何洛洛点点头，一一记在脑子里。

“我们这里也有长袍马褂，但都是我穿的这种的，花一点的，收过腰和胸的，你这也有几件，出门，正常待客都可以这么穿；然后这几件洋装，明天囡囡会再跟你讲，攒局的时候穿，出席正常场合穿。”刘也继续介绍着，拨到最后几件：“然后这几件，两件旗袍，一件洋裙，这件蕾丝的叫洛丽塔，都是很名贵的女装，有的客人会花钱让你穿这些，你看情况要不要接，要不要穿就是了。”

听到女装，何洛洛一下子红了脸。

刘也转过身来，看到已经整个脸发烫的何洛洛，不由自主的笑出声来：“怎么了？女装就害羞了，有的客人要求可多了呢，咱们还不是得一个个应着，就是千万，别碰那鸦片烟，就是了。”

何洛洛似懂非懂，也只能跟在刘也后面听着他讲。

“咱们平时吃穿住用吴姐都会给弄得，我们也搞不到钱，你要什么，如果表现的好，她都会给你买的。若是偶尔哪个客人心情好了，打点你点金银首饰什么的，自己收好，吴姐不会要的，多攒着点，万一哪天就够你自己赎身了呢？”刘也继续说着：'“不过啊，你要是不嫌弃仗着别人生活，好好抓住个喜欢你的达官显贵什么的，让他赎了你出去就是了，在外面养几年，过几年老了，你也就自由了。”

说到这里，刘也停下了身，似乎触碰到了心底里的什么东西。

“行，该交代你的都交代完了，衣服脱了吧。”刘也回过神来，说了一句，自己先开始脱。

何洛洛本来就只是木木地楞在原地，听到这句话，更是不知所措。

“对，这个也要教你。”刘也似乎想起了什么：“这个要欲说还休，你不能主动脱，但是要帮你的客人脱，而且要边脱边撩拨他那种。”

刘也说着，凑到何洛洛身边，轻微的喘气声在何洛洛耳边吹着，有些痒痒的，刘也身上散发着一股桃花的香气，闻得何洛洛已经有些意乱情迷。

“你看，要这样贴着他，最好能有意无意的碰一下他的那个玩意，然后，要一颗一颗的，慢慢的解扣子，配合着你的心跳和喘息声。”刘也像个老师一样执行着动作：“脱去外衣，然后是里面的汗衫，你可以装着陶醉的在他胸口吸一口气，就像这样。”刘也说着， 在何洛洛胸口吸了一口气。

何洛洛已经是全身酥麻，颤颤巍巍的看着刘也。

“然后裤子，这个时候，你就可以去摸那个地方了，他要摸你的话，你可以娇嗔着拒绝，但是不要真的把他推开，慢慢脱掉他的裤子，一般这时候，他就会把你推倒到床上，开始拉扯你的衣服了，你要小心，别真把衣服弄坏了，当然，你要是刻意想敲诈他一件新衣服除外。”刘也缓缓拉着何洛洛，两人躺到床上，刘也解开了自己的衣服。

朦胧的红色烛光下，两个今天才见面的陌生人，赤裸着面对着彼此。

“咱们不抵姑娘，有专门做这个事的东西，但是呢，咱们和姑娘敏感的地方差不多，也就是胸，大腿，脖子，腰，屁股这些地方，男人们也主要是摸你这些地方，你自己要先熟悉熟悉。”说着，就伸出一只手，捏住了何洛洛微微隆起的胸。

一阵酥麻刹那冲进何洛洛脑子里，他小声喘了一声。

“对，这个本能的反应就很好，他们不希望你太拘束的，你越是放纵，他们的征服感越强，就会越喜欢你，别学隔壁的任豪，每次床上都跟条死鱼一样，那样找不到生意的。”刘也捏着何洛洛的胸，另一只手顺着何洛洛的腰滑了下去，握住了何洛洛一瓣玉臀。

“你也可以，感受一下的。”刘也脸也红了，盯着何洛洛。

何洛洛咽了一口口水，小心翼翼的伸出手，摸着刘也的大腿，刘也的大腿很细，可是大腿根却又肉肉的，显得格外诱人，何洛洛最想摸的就是这里了。

“呜……”刘也喘了一声，何洛洛一下子整个人都瘫软了。

沉重的呼气声此起彼伏，面色潮红的两人，望着彼此。

“还有这样哦。”刘也说着，朝何洛洛的唇就吻去。

口腔潮湿温热，伴随着两人舌头的搅动，粘稠的口水从嘴角流出，就像上海的梅雨。

刘也起身，将身体换了个位置，脸对准了何洛洛已经完全硬了的阴茎。

“你也需要，习惯含着别人的东西和别人含着你的呢。”说罢，轻轻张开小口，慢慢吞了下去。

温热感混合着快感从下半身直接冲进何洛洛脑子里，刘也嘴唇的触感像是一尾挠着他的羽毛，过的他心痒。何洛洛迟疑了一会，也张开嘴，吞下了刘也的阴茎，学着刘也那样，像是曾经吃冰糖葫芦那样，一点点舔，轻轻的咬……。

“好了，你知道要怎么做就好。”刘也起身：“还剩最后一个步骤。”

刘也双手一只手拉着何洛洛一条腿，慢慢撑开，露出粉嫩的小穴。

“你自己用手抱着大腿。”刘也跟何洛洛说，何洛洛照做了。

“先学这个吧，这样让他插进去就好了，至于具体的，等你实践了我再来教你，或者，那时你也无师自通了，其他的嘛。”刘也迟疑了一下，最终还是决定自己示范。

“你看，他要是像你这样平躺着，你就可以双腿岔开，自己掰开后面之后，慢慢坐下去，然后自己上下动就好。”刘也坐在何洛洛身上，何洛洛的阴茎抵着他的臀沟，刘也顺着上下移动着。

“然后，你也可以这样。”刘也爬了起来，双膝跪着，胳膊同时着地，将整个小穴暴露在外：“让他从后面进来。”

“还有别的，从侧面，抱起来这些，你慢慢随着见的顾客越来越多，就会学会了的。”刘也恢复了端坐的姿势。

“好好睡啦，明天囡囡会教你待人接物这些东西，好好学，要不然就只能变的像晓雯那样，每天只能靠卖身赚钱，多不好。”刘也穿好衣服，关门走了。

何洛洛一下子回过神来，刚刚的一切就仿佛一场梦。

这就是，我以后要做的事么？

何洛洛打开窗户，窗外的月色很明亮，还能听到打更人的声音，法租界的洋房里，有些还点着灯。月色撒在房子的瓦上，夜风吹到他身上，有一丝凉意。

秋天快到了吧。

（满江红）

“遣行客，当此念回程，伤漂泊。”

这一晚，是何洛洛被卖的这小半年里，睡的第一个安稳觉。

照说，从官家公子，到做皮肉生意的男妓，这种落差，换了谁，总是要心酸一阵。可是，或许是家道中落已不知道多少年，也或许是从北平辗转着上海这几个月实在是风雨飘摇，亦或许是昨晚也哥那一课让他放松了戒备，或许最简单的，只是因为终于有了一张好床……种种原因下，何洛洛倒觉得心里安稳了很多，睡得好，也不足为奇了。

“起来啦，呆瓜。”一个甜甜的声音从睡梦外的世界传来。

何洛洛揉揉双眼，依稀模糊中，是一片水芹色。他又眨眨眼睛，此时窗户开着，外面初晨的光有些刺眼睛。何洛洛尽量让自己恢复清醒，定神一看，孙圻峻穿着一身芹绿的和服，正坐在自己床前。

何洛洛忽然想到昨天吴姐说的板子的事，一下子吓得清醒了过来，直直起身，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，一脸紧张的盯着孙圻峻，局促的说道：“哥哥有什么事么？”

“谁是你哥哥。”孙圻峻的声音就像含着一块雪花冰糖，即使字面上是这样像是责怪的话，也甜的像是从蜜里面过了一遍一样，像是在撒娇。

“我当时被卖的时候，为了卖的好，谎报年龄了的，今年只有18，哥哥今年19，比我大，自然要叫哥哥。”何洛洛以为孙圻峻生气了，他初来乍到，做庶子又习惯了卑微，连忙解释道。

孙圻峻看着何洛洛着急的样子，再配上他一头爆炸了的头发，一下子没忍住，笑出了声。

“叫我圻圻就好啦，大家都是一家人，没必要那么拘束的。”孙圻峻笑着说道：“我们一般都是晚上工作，所以白天一般不用起很早的，你不用害怕，睡懒觉不会被吴姐说的。”

听到这里，何洛洛提着的心才终于放下，长舒了一口气。

“基本的工作昨晚雅姐应该都教的差不多了，今天我叫你起来，是来教你穿着打扮的，待会你任豪姐姐来教你泡茶，下午晓雯教你唱歌，晚上囡囡再带你出去见一局，我们能做的就完了，至于能不能速成，就看你的水平啦。”

孙圻峻说着就拉起何洛洛，只是何洛洛这时身上还是光着的，又提到昨晚的刘也，他一时有些娇羞，缩在被子里，不肯起来。

“哎呀，你在害羞什么呀，我们干这一行的，什么没见过，之前都是一起去洗澡的。”孙圻峻发现自己拉不动何洛洛，翻了一个白眼：“赶紧起来，本来咱们穿的和服就不穿内衣的，正好我教你怎么穿，快点，别耽误了。”

在孙圻峻的催促下，何洛洛才唯唯诺诺的，用手遮着关键部位，起了床，并迅速把孙圻峻打开的窗子关上了。

孙圻峻打开何洛洛的柜子，来回拨弄了一会，最后还是拿出了昨天穿的那件樱色和服。

“这件是真的挺适合你的。”孙圻峻拿着衣服对着何洛洛比了比，然后递给何洛洛。

“看好了。”孙圻峻说着，一手抽掉了自己腰间那松绿的汗巾，胸侧衣服瞬间宽松下来，然后又从衣服里面抽掉一条丝白色的布绳，整个衣服便解了，右侧的衣摆垮到中央，两半衣服中露一条缝，孙圻峻的身体若隐若现。

何洛洛盯着那，有些脸红。孙圻峻则直接双手拉着衣服往后一洒，整个人赤身裸体的站在何洛洛面前。

何洛洛一下子拿手捂住了眼睛，却又忍不住眯着眼睛偷看，昨晚吃饭时听晓雯说孙圻峻以前是练过武的，现在看着他的身材，身上肌肉线条分明，大腿紧实，还有一点薄薄的腹肌，应该是真的。但是，即使是这样看着有侵略性的身材，却因为他白净发亮，光滑如丝的皮肤和略带些婴儿肥的脸，让整个人显得人畜无害，两相对比之下，竟然有一种错乱的性感。

“怎么，害羞了？”孙圻峻突然凑到何洛洛面前，何洛洛下意识往后退了几步，却被孙圻峻直接拉住。

“你不也没穿么？咱们互相不亏欠咯。”孙圻峻凑到何洛洛耳边，口间带着风，轻轻说了一句，两人的身体靠的很近，何洛洛感觉到孙圻峻的胸正贴在他的胸上，富有弹性的触感，人体的温热气息，透着皮肤传上来，何洛洛全身已经有些失力。

“你要是再闭着眼睛，就看不到啦。”孙圻峻显然想逗他，嗲嗲地说着，开始展示穿衣。

“一般如果你要是要去见你准备发展的客户或者留人过夜，其实里面可以不穿的，偶尔有些日本人办的庙会，按他们的传统我们也应该不穿。但是平时考虑温度和安全，还是可以搭上布衣的，我看你这没有，回头拿我的几件给你。”孙圻峻也不管何洛洛有没有在听，开始了他的教学工作。

“穿也很简单，我们这种款式都是经过专门的裁缝设计过的，简易好看，注意要背上的脊梁骨正对着衣服的中间，然后把右襟角往左走，左襟角往右走，包住腰，让人家能感受到你的曲线，包好后系上丝绳固定，你看，这时候上半身是不是多出了一部分，袖子窝这里有口，双手伸进去，将前后多出来的料子往下捋平，你看，这样是不是刚好盖下白绳子，然后调一下领子，确保中轴还在你的脊梁骨，最后，再在胸下扎上汗巾，正好把前面之前理完后看起来多余的布料遮住。”孙圻峻一边说，一边给何洛洛展示一遍过程，那件松垮的芹色长袍，就这样工整的穿在他身上。

“自己试试吧。”孙圻峻坐在椅子上，示意此时拎着和服，还光着身子的何洛洛。

何洛洛一一照做，可能是刚才孙圻峻的肉体太过震撼，他倒也就记下来穿法，来回错误倒腾了几次之后，竟然也像模像样的穿上了。

“哥哥，哦不，圻圻，你觉得怎么样。”何洛洛张开手，展着衣服，像个求表扬的孩子一样看着孙圻峻。

“衣服是好衣服，就是你这张脸……”孙圻峻似乎没有打算把课停在这里：“衣服也就和服难穿一点，剩下几种待会再说，先把你这张脸给弄了。”

孙圻峻拉着何洛洛，让他坐到梳妆台前，双手拄在他肩上，对着镜子端详其他的脸。

何洛洛这是第一次见到这么大的洋镜，以前洋镜没普及的时候，他们家得过一小块，真的比铜镜清楚好多，而此时，面对眼前能包进两人的洋镜，何洛洛看着镜中一脸凌乱的自己和旁边精致的孙圻峻，不由得羞愧起来。

“好在咱们现在流行短发，不用每天弄头发都弄很久，但是每天还是得好好梳一梳，像这样，拿着梳子理顺了就好了，要出门之前再去洗。”孙圻峻拿着梳子，就着何洛洛原本的三七分，将他乱糟糟的头发理顺。

门外的婆子已经端了两盆温水进来，孙圻峻示意他们放在架子上，就让她们出去了。他将毛巾沾了水，拧干之后开始轻轻擦着何洛洛的脸。

“这张脸是我们在这乱世里能活下去最大的资本了，一定得好好对待知道嘛，要每天用温水洗，洗完了再用毛巾轻轻擦，一边擦一边按摩，就像我现在这样。”

何洛洛仿佛一个玩偶，在镜子面前，任凭孙圻峻摆布。

“然后这些胭脂水粉，轻微上一点就好了，千万别弄多了，多了就成晓雯那样的女鬼了。”孙圻峻一一给和洛洛上着淡妆，何洛洛看着桌子上各式各样乱七八糟的东西，逼着自己强记下来。

等到孙圻峻收手，何洛洛觉得自己记得差不多了，这时再看镜子，何洛洛自己也有些吃惊。

原本就有神的杏眼，角间多了些魅惑感，扑棱的眉毛也显得更长了，鼻翼挺拔而又仍然保持温和，两颊微红，双唇粉嫩，肤如凝脂。

他下意识想摸自己的脸，手却被孙圻峻直接打下来。

“谢谢你啊，圻圻。”何洛洛本能的说了一句。

听到这句话，孙圻峻愣了一下，然后又笑了起来。

“我来这六年了，才到这功夫，你现在见了点皮毛，就准备结业谢师了。”孙圻峻越笑越开心。

“六年，那圻圻岂不是十三岁就来了?”何洛洛好奇的问道。

“是啊，这红昭楼人去人往的，我见过的男人，怕是比你认识的男人都多了。”孙圻峻又到了衣柜面前，开始准备给何洛洛讲其他穿衣。

“那你后悔么？你想出去么？”何洛洛一边试着孙圻峻给他的西装，一边问道。

“后悔，到了那个境地，哪有什么后悔的说法，至于出不出去，再说吧，我这个人历来走一步看一步，现在呆在红昭楼也安全。”孙圻峻不在意的回答道，又给何洛洛试了一会女装。

“你现在才来，已经算是年纪很大了，好好学，总会有用的，别忘了下午去找你豪姐。”孙圻峻语气已经有些弱下去，连忙准备走。

关上门，室内的何洛洛，看着镜中熟悉而陌生的自己，默默叹了口气；室外的孙圻峻，强忍的眼泪终于流下，可是流了两三滴，还是倔强的擦了擦，跑回了自己房间。

你知道么，你不知道。

（忆王孙）

“欲黄昏，雨打梨花深闭门。”

何洛洛轻轻敲了敲隔壁的门，里面传来一声有些浑厚低沉的“请进”。

刘也跟何洛洛讲过，红昭楼听声音就特别好分人，吴姐是女的自不必说，囡囡的声音有些奶气，圻圻带点台湾口音是甜甜的，晓雯嗓子好音色也独特，他自己声音是软的，即使是新来的洛洛，声音也是飘着的，只有任豪声音就跟他的名字一样，听起来就感觉真的像个男的，不过，这所谓的浑厚低沉，也就是相对他们剩下五个人说的，拿出去和街上做粗活的男人们一比，还是个细里细气的姑娘音。

何洛洛推门而进，今天任豪穿了一件梨蕊黄的长衫，顿时觉得比昨天西装革履的他要和人亲近很多，窗外午后的阳光很好，从窗户穿过来，投在茶桌上，又反一半照在任豪脸上，愈发显得他皮肤晶莹剔透，仿佛一块光能透过去的玉。

“来了，坐吧。”任豪起身，示意何洛洛坐到他对面，何洛洛理了理下衣的摆子，尽量不让大腿因为坐下露出来，与任豪两人端坐在茶桌两端。

“洛洛以前读过书么？”任豪似乎没有直接开始教的意思。

“读过的，家父自小便让熟读四书五经那些的，也知道些唐诗宋词，写过几篇八股。”提到读书，何洛洛一下子梦回往日时光，想到了家里还住大院子的时候，屋后专门开了厢房，请了先生去给他们教书的日子。

“看来洛洛家里也曾是书香门第呢，我们家就不太一样，我出生那年就正好赶上孙先生革命了，家父一直支持新政府，我受的也是新教育，学些数字，国文，几何，外语什么的，书倒是没怎么读过。”任豪听着何洛洛讲，大抵是也想到了往事，也不由得伤感起来。

“哥哥见笑了，我倒也想接受新教育呢，只是家里迂腐，也是没那个机会。”何洛洛听到任豪的回答，生怕自己刚刚掉错了书袋，又紧张起来。

“没什么别的意思，这泡茶啊，说是个简单的活，选茶泡水什么的，但是也是一个技术活，现在那些达官显贵什么的啊，用茶的礼仪是一方面，能够自己根据什么文化底蕴，调出自己独到的茶，才是他们想要的，说到底，在我们这里啊，他们不是在喝茶，喝的是你这个人。”任豪从茶盒里抽出几个精致的雕花木盒，又拿出一套复杂的茶具，缓缓跟何洛洛讲到。

何洛洛似懂非懂，盯着任豪的手，那是一双很精细的，很小的手，一看就没怎么做过粗活的那种，一节一节的，像是竹枝的手指，修剪整齐的指甲，手上只有一层层薄薄的玉皮，经络都十分分明。

“哥哥是一直泡茶么？”何洛洛问道。

“我们家在巴蜀原来是卖茶的，所以也就了解一些。”任豪将茶具一点点放开备用。

“那怎么……”何洛洛原本想追问，话还没说出口，可能就发现自己问错了话。

“家里经商失败了，就被卖进来了呗。”任豪仿佛知道他要问什么，缓缓地回答着，仿佛一个没事人。

“哦。”何洛洛支吾了一声：“我是北平来的，祖上是做官的，后来清亡了，父亲又迷上了赌，最后才不得已卖儿鬻女，我才来的。”

任豪似乎没有说下去的意思，眼前的茶具已经摆的差不多了，桃木为主，一把精细的紫砂壶，两盏青玉杯子，连开水壶，都是景德青花瓷。

“我们这里茶很多，用什么茶，一看来的人是什么品级，二也看你想表达什么。”任豪拿起一小盒，拿一个木质的，开口很平，像个铲子一样的工具往桌上一个木质的窄平板上拨了拨，乌绿色的干茶叶如同沙子，堆出了一个小堆。

“这个载具叫茶荷，荷叶那个荷，勺子样的东西是茶则，一般茶拿出来还需要放一放，这时候你先往紫砂壶里倒水，然后食指摁着茶壶盖，摇一摇，然后再倒进杯子里，这一步是温杯洁具。”任豪说着开始了手上的动作：“然后拿开盖子后放上茶漏，用茶匙把茶荷上的茶叶倒进壶里，大拇指摁住茶盖左右轻摇一下，然后加水，轻轻摇一摇，整个经过茶漏过掉，把茶渣茶末洗下去，之后，就往壶里加水，温度，时间，水量这些，都是你自己把握的了。”

任豪往壶里倒了一点开水，轻轻摇了摇壶，倒掉杯子里的水后，轻轻注了小半杯。

“尝尝吧。”任豪推给何洛洛一杯。

“这个，没有想象中那么难嘛。”何洛洛端起茶，吹了吹，喝了下去，本身的涩甜之外，还另有一股芳香。

“基本步骤自然简单，但是想泡好茶，还是有很多要学的呢，以后再慢慢教你。”任豪也举起一杯，放到嘴边尝了尝。

“哥哥加了什么东西啊，感觉不只是茶。”何洛洛已经将一杯喝完。

“梨花蕊，一点碎银子一大包那种。”任豪笑了笑：“就跟我们一样，外面拿的是高档的茶具，用的是高超的茶艺，配的是拔尖的茶叶，到头来，人家买单的，记得最深的，还是最低贱的花香味。”

何洛洛觉得自己基本记住了，又自己拿着任豪的茶具像模像样的重复了一遍，可是冲出来的茶，怎么也不是那个味道了。

“奇怪了，为什么味道不一样呢？”何洛洛一杯一杯的喝着自己的茶，满脸奇怪。

“跟你讲了，时间，手法，水温，茶叶量，不同茶叶的配比，甚至用的壶不同，对于茶的味道都不一样的。”任豪笑着，又从柜子里拿出一大包东西来。

何洛洛拆开细看，有干花，果脯蜜饯，松子干果，芝麻盐货，看来是配茶的点心。

令何洛洛没有想到的是，任豪抓起两瓣盐渍金橘，就直接丢进了茶杯里。

“这是宋明时人们的吃法，你若是读了《金瓶梅》之类的，或许也大抵知道，我以前也觉得不好，觉得脏了茶本身，甚至配不上着绿玉杯，后来有客人点，吃多了，也就习惯了。”任豪说着，将这吃的茶推了一杯给何洛洛。

何洛洛迟疑了一会，还是举起杯子，吃了一杯，金橘甘甜微酸，又略带一点咸味，配上苦茶，虽说入口时格格不入，但具体尝来，又别有一番风味。

“方才吃饭时，吴姐说下午李公子要来，晓雯估计得去应酬应酬，今天怕是教不了你唱歌，但是他倒是能教教你别的，待会他来了，你仔细学着点。”任豪小心的拿温水过了一下茶具，拿专用的白缎子擦了擦，收了起来。

“这李公子是谁啊？”何洛洛好奇的问道：“和昨天的焉公子有什么关系么？”

“焉公子是市长家的独子，是圻圻的重客，圻圻现在还在跟一位任公子，听说家里是做外贸的，都是大人物；而这李公子就是一个小剧作家，追了晓雯好久了，晓雯虽然人是放荡了点，但是确实招人喜欢，早年不知道的时候，后面给的太勤了，要不然现在说不好可能比囡囡更受欢迎呢。”任豪已经将茶具收好，放在之前的柜子里。

“那哥哥呢？有在追哥哥的公子么？”何洛洛又问了一句，显然没注意到这句话的轻重。

任豪停下了手里的动作，身体微微颤抖着。

“咱们毕竟不能嫁出去，虽说上层那边有这个风尚，寻常百姓到底还是接受不了，而那些公子哥们，也就玩玩几年，等他们大了，家里娶了太太了，也就没我们什么事了，像我这样的年纪啊，哪还剩什么单身的公子呢？”任豪小声的说道。

“可是哥哥这么好看，又聪明，还会茶艺，怎么会没有人呢？”何洛洛还没意识到自己问了不该问的东西。

“有人是有人。”任豪回头对着他笑了笑：“只是再没遇见可托付的人了。”

“洛洛，你要好好努力，这里不是你最终要待的地方，赶快找个好公子，让他赎了你出去，别到了我这个年纪，就出不去了。”任豪的眼眶有些湿了，原本就亮亮的眼睛此时闪着晶莹的光。

何洛洛又只能似懂非懂的点点头，见了三位哥哥，说是在教他怎么做这一行，可教着教着，总是会有多的东西跟何洛洛说，也许他真的是因为才来，这里的条件又太好，他没意识到，自己究竟在做些什么吧。

（点绛唇）

“长亭道，一般芳草，只有归时好。”

“小林来啦？”孙圻峻推开房门，倚在门框上，看着楼下。

任豪拉着何洛洛，也站在二楼的走廊上，靠在栏杆上往下看。何洛洛顺着孙圻峻对的方向往门口望去，只见一个高高瘦瘦的男人，带着一顶灰绒的西式帽子，身上穿着棕色的长衫，左拎一个墨色的，如同砖块一样的公文包，右带一小束玫瑰花，正在门口站着。

“这就是李公子么？”何洛洛问身边的任豪：“他好高啊！”

“是啊，他全名是李昀锐，跟你一样从北平来的，说是什么北京大学毕业的中文系高材生，靠写电影剧本为生，那些有名的电影，好多都是他写的呢。”任豪细细跟何洛洛讲着：“你可小心点，晓雯最讨厌我们抢他客人了，虽然不会真的生气，但是你万一要是抢了，他明面上也要跟你气几天的。”

“算了吧，他连遇到圻圻那样的都面不改色，又怎么会看上我这样的呢？看来是真的喜欢潇闻哥哥吧。”何洛洛低下头来，对于自己没有客人这件事，他不知道是该高兴还是难过。

“李昀锐，你来干什么？”一个熟悉的，充满辨识度的声音传来，任豪拉了拉何洛洛，示意他好好看清楚。

翟潇闻此时竟在一楼，看样子是刚从院子里过来，只穿着一件洋装衬衫，衣摆扎在一条硬朗的西裤里，跟昨晚第一次见面时那个恨不得半个身子都露在外面的翟潇闻简直不是一个人。

李昀锐见到了翟潇闻，一下子笑开了，本来他眼睛就不大，这一笑，更是笑的没了眼睛，看的二楼的何洛洛一下子也扑哧的笑了出来。

“何洛洛，你笑什么？”看来何洛洛笑的有点大声，翟潇闻转过身，对着何洛洛就是一句。

“他笑你，平时穿的像个荡妇，见男人的时候又假正经。”孙圻峻对着翟潇闻喊了一句。

“闻闻，你们这新买了人啊。”李昀锐此刻也注意到了何洛洛的存在。

“是啊，赶快上去看看，18岁的小男孩，赶快买了他的第一次吧。”翟潇闻听到李昀锐提及何洛洛，似乎生气了，阴阳怪气的说了一句。

“你说说你，又受什么委屈了，怎么跟吃了火药一样。”李昀锐显然注意到了翟潇闻的不快，连忙勾着腰扶着他，连连道歉，并且问道。

“还不是你，谁知道你又在外面干什么，都一个星期没来了，人家也很想你的好不好。”翟潇闻似乎要哭了，何洛洛看着他用手擦了擦眼睛，他又看看任豪，任豪嘴角扬起一抹不易察觉的微笑。

“我不是跟你说了我这几天要回北平么，这不是从北平回来了就来找你了？别生气了好不好。”李昀锐哄着翟潇闻，就像是老父亲哄着撒娇的女儿。

“哼，谁知道你在北平又干了什么。”翟潇闻的语气已经缓和了许多，只是气还没消完。

“听说桥那边新开了一家西餐店，我们俩今晚一起去吃，好不好。”李昀锐看没办法，只好祭出大招。

听到西餐，翟潇闻一下子眼睛都亮了：“真的？”

“我花都带来了，怎么会是假的？”李昀锐说着一把抱起了翟潇闻，翟潇闻也很配合，直接勾上了他的脖子。

两人就往门口走，也就只走了三四步。

“李公子，晚上在我们这里过夜么？”门口的吴姐“恰好”迎上来。

“那肯定要过夜的。”李昀锐一脸憨笑着，从兜里掏出五块大洋，放在吴姐手上，吴姐顺势收到兜里，笑着让了道。

“那西餐馆不便宜的，路费，甜点，小礼物，这些都要花钱的，小林这次怕是大出血喽。”孙圻峻看着出门的两人，声音挺大的说了一句，像是故意说给何洛洛的。

“晓雯早些年没有常客，为了不被赶出去就直接卖了，所以现在也不是很避讳，我们除了囡囡能接到做局的单子外，别人基本都是靠出门或者过夜挣钱，出门三块钱，过夜五块钱，别的再加钱，也哥年纪大了也是这个价，我因为那方面不行要便宜一点，圻圻要比他们贵一点，囡囡是头牌书寓，明面上还没出过血，做局是十块大洋起步，至于你，要看今天学的好不好了。”任豪耐心的解释道。

五块大洋，够在上海好吃好喝大半个月了吧。

何洛洛被卖的时候，好像只卖了三十大洋。

何洛洛好多年没摸过钱了，对这些事情基本一无所知，只是听着，晓雯接六次客就够买一个他，应该确实是很贵了。

“做这一行呢，你刚刚也看到了，恩不恩爱是一回事，交不交钱是另一回事。”任豪身体离开了栏杆，起身回屋，何洛洛想要跟上，任豪却挥了挥手，示意他去找周震南。

“对了。”何洛洛刚转头，却被任豪喊住：“你第一次还没卖出去是吧，好好把握，尽量找个温柔一点的，别遇到什么有钱的变态什么的，会有阴影的，我们这之前就有个男孩因为这个一直都不能接客，最后被吴姐贱卖了。”

何洛洛点点头，任豪就真的像是他的哥哥，不同于也哥和圻圻，是那种真的关心他的那种哥哥。

“小也，出来接客啦。”吴姐对着楼上喊了一声，何洛洛瞟了一眼，门口站着一个健壮的男人，手里拿着一个檀木烟斗，外套看来是被随从拿着，身上赤金色的马甲，紧紧箍在白色的衬衫上，腿上赤金色的西裤也是结结实实，看来身材非常好，脖子上戴着一条金链子，正在闪闪发光，皮肤有些黑而且远远看上去很粗糙，看起来像是哪个街角暴富的马仔。

“也哥那么个天仙似的人，竟然要陪这种五大三粗的人。”想着昨晚刘也的所做所为，再看眼前这个客人，想想自己之后的遭遇，何洛洛心中难免情绪万千。

他又往前走了一段，来到走廊最里面，周震南的房间，敲了敲门。

门被里面的人直接打开了，周震南穿着一身精神的小西装，看着何洛洛。

“你晚上跟我一起去？”周震南看着眼前的何洛洛，何洛洛扫着眼前的周震南。

何洛洛点点头，周震南叹了一口气：“好吧，那我换。”

这莫名其妙的一句话让何洛洛一脸懵，更让他没想到的是，下一秒周震南就脱掉了外套，动手开始解扣子和皮带，三下五除二，他便赤裸着站在何洛洛面前了。

“这……这是什么传统么？”已经看了不少裸体的何洛洛，呆着不知道该说些什么。

眼前的人仿佛是个比他还小的，尚未成年的孩子，精瘦，关键的部位却又肉嘟嘟的，像一颗被剥开了的荔枝，浑身上下嫩的像是能掐出水来。和他们不同，何洛洛能感觉出来，囡囡的胸是发育了的，小小的，往外隆起来的，一只手刚好能握住的那种。身上的其他地方，都跟他的脸一样，骨架小却充满肉感，臀线额外明显，身上干干净净，一点点毛都没有，就像一个刚发育的小姑娘，从上到下都像。

“你穿和服，我总不能穿西服吧，你这件还是女式的，出去怎么说，你是我太太？”周震南白了他一眼，说着从衣柜里拿出一件玫红的刺绣和服，随便几下就穿上了，远没有何洛洛那么大费周章。

“晚上出门的话，你就安静呆在旁边，别说话就是了，我会向他们介绍你，你看看有没有你想结交的，我帮你搭线。”周震南拉着何洛洛，准备下楼，一边走一边叮嘱他。

门口已经停着一辆黄包车，车夫穿着粗麻布的衣服，肩上搭着踩着一条已经有些发黑的白毛巾，踩着一双磨破的布鞋，看起来还很年轻，天生下垂的眼角，微微上翘的猫唇，有些釉黄的皮肤，细着瞧竟然有些清秀好看。

周震南就像是没看见他一样，拉着何洛洛就坐上了黄包车，旁边的吴姐一脸生气，却又好像在忍着，憋出一张笑脸。

“张师傅，麻烦你把这俩孩子送到那边租界的春熙公馆，然后大概一个时辰之后再去接他们俩一下，辛苦您了。”吴姐说着，往他手里塞了一点钱。

“行，吴姐，您放心，我一定做到。”被唤作张师傅的男子收好了钱，就开始拉车，何洛洛听着那口音像任豪，应该老家也是巴蜀地区的。

这是何洛洛第一次公开以红昭楼男妓的身份出街，反响比他想的要大。

路上不断有人停下来盯着两人看，或许是因为他们穿的实在太过吸引眼球，亦或者，他们只是从未见过这么风华绝代的男孩子，又或者早就听过红昭楼美名，第一次见这阵仗，也难免吃惊。

“别看现在风光，会有人往你身上扔东西的，那才是常态呢，所以闲的没事，别往下面人住的地方走就是了。”周震南并没有管无所适从的何洛洛，只是叮咛了一句，眼睛直直的盯着前方。

何洛洛知道，他是在看前面那个拉车的，满头大汗的车夫。

街上人来人往，偶尔听到电车的声音，一下子震飞了栏杆上的麻雀和广场的鸽子，它们一齐张开翅膀向天空中飞去。

冥冥之中，何洛洛感觉，此生，他大概是再没什么机会，成为这芸芸大众的一员了。

（谒金门）

“十二阑干闲倚遍，愁来天不管。”

租界与租界之间，也就那么一点距离，偌大的上海城，也不过几星几点繁华，剩下的地方，天黑下去的时候，也会跟着暗下去吧。

拉车的张师傅带着盛装打扮的何洛洛和周震南，穿过几条街道，走过几道封锁，停在一栋西式小洋楼前。

整栋建筑在十字街口，呈出一个直角外观，大理石的外层，门框上雕着浪水的花纹，外围是两排花坛，花坛里摆着鲜亮的假花。门口两个西装革履，高大威猛的男人，明明是保安，倒是比外面许多寻常百姓穿的气派了。

没有门牌，但想必，这里便是春熙公馆了。

周震南见车停稳了，似乎没有什么要停留的意思，双腿迈开，下车就往公馆里走去，何洛洛很奇怪，即使是出于一个书寓的礼貌，跟车夫说声谢谢，再讲明接自己的时间，也是基本的吧，周震南作为上海当前最头牌的书寓，难道真的高傲到，已经看不起这些人了。

“张师傅，谢谢您啊。”何洛洛想到这里，突然从心底里生出一丝对周震南的厌恶，在他看来，都是看人家眼色行事的下等人，又何必装作谁多清高，他很体贴这些做苦活累活的人，毕竟他也曾经落魄过，毕竟现在的他，也不过是个金玉其外败絮其中的男妓罢了。

“对不起啊，囡囡他今天不太舒服，不是刻意对您那样的，还要麻烦您一个时辰后来接了。”何洛洛向车夫做了一个揖，匆匆跟上了何洛洛的步伐。

“我没事，何公子，我知道的，你赶快进去吧，待会我来接你们。”车夫脸上似有难言之隐，直直的盯着周震南的背影，嘴尖的话又滑进了身体里。

何洛洛进去还想拉着周震南评理，可当踏进春熙公馆的那一刹那，就被里面的装潢吓得说不出一句话了。大理紫的光滑石地板，木屐每走一步，都会有一声清脆的回响。大厅十分空旷，中央是一座雕塑喷泉，身材丰腴的西方女子，手里的鱼鳞白瓶正冒出一股清流，大厅尽头是一个平台，平台中央摆着一根长棍，背景是一片撒着亮片的玫红纱布，舞台两侧，两旋楼梯通向二楼，二楼则是和红昭楼一样的长廊与房间的设计，只是选择了金属的栏杆和玫红棉垫的外墙，更具西式之美。

“这里是个舞厅，那是个舞台，晚上会有人来这里唱歌跳舞什么的。”周震南看着从北方来的何洛洛，慢慢给他解释着这繁华之地的构造。

两人缓缓走上二楼，领路的女人似乎很熟周震南，直接带着两人走到了走廊尽头的一间房。

何洛洛抬头看看，房间门口的名字写的是“纽约”。

两人进门，屋里已有约摸八个人，分散着坐在皮质沙发上，各个皆是白底衬衣配暗色西装马甲，领结倒也是带的颜色各异。胖的有大腿被西裤绷着紧紧的，瘦的有衣服完全没撑起来的，高的那个举着一个檀木烟斗，矮的那个小胡子格外诙谐……一群人聚在一起，格外喜感，何洛洛看着，只能强把心间笑意压下。

“囡囡，这么早就把他带出来见客啊。”是一个熟悉的，低沉的声音。

何洛洛找着声音的来源，跨过众人重重的身影，角落里，有个公子正坐在一把高凳上，一双修长的腿折着点地，藏青色的西裤显得那双腿格外细直有力，一件碎蓝白条衬衣，一头精心打点的分发，略带点婴儿肥却格外锋利的五官。

“焉公子，我们也不想这么早带人出来，只是您眼光好，洛洛格外聪明，才学了一日便大有长进，这今天又是您带头组局，想着就让您看看，改日多来，我们也能多混口饭吃。”周震南应声回答道，这是与他平时完全不同的语气，囡囡虽然言语如奶版软绵，但平时一向冷脸惯了，这场面局上，倒是收起了冷脸，娇嗔起来，一套言辞，轻重缓急，听的何洛洛一愣愣的。

“这小相公新来的啊，长得可真俊啊，你们看看这玛瑙一般的眼睛，看看这玲珑的身段，倒是有当年刘也的风范啊，哈哈哈。”一个胖老板上下打量着何洛洛，说着就一把握住了何洛洛的胳膊，上下抚摸着，眼神里说不上有什么。

何洛洛慌了神，不知道怎么办，呆在原地，周围的男人仿佛盯着猎物一般，直勾勾地盯着他，嘴角怀着让人看不穿的笑。

“王老板，您这是在欺负人家新人呢？”周震南轻轻排了排那人的手，将他打开，又拉着何洛洛赶快上了座：“我们洛洛都还没见过人呢，也不懂事，可是这也不是您这么大方的理由啊，知道您心疼我们，但是您瞧人家恩人焉公子都还没发话呢，您先后面稍稍吧。”

何洛洛依然满脸惶恐，他现在大脑一片空白，什么都没入脑。

焉公子笑着便接上了话头，径直坐到何洛洛旁边，一只手直接放在何洛洛大腿上，何洛洛又是一震，转头看向周震南，眼神里满是惶恐。

周震南倒是没有对这一行为做出什么反应，像是默许了，何洛洛又回头看看旁边的焉公子，虽然那人手在自己大腿上透着一层薄衣来回摸着，脸却对着陆续落座的其他人，何洛洛只能看见一张精致的侧脸。

顶上是个华丽的水晶吊灯，灯光随着透光物的摆动，化作许多晶莹的光斑，打在众人脸上，有人面对着光源，脸是亮的，有人背对着光源，脸是暗的，坐在正中间的周震南，正好在吊灯底下光只能打到他的侧脸，亮的那面剔透如玉，暗的那面软白如膏。

“今天焉公子请大家过来，主要是想规划月后庙会的事，每年市政都要办这么大个活动，各位都是上海滩上有头有脸的人物，就想请各位都赏脸来坐个台，大家一起玩乐一番罢了。”周震南开始调茶，何洛洛一边感受着大腿上传来的异感，一边强忍着，给周震南打下手。

“我们肯定是会去的，只是只邀请我们，怕是不够吧，听说前几日，东北来了个高老板，在东北那边本就是风生水起的，你们看看要不要加点新鲜血液进来啊，哈哈哈。”那个上来就揩何洛洛油的胖老板坐在有光的那一面，嘴角似乎还有油，亮的何洛洛有些恶心。

“唉，那人可难对付了，谁去说话都一副爱理不理的样子，不就是个暴发户么，有什么好在意的，还请他来庙会，喝个茶就行了。”大高个说，他忽然发现他的影子大半投在在桌子上，他往后移了移，不想遮住了周震南的光。

“这高老板今天还来我们红昭楼了，约了也哥，非要带他去看电影，你们要是想跟他有什么交集，我们红昭楼出面约人也是可以的。”周震南倒了一杯茶，先递给了焉栩嘉。

焉公子举起那白瓷杯子，轻轻衔了一口。

“囡囡最近泡茶有长进啊，快赶上你们豪哥了。”焉栩嘉夸了周震南一句：“改天正好带着这个高老板去你们红昭楼，尝尝你们豪哥的茶。”

“焉公子过奖了，我跟豪哥差距还是很大的。”周震南心不在焉的回了一句，又给对边坐的最近的那个瘦子递了一杯茶。

“只怕着高老板不领情啊，毕竟人家都选的是刘也，任豪纵然茶泡的好，怕是冷脸贴了热屁股。”那瘦子也顺着喝了一口。

“我倒觉得，不妨让焉公子去试试，万一能交好自然是好事，要是真的难缠，我们喝个茶打个照面也就差不多了。”瘦子旁边的矮个说了一句。

“行吧，那就麻烦焉公子和囡囡了，咱们再等消息。”瘦子将杯中茶喝完，此时剩下的人也都陆续拿到了自己的茶。

周震南起身，看来是告了一段落，出去准备点些茶点。

何洛洛紧跟了上去，出门之后，一下拉住周震南。

“囡囡，我们能去那个庙会么？”洛洛那晚听刘也讲过，心中早已有些期待，再加上实在不好说什么，只能随便抓了一句。

“什么庙会，他们在讨论那批军火罢了。”周震南转头看着一脸呆傻的何洛洛，回到了他原本那个冷冷的状态，小声嘀咕了一声。

“宋姐，给我们上两盘炸鹌鹑，一碗金丝南瓜汤，一份烧鹅仔，一份盘丝卷，一盘白灼菜心，再开瓶洋酒。”何洛洛还想问，周震南却直接报起了菜，似乎不打算让他继续下去。

周震南记这些菜，记这些人爱吃的，熟悉的让人心疼。

（锦缠道）

“海棠经雨胭指透。柳展宫眉，翠拂行人首。”

桌上人笑着，何洛洛陪着，强逼着自己，跟着笑着。

焉公子的手，早已悄悄撩去那一层薄薄的丝布，从膝盖处，一路摸了上去。

先是正面，搓弄几番后是大腿下坠着的些许嫩肉，摸着摸着，又到了大腿根，他小心翼翼的掐着那块最柔软的地方。

何洛洛从没被人碰过那里，虽然他知道那里很诱人，焉公子第一次见他的时候，就捏了他的大腿，他跟也哥，他摸的第一个地方，也是那里。

往上一步，便是花园，往下一步，便是长径。

大腿自然是光滑的，可是只有那个地方，可能是因为平时腿上的肉行走时会有一些摩擦，那里失去了大腿的那一层滑质，变的很瓷，却又最为柔嫩，又是和滑不同的一种感受。

第一次被人碰的感觉像是触了电，身体会轻轻颤抖，异样感，被侵犯感会伴着另一个人的温热灌进脑子里；恐惧不安，不知所措，也总会慢慢随着爬上来；然后，就是一份，带着羞耻的快感了。

何洛洛没猜到他会有反应，但是焉公子的手来回在那里游动着，就像是腿间有条活蹦乱跳的鱼，何洛洛感觉自己的下体正在充血，脸也正在升温，他带着求助般的眼神望向周震南，可是周震南依然没有回应，依然在和桌上的人谈笑着。

“各位先生，我去休息一下，见谅。”何洛洛最终忍不住，一下子站了起来，借了个上厕所的名义离开了房间。

“厕所出门右走尽头。”周震南嘴角，似有一丝笑意。

关上门的那一刹那，何洛洛长舒一口气，手捂住自己扑通扑通的心脏。

何洛洛打开一间隔间，想进去歇一下，关上门时，却有一只手，从门口伸进，挡住了门。

“焉公子，您这是……”何洛洛看焉公子跟着他进了隔间，并背手锁上了门，惶恐的问道。

狭小的空间里站着两个人，何洛洛缩在西式的马桶上，如同一只受伤的兔子，看着眼前的焉公子。

这是红昭楼重要的客户，如果何洛洛做错了什么，他不会有什么事，但是自己就不好说了。

“焉公子，您找我有什么事么？咱们回去说吧，这里也不方便。”何洛洛强装着镇定，春熙公馆即使连厕所都熏着茉莉香片，浓郁的味道，局促的空气，灌的何洛洛有些头晕。

那位焉公子只是盯着何洛洛，嘴角有一抹笑，什么都没说。

何洛洛能听到自己的心跳声，扑通扑通的，就像是在敲着什么钟。

“你那里硬了吧，就在我刚刚摸你的时候。”焉公子终于说了话，他虽然看起来年轻，声音却格外低沉，像是一杯泡浓了的茶，味道浑厚。

何洛洛脸已经有些潮红了，只能将头歪在一边，一言不发。

焉公子的影子逐渐覆盖了缩在马桶上的何洛洛，这一次，他就没必要继续在花园外徘徊了。

何洛洛感觉到那双手攒着自己的屁股，用了很大的力气捏着，仿佛要把它压扁，但是又富有弹性，无论怎么揉捏，都还有再捏的韧劲。

“那里，现在应该已经变红了吧，红的就好像你今天穿的这件衣服一样，红的就好像，一颗熟透的桃子一样。”焉公子凑到何洛洛耳边，悄悄说了一句。

一种从未体验过的刺激感从耳畔传来，何洛洛能看到，也能感觉到，身下已经搭起了帐篷。

焉公子盯着那个凸起，露出了一个略带嘲笑色彩的表情，何洛洛用手捂住脸，无助无措，带着羞辱感的快感，这么多的感觉，冲的他已经眼眶湿润，却不能表现出什么。

眼前人的手终于离开了那盘蜜桃，却顺势往上，顺着玲珑的腰段，缓缓解开扎住的汗巾和里面的白绳，樱粉色的和服，瞬间垮下，何洛洛，就像被褪了壳衣的花生仁，整个身体暴露在灯光下，白里透着红光。

焉公子一手抓住了何洛洛的阴茎，开始上下搓弄，另一只手捏着何洛洛粉色的乳头，开始在何洛洛身上舔起来。

舌头的触感，柔软中带着温热；被捏着的胸部，刺痛中带着酥麻；被套弄着的，完全硬着的下身，性快感源源不断……

“自己弄出来。”眼前人看着已经快失去意识的何洛洛，停下了手中的动作，后退了几步，背靠在隔间的门上，说了一句。

玉白的身上已经被吸出几块红印，何洛洛看着这个高高在上的男人，用手开始套弄自己的下体。

一股白色的液体喷在肚子上，何洛洛大喘着气，瘫软在地上。

公子看着眼前淫乱的男孩，嘴角似有得意，从胸前的口袋里抽出一张靛蓝方巾，丢在何洛洛身上。

“擦干净了，囡囡他们应该也聊完了，出去我送你们。”焉公子的话其实很轻柔，但是每一句听起来，都像是命令，说完开门离开了。

茉莉香逐渐冷下来，又一次冲进何洛洛的身体。

终于清醒的何洛洛看着自己肚子上晶莹的液体，回想着刚刚的经历，屈辱的泪水一下子夺眶而出，却只能拿着公子给的帕子，擦干净之后穿好衣服，对着镜子理好头发，装作什么都没发生的出了门。

毕竟，若是让吴姐知道自己现在的水平，只能被白嫖，之后的日子就更不好过了。

何洛洛擦了擦眼泪，装作像没事人一样来到公馆门前，周震南和张师傅已经在门外等着了，焉公子刚送完其他客人。

“焉公子，昨日感谢相救，若不是您，我估计早被卖到棚子里去了，再造之恩，敝人涌泉难报。”何洛洛平了平语气，对焉公子行了一个礼。

本来没什么事，这个感恩礼，突兀的倒像是真的发生了什么事。

“不知您全名是？”何洛洛似乎意识到了他精心选出的告别词其实非常欲盖弥彰，想要再引一个话题遮一下。

“焉栩嘉。”公子顺着答了一句：“栩栩如生的栩，嘉靖皇帝的嘉。”

“洛洛记住了。”何洛洛默默在心底里画下焉栩嘉三个字，就跟囡囡坐上了黄包车。

夜色如绸缎一般丝滑，街上的灯光，陪着商业街嘈杂的人声，组成了另一个上海。

两人都没有再说话，周震南或许早已猜到了何洛洛的经历，也许他也是推波助澜的人之一；何洛洛也知道周震南在自己被焉栩嘉调戏的时间里干了什么他不知道的事，只是他看不穿周震南，也说不了什么。

终于回到了那个熟悉的红昭楼，周震南依然像来时那样径直走了进去，何洛洛这次心事重重，也只是跟张师傅点头示意了一下，就进了门。

吴姐付了钱，脸色不太好，张师傅刚走，她就让小厮关了门。

听到门关上的那一刻，何洛洛就感觉不妙，红昭楼从不关门，况且现在晓雯还在外面，也哥今天去陪白天见的那个老板似乎也没回来，大厅里只坐着任豪和圻圻，这门，确实关的不对劲。

何洛洛转身看周震南，周震南依然像往常一样冷着脸。

吴姐一个箭步冲到周震南面前，手直接往他下身一摸，倒腾了几下，周震南也没有反抗的意思，看来是已经猜到了结果。

吴姐手伸出来时，指甲已经摸出了些许粘稠的东西，那东西何洛洛并不陌生，毕竟他刚刚见到，只是，这东西为什么会在周震南那里摸到，而且，如果何洛洛没有感觉错，吴姐应该是直接伸进去摸了后面。

“啪！”

脸上气急败坏的吴姐直接扇了周震南一巴掌，周震南依然面如死灰，一个红色掌印留在他脸上，他整个身体因为惯性向右倒了倒，腿调节了一下，才勉强站住。

何洛洛一脸恐惧，更多的是不解，孙圻峻从背后拉了拉他，三个人上了二楼，何洛洛被孙圻峻拉着进了自己的房间。

门外一层的声音听不太清，即使空气安静，囡囡和吴姐都不是大嗓门，并不知道他们在说些什么，何洛洛到现在，也没搞清楚，出事的明明是他，为什么挨打的那个是周震南。

（声声慢）

“三杯两盏淡酒，怎敌他，晚来风急？”

“焉栩嘉今天是不是对你动手动脚了。”孙圻峻劈头盖脸，似乎早就知道了事情的经过。

何洛洛经过周震南的事就一脸疑惑，现在又被孙圻峻提到心头事，一时傻了眼，也不知道怎么回答，只能木讷的点点头。

“我就知道。”孙圻峻坐下来：“从我知道这局是他攒的我就猜到了，一箭双雕啊。”

“圻圻，我真的不是故意要抢你客户的，我当时真的傻了，不知道怎么办。”何洛洛想到今天发生的事，脸又不知不觉红了起来，又想到焉栩嘉是孙圻峻重点的客户，连忙道起歉来。

“得了吧，你早点把他搞走我早点清净。”孙圻峻似乎并没有怪罪何洛洛的意思，反而有一种，如释重负的感觉。

何洛洛又懵了，周围的人似乎没有正常的，这些反应都让他措手不及，看来，有太多的故事，他不知道。

“圻圻，任公子上去了。”吴姐的声音突然清楚了。

“知道了。”孙圻峻也大声回了一句。

“你先走吧，这一个，我得抓牢了，别的我之后再跟你讲。”孙圻峻拉着何洛洛就要把他往门外赶。

何洛洛出了门，上楼的是一个年轻的公子，依然非常高，身材倒跟白天来的李昀锐有些像，细长细长的腿，整体骨架小而窄，头型窄而长，一双狗狗一样的眼睛，挺拔的鼻子，与小林不同，这位任公子给何洛洛一种傻傻的感觉。

“原来圻圻喜欢这种类型么？确实和焉栩嘉那种气质完全不同呢。”何洛洛心理嘀咕着，往楼下扫了一眼，想看看周震南的情况，发现也哥也回来了，正抱着周震南，在和吴姐说着什么，似乎眼眶里也有泪意。

任豪出现在何洛洛背后。

“豪哥，这是……”何洛洛最终选择向那个他现在最亲近的人求助。

“你还记不记得，我今天下午是怎么跟你说囡囡的。”任豪似乎早就猜到了何洛洛想问的问题。

“你说囡囡还没出过血，做局要10块大洋。”何洛洛想了想白天说的话。

“我说，明面上还没出过血。”任豪安静地复述着白天的话。

“你的意思是？”何洛洛似乎有些明白了。

“你见过那个张颜齐了吧，囡囡每次出门都会找的那个车夫，两个人从囡囡还小的时候就认识了，这么多年过来了。”任豪两眼盯着楼下，刘也看来是跟吴姐吵翻了，拉着周震南，上了二楼，进了周震南的房间。

“他们俩什么时候开始的我们也不知道，囡囡也没说，吴姐一直都想抓，但是都没有什么证据，今天回来，照理说你一直跟着囡囡，应该两个人都很正常才对，但是你看看你的和服，明显系的有问题，今天肯定是有人脱过了，吴姐不在乎这个，毕竟她也知道今天去的是哪些人，什么风格，但是如果你离开了囡囡，囡囡会做什么，就不好说了。”任豪继续分析着，语气冷漠的就好像在说书上的故事。

何洛洛此时已经了解了事情的大概，也意识到，大家其实都了解他今天到底遇到了什么了，而且因为自己的疏忽，间接害了周震南，他也明白了，周震南和那个车夫之间，今天那么多奇奇怪怪的事情。

何洛洛最终决定，或许这样听起来十分愚蠢，但是他想告诉周震南他的想法。

他没有敲门，直接推门而进，屋子里，刘也和周震南正相拥着在床上哭着，看着进来的何洛洛，两人收了收情绪。

“囡囡，对不起，今天都是我的错，如果我把衣服弄好，就不会有这么多事了。”或许是这间屋子里的氛围太厚重，或许是今天发生的事对于何洛洛来时也确实需要再消化消化，何洛洛的眼眶竟然也红了，刘也见状，连忙用另一只手，也把何洛洛搂进怀里。

“没事的，洛洛，吴姐知道这件事很久了，今天，也确实是我不该的。”周震南的声音哽咽着：“我真的不懂，我已经给她赚了那么多钱了，难道，我没有自己选的权利么?”

“别说了，傻瓜，做我们这一行的，哪有什么选择可言呢？”刘也听着周震南的话，心都碎了。

“也哥，我知道，可是既然已经到这一步了，她为什么就不能放过我呢？”周震南已经收去了他平时的那份冷漠，此刻，他更像一个身不由己的小孩子，只能用眼泪发泄自己的无奈与痛苦。

何洛洛一时也不知道该说些什么，昨天傍晚，他才刚来到这里，因为所谓的好运，他逃过了变成站在街边野鸡的命运，进了有名的红昭楼；这一天，他有了舒适的床，有了好看的衣服，有了一群好朋友，学会了茶艺，曾经他没意识到这些东西的代价，而这个晚上，就把这些代价写清楚写明白了，放到他面前。

清醒一点，纵然茶艺高超，茶质优越，最后依靠的，还是那一抹最廉价的梨花香。

说到底，他们还是一群靠出售青春和身体为生的男妓罢了，和街边站着的那些人比，他们只是穿的更好，会的更多；而且，连街边的野鸡都可以选择跟谁睡，他们却连这样的权利，都没有。

“那你以后打算怎么办？”何洛洛问周震南。

“洛洛，你还没意识到么？我已经不值钱了。”周震南回答着何洛洛：“应该很快，我明面上的第一次就要被卖出去了吧，那之后，我就什么都不是了。”

“可是囡囡，你还是你啊，喜欢你的客户还是会一直追寻你吧……”何洛洛试图安慰他：“就像晓雯圻圻一样，即使不再是那么光鲜亮丽，也总有人在追求你吧。”

“洛洛，你还没明白么？对于书寓来说，处子之身非常重要，囡囡是那些男人眼中尚未有人接触的猎物，所以才会趋之若鹜。”刘也兀然插话进来。

“什么东西，用过一次，就是二手的了，我们也一样。被人吃过的一次的猎物，早就不再新鲜了。”刘也继续说着，像是说着自己的故事。

“我不在乎这些，只是，张颜齐他，这辈子是赎不了我了，如果我不能继续做书寓的话，我怎么攒钱赎我自己呢，过几年年龄再上去，被吴姐卖到棚子里去，我们俩，怎么办呢。”周震南越说越激动，没有注意到话里的刺。

何洛洛看着刘也，刘也听着周震南说的话，竟然也没有生气，或许是因为也哥，也猜到了自己的命运了吧。

“洛洛，你一定不要学我，要喜欢，一定要喜欢上一个贵公子，能带你走的那种。”周震南最后说了一句：“也哥，今天那个土大款我觉得可以了，如果觉得还过得去，委屈委屈自己吧。”

相比于疼痛，或许未知的人生，没有希望的未来，才更可怕吧。

贵公子，焉栩嘉么？

（长相思）

“思悠悠，恨悠悠，恨到归时方始休。月明人倚楼。”

上海，说大也很大，从宝瓶口往外扩，不知方圆多少里，不知住了多人；说小却也很小，流言就像是瘟疫，随着空气，似乎一瞬间就能传遍大街小巷。

没过几天，红昭楼头牌周震南准备出阁的消息就传遍了上海。

人们对此议论纷纷，他本在最好的年龄，大可再在这场子里流转几年，如今却早早出阁，自己贬了自己的价格，实在是让人看不懂。有人说是日本要打过来了，行情不好了，想着早点出阁，能多赚点；有人说是有了中意的主顾，只是走个过场，过几天就赎出去做寓公了；有人说是红昭楼新买了个更漂亮更年轻更懂事的，吴姐准备换人捧了……不一而足，街头巷角的夫人们，谁碰上了，都要嘴碎踩一脚，对她们来说，别的女人也就罢了，自己性生活不和谐了，到最后起因是些自己都比不过的男孩子，现在既然能看个笑话，又有谁能嘴下留情。

那天晚上之后又过了两三个星期，这段时间囡囡都没有开张，每天憋在屋子里，听着佣人们的闲言碎语，几乎是每日都以泪洗面。那个东北老板来的愈发勤快，也哥也因此常出去应酬；任豪也接了几晚短客，晓雯似乎盯死了那个李老板，别的客人能推得也都推了，圻圻倒是来者不拒，除了那晚的任先生外，也倒还有几个别的熟客。只是来请着做局的人少了，来请的，也都被囡囡一口拒了。

失了收入的大头，吴姐定然是要再找下一个摇钱树了，这几天陆续有人来问何洛洛的价钱，吴姐都一一回绝了，看来是有让他做头牌的意思，毕竟是焉公子亲选的，有个噱头，趁着囡囡的流言期，还能再炒一波，若是洛洛能做的好，也算是能勉强过下去。

因此，这段时间，落了单的何洛洛，每日就陪着周震南，虽然不知道说些什么，但是总觉得，有个人陪着，偶尔说些劝慰的话，总比被完全冷了好。

大家就这样平平淡淡的过着日子，谁也不去过问彼此的生活，却在陪伴中，越发紧密了。

有天早上，何洛洛起得很早，想出门去给周震南买他最爱吃的豆腐皮包子，收拾完了，却刚好看见了也推开门的任豪。

只是，他只穿着一件薄长衣，身体若隐若现的，胳膊上，大腿上，全是红印子。

被何洛洛撞见的时候，任豪面露尴尬，收了收自己的衣服，掩盖着身上的伤口。

“豪哥，你怎么了？”何洛洛见事情不对，连忙赶过去扶住他。

“怎么走了，老子买了两次呢，赶快给我进来。”屋内传来一个男人的声音。

“没事，没事，昨天不小心摔着了。”任豪抽回了自己肩膀，装作没事人一样，一颤一崴的又往房间里走。

“豪哥，你……”何洛洛还想追问，任豪却已经关上了门，门内传来咣当的一声，像是有人被重重的砸到床上。

“撅起来，快点，我跟你说话你听了么，快点，要不然老子不付钱的。”何洛洛呆在门口，听着里面传来的男人粗暴的声音。

“说，说你想要，贱……”何洛洛还在听着，一双手捂住了他的耳朵，并把他拽开了。

“也哥，有人在打豪哥呢，我们不管管么？”何洛洛被刘也拉着下了楼，却还在担心任豪的状况，拼命想挣脱，却无奈刘也力气实在太大，怎么都挣不开。

“你是真傻还是装傻？”刘也听着何洛洛的话，劈头盖脸就是一句:“那是他自己选的，他不愿意主动去找男人，现在年纪大了，再不接点特殊的客，等着被卖到棚子里去么？”

何洛洛从没见过这么生气的刘也，在他这段时间的相处里，他一直觉得刘也就像他温柔的姐姐，却没想到他也有这么气头上的时候。

“那我们怎么办嘛，总不能看着他挨打吧。”何洛洛一下子失去了主见，他忽然想起来，从来到现在，任豪从没没穿过没袖子的衣裳，也没跟他们一起洗澡，虽然现在听起来，大家都知道他接的是什么客，任豪却不希望大家揭穿，大家也都心有灵犀，装作不知道。

刘也叹了一口气，没有回答，何洛洛也知道，这个问题，没什么答案了。

谁还不曾经是个铁骨铮铮的汉子，谁还没几年血气方刚，只是既然做了这一行，收一收，妥协一下，大家都好过，一味坚持的，最后更难受，还不是得被流水磨了棱角，冲到河下去。

“你这么早起来干什么？”刘也缓了一会，问何洛洛。

“给囡囡买他喜欢的豆腐皮包子，他这几天都没怎么吃东西，我想着他平日里最喜欢吃那边摊子上的豆腐皮菠菜包子了，给他买点说不定就吃了。”何洛洛回答道。

“行吧，辛苦你了，这段时间这么照顾囡囡，你一个人去也不安全，我让人送你吧。”刘也说着，用手往门外招了招。

进来的是那日见的那个老板，应该就是周震南口中东北来的高老板了。只见他穿着一身木黑的高档西装，梳着油头，身上那些金的银的摘了，竟然一下子洋气了许多，摆脱了土的成见，也算是年轻帅气，一身腱子肉，看着也让人有安全感。

“你送送他，去城南找家包子铺，买了送回来，我们再出去。”刘也的声音软塌塌的，似乎已经和眼前的人十分亲近。

“行，需要再给你带点啥不？”高老板一开口，还是一股子东北味，之前好不容易变好的形象又崩塌了。

“不用了，想买啥我们白天逛了再去买。”刘也似乎被这位高老板带了，也蹦出一点东北口音来，何洛洛这才猛然想到，这个长得如江南美人的刘也，其实也是东北人呢。

高老板招呼着何洛洛，何洛洛赶紧跟了上去，戴着白手套的司机打开了车门，何洛洛一下钻了进去。

清晨的上海租界还没苏醒，直到车开出去，才陆陆续续看到有街边小贩，抱着报纸的男孩子从街上跑过，喊着政府颁布新币制的消息，何洛洛紧紧盯着窗外，一栋栋建筑从他眼前闪过，他扑棱着大大的眼睛，忽然想到了什么。

“那个，高老板……”何洛洛想了想，缓缓开口。

“我叫高嘉朗，叫我朗哥就行，别那么客气。”坐在前排的高嘉朗似乎并不在意，随口应和着。

“好的，朗哥，我跟您讲一件很重要的事，您能不能换过来，答应我一件事。”何洛洛一脸认真。

高嘉朗听到这里，一下子来了兴趣，回头带着微笑看着这个小男孩：“你说吧。”

“那天我陪囡囡去参加了一个局，市政府家的焉公子，还有几个老板，说是想结交您，但是后来囡囡告诉我，他们话里有话，在讨论您手下的一批军火，最后是决定派焉公子通过我们先来结交您，他们可能有别的意图。”何洛洛缓缓说道。

听完了何洛洛的话，司机和高嘉朗都笑出了声，听的何洛洛一愣一愣的。

“好的，我知道了，谢谢你啊，你有什么事要我答应的么？”高嘉朗回头，勾了勾身子，摸了摸何洛洛的头。

“我想求您，能不能不要打也哥啊。”何洛洛理了理自己被高嘉朗摸乱的头发。

这次，轮到高嘉朗愣住了：“这话怎么说，我怎么就打你们也哥了。”

“也哥年纪大了，他的客户，不是说您不好，但是，怎么说，总之就是请您对也哥好一点就是了，他真的是一个很温柔，很善良的人。”何洛洛说的语无伦次，他现在的阅历，还不知道怎么把这些话，说清楚说明白却不得罪人。

高嘉朗明白了，何洛洛是把他当成了那些刘也曾经遇到的变态了。一时间心里百感交集，一说是愈发疼爱了，一说却确实理解了刘也这些年都过的是什么日子，虽说自己已经跟刘也说了无数遍不在乎他的过去，可是对于刘也自己来说，这也是道难过的坎吧。

“我是真心喜欢你们也哥，爱他都来不及呢，怎么会打他呢？”高嘉朗的语气变得很温柔。

何洛洛看着眼前男人的眼睛，不知道为什么，居然感觉很相信他，这个眼神，就像曾经父亲看他一样，温柔，慈祥，让他充满安全感。

“朗哥，你要是真的喜欢也哥的话，虽然我们舍不得他，但还是赶快赎了他吧，我觉得您肯定是好人，再过过，也哥怕也是……”何洛洛似乎一下子想到了这几周他的所见所闻，一下子心酸起来。

“真的，两根金条，我们真的很便宜的，您救救也哥吧。”何洛洛眼眶红了。

“洛洛，你还小，很多事情不是你想的那么简单就能解决的，我自然喜欢你们也哥，只是有很多事我需要考虑，等我把事情办周全了，我一定会把他赎出来的，你放心，这段时间，我也会尽我所能保护他的。”高嘉朗听着何洛洛有些哽咽的哀求，不知不觉也眼眶红了。

包子铺到了，高嘉朗帮着买了包子，还顺手给何洛洛买了点糕饼让他带回去给其他兄弟们吃，何洛洛看着身边这个高大的男人，不知道为什么，总觉得能放下戒备心，相信他和别的那些客人不一样。

后来何洛洛想通了，也哥那么精明的一个人，能那么松弛的跟他讲话，说明他真的是一个很可靠的人，如果也哥都相信他，那么自己也就可以相信他了。

何洛洛抱着那袋包子，菠菜的香气混着香菇的鲜味，伴随着蒸腾的热气，飘进何洛洛的鼻子里，他忽然觉得，也许这些所谓的公子，并不是圻圻或者豪哥说的那样，其中，或许真的有朗哥这种，能托付一生的人吧。

（忆秦娥）

“秦楼月，年年柳色，灞陵伤别。”

何洛洛拎着喷香的包子打开周震南的房间的时候，孙圻峻也在，正在帮他梳头。

闻到熟悉的包子味，一直冷着的周震南一下子疯了起来。

“你出门买的，是坐的他的车么？”周震南一把抓住何洛洛的肩膀，双眼布满血丝，直直的盯着何洛洛。

“当然是啦，我们就他一个车夫，吴姐这时候也不能赶他，要不然外人听去了，就更要风言风语了。”孙圻峻抢着回答道，边说边给何洛洛使眼色。

“嗯嗯，他还问我你好不好来着。”何洛洛明白了孙圻峻的意思，顺着接了下来。

“那他还好么？”周震南听到这里，身体开始颤抖。

“他挺好的，就是也是红着眼睛，看来也哭了，他让我给你带话，说对不起你，但他不会辜负你的，他最近有了新的挣钱的门道，等他挣够了钱，就把你赎出去，让你等着他。”何洛洛看着眼前有些疯癫的周震南，刚平复的心情又起来了，不知不觉眼眶就红了。

“真的，太好了。”周震南听到这里，长舒了一口气：“你跟他说，我也很好，我还记得我们俩的约定，就是希望他以后不要嫌弃我脏就好。”

孙圻峻拆了何洛洛带来的纸袋子，拿出盘子将包子拣了出来，又出门让老妈子们端了粥过来。

两人就这样静静的陪着他，这一餐，他总算多吃了一点。

“我不知道什么时候就要接客了。”吃完早饭，周震南突然开了口：“他也不知道还能在这待多久了，我能不能求求你们，帮我们俩见一面。”

孙圻峻一脸不可思议的看着周震南，仿佛在说“你疯了么”。

何洛洛一时也不知道怎么回，出于情谊，他很愿意帮周震南，但是他却不知道这么做会怎么样，也不知道这么做会有什么后果。

“我求求你们了。”周震南看着沉默的两人，言语之间有些激动。

孙圻峻叹了一口气，缓缓说道：“那个李公子打通了关系，晓雯明晚上被邀请了去春熙公馆上台唱歌，虽然说不是什么大事，但是我们倒是有理由出门，再加点什么东西，总能吸引大家眼球，让吴姐支不开，我让大狗带你去见他。”

“只是，再加点什么，才能让吴姐忙起来呢？”何洛洛不解的问道。

孙圻峻盯着何洛洛，仿佛想说什么。

何洛洛看着孙圻峻，大概明白了他的意思。

红昭楼，需要一个新的头牌了。

何洛洛一时之间，心里有些五味杂陈，他还没想好，怎么去应对那些或明或暗的场景，他还不会泡好茶，今早跟朗哥说话还咋咋呼呼……但是，想帮囡囡，或者说，这件事，他早晚都需要接受吧。

“其实那些东西，我们都可以再教你，头牌不过是一个营销的手段，在囡囡之前，也哥也做过一段时间，撑破肚子，不过是要在更多男人里周旋。”孙圻峻看出了何洛洛已经明白了他的意思：“吴姐早有那个意思，这个机会正好，让晓雯去跟她说说，我相信她不会错过这么一个让你一下子风靡上海滩的机会的。”

何洛洛还在迟疑，可是，当他看到整个人已经瘦了一圈的周震南，最终还是答应了。

晚上大家一合议，晓雯，也哥，豪哥都明白此举的意义，加上洛洛也没有反对，这件事在吴姐那里就过去了，她倒是高兴，众人又商议了一番，最终决定就让洛洛上去露个面就好，只是要打扮的好，众人便散了回去。

情同手足，也就默契如手足了。

深夜里，何洛洛敲了敲晓雯的门。

翟潇闻果然没有睡，对于他来说，这一晚，可能意义更大。

“潇闻哥，还没睡么？”何洛洛不敢开灯，只能端着蜡烛，就着穿窗而进的月光，缓缓躺到翟潇闻旁边。

“你怎么也没睡？”翟潇闻往床里面挪了挪，给何洛洛让了让地。

“没什么，我就是觉得，这以后的日子，怎么都看不清，就觉得挺慌的，想着你应该也是，就想来找你聊聊。”何洛洛躺下，两人四目相望。

“小林说，如果今晚表现的好，说不定会有唱片公司签我呢，到时候我就能发唱片，他再给我添点钱，我就能出去了。”翟潇闻缓缓说道。

“哥哥嗓子那么好，一定能成功的，别担心，是金子总会发光的。”何洛洛感受到了翟潇闻的紧张，安慰他道。

两人没有再说话。

“哥哥是真的喜欢李公子么？”何洛洛想到了白天的朗哥，突然问了一句。

翟潇闻被问的有点猝不及防，一时之间不知道怎么回答。

“我是在想，做我们这一行，每天要面对那么多人，真的还会动心么？”何洛洛其实，是想帮自己问呢。

“我不知道，我只是觉得他挺可靠的，对我也很好，跟了他，就不用在这里了。”翟潇闻回答着。

“那哥哥以前有喜欢过谁么？就，不是喜欢女生，把自己放在这里后，喜欢过的人。”何洛洛问道。

翟潇闻想了一想，或许觉得已经过了太久，就决定告诉他了。

“大概就是四年前，我刚来的时候，有遇到一个贵公子，他是第一个追我的人，他说我也是他喜欢的第一个人，当时对我特别好，那时候我真的傻得一塌糊涂，还真的想着有一天能跟他一起出去，做夏夫人呢。”翟潇闻慢慢回忆着。

“后来呢？”何洛洛问道。

“后来他家里人发现了吧，就让他出国读书去了，我当时连送都没能送他，后来我就废了，就变成了今天这个样子了。”翟潇闻淡淡的说着：“他名字真的特别好听，夏之光，就好像是张恨水写的那些小说里，翩翩然的主人公。”

“那哥哥你还喜欢他么？”何洛洛听着翟潇闻的故事，心理也感觉有些伤感。

“喜欢不喜欢，也没那么重要了吧，他早不见了，即使他回来了，我们也再也回不去了吧。”翟潇闻呆呆地望向窗外，像是在思考着什么。

“其实我觉得吧，我很愿意等他回来找我，只是我等不了了，他走了之后我觉得我真的喜欢不上别人了，可是我又是干这一行的，到最后前几年只能靠卖身，等他回来了，我已经脏成这样了，即使他说什么，我自己，都没法接受自己了。”翟潇闻继续说着。

“那李公子……”何洛洛问道。

“是我对不起他，但是我只能把自己的身体赔给他了，至于我的人，可能早就去到大洋彼岸了吧。”翟潇闻将眼神转回来，盯着何洛洛的眼睛：“洛洛，给你一句忠告，他们很多人就是玩玩而已，你千万别当真，你当真了，就把自己赔进去了。”

何洛洛一把抱住了翟潇闻，紧紧地，彼此感受着彼此的温暖。

天凉了，还没换厚被子，抱在一起，就不怕冷了吧。

（南歌子）

“人去空流水，花飞半掩门。乱山何处觅行云？”

通向春熙公馆的路，或许是何洛洛之后很长的一段时间里，会慢慢熟悉并形成习惯的风景了。

这边朗哥开着车载上囡囡，也哥和洛洛，那边圻圻的任公子带着任豪，圻圻和吴姐，李公子早先，自己先把晓雯带着去准备了。

“紧张么洛洛，今晚之后，你就是红昭楼的头牌了。”坐在前排的朗哥经历了昨天的事，似乎特别喜欢洛洛，那种把他当自己孩子或者弟弟的喜欢，显然想要逗他。

何洛洛今天穿着一身之前量身定做的白玉色和服，和服上用白丝点黄线和绿线绣出几枝桂花，只有衣边领子刺了大红的丝带，扎的大红色汗巾，红白交映，分外娇俏，配上进行装点的脸，确实是男中西子，不输洛神。

只是当下的他，面对着未知的世界，脑子一片空白。

“没事的，洛洛，我们都会陪着你的，有什么事，我们一起担着。”刘也看着此时紧张的何洛洛，仿佛看到了十年前的自己，一下子将他搂进自己的怀里。

“对不起洛洛，都是我。”周震南低下了头。

“没事的，倒是今晚的事，你要准备好，千万别让吴姐发现了。”何洛洛劝慰周震南。

周震南有些惊慌，毕竟此时在外，他用眼神点了点朗哥。

“没事，朗哥自己人，不用担心。”刘也注意到了，直接回答道。

何洛洛躺在刘也怀里，忽然想到，也就三周之前，他还是那个人贩子都嫌弃的残次品，当下，却要承担起这么多的事，他盯着刘也的脸，感觉他胖了一点，或许只是因为他曾经太瘦了，现在朗哥待他好，稍微圆润了一些。

熟悉的春熙公馆，出现在众人眼前。

何洛洛踏出那一步，也就再没有回头路了。

无数穿着正式的先生太太，公子小姐们，端着各式各样的鸡尾酒，谈笑风生，代表着上海最顶端的人，汇聚在这里，交换信息，书写着那些不为人说的故事。

红昭楼的人总是最好认，他们在人群中闪耀，他们的举手投足，都是肮脏表面艺术的外衣。

在众人的眼光中，微笑着的何洛洛上台，一束追光打在他脸上，他一下子看不清下面的人，却能感受到，无数的人正在盯着他看，仿佛看一件即将被拍卖的珠宝，上下打量，来回思索。

“接下来，有请翟潇闻为我们带来一首的《渔光曲》，大家欢迎。”

何洛洛带着早已排练好的笑容，看着台下模糊攒动的人头，用甜如蜜的声音，介绍着翟潇闻。

他强装着从容，走下了舞台，却在下台时，没注意到那阶梯子，一下子踉跄了一下。

一只熟悉的手扶住了他，他抬头一看，是焉栩嘉。

“何公子，没事吧。”焉栩嘉对着何洛洛笑了一下：“祝贺你啊，真是士别三日，当刮目相看啊，想不到你已经是红昭楼的头牌了。”

“谢谢，还是托了焉公子的福。”何洛洛赶紧站直了身子，回想起上次在这里的遭遇，一阵战栗感袭上何洛洛心头，只是现在他不能再像上次那么狼狈了，他身上背着整个红昭楼的对外声誉，他必须像他学的那样，习惯这一切。

巨大的掌声响起，何洛洛瞥了一样，盛装的晓雯登上了台，扶住了麦，闭上眼睛，准备开始唱歌。

“云儿飘在海空，鱼儿藏在水中。 ”

翟潇闻第一嗓子出来，仿佛一股山泉，汩汩流着，清凉如风，台下的人露出微笑的那一刻，何洛洛明白，这一次，肯定成功了

“早晨太阳里晒鱼网，迎面吹过来大海风。 ”

“焉公子您还有什么事么？没有我去找囡囡他们了，改天还记得多来红昭楼啊。”也许是晓雯的声音给了何洛洛底气，何洛洛心中升起一股骄傲，对着焉栩嘉笑了一下，就匆忙离开了。

“潮水升，浪花涌，鱼船儿飘飘各西东。 

轻撒网，紧拉绳，烟雾里辛苦等鱼踪。 

鱼儿难捕船租重，捕鱼人儿世世穷。 

爷爷留下的破鱼网，小心再靠它过一冬”。

何洛洛被吴姐拽住，显然，上海有无数的达官显贵对他充满兴趣，吴姐充满骄傲的拉着他给他一一介绍，何洛洛礼貌性的回着，眼神却飘向旁边，任公子和圻圻已经找到了囡囡，正将他往外带，看来应该没有问题。

何洛洛露出释然的笑，看着身边拥挤的人，准备了一下，迎接了他全新的生活。

“东方现出微明，星儿藏入天空。 

早晨鱼船儿返回程，迎面吹过来送潮风。 

天已明，力已尽，眼望着渔村路万重。 

腰已酸，手也肿，捕得了鱼儿腹内空。 

鱼儿捕得不满筐，又是东方太阳红。 ”

翟潇闻的声音依然空灵，回荡在着春熙公馆里，何洛洛笑着看周围的每一个人，用尽心力记着他们的名字与地位划分，身旁的吴姐也在细细帮他打量。

“爷爷留下的破鱼网，小心还靠它过一冬。”

翟潇闻唱完最后一句，全场鼓掌，何洛洛看着旁边鼓掌最厉害的李昀锐，看着他已经笑得消失的眼睛，想到翟潇闻昨晚说的话，一下子有些心疼这位老实的李公子。

何洛洛又看了看翟潇闻，很显然，他也对自己的演唱非常满意，对着观众鞠了一躬之后，一脸得意的看着大家，一如他往常一样，是个喜欢得意的臭屁男孩。

也不知道囡囡那边怎么样了，这一见，或许就是最后一面了吧。

何洛洛低头看着手里的饮料，红色的洋酒上飘着一片薄薄的柠檬，正随着他手的摇晃，浮浮沉沉着。

陆续送走了未来的衣食父母，何洛洛站在公馆门口清点着人数，看来囡囡那边也解决了，也哥带着他回去了。

一只手一下抓住了何洛洛，把他拉到了一边，何洛洛定睛一看，竟是刚刚还得意的翟潇闻。

“怎么了，被签约了，赶快跟我分享呗。”何洛洛由衷的为翟潇闻感到高兴。

“不是。”翟潇闻全身发抖，声音也随着颤抖：“那个人，他回来了。”

“谁？”何洛洛显然还没有想到，对翟潇闻这莫名其妙的话一头雾水。

“就是那个人，那个出国的人。”翟潇闻的声音带着一点哭腔，用手指过去。

何洛洛顺着指尖望过去，公馆外，一个身着靛蓝色西装，身材修长的公子，正和李昀锐谈笑风生，何洛洛仔细看了看，整齐的头发，高耸的鼻梁，紧实的身材，一双让人艳羡的大长腿，一对扑棱闪着的，如同夏夜星空的眼睛，眼角还有一颗格外迷人的泪痣。

突然起了一阵风，何洛洛感觉背后一阵凉。

（浣溪沙）

“无可奈何花落去，似曾相识燕归来。”

张颜齐拉着何洛洛，走在前往春熙公馆的路上，路上的行人投来或是厌恶，或是羡慕，或是意淫的目光，街边卖馄饨的小贩开了大锅，白腾腾的热气和嘈杂的人声混一起，升向烧成火狐色的傍晚天空。

日落的时间越来越早了。

路过法兰西银行，穿过法租界的封锁，进入日租界的大门，途径一个卖花的铺子，再走过一个十字路口，就能看见春熙公馆门口，一年四季一样红的假花了……

原本陌生的道路在逐渐熟悉，何洛洛尽量让自己不去注意周围人的目光和闲言碎语，坐的端正，双眼直视前方，强装着，用一副无畏的脸去掩盖心底的恐惧。

“既然选了这条路，纵然是登天潜海，也得把红昭楼的名声扛住了。”

这是何洛洛的第一局，做的就是焉栩嘉和高嘉朗的军火交易。

出发之前，吴姐破天荒的找到了他。

来的第一天吴姐说了什么打板子的话，第二天就打了囡囡，再加上囡囡那些“不肯放过我”之类的话，吴姐在洛洛心底，总是一副不把他们当人，自私自利的商人模样。

来的这两三周，一旦有了这样的想法，就很难再变回来了。

洛洛不是很愿意搭理吴姐，要买什么东西都是托小厮们去问，即使承下了头牌的位子，也很少和她直接说话，吴姐倒也没有怎么在意，再加上本来红昭楼接客都是他们自己管，吴姐只负责收钱，平时也没什么交集，二人也算各自安好。

因此，这一次吴姐的到来倒着实让他吃了一惊。

“吴姐，您怎么来了？”何洛洛尽量掩盖着自己的吃惊，堆着微笑问道。

“今天你第一天做头牌，吴姐有些事，要跟你讲讲。”吴姐也笑起来，挪了挪凳子，坐下来，何洛洛也顺着，坐在对面。

“我知道你们私底下都是怎么看我的，也知道我在做什么事，我也不辩驳什么，你们说我自私也好，说我不是人也好，我都无所谓，既然当初交了卖身契给我，剩下的事自是由我定裁，但是凡事皆有因果，没人天生就是个不是人的，你们也要容我说道几句才是。”吴姐倒是直接，说话看起来也很不客气。

“哪有哪有，这乱世之中，吴姐肯给我们兄弟几个一个活的机会，我们感激还来不及呢，又怎么会说什么。”何洛洛客套着。

“正是这个道理呢，你想的清楚自然好，这外面多少兵荒马乱，你们这点细皮嫩肉的，出去了能活多久，留了你们，便已是不容易。只是啊，这每天给你们好吃好喝的供着，公子相公的喊着，你们倒真觉得自己一个个是名门望族了？读了点报纸，还真向往起自由恋爱了？”吴姐言语中满是嘲讽。

“我以前在秦淮河上的时候，过的不比你们差，那么多达官显贵，当官的，经商的，手里有兵的有炮的，什么人没见过，当年上海小姐选举，吴姐我也是前几名的花魁。”吴姐说到动情处，声音逐渐弱了下去：“只是啊，繁华易冲昏了头，我们需始终记得，我们不过是趁着几年年轻有姿色，当了几年昂贵的玩具和摆件罢了，别真把自己太当回事了，抽身趁早才是要义，不然到了吴姐这个年纪……”

何洛洛感觉到吴姐有些哽咽，连忙给她倒了一杯热茶。

“你们这些人啊，真的一个个都是，不撞南墙心不死的那种，晓雯和那个夏公子你自是知道的，囡囡和那个车夫你也了解了，还有任豪那个死心眼子，你说说你们，好好找个贵公子，那种家里只手通天，以后能罩着你们的不好么？非要低到尘埃里去，还真觉得只要两人相爱什么都能度过呢，傻不傻啊，过几年日本人打过来了，命都保不住，谈什么情情爱爱呢？”吴姐继续说着，似乎是想到了曾经的事，不知不觉流下泪来。

“洛洛，你聪明，就别走他们的老路了。”吴姐一把抓住洛洛的手，何洛洛吓了一跳。

“但是，你也要记得，在看清自己，放低自己的的同时，也要明白，你身上扛的是整个红昭楼的名声，你要是名声脏了，整个红昭楼就脏了，你的弟兄们，以后就再没什么好日子过了。你见过路边那站在电线杆子旁的人吧，其实咱们跟他们，又有什么区别呢？唯一的区别，就是红昭楼的名声，而这名声，你弟兄们之后的日子，从今天起就交给你了。”

这段话，或许永远改变了何洛洛的一生。

何洛洛一时有些懵，前面的话倒还好，虽然他不懂人情世故，却也知道鳄鱼的眼泪到底也是有几分真假，吴姐无非在劝他听话罢了，但是后面的话，却着实打到了何洛洛。

是啊，现在早没什么身心干净的书寓了，上海专门的青楼馆子越来越少，街边巷角的花柳屋子越来越多，他们在逐渐变成路边的街妓，而红昭楼，便是在这被同化过程中，这群老人最后的努力了。

“这红昭楼，你那剩下五个兄弟，就交给你了，这个头牌之名，可远不止出去应酬那么简单，怎么给他们引客，怎么帮他们筛选下家，怎么物色新苗子，这都是你要慢慢学会的，吴姐自然会帮你，但是你也得多努力努力，知道了么。”吴姐讲完了，起身准备走。

“吴姐，可是照您说的，我早晚有一天，也是要跟了哪家公子出去的，接下来又怎么办呢？”何洛洛思考着。

“等你走的那天，红昭楼，就散了吧。”已经走到门口的吴姐似乎已是知晓了天命：“我已是不中用的人了，这些年事情都是交由头牌打理的，从小也到囡囡到你，你走的时候，我自然卖了剩下的人回家养老，至于你那些兄弟们走到哪里，便是他们的造化，也是你的本事了。”

这番话背后有多少意思，何洛洛一时竟已全部明白了过来，毕竟总有人不吃软的，软硬皆施，方为牢靠。

何洛洛一路上都在思考着吴姐说的话，国家大厦将倾，说不好什么时候大家就要各奔西东，只是当下，他们六人都没有着落，尤其是豪哥，他是无论怎么样，都要拖过这段时间的。

“何公子，到了。”张颜齐的声音，一下子把何洛洛拉回现实。

“好的，谢谢您啊，张师傅，还是麻烦您一个时辰后来接我。”何洛洛回过神来，下车向公馆内走去。

“何公子。”身后的车夫叫住了何洛洛：“囡囡他还好么？”

“你不是昨天才见过么？”何洛洛现在本来就心烦，看到这个碌碌无能的张颜齐，一下子想到可怜的囡囡，不觉便有些生气。

张颜齐有些吃惊，看来是没意识到他们昨晚的见面是几个人共同策划的，以为何洛洛并不知情。

“我……”张颜齐还想辩驳什么。

“他一点都不好，你也见到他了，他过的很糟糕，你要是真的喜欢他，赶紧把钱赚够赎他出去吧，别在这跟我卖惨。”何洛洛说话格外冲，一瞬间把张颜齐说的无言以对。

何洛洛踏进公馆的时候，忽然觉得自己刚才说话风格很像吴姐，但他也坚定的相信，他是为了囡囡好，囡囡那个性格，此生怕是没法让他再跟别人了，如果不想他死，也只能去鞭策这个张颜齐了，或许那样，还有出路，下场还不至于太惨。

木屐的声音敲在春熙公馆的大理石地板上，引路的孙姨，看着缓缓进门的何洛洛，笑着迎了上来，为他打开了包间的门，屋内烟雾缭绕，何洛洛嗓子很难受，他想咳出来，但是还是忍住了，向屋内坐着的公子们行了一个揖礼。

我们不是不看报纸，我们也不是两耳不听窗外事。

你不能保护我们，在这里，没有人能保护我们。

（清平乐）

“人面不知何处，绿波依旧东流。”

何洛洛纤细的手指摁住茶壶，轻轻在空中摇了摇，然后往壶中注了开水。

“焉公子，尝尝吧，这是我自己配出的茶，选了半熟的龙井，配上全生的秋叶，水是谷雨时从麦芽上收下来的，颜色特别青，味道也是充满春意呢。”何洛洛往玻璃杯子里倒了半杯。

壶嘴流下的仿佛是春雨的颜色，果然比正常的茶要青很多。

“洛洛，你这茶怕是过生了，毒还没杀干净吧。”焉栩嘉接过茶，看了一会，没有要喝下去的意思。

“生与熟，还不是看每个人，你觉得生了，或许就有人喜欢这个味道呢？”何洛洛又倒了一杯，推给了高嘉朗。

“那倒也是，这是洛洛泡的茶，怎么着我也得喝吧。”焉栩嘉笑着一饮而尽，然后一只手顺势搭在何洛洛大腿上。

“看来我这茶力道挺大，焉公子都喝晕了。”何洛洛用手托起延续接的手，慢慢将其从自己身上移开：“只是不知道味道是不是还合，今天任豪哥哥身体欠安，本来该让他来给大家泡茶的，小弟不才，大家也多多见谅。”

“好喝是好喝，就是有点生苦啊，洛洛没想着加点什么？”焉栩嘉身边的一个年龄有些大的先生喝了一口，说道。

高嘉朗依然没有碰那杯茶，高嘉朗那一侧，也没人碰那杯茶。

“怎么了，高老板怕苦么？怕苦洛洛再给您换一壶？”何洛洛笑着看着高嘉朗。

“倒不是怕苦，你也哥一直跟我讲说你在泡茶上特别有天赋，我一直想尝尝来着，只是现在不是特别渴。”高嘉朗对着何洛洛回了一笑。

“关也哥什么事，难道焉栩嘉他们……”何洛洛听到高嘉朗突然扯出刘也，心中暗自慌神，但是表面却又不能表现出来，只能在心底暗暗想着：“看来背后应该还有别的东西，莫非，朗哥之前说不能赎出也哥，和焉栩嘉那边有关系？”

“我觉得挺好的，你还想加点东西，人家辛辛苦苦调出的茶，你加什么，不是破坏了人家想让我们尝的味道。”焉栩嘉看着高嘉朗，字面上却是回了旁边那个高龄的人一句。

“倒不是不能加，本来这就是一个不断尝试的过程，朗哥肯定是听了也哥说我坏话，怕难喝才不喝的，焉公子，你刚刚尝完，有没有什么可以觉得添加的东西呢？帮帮我吧，我第一次出来，可不想被大家嫌弃呢。”何洛洛往焉栩嘉身边凑了凑，声音也变的嗲嗲的。

“你看看你说的，我觉得很好，给朗哥加什么东西，怎么是我能说呢，你要问朗哥啊。”焉栩嘉嘴角露出一抹狡黠的微笑，一把挂在何洛洛的香肩上，鼻子嗅着他身上淡淡的茉莉花香。

“焉公子倒是有趣，我没喝这茶，怎么知道加什么呢？”高嘉朗笑着回答着。

“是么？我以为之前洛洛已经给你泡过了呢，那你现在尝尝不就是了。”焉栩嘉笑着回：“你要是今天不尝尝，给洛洛一个建议，回去他倒是要到小也那里说你坏话了吧。”

听到这里，何洛洛脸上的笑凝固了，高嘉朗的脸色也逐渐变得铁青。

这一次，高嘉朗还是输给了身经百战的焉栩嘉。

他拿起茶杯，一饮而尽，旁边跟着的人看着高嘉朗喝了茶，也跟着喝了。

“怎么样？”焉栩嘉手捏了捏何洛洛，笑着问高嘉朗。

“好茶倒是好茶，但是我们东北人，实在是喝不惯你们这高雅的东西，不如喝酒痛快，我看也不早了，点菜喝酒吧。”高嘉朗又回到了他往常的豁达。

何洛洛起身出门点菜，他自然知道高嘉朗不会在意这一点得失，只是刚刚莫名被卷进来的刘也，他必须搞清楚是怎么回事。

“孙姨，麻烦上两瓶洋酒，再上五瓶白酒，菜按照东北的做，不必上那些精致的小菜了。”何洛洛叮嘱着，看了看大堂上的西洋钟，他只剩小半个时辰了。

何洛洛又去了趟洗手间，这一次，他会注意后面有没有跟着人了。

很巧，这一次，他关上门的那一刻，那个熟悉的人又出现了。

“谈完了？”何洛洛这次已经无比冷静，他出来这段时间应该是给两方定具体的数字和交接地点的，他没想到两边这么快就解决了。

“之前话都说到那个份上了，该说的也都说完了，讲个数的问题。”焉栩嘉似乎猜到了何洛洛的直接，笑呵呵的回答着，就又要往他身上凑：“不错啊，你这能力已经不输给囡囡了。”

何洛洛这次显然不会再向上次那样胆小了，这一次，他身上承载着别的东西，他也该学着，用自己的优势为自己谋求点什么。

“你干嘛，又想白嫖？那么喜欢我，去找吴姐买了我啊。”何洛洛一只脚脱下木屐，坐在马桶上，直直的踢在焉栩嘉腰上，把他整个人抵住，腿上的丝质和服顺势滑落到腰根，露出大半截白玉的大腿，而焉栩嘉，也就被顺着力道抵在门上。

何洛洛记得囡囡告诉他的那句话，对于他们来说，软色情才是最好的武器，既能防身，又能拿到自己想要的东西，也不至于低贱了自己。

焉栩嘉眼神瞬间变了，他可能万万没想到这个小妮子升级这么快，只是眼前身下已是梆硬，何洛洛一句话却又点了他，他不能行事，一时间竟不知道该怎么办。

只是他也毕竟风月场上摸爬滚打这么多年，倒不至于全然失了神。

“怎么了，没钱啊，我们焉公子也会有没钱的时候啊。”何洛洛故意将两腿微微岔开，露出衣下不为人见的风光，笑着看着焉栩嘉。

纵然理性如焉栩嘉，精虫上脑，也难再有什么理智之举。

上次那把何洛洛熏得头晕的茉莉香，此时正从他身上发出来，一股脑往外灌着。

焉栩嘉拉开拉链，露出已经完全充血的阴茎，充满兽性的望着何洛洛。

何洛洛看着那个冒着热气，头部渗出些许液体的庞然大物，想了一想，双膝跪地，含了进去。

焉栩嘉虽然长着一张娃娃脸，也是比何洛洛还小的年纪，但是毕竟养尊处优，身体发育格外好，之前洛洛只碰过也哥的，那时远没有现在这种，整个口腔都被塞满的感觉，前列腺液的腥臭味混在自己的口水里，直接倒进何洛洛的身体里，他感觉有些生理性反胃，却又有一种被填满的快感，虽说是客户，但不知为何，何洛洛竟也有些沉浸在其中了。

他包着上下动了几下后，一口吐了出来，成丝的唾液挂在何洛洛嘴角和焉栩嘉的阴茎上，在灯光下闪着晶亮，两人都已是面色潮红。

“继续！”焉栩嘉显然不满足这几下，用低沉的声音命令到。

何洛洛伸出舌头，对着轻轻舔了几下，又环着转了几圈，然后又一口吞了进去。

焉栩嘉小声哼着，一只手直接抓住了何洛洛的头发，开始抓着他的头在自己的阴茎上运动，频率越来越快，插得也越来越深。

“呜……”何洛洛呜咽了一声，眼角一下挤出一滴眼泪，焉栩嘉已经抵到深喉。

乳白色的粘稠液体，直直的射进了何洛洛的嘴里。

“都给我吃进去。”焉栩嘉命令道。

何洛洛擦擦自己的嘴角，眼眶已经红了，一口一口吞下了，那种苦涩感，混合着腥臭味，让第一次的何洛洛有些反胃，但是，他还是全部咽了下去，最后，还用舌头舔了舔嘴边溢出的黏液。

焉栩嘉靠在门上，似乎失去了力气，他随手抽出几张纸，胡乱擦了擦后系上了裤子，开了门。

“你先别走，我问你，这件事跟也哥有什么关系。”何洛洛眼看焉栩嘉想走，也顾不上跟他打太极了，直接问出了他想知道的事。

焉栩嘉此时还没怎么恢复清醒，加上这几次下来，已经对何洛洛有了点感觉，他也深知这道上一物换一物的规矩，倒也没有避讳。

“刘也啊，那个高老板看上他了，想赎他，钱是够的，只是他早年一直是我老爹在用，如果他赎了去，那我老爹无论怎么样，都不会高兴吧。”焉栩嘉缓缓说着。

“那你们家怎么不赎了也哥出去呢？”何洛洛追问。

“别得寸进尺啊。”焉栩嘉显然不想再说下去，哐当一下关上了门。

何洛洛无助的瘫坐在马桶上，意识逐渐清醒的他回想起他刚刚做的事，一下子出了一身冷汗，虽说为了两人名誉，此事必定是死在这隔间里，但是，令他吃惊的是，自己竟然如同不受控了一般，毫不犹豫地，完成了这些他从未想过的事。

“人贵在有廉耻，失了廉耻之心，便不再是人了。”何洛洛脑子里突然想起父亲最经常跟他说的一句话，他虽然平时皮了些，有时候幼稚了些，常做些傻事，说些蠢话，但是，他一直恪守廉耻之心，而刚才之事，究竟算什么呢？

这人生没给他什么想这些东西的机会，他匆忙漱了漱口，整了整衣服头发，回到了房间里。

这一次，他没有再扎错汗巾。

（如梦令）

“知否，知否，应是绿肥红瘦。”

高嘉朗很能喝，焉栩嘉带来的也有很能喝的人，等何洛洛微醺着回到红昭楼时，看着门口停着的陌生的车，他才意识到，今天不仅是他的第一次，也是周震南的第一次。

当然，一起回来的张颜齐，也意识到了。

本来今晚和焉栩嘉的事就让何洛洛不尽如意，也因此喝了点酒，脑子不算太清醒，看到那辆陌生的车，便一下子跳下黄包车，向楼内跑去，跑着，眼泪已经流了出来。

刘也和任豪两人一把拦着了准备上楼的何洛洛，脸上都挂着悲戚。

眼泪如同雨一样，布满了何洛洛的脸。

“是个北平来的军阀，100块大洋，人也还算年轻，其实还可以的，追求了囡囡很久了，而且看起来也不算聪明，也不会穿帮。”刘也看着何洛洛，明白他此时心底的感受，他虽然才来不到三周，但是大家关系已是情同兄弟手足，洛洛定然是怜爱囡囡的，或者说，现在是头牌的他，看到了自己的未来。

“真没必要的，干我们这一行的，习惯了也就好了。”任豪架起已经哭倒在地上的何洛洛，细声细气的安慰着：“你这么哭，也没什么用，而且你现在身份不同了，再让外人看见了，多不好。”

何洛洛不知怎么的，心底无比的自责，他总觉得，是自己不好，才让囡囡落得今天这步田地，而且，他当上了头牌之后，也没法好好保护这些兄弟们，他们一个个，最后还是不知道要流落到哪里去。

越想越害怕，越想越自责，越想越难过。

“你干嘛，哭什么，喝多了吧。”一个声音兀然刺过来：“还把自己当大小姐呢？”

何洛洛抬头，孙圻峻缓缓下楼，来到楼梯下的何洛洛面前。

“何洛洛，今天就是一个必然的插曲，但是又不是最终的结局，你在这里哭丧着是我们死了么？”孙圻峻眼眶也有些红。

“晓雯约签了，也哥那边朗哥办完了就来赎他，我这边大不了最后就跟了大狗了，你睁眼看清楚，这个从你来就在照顾你的豪哥，还一点光都没有，这个你在哭的囡囡，死心眼了盯着一个车夫，你自己有下家了么？你就在这哭？”孙圻峻直接一只手揪起何洛洛的耳朵，直接把他从地上拽了起来。

“他们还仗着你呢，你现在这哭，谁管他们？吴平那个婊子么？”孙圻峻的语气骂骂咧咧的，但却每个字都戳到何洛洛心里。

何洛洛确实成长了，这几周，他背上扛着的东西如同拔苗助长一般将他迅速拔了起来，可到底，拔苗助长不是长，他还是那个一激动就容易什么都不想的小男孩，他知道他们所要承担的生活，但是，他还不能接受这样的生活，他还在想所谓的“万全之策”。

“别傻了好么？赶快收整收整，把大家都送出去，我们还不是每天可以一起出去逍遥自在，不比在这锦衣炼狱里待着好？”孙圻峻勾下身来，拿出身上别着的帕子，给何洛洛擦了擦眼泪。

何洛洛坐在大厅里，继续抽泣了一会，才慢慢缓过神来，想到了和他一起回来的张颜齐。

喊了几个小厮，让他们把张颜齐叫过来，却已不见了踪影。

“他也需要发泄发泄吧，附近酒馆找找，不会跑了的，如果他要是这么就跑了，囡囡就算看错他了。”任豪安慰着大家。

说着，楼上的门打开了，一个约摸着四十岁的便便大叔腆着肚子，边走边整衣服，下了楼。

何洛洛有点想吐，但还是得强装着笑脸，目送着这位贵客出门。

“宋将军，您可还满意呀，以后我们囡囡，还要请您多照顾啊？”吴姐又从门口冒了出来，堆着一脸谄媚的笑，送那位客人上了车：“回去代我问宋太太好啊，改天还约她打麻将。”

车嘟嘟的开走了，打的很刺眼的车尾光，一下子照亮了半个红昭楼，仿佛像是在跟所有的人炫耀着些什么。

何洛洛连忙冲上楼，进了周震南房间。刘也叮嘱婆子们烧好热水，待会他们要洗澡。

床上的周震南裹着被子，一脸呆滞，躺在那里如同一个不会动的雪人。

“囡囡，没事吧？”何洛洛坐在床边，关切的问道。

“他没发现吧？”周震南似乎还没从那个情绪中缓过来，身体上对他来说并不是问题，毕竟和张颜齐也有几年了，装一装就好了，只是，心理上，能不能承受，还另说，但是，此时的他，却只关心自己的名誉，若是对方发现了自己不是第一次，他和红昭楼都完了。

“咱们毕竟不是姑娘，第一次会有血，你只要戏做全，他应该不会发现的，我刚刚看他，也不像是发现了。”刘也安慰周震南到。

“也哥，你说，张颜齐他会因为这个就不要我了么？”周震南还呆呆的。

刘也一时心酸，看起来是被碰到了什么心事，眼眶瞬间红了，说不出话来。

“他要因为这个就不要你了，那你就别理他了，我们找人把他杀了，朗哥是卖枪的呢，杀个人就一瞬间的事。”何洛洛看刘也不说话，帮着回了一句。

这句胡话，配合上何洛洛一脸认真的表情，一下子把大家都逗笑了。

“你们说着玩的，可别真的把他杀了。”周震南勉强笑了出来。

“当然是说着玩的，他怎么可能不要你，他当时跟你在一起时就该想到这些的，如果他连这些都接受不了，那他根本就不爱你，你也解脱了。”孙圻峻跟着说了一句。

“好了，赶快下去洗一洗吧，身上肯定脏了。”刘也拉着周震南，却没注意到“脏”这个字，又一次戳到了周震南，周震南又一次停在原地。

“没事，要脏，我们陪你一起脏，我们一起洗，倒要看谁干净。”何洛洛笑着也拉起周震南。

“别说了，这就你一个人干净。”任豪怼了他一句。

“我可谢谢您，他跟焉栩嘉打交道，能干净？”孙圻峻又帮着怼了回去：“是吧，何洛洛，您今天又让他走到哪一步了啊？”

何洛洛忽然想到今天发生的事，看着这群比谁更“脏"的兄弟们，不知不觉脸红着笑了起来。

“我让他们去把晓雯那个小婊子喊回来，我们六个还没一起洗过澡呢？”刘也也转悲为喜，说笑起来。

莫怨我苦中作乐，只是生活至此，已是无乐可寻。

红昭楼有个平时供有特需的客人修的大澡池子，虽说平时他们不用那池子洗澡，但是今日难得大家高兴，也就不再顾及那些，一起戏水游完才是。

一池热水气腾腾的，刘也从旁边取出一包干玫瑰花瓣，哗啦一下全撒到水池子里。

“来吧，我的小姑娘们，水放好了。”刘也朝着门外喊了一声。

“你们每次有这种好事都不叫我。”晓雯已经回来了，装作生气的样子，也顾不得地上干不干净，一身鹅黄色的和服随手一扔，第一个跳了下去，扑通一声，溅了旁边的刘也一身水。

“这不是喊你回来了么？你又气什么，人家李公子带你见制作人，你还不愿意。”孙圻峻看着在水中扑腾的翟潇闻，一脸嫌弃，随即脱了他那件墨色长衫，缓缓进了水。

“你们俩啊，就不能有一天，不抢这个口快。”刘也也脱了他那身芭青的长衫，随后是里面的月芽白衬衣，顺着台子，先是探进一双玉足，试试了水温，才慢慢全身泡下去。

何洛洛看看此时正在犹豫的周震南和任豪，明白两人心存疑虑。

周震南的表情舒缓了一下。

“我不是不叫你们看，是我实在是长得胖，不像你们，一个个跟竹棍一样。”周震南虽然这么说着，还是拖了自己刚刚随手抓的一件夜来香紫和服，露出一身薄薄的肉。

“你不就是招财娃娃嘛，我们又不是没见过。”晓雯一下子趴在台檐子上，身体半浮起来：“我最近也胖了，你看我这个屁股，太敦实了。”

孙圻峻听着翟潇闻这么说，啪一下就打了翟潇闻屁股一下。

“你干嘛啊，孙圻峻。”翟潇闻感受到那一下，身子一下子往前缩。

“帮小林试试手感。”孙圻峻得逞后一下子游到刘也后面，双手扶在刘也腰上，拉着刘也挡着翟潇闻的泼水攻击。

岸上只剩任豪和何洛洛，两人相望一眼。

任豪叹了一口气，解了自己那绯红的汗巾，轻轻脱下了那件杏蕊白的和服。

虽然他们都很白，但是任豪还是，白的让他们吃了一惊，他是那种特别西方的冷白皮，与圻圻那种白里微黄或是囡囡那种白里透红都不一样，是完完全全的，冷色系的白，这也就让他身上的红印子，显得格外明显。

手腕上，脚踝上，大腿根，臀部，后腰，胸下……每个能想到的敏感部位，都是另一群人留下的印记。

任豪轻轻的咬着自己的嘴唇，大家一时不知道该说什么，只能看着这样一个伤痕累累的任豪慢慢下水。

“对，我们还没有看过何洛洛裸体，冲呀。”所有人都尴尬的不知道说些什么时，翟潇闻一下子喊了一声，拉着孙圻峻就往岸上跑，冲着何洛洛就要扒了他的衣服。

何洛洛吓得一下子后退几步，翟潇闻和孙圻峻，带着一身水，扑了过来。

众人笑作一团，任豪和周震南，也露出了久违的笑容。

六人泡在这大澡池子里，说说笑笑，吐槽着自己的生活，再没什么顾忌。

“我跟你们说，那个焉栩嘉简直就是个控制狂，他做爱时是只会发命令么？就不能说点甜言蜜语什么的。”何洛洛吐槽道。

“你可以了，你都不知道原来我跟他在一起的时候，他有一回让他下属上我，自己就在旁边看着， 不知道什么怪癖。”孙圻峻听着何洛洛的发言，回了一句。

“别说了，论遇到的变态，不是我说，在座各位都是弟弟。”这是何洛洛第一次见任豪放这么开，滔滔不绝的跟他们讲着自己遇到的那些奇奇怪怪的人。

“唉，豪哥，你这说的，我都有点担心我之后的日子了呢，毕竟喜欢我这一类的，也不多呢。”周震南往任豪旁边凑了凑，两人的肌肤靠在一起，温热感逐渐上升。

“你说，你们要是那些公子，我们剩下五个，你会选哪个？”晓雯突然提了一个话题：“我肯定选豪哥，长得好看话又少，摆在家里事不多，不像某琉球原住民，话说不好话还多。”

孙圻峻翻了一个大大的白眼：“我选也哥，也哥太性感了，有时候我真的忍不住动心，平时又温柔，又懂事，不像某人，整个一个大龄公主病。”

“哎呦，你就大哥莫说二哥咯，不知道谁公主病。”翟潇闻学起了巴蜀地区的口音：“咋样，听的懂我在说啥么？”又变成了东北口音。

“我可能也会选也哥吧，也哥真的就跟我的亲人一样，要是真的能娶回家，不知道是几辈子的福分呢。”周震南打断了他们：“也哥呢？”

“我啊，我可能会选洛洛吧，你们别看人家才来，比你们四个懂事多了，又有责任感，又很善良，不每天作天作地的，到底是书香世家出来的孩子。”

提到书香世家，何洛洛一下子神色暗了下去。

有个人一把把他搂了过去，何洛洛抬头一看，发现是任豪。

“我也选洛洛。”任豪和何洛洛对视一眼，身体接触的温热发酵着，两人面色微红：“洛洛聪明，肯定能把家里的事打点的井井有条。”

“所以，没人选我是么？”翟潇闻直直的盯着何洛洛：“我这么可爱，床上功夫了得的大美人，真的不考虑一下么？”

“晓雯你这么主动么？人家洛洛才看不上你这种小作精呢，哪凉快呆哪去吧。”孙圻峻依然在旁边怼翟潇闻。

“真的么？洛洛你看仔细咯，我还能出去唱歌赚钱养你哦。”翟潇闻脸一下子贴的离何洛洛很近，彼此身体的温度，在此刻传递着，翟潇闻身上散发着淡淡的花香，探出水面的身体挂着晶莹的水珠，几滴水珠汇成一小束，从他娇俏的臀部，顺着大腿根流下去。

“好啦我选你啦。”何洛洛此时已经脸红了，不过不知道是因为屋子里闷得还是因为别的。

“听到了么。”翟潇闻一下子往后一倒，得意的直接躺到孙圻峻大腿上：“看到了么，你才是大龄公主病。”

“我倒是觉得，你们俩倒是可以凑一对，互相消化去吧，别去祸害别人了。”周震南终于变回了那个毒舌的小萝莉。

“我才不要，你看他这么小。”枕在孙圻峻大腿上的翟潇闻，本来就一侧头就能看见孙圻峻的下体，这个大好的吐槽机会，他可不会放过。

“是啊，某人是大，也没见有什么用。”孙圻峻似乎早想到了翟潇闻会来这一招，回答的令翟潇闻气的跳脚却又无可奈何，众人哄笑起来。

从尺寸到童年，从童年到奇葩客户，再到曾经读过的书，不知不觉，皮肤已经泡皱了，一直在给他们换水的下人，终于忍不住，把他们轰了出来。

“洛洛，我们没怎么看过古书，你跟我们讲讲，你最喜欢的一首古诗呗。”翟潇闻被赶起来之前，开了最后一个话题。

“我最喜欢的不是诗，是一首李清照的词，叫如梦令。”何洛洛一边起身擦身子，一边说道。

“念来听听呗。”刘也回了一句。

何洛洛清了清嗓子，念出了这首他最喜欢的词。

“ 昨夜雨疏风骤，浓睡不消残酒，

试问卷帘人，却道海棠依旧。

知否，知否，应是绿肥红瘦。”


	2. 红昭愿·朱明

（一斛珠）

“向人微露丁香颗，一曲清歌，暂引樱桃破。”

“你身手不错，说吧，来上海干什么。”白髯老公看着眼前已将自己几位得意门生撂倒的男人，轻轻摸了摸自己的胡子，从黑暗中出现。

一间郊外的破庙，密不透风的内室，只有一束光从天花板上破的口子里照进来，照亮了空气里漂浮的灰尘。

“刘先生，小生肖凯中，这厢有礼了。”男人单膝跪下，双手作揖，行了一个礼，并没有直接回答老人的话。

“咏春功夫，当年叶师父北上天津，尚未能成，你虽为其闭门之徒，又怎能打下。”刘公看出来者所使为咏春，便已猜透了来意。

天津二十八家武馆，是中国的武术之都，扬名立姓，是咏春一直在做之事，只是十年前叶问北上，照例踢了八家武馆，却在准备扬名时遇上了鬼子侵华，一时大武行全都叛跪了军阀伪权，叶先生气之不过，南下回佛山，自此再不管立名之事。

而刘先生，便是少数不服，便被赶出天津，来上海安家立命的门派长老之一，也是当下，南方武派的总管，经管南北之间，武行之间的大事小事。

“先生既已知小生所来之事，那小生也不再绕弯子了，天津是中国武派的大成之地，若不夺回来，让蛮夷学了我们中国的功夫去，怕是中国武道之耻。师父一生念念此事，如今师父重病，怕是命不久矣，身为弟子，哪怕不为中国武行，也要为师父，了了这夙愿。”男子依然跪在地下，每个字都如同一颗铜豌豆，硬邦邦的砸到地上。

“明日傍晚，你去打听个叫红昭楼的地方，上海人都知道，你去了，咱们再细谈，纵然谈不拢，你我也有一顿饭的交情。”刘公抛下一句话，又消失在黑暗里。

次日，红昭楼楼外，何洛洛看着登门的生客，一时不知所措。

来者是一个和也哥朗哥差不多岁数的年轻男人，大高个子，魁梧的身材，一张仿佛被刀裁过的，棱角分明却依然帅气的脸，一双略带点邪魅的眼睛。身着贴身的棕棉布长衫，盖着藏青色纺纱裤子，脚踩一双黑色布鞋……本事常人穿着，却在他的一身肌肉撑着下，显得分外显眼。

“客官，请问您找我们哪位相公啊？”何洛洛被来者英气所裹挟，有些怯懦的问道。

“翠玉斋的刘先生让我在此等他，不知他是否已经来了。”来者见眼前是一身着海蓝色长衫的清秀少年，下身不着，衣摆隐约之间，白皙的大腿若隐若现。

肖凯中一时有些发懵，他本以为红昭楼是如翠芳斋一般的武馆，只是当前所见，绝非武馆做派。

“我们不曾有翠芳斋的刘先生，倒是有一位叫刘也的相公，客官莫不是找他？”见到此人气宇不凡，且英气有朗哥之感，何洛洛以为是朗哥那边派来找刘也的人。

“找翠芳斋的刘四春是吧。”声音突然从后面传来，何洛洛回头一看，是孙圻峻。

“正是，不知刘公可在。”听到名字，肖凯中对着倚在门框上的孙圻峻行了一个礼，看着这男孩穿着银色长袍，腰部收紧，领口微开，下摆微扫，别是风光，浪荡不失清纯，肖凯中不觉间已脸红耳赤，只得弯腰掩盖。

“先进来吧，他还没来，豪哥，给客官上茶，孙姐，做几道好菜。”孙圻峻打量了一下来者，转身进门，嘱咐众人准备起来。

何洛洛领着肖凯中入座，转身便悄悄问孙圻峻：“这谁啊。”

“来砸馆子的。”孙圻峻出乎意料的一脸不耐烦，何洛洛也不好再问，只能上去找任豪，让他先泡好茶，好好招待才是，毕竟如果真是砸馆子，也不是没见过，安抚好了，也能解决。

肖凯中感觉全身上下，在这花柳云雨之地，尽是不适。此刻对面，一个肤色冷白，五官清秀的男孩子，正在轻轻为他摇壶泡茶，纤细的玉指捻着翠青的春茶，一身葡绿色丝袍，就如同那个说出刘先生名字的男孩一样，领口低松，露出半抹酥胸，锁骨清晰，香肩隐约，墨色汗巾束着玲珑的腰段，中短的下摆男孩虽然尽力拽着，仍然敞着两截凝脂小腿。摇壶之间，身体随着轻轻抖动，绰约风流。

他七岁习武，每日沉心武义，不管其他，但是当下在这温柔富贵乡里，纵然对面是男儿，他也是有些移了心智，身体发热，下身僵硬起来。

“喝吧，这茶能定神，别弄得跟刚进了城一样。”任豪向肖凯中推来一杯茶，他身经百战，自然知道眼前人已是动了邪心，让他赶紧安定下来才是。

“好的，谢谢。”肖凯中面露羞愧，被识破的懊悔感让他瞬间冷静下来，举杯一饮而尽。

“凯中，来的这么早啊。”刘公已经踏进了门。

“刘先生……”肖凯中连忙起身准备行礼，却被刘公打断。

“这是私下见面，就不必走这些客套了。”刘公扶住肖凯中，顺势坐下：“今日叫你来，是为了让你和这的人比划比划，比划完了，你再想想要不要北上，若仍是执意，我自然也就放行了。”

肖凯中一下了愣住了，他对周围已了然，这红昭楼怕是南风院，与其中之人，又何来比划一说？

刘公看出肖凯中的疑惑，往桌上拍出五块大洋，并示意何洛洛和任豪也往后站。

何洛洛一时愣住了，眼前可见是两位武界高手，比划，又与红昭楼何干。

“老头，你说你烦不烦啊，你要是真这么找人来见我，扔两根金条把我赎出去便是了，干嘛呢每次都来给我找麻烦。”孙圻峻从老人后面走出来，语气中洋溢的都是不耐烦。

“刘公，这是……”肖凯中看着孙圻峻，身段虽然像是个练武的，但是，他怎么也是南派咏春大弟子，与一个男妓比试，来者更是赤脚宽衣，毫无武学做派，让他觉得脸上十分过不去。

刘公没有回答，孙圻峻走到肖凯中面前，摆出一副肖凯中从未见过的姿势。

“承让了。”孙圻峻做了一个揖，便以超乎常人的速度，一掌拍在肖凯中肚子上。

虽看起来柔弱无力花拳绣腿，这一掌却着实将肖凯中拍退三步。

“承让了。”肖凯中已意识到眼前人绝非等闲之辈，登时提起精神准备反击。

掌法变换，行步走转，穿插劈撩，横撞扣翻， 起伏拧托，孙圻峻的掌法敏捷多变。

朝面追形，左右兼顾，来留去送，甩手直冲，攻防紧密，肖凯中的拳头刚柔并济。

两人来去已是十几个回合，看的一旁的何洛洛目瞪口呆，他拉拉任豪的袖子：“豪哥，这是……什么情况啊。”

“刘先生是南派武行的总管和头把交椅，至于圻圻，一直都是深藏不露的，当时来红昭楼，也不知道是经历了什么，刘先生常带人来和圻圻比试，但是每次总是不过几下，对方便被制服，这人能和他打的有来有回，也是不容易，估计是个高手。”任豪慢慢回答着，目不转睛的盯着两人。

“只是，来者，心不定，怕这次，也是要输。”

果不其然，孙圻峻顺势翻身的那一刻，下摆回掉，露出半块翘臀，肖凯中登时愣住，被孙圻峻抓了把柄，一掌推倒，嘴角流血不止。

“功夫是好功夫，人不是好人。”孙圻峻理了理衣服，抄起桌上五块大洋，拉着任豪和何洛洛，头也不回的就上楼了，把这空大堂留给两人再做商量。

待三人上楼，肖凯中擦擦嘴角的血，缓缓起身，坐回席上，一脸狼狈的看着刘公。

“这小孩当时我见他时就器宇不凡，一交手才发现，是早就失传的宫家六十四手，你师父当年也与宫家交手过，八卦掌上限就在那里，远不如咏春，可你师父当年输在心不定，对宫家小姐动了心，你如今，也走了他的老路。”刘公夹起一筷子西湖醋鱼，填到嘴里。

“你纵然有一身好功夫，只是面对这花花世界，难免动心移情，我今天叫你来，也是希望你能明白这道理，天津卫那么多家武馆，哪家不是血气方刚，只是我们练武练久了，就不知道这俗世是怎样了，随便给点诱惑，自然也就容易撑不住了。”刘公又夹起鱼肚子，放进了肖凯中碗里。

“红昭楼是个好地方，这里有上海最好吃的江浙菜，有最独到的，却不要钱的茶，可是，来这的人，谁也没一口气喝过三杯以上，更别提一海，说到底，心思不在这上面罢了。”刘公喝了一口自己面前的茶，看着眼前一言不发的后辈。

“来人，上茶，一海！”肖凯中吼了一声。

任豪迟疑了一会，下楼取了一个船型竹根雕杯子，斟满了，摆在肖凯中面前。

肖凯中看着一海满大杯的翠茶，喉结轻微向下动了动，双手托起那比他脸还大的杯子，一口气喝了下去。

一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒，五秒，六秒，茶水已经从肖凯中嘴角溢出来流到身上，他却还没有停。

任豪看着眼前人已经有些狰狞，一把拉下了茶杯，杯中残茶撒了一地，下身也被淋湿了。

“红楼上说。‘一杯为品，二杯即是解渴的蠢物，三杯就是饮牛饮骡的了’，你这喝一海，是想干什么。”任豪看着狼狈的肖凯中，半没好气的说了一句，又拿自己的帕子，给他擦了擦衣服，然后回了楼上。

肖凯中看着他缓缓走上楼梯的背影，迟迟不能反应过来。

“你既然已经做了决定，那我也不好说什么了，一路平安便是了。”虽说茶没喝完，但是刘公已经知道了年轻人的意思。

肖凯中踉踉跄跄的离开红昭楼，留下身后，盯着他的众人。

南墙嘛，总是要撞一撞，否则又怎么称得上是南墙。

（浪淘沙）

“垂杨紫陌洛城东。总是当时携手处，游遍芳丛。”

何洛洛这边才送走一个肖凯中，马上又来了一个高嘉朗。

不过，今天的朗哥，倒算是这近几日里，唯一的开心事了。

“朗哥来了，赶快进来坐坐喝口茶，也哥出去采买了，马上回来。”何洛洛赶快把高嘉朗迎进来。

红昭楼自从囡囡出阁后收入减了很多，囡囡晓雯也哥都不接客了，何洛洛也不让任豪去接那些有特殊癖好的客人了，最后只剩下他和圻圻两个人养着，吴姐倒是不过问，但是何洛洛度量了后，还是裁了很多下人，现在很多简单的事都要他们自己做了。

“不用了，也最好别让你们也哥知道，把吴姐找来。”高嘉朗似乎没有要开局的意思，何洛洛听着，忙嘱托任豪去找吴姐。

“呦，这不是高老板么？今天有何贵干啊。”吴姐听说高嘉朗找她，风风火火的就来了。

“没事，就是跟您商量个事。”高嘉朗假笑着对着吴姐。

“啪！”高嘉朗往桌子上拍出一根金条，清脆的撞击声响彻整个红昭楼。

“高老板，您这是？”吴姐面露狡笑，忙将金条收进袖子里。

“碍于一点别的事，我现在没法把小也赎出来，但是呢，我也是认定这个人了，这根金条，孝敬孝敬您老，在我办好事赎他出去之前，您就别让他再接别的客了？”高嘉朗好声好气的说着。

“唉，您看看您说的，只不过这种事，哪轮得到我做主呢？”吴姐继续笑面虎，何洛洛知道，这种事一根金条绰绰有余，但是吴姐还是想在试探试探。

“吴姐，咱们明人不说暗话，我之前也都打听过了，从您这赎一个头牌出去也就两块金条，之后赎人时我又不是不给了，您再得寸进尺就不好了吧，再说了，我高嘉朗，枪里炮里打出来的事业，现在是看在国难当头，才勉强这这些伪君子合作，您要是把我逼急了，大不了我把您这炸了，带了六位小哥回东北山头里去，您也奈何不了我吧。”高嘉朗显然懒得跟吴姐这种人废话，把话都挑明了。

“您言重了，您对我们小也这么好，我们又还敢说什么呢。”吴姐马上变了口风。

“还有一件事，就当这次的附加吧。”高嘉朗上车之前，又补了一句。

“您说，我们都可以满足。”吴姐收了一份大礼，加上高嘉朗的威胁，自然是什么都得应允下来。

“那根金条里，我买囡囡一个星期，至于怎么用，交给洛洛，他知道；然后，再请洛洛帮我约一次焉公子，这个费用我下次来了出。”高嘉朗头也不回的上了车，保镖迅速关上车门，似乎根本不打算给吴姐辩驳的余地。

吴姐似乎想说什么，但是高嘉朗的车已经嘟嘟嘟的开走了。

何洛洛脸上的笑容掩盖不住了，他当然知道买下囡囡的这一周是干嘛的，吴姐当然也知道。

“不就是个东北的土老板么？还真把自己当回事了，呸。”吴姐就着高嘉朗远去的方向啐了一口唾沫，又摇着去打麻将去了。

何洛洛和任豪相视一笑，赶着进了门。

“囡囡，囡囡，好消息，你快下来啊。”何洛洛高兴地在大堂里喊着，连着喊出了屋里待着的剩下三人。

“何洛洛，你给我吼丧呢声音那么大。”周震南依然不改自己毒舌的本色。

“不是，刚刚朗哥一根金条买断了也哥，然后附带说买你一个星期，让我支配。”何洛洛笑的像是春天里的向日葵，嘴咧的很大，连牙龈都露出来了。

“所以你现在是准备上囡囡么？”翟潇闻估计是刚“午睡”起来，神志有点不清醒。

“你在想什么啊，如果有这一星期，就能给张颜齐和囡囡一个光明正大的机会相处了啊。”何洛洛听到翟潇闻的话不知道的是好气还是好笑。

“那一个星期以后呢？”周震南脸上没有一点高兴的意思。

何洛洛听到这里，脸色也逐渐暗淡下来。

“没事，也还有一个星期呢，从上次你出阁起，你们俩就再没见过了，趁这个机会，好好叙叙旧也好。”任豪看气氛不太对，打了个圆场。

“是啊是啊，虽说两情若是长久时，又岂在朝朝暮暮，但是有的时候，有些朝朝暮暮也是好的。”何洛洛勉强的回着周震南。

不久后也哥回来，洛洛自又是一番欢喜，刘也听着高嘉朗说的话，顿时红了脸，也不知道该说些什么，只是想着赶快谋划着囡囡和张颜齐这一周才是。

何洛洛是发自内心特也哥高兴，也哥自小贫困，10岁被卖，16岁被调教成头牌，22岁出阁，然后孤独落寞了四年，这么多年的悲伤日子，到朗哥这里，可算走到了头，前小半生的凄惨，换来了后半生一个爱他爱的死心塌地的人，说是幸运，说是命运，到头来都不是，只剩一个缘分了。

晚上，张颜齐敲了敲周震南的门，没有回声，他推门进去。

说是难过，相见之时，已是泪如雨下。

“对不起啊囡囡，都是我不好。”张颜齐言语哽咽：“要是我争气一点，我早就带你走了。”

周震南呆呆地坐在床上，看着窗外的月亮，一层如纱的月光撒在地上。

“是我不好，如果我那晚没那么急的话，或许不会被发现的。”周震南的声音明显已经是哭过一阵了，带着一点奶气的沙哑。

“别这么说，我真的不知道，我究竟何德何能，能遇到你。”张颜齐停在门口：“如果不是我的自私，你明明可以有更好的生活的。”

“别说了，时间不易，这一周过去，再见就有不知道是多久的未来了，但无论发生什么，我希望你记得，我心里有你，我也希望你，记住我的样子。”周震南似乎早已意识到了，这一周的馈赠，或许就是这段感情最美好的结尾了。

周震南轻轻脱去了自己身上披着的唯一一件外套，身上白花花的全都露在外面，可能是因为这段时间发生了太多事，周震南瘦了一点，原本肚子上和大腿上的一点肉都给消没了，但相比哥哥们，却仍然保留了原来那种轻微的肉感，而且，显得原本就有些发育的胸和屁股更突出了。

张颜齐呆呆的望着周震南，身体已经灼热了，但是情感还凉着，欲望与悲伤错在一起，让他有些昏了头。

“你不会嫌我脏吧？”周震南已经走到张颜齐身边，他一直不太高，刚好只能够到张颜齐的肩膀。

“当然不会，你在我心中，永远是一样的。”张颜齐木讷的回答着。

“那就好。”周震南肉肉的小手已经掰完了张颜齐布衣的扣子，向后一挎，张颜齐的上身就完全露了出来。

周震南一边解张颜齐的裤子，一边耳朵轻轻靠在张颜齐身上，刚好放在他胸前。

扑通扑通的心跳，说着眼前这个此生怕是有缘无分的男人的爱。

“今晚终于不是在野外或者仓库了，你想做什么，想玩什么，都可以了。”周震南踮起脚，在张颜齐耳边悄声说了一句，声音还有些沙哑

张颜齐眼泪已经挂在脸颊，两脚蹬掉鞋子，甩开裤子，一把抱起周震南，将他扔到床上后，扑了上去。

口腔中似乎滴进了几滴眼泪，还是因为两人都刚哭过，脸上还是残存的眼泪，接吻时，除了彼此柔软的双唇，还有些许的咸味，舌头的翻滚，唾液粘稠而温热的质感，都在这份苦咸味中，变的难以言喻。

张颜齐一手捏住周震南突出的乳房，尽情捏揉着，另一手在他身上上上下下，周震南就像瓷娃娃，身体有一种丰腴却柔嫩的触感，他停下了亲吻，伴随着张颜齐的动作小声喘着气，张颜齐也解放了双唇，开始顺着周震南的脸，往下亲吻吮吸着。

“你是不是，一直，想舔那里来着。”周震南的声音又变回了奶气，只是这次，更像一瓶在高温下放着的纯奶，散发着即将腐烂，但却仍然保持新鲜的欲望。

张颜齐愣了愣，直接凑到周震南身下，大头埋进周震南大腿根，开始吮吸周震南的小穴。

“呜……呜……”周震南感觉有什么东西在自己身下动着，黏腻的痒伴随着释放的快感冲上大脑，他的前面也已经硬起来很久了，现在感觉，有什么东西正在吸着前列腺的根，肉棒开始汩汩往外流水。

“快点进来……快点。”周震南感觉自己已经有些快要接近高潮，连忙催促张颜齐。

张颜齐起身，小穴口已经被他的舌头润滑的差不多了，张颜齐试探了几下之后，很轻松的插了进去。

熟悉的被进入感，熟悉的大小，熟悉的抽插频率，周震南感觉自己已经被完全填满，张颜齐动了几下，他就忍不住，现行喷了。

乳白色的精液溅在肚子上，周震南大喘着气，脸已经完全红了。

“任你了，你随便玩吧。”周震南已经变成了一个高潮的玩具，任凭张颜齐将其翻来倒去，来回抽插。

或许真的是太久没有做了，张颜齐完事时，连着射了七八股，周震南下身被填满了，被撑开还没闭合的小穴，一点一点往外漏，顺着大腿，滴到床上。

这样的开心日子，还能过六天。

（踏莎行）

“我已北归，君方南去。天涯客里多歧路。”

富丽堂皇的西式红楼，楼内歌声袅袅，透过窗户，和阳光一起，泼在大街上。

“闻闻，我给你介绍一下，这位是你这首歌的作曲，杜煜，刚从英吉利留学回来的音乐才子。”李昀锐拉着翟潇闻，把他介绍给坐在留声机旁的男人。

“您好，我叫翟潇闻，很感谢您这么信任我，让我唱您的歌。”翟潇闻穿着一身笔挺的酒红色西装，礼貌地向杜煜伸出一只手。

杜煜身上只随便套了件松散的白衬衫，脖子上的纽扣也没系，露出结实的身材，他看了看翟潇闻，白了他一眼：“不用谢，给我钱就行，我也不管是谁唱，哪怕这歌原本是写给女明星的，给男人唱也行。”

空气中有些尴尬。

“闻闻唱歌很好听的，你听了肯定满意的。”李昀锐对杜煜赔着笑脸，将翟潇闻拉出房间。

“这人谁啊，跟周震南一样，喜欢黑着个脸。”翟潇闻被怼了，一脸不快，扑在李昀锐怀里撒娇。

“这是投资方那边请的制作人，我也没有办法，你待会再见见资方就知道了，可要好好感谢人家一下，他们不同于我，可以由着你任性，知道么？”李昀锐一边摸着翟潇闻的头，一边小声劝慰他到。

“知道了，我肯定会好好表现的。”翟潇闻抱住李昀锐，用手掐了他后背一下。

“这位就是翟先生吧。”一个熟悉的声音从后面传来，还沉在李昀锐怀里的翟潇闻一下子瞪大了眼睛，充满了惶恐。

“来，闻闻，我给你介绍一下，这位就是咱们这次的投资方，夏之光先生。”李昀锐笑着把怀里的翟潇闻扶正，给他介绍缓缓走进来的男人。

“翟先生你好，我叫夏之光，这次很荣幸能和你合作。”来者身穿一身紧身的紫色条纹西装，一双长腿在裤子的装饰下显得格外挺拔，金丝圆框眼镜下是翟潇闻熟悉的，如同夏夜星空般的眼睛。

自上次在春熙公馆匆忙瞥见已经快一周了，如今细看过来，出国这几年，夏之光好像瘦了很多，脸上的婴儿肥已经褪去，个子也高了不少，已经不再是小孩了，整个人弥漫着一股轻熟的气息。

“谢谢您啊夏总。”翟潇闻勉强收拾着自己的情绪敷衍到。

这些年来翟潇闻的日子不好过，有一大半的原因来自眼前这个男人，而当他终于振作起来准备迎接新的生活，这个人又好死不死的重新撞进了他的人生。

翟潇闻看看旁边还笑得憨憨的李昀锐，一时不知道该怎么办，他有点不太敢跟李昀锐讲自己和夏之光的故事，虽然李昀锐说过无数遍他不在意翟潇闻的过去和身份，但是夏之光毕竟是那段过去中最重要的部分，如果说，李昀锐喜欢的是他的人而不是他的身体，那夏之光，就是那个拿走了翟潇闻的人，只给李昀锐留下了一个身体的特殊存在。

翟潇闻和夏之光握了握手，那种熟悉感觉再次如触电般打到翟潇闻，他浑身颤抖，赶快挣开了。

好在，夏之光应该是知道他和李昀锐的关系的，现在看起来，他也没有要揭开过去的意思。

“那，闻闻，我们就直接试歌?”李昀锐还没意识到空气中微妙的氛围，走着正常的流程。

“好的，翟老师的嗓音我那晚也听到了，我很期待。”夏之光顺着话题接下去，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

小红楼的二楼就是录音室，杜煜已等候多时了。

“这次主打歌是根据一首苏格兰民谣《Auld Lang Syne》改的，有个老友重新填了词，一直希望给它找个合适的主人，你要唱不好，这首歌就不给你了。”杜煜递了几张稿子给翟潇闻，然后开始放背景Demo

翟潇闻就着歌词，缓缓唱着。

宁有故人 可以相忘  
曾不中心卷藏  
宁有故人 可以相忘  
曾不镌怀畴曩  
我尝与子乘兴翱翔  
采菊白云之乡  
载驰载驱微逐踉跄  
怎不依依既往  
我尝与子荡桨横塘  
清流浩浩荡荡  
永朝永夕容与徜徉  
怎不依依既往  
愿言与子携手相将  
陶陶共举壶觞  
追怀往日引杯需长  
重入当年好梦  
往日时光 大好时光  
我将酌彼兕觞  
往日时光 大好时光

音乐本身，就像一种魔法，翟潇闻开口的那一刹那，杜煜就明白，这首歌属于他。

之前夏之光找到杜煜的时候，用“清泉”两字形容翟潇闻的声音，那时的杜煜，还没意识到这个比喻的含义，但是当听到这首他老友心心念念的歌从翟潇闻口中流出来的时候，他才明白，“清泉”这两个字有多么贴切，不多不少。

“你唱的很有感情啊。”杜煜还沉浸在音乐中，他已经被翟潇闻折服，意识到他不仅仅是金主包养的金丝雀，而是真的有东西，语气也因此缓和很多。

“是啊，大概我身边，有这么一群人吧。”翟潇闻虽然不能完全读懂这些古文的意思，但是不知怎么的，唱这首歌时他一下仿佛回到了红昭楼，红昭楼里的人，仿佛都在对着他笑，而他，也笑着将这首歌唱给他们听。

“你为什么想当歌手啊?”翟潇闻一下子想到他求李昀锐给他机会表演的那晚，李昀锐是这样问他的。

翟潇闻记得他是这么回答的:“当歌手我就能挣很多钱了，那样就可以把自己赎出去了。”

“我可以把你赎出去的。”李昀锐摸摸他的头，把他拉到自己怀里。

“那不一样，你只能赎我一个，我要是有钱了，就把大家都赎出来，再把红昭楼买了，然后我们就可以一起过无忧无虑的日子了。”翟潇闻认真的看着李昀锐说。

“这首歌果然很适合翟老师呢。”夏之光的声音将翟潇闻拉回当下。

“我也觉得，词也写的特别好。”李昀锐附和到:“杜先生，您看您方便给我介绍一下您的这位老友么？我想请他之后担任我们闻闻的作词。”

“李先生过奖了，您北大中文系的高材生，这样的东西哪入的了您的法眼呢？我这位朋友，很早前就不写词了。”杜煜谈到这里，似乎触碰到了什么，眼神暗了下去。

“我晚上请各位一起吃个饭吧，庆祝闻闻的第一首歌。”李昀锐提议到。

“改天吧，李先生，我今晚可能得单独约翟老师一起吃个饭，谈一下合同和薪酬的问题，而且，考虑到他未来的发展，您最好避一下嫌。”夏之光直直的盯着翟潇闻，提议到。

“也是，有些事情之后是要注意了，闻闻你晚上没事吧，和夏先生好好谈谈。”被蒙在鼓里的李昀锐依然乐呵呵的，问翟潇闻到。

“啊……没事。”翟潇闻躲避着夏之光的眼神，小声回答道。

“没事就好。”夏之光从李昀锐怀里拉出翟潇闻:“我还真的有好多事，要跟翟老师聊一聊呢。”

人生如戏，你方唱罢我登场。

（念奴娇）

“起舞徘徊风露下，今夕不知何夕？”

又是一个晴朗的早秋，赤霞的光和碧蓝的天空交汇，染成一榻温暖的粉紫色，张颜齐拉着何洛洛，行走在他们熟悉的路上。

“这几天，还好吧。”何洛洛突然开口问张颜齐。

距朗哥开口买下囡囡一周的豪言壮语已经过去了四天，这四天何洛洛尽量不麻烦张颜齐，把时间都交给两人耳鬓厮磨，互倾衷肠。

“挺好的，也麻烦你今天替我和囡囡谢谢高老板。”张颜齐一边拉车，一边喘着跟何洛洛说。

“你和囡囡是怎么认识的啊？”何洛洛看才走出法租界，路上还有一段时间，便问张颜齐道。

“好久以前的事了，我也不记得了。”张颜齐似乎没有想讲的意思，何洛洛听出了话里话，也就没再问。

“停下，你们，干什么的。”日租界的封锁越来越严了，连红昭楼这样的熟客，都要拦下来检查检查了。

“大人，我们去春熙公馆吃饭的。”张颜齐停下，跟封锁线的士兵解释道。

那士兵看了一眼黄包车上的何洛洛，一身海棠粉的素色和服，点缀着些许碎花，脸上扑着淡粉胭脂，长长的睫毛下，一双明亮的眼睛扑闪扑闪的，，手里握着一把古画扇子，此时正用扇子遮着自己微敞的胸口。

士兵回头，像是跟上级汇报了一下，放行了。

张颜齐提起黄包车，开始跑起来。

“囡囡刚被买进来的时候才8岁吧我记得，那年我10岁，那时候也哥也才15呢，头牌还是另一个男的，吴姐那时也还正是漂亮的时候，我老爹以前就是红昭楼拉车的，小时候我有时候跟他来，有一天就看见吴姐带着另一个小孩出来，以为是我们不认识的小朋友，都打算拉他出来玩的，后来被我老爹打了，说让我离人家远点，人家是未来要干大事的人。”进了日租界，或许是因为周围人太少了，张颜齐突然开了口。

“8岁啊，那么早么？”何洛洛听着张颜齐说的话，回问道。

“是啊，洛洛你真的是运气很好了，我老娘跟我说，做他们那一行，很不容易的，选的都是七八岁的小男孩小姑娘，从最顽的年纪，就锁在屋子里，穿衣泡茶，曲艺说话，一举一动，都是要学要练的，稍稍不注意就会被打，培养个七八年才放出来见人，然后才是做局，出阁，接客，一个个都是知书达礼的，说是才子佳人也不为过了。”张颜齐继续说着。

“你倒是了解的很清楚嘛。”何洛洛听出张颜齐口中的哀感，尴尬的笑着。

“我妈以前也是做这个的，后来就不知怎么的，嫁给我那个没用的老爹了，我问他们他们也不说，所以她一直都喜欢给我讲她过去的那些事。”看着父辈的故事慢慢又一次发生在自己身上，张颜齐的声音逐渐小了下去。

“那两位老人还好么？”何洛洛才意识到，他其实对张颜齐这个人，了解不多。

“前几年就突然走了，把我一个人留下了，吴姐心疼我，才让我干了我老爹的活，每天能有口饭吃，用吴姐的话说，可能是穷死在外面了吧。”张颜齐听何洛洛说及双亲，一时间鼻头一酸。

“对不起啊，我不知道……”何洛洛只能看到张颜齐的背影，但是他感觉速度在逐渐变慢，一时想到自家流散，也不禁难过起来。

“不说这些了，都过去了好久了，还是继续说我和囡囡吧。”张颜齐顿了顿嗓子，又加快了速度：“实话实说，其实最开始几年，我们俩真的没什么关系，很多年的时间，他都被锁在屋子里，自己跟那些师傅学东西，我就是有时候没事在后面院子里玩的时候，有时候会爬上那棵梧桐树，能爬到二楼，开着窗子的时候，能看到他，他有时候也能看到我，我们俩就像老朋友一样，对着笑一下，就没了。”

“所以你们算是，童年最好的玩伴？”何洛洛问道。

张颜齐无奈的笑了笑：“他那样不是人过的生活，哪里有什么玩伴可言，直到他正式出来做局，我连他叫什么都不知道，就知道吴姐买他的时候，我以为他是可以一起玩的小朋友，冲他笑了一下，他回了我一下，然后之后每次都是，如果我爬树去看他，他从窗户外面看到我的话，我们俩就冲彼此笑一下。”

“那你以前经常去看他么？”何洛洛想着周震南一个人呆着那个屋子里，一定很难受吧，相必，张颜齐就是他唯一能看见的额外的活人了。

“是啊，我有事没事就爬树去看他，要是刚好逮着一个只有他一个人在屋子里的时候，还会给他带点外面的东西，吴姐一直说他胖，不给他吃饭，我就偷着给他带点包子什么的，对，那时候红昭楼门口那家卖豆腐皮包子的还在，又特别便宜，我经常拿着点从楼里偷出来的钱给他买包子。”张颜齐回想起往日的好时光，本来阴丧的脸，多了几分笑意。

“你还从楼里偷钱啊，这么皮么？”何洛洛也笑了。

“吴姐其实对我挺好的，听说我娘年轻时就跟她关系很好，只是因为我娘嫁给我爹这件事才吵翻的。我爹娘走了之后，一直都是她在照顾我，吴姐自然知道我有时候会从她衣服兜里掏点碎银子铜钱啥的，只是她一直睁一只眼闭一只眼的，可能就是当给我的零花钱了吧。”张颜齐继续讲到。

何洛洛沉默了，没有回话，对于吴姐，他的感受五味杂陈的，也不知道该说些什么。

“我爹娘走了，来拉车的时候我已经16了吧，那时候囡囡14，也哥也当头牌当了好久了，那时候就是也哥在带囡囡了，也哥也是个好人，那之后囡囡其实松快了不少，也终于有机会出了一次门，那一次是我们俩第一次说话，是个茶馆，也哥还在里面应酬，囡囡先出来了，他跟我说：‘张师傅，外面是不是特别好看？’我当时一时也不知道怎么回，其实外面真的不好看，但是我想了一想，还是说了一句‘是的，特别好看’。”张颜齐继续说着。

“是啊，他在那屋子里呆了那么多年，肯定外面的什么都觉得好看。”何洛洛毕竟不是一个正统培养出来的头牌，但是他小时候读书的时候，每天看着下人的孩子们在院子里跑而自己只能跟着私塾先生念书，心理大概和那时的囡囡一样吧。

“后来他就跟我说‘张师傅，我再过几年就能经常出来了，到时候，你一定要带我到处看看啊’，我记得那时候他笑的特别开心，可是我听我娘说了那么多，他出来了，哪能由得他到处看呢，而且，出来后的日子，每天跟那些人刀光剑影的，还不如呆在屋子里呢，但是我又不忍伤了他的心，只能答应他道：‘好的啊，等公子出来了，我就带公子跑遍上海城，说话不算话的是小狗’。”张颜齐提到这里，想到囡囡这几年过得日子，他没有实现他的承诺。

“那后来呢，你们是怎么走到……？”何洛洛继续问道。

“何公子，到了。”张颜齐打断了何洛洛的话，把车停在春熙公馆门口，何洛洛才回过神来。

这一路不知道是走的有点慢，还是天暗的越来越早了，何洛洛踏进公馆的那一刻，天空已经只剩一片夜晚的箐蓝色。

（卖花声）

“烟波无际，望秦关何处？叹流年又成虚度！”

熟悉的大理石板，熟悉的喷泉，熟悉的桃粉色墙垫，熟悉的房间，熟悉的人。

“高老板今日找我，且只找我一人，是有什么别的事么？”焉栩嘉笑的狡黠，噙下一口桃枝龙井。 

屋内只坐着焉栩嘉，何洛洛，高嘉朗三人，富丽堂皇的吊灯下，一张简易的茶桌，高嘉朗焉栩嘉对边而坐，何洛洛在中间，一边细心的泡着茶，一边观察着两人的举止言行。

“没什么，就是想跟你商量一下下周中秋庙会的事，我打算带刘也去玩，不知道焉公子打算带谁。”高嘉朗也喝了一口茶，不过这是一大口，格外爽快。

“逛庙会就逛庙会，往常都是人家红昭楼自己一群小哥去玩玩，大家看着好看，怎么今年就是您一个人带着也哥去了，这不是欺负人家洛洛刚上来不知道旧例么。”焉栩嘉回答的格外从容淡定。

“是么，我一大老粗，确实不知道红昭楼一直都是自己内部出游，不过您这么一说，六个天仙似的美人一起逛庙会，确实想着都觉得好看呢。”高嘉朗确实不知道红昭楼的规矩，不过何洛洛也不知道，一时也不知道说是还是不是。

“正是这个理呢，不过晓雯那边签了新歌，您这边我听洛洛说又出了金条，圻圻那里那个任公子也是个爱吃醋的，说不定今年，可以分着带着去逛庙会呢。”焉栩嘉笑吟吟的回答：“哪像我，今年还要照顾家父，最近他老人家病的厉害，不知道什么时候就去了，难得团圆一次，只能憋在家里了。”

“是么，令尊身体抱恙实在是太遗憾了。”高嘉朗握住何洛洛的手，何洛洛愣了一下，才意识到是高嘉朗要他手里的茶壶，何洛洛递上后，高嘉朗缓缓给焉栩嘉杯中注满了。

“高老板客气了，怎么还让您亲自给我倒茶。”焉栩嘉虽然口头上这么说，但是倒是很直接的接过茶杯，也像高嘉朗一样，一饮而尽。

“举手之劳，今日我还有事，先走了，改日登门拜望令尊。”高嘉朗起身离开，何洛洛看着他远去的背影，一脸茫然，也准备起身离开。

“没看透么？”焉栩嘉看着不知所措的何洛洛，用手指勾了勾他的下巴，正如同他第一次见到何洛洛的那样。

这一次，何洛洛没有倔强的扭头过去了，只是默默的拿手握住了焉栩嘉的手腕，两眼直勾勾地盯着他。

“对，这样才乖。”焉栩嘉的手摸着何洛洛的脸，慢慢滑到脖子后面，开始捏他最柔弱敏感的颈后。

“所以，你今天，要怎样？”何洛洛声音有些颤抖：“我还没出阁，你知道的吧。”

“我当然知道。”焉栩嘉露出一股坏笑：“这么一道佳肴，我肯定要慢慢吃，一口就吃完了，那还有什么意思？”

何洛洛边抖边闭上了眼睛，有几滴眼泪已经溢出眼角，焉栩嘉顺势上去，将其摁掉了。

焉栩嘉在兜里摸了一摸，似乎没找到什么满意的东西，四周望了望，看到了桌子上摆的一盘水果切。

“把那个吃掉吧。”焉栩嘉指了指那盘水果：“用下面吃掉。”

何洛洛看着那一盘五颜六色的水果，切块苹果，三四个金桔，几瓣蜜桃，几瓣梨片。

“先从哪一个开始呢？要不桃子吧，桃子水多，润滑一下先？”焉栩嘉一只手已经捏在何洛洛屁股上，另一只手够了够，将水果盘拿来，何洛洛本就是跪坐的姿势，焉栩嘉用脚将他大腿分开，把水果盘放在大腿之间。

“来吧，上次被你突然的激灵弄迷了，这一次，咱们继续平等交换。”焉栩嘉几下扯开了何洛洛的衣服，和服此时搭在何洛洛肘上，整个正面带着半截玉背，完全暴露在空气之中。

“我吃一个，你告诉我一件事，实话实说的那种。”何洛洛看着眼前高高站在自己面前的焉栩嘉，咬了咬牙，说了一句。

“好。”焉栩嘉向后一步，端坐在竹椅上，翘起二郎腿，欣赏着眼前的美景。

何洛洛迟疑了一下，拿起一颗看起来最小的金桔，向身下缓缓递去。之前从未有什么触碰过那个地方，虽然也哥有教过他一些基本的知识，但是真实的实践，这还是第一次。

何洛洛对准了自己的小穴口，手慢慢往里面推，却无论怎么样，都只是在表面徘徊，滚着滚着的，有些痒，无论怎么样，都是连一点点都塞不进去。

“跟你说了，先用桃子，先润滑润滑再说。”焉栩嘉看着何洛洛无谓的尝试，虽然在他下面滚金桔已经让何洛洛有些快感，脸色微微泛红，但是这毕竟不是焉栩嘉真的想看到的。

何洛洛没有理焉栩嘉，即使已经到了这步田地，他还是在反抗着焉栩嘉的命令。

何洛洛皱了皱眉，用力将下体撑开，手用力一怼。

“啊……”何洛洛小声叫了一声，下身如同被撕裂一般的疼，好不容易塞进去的半截金桔，因为身体的排斥作用，又被排了出来。而他此时，已经疼得满头大汗。

焉栩嘉看着眼前瞬间较弱下来的何洛洛，娇瘦的身段，凝脂一般的皮肤，渗着微微香汗，用尽全力反抗的样子让他兴致勃勃。

何洛洛最终放弃，拿起一瓣桃子，缓缓往下体放过去。

桃子的触感与金桔完全不同，软绵绵的，带着黏糊糊的汁水，何洛洛挤了挤，指尖和小穴外门都已是水滴滴的了，他像刚刚一样，全身用力撑开下身，双手用力一捅，那已经被穴口挤烂了半块的桃子，就这样滑进了何洛洛的身体。

剧烈的异物感配合着强烈的羞耻感，让何洛洛的脸一下子红了，就像是身体里倒进了一团黏糊糊的液体，本能想要把他往外排，但为了完成任务，只能强忍着。

“扒开来让我检查一下。”焉栩嘉面露微笑，命令道。

何洛洛强忍着，后背往后斜了斜，双手掰开双腿，将幼嫩的穴口暴露在焉栩嘉面前。

粉色的花仿佛刚淋过一场雨，在风的摇曳下， 一点一点的抖落着露水。

“我问你，高嘉朗为什么要给你倒水。”何洛洛强忍着，顿了顿声音问道。

“这说明，他愿意帮助我，因为我们俩有共同的利益。”焉栩嘉一边欣赏着眼前的美景，一边回答到。

“帮你干什么？”何洛洛追问。

焉栩嘉没有回答，眼神指了指何洛洛身下的水果盘。

何洛洛又捏起一瓣桃子，此时的下体经过一轮桃汁，已经变得润滑许多，黏腻温润，散发着香甜的气息，何洛洛没怎么费力气，就效仿着，又吃下去一片。

“呜……”这片桃子被他挤烂的部分少了很多，进去了更多硬块，触感又完全不同，被进入时，刺激了一下，已经有轻微的快感了。

“帮我做了我老爹，然后扶我上去掌权啊，虽说市长不一定让我做，但是，最终掌权的一定是我的那种，高嘉朗有钱有枪，在这时代里，就是亲爹，他要是帮我，就十拿九稳了。那个老男人死了，他就能带着刘也走了，两全其美，多好。”焉栩嘉看着身体颤抖的何洛洛，知道何洛洛已经开始有些享受了，也不介意多说一点。

何洛洛也知道焉栩嘉不会再让他选择桃子了，拿起了一瓣苹果，顺着桃汁的润滑，缓缓往身体里塞着。

苹果块比桃片更厚更长也更硬，这次没法一次吃下了，何洛洛只能一点一点的往里面塞着，感受着一个物体慢慢进入自己的身体，开始的地方很紧，塞到一半，就很难再塞进去了，感觉好像再进去一点，就会很痛的样子，连身体本能都在排斥。

何洛洛咬了咬牙，用力一塞，吃下了那瓣苹果。

刺骨的疼痛从下半身传来，何洛洛一下子红了眼睛，眼泪瞬间填满了眼眶，这种钻心的疼就像是谁拿刀割了他的大腿一样，他全身剧烈的颤抖着，身体不断想要把那瓣苹果排出来，何洛洛却只能忍着，任凭它在潮湿温润的肉体包裹下四处碰撞。

焉栩嘉看着何洛洛前面已经硬的流水了，知道这瓣苹果怕是碰到了他的前列腺。

何洛洛整个人仿佛一只刚被抓上岸离开了水的活鱼，躺在地板上小幅动着，下体流着甜润的桃汁，在地板上汇成一小滩，阴茎一挺一挺的，整个身体开始有些发红，一副被快感溺死了感觉。

“问啊，再不问，时间就到了，我就该走了。”焉栩嘉此时拉开了自己的腰带，一边欣赏着眼前淫乱萎靡的美人，一边用手搓弄着自己的肉棒。

“你们说的庙会，究竟是指什么？”何洛洛强撑着意志，问道。

“就是下周的中秋庙会啊，就在静安寺外面，记得带着你的好兄弟们一起来。”焉栩嘉起身，伏在何洛洛身上，阴茎抵着何洛洛的小穴口。

何洛洛想反抗，却已经有些乏力，被焉栩嘉牢牢摁在地上。

焉栩嘉凑到何洛洛耳边：“我们都会去的哦，到时候，记得要穿那件第一次见你时的樱花和服，还不能穿内衣哦，想知道更多的事，就在静安寺后的树林来找我。”

焉栩嘉小声哼唧了几下，何洛洛感觉到，一股滚烫的液体喷在自己的小穴之外，混着流出的桃汁和苹果汁，流在地上。

“这一次，我就先不进门了，先在门外上礼。”焉栩嘉轻轻吻了一下何洛洛的额头，起身系好衣服就走了。

何洛洛挣扎着起身，终于将那块苹果排了出来。

本来雪白的苹果，在温热潮湿的身体里，已经有些腐烂发黄了。

（渔家傲）

“一弄松声悲急管，吹梦断，西看窗日犹嫌短。”

西餐厅的灯光很暗，头顶一台小灯管，套着白布纱的罩子，微微的打着泛黄的灯光。小圆桌上摆着银色的烛台，一排芝白色的蜡烛点着轻微的火，烛台两侧，是两束花，白彩玫瑰绕着香水百合。

从李昀锐把翟潇闻送上夏之光的车开始，翟潇闻和夏之光就没说过一句话。

翟潇闻靠在车门框上，脸贴在玻璃上，模模糊糊的看着窗外的灯红酒绿，夏之光在前面开车，看来他没有雇司机，同样一句话都不说。

到了西餐厅，两人仿佛陌生人一样，一言不发，一前一后的走进餐厅内，夏之光仿佛已经是这里的常客，引座员直接领着两位到了这个座位。

“前菜上茴香粉沙拉，主菜黑椒牛排配通心粉，甜点黑森林蛋糕，两份，再开一瓶红酒，拿两个杯子，谢谢。”夏之光没有征求翟潇闻意见的意思，直接点了菜。

翟潇闻双手抓着膝盖，双腿后折在椅子下，缩在原地，不知所措的，也不敢跟夏之光眼神对视。

侍从先上了酒，夏之光利落的开了瓶盖，倒了两杯，递了一杯到翟潇闻面前。

“谢谢。”翟潇闻说出这一句话的时候就后悔了，多年的老情人未见，开口确是一句“谢谢”，可是他实在想不出来该说什么了。

夏之光举起酒杯，一口抽干。

“这些年过的好么？”也不知是酒壮人胆，还是实在不能再尴尬下去，夏之光问了一句。

“还挺好的吧，大家待我都很好，现在又有了新的工作，未来也会逐渐变好的吧。”翟潇闻有一搭没一搭的说着。

“那你现在，是跟小林……”夏之光又往杯中倒了小半杯红酒。

“是啊，他追我，也追了小半年了，就是他一下子拿不出那么多钱，出来之后他家里肯定就不会再给他钱了，还得为我们俩以后做打算，所以赎身的钱估计得自己唱歌挣了。”翟潇闻回忆着这半年和李昀锐在一起的时光，缓缓回答道。

夏之光又将杯中酒一饮而尽：“那你喜欢他什么呢？”

“他对我很好啊，每次都给我带花，带我出去吃饭，由着我耍小性子，我说什么他都会听，主要是愿意和我一起走下去，我觉得挺好的。”翟潇闻脑子里一下子想到李昀锐憨憨傻傻的笑，自己嘴角也轻微咧了一下。

“可是，万一他跟他家里说了，他家里断了他的财路，凭他的能力，你们怕是活不到现在这么好了吧。”夏之光又给自己倒了一杯，两杯下肚，之前又没吃东西，现在已经有些晕晕乎乎的了。

“一起穷着也好，又不是没穷过，至少他不会突然就从我生命里消失。”翟潇闻冷冷的补了一句：“而且，这些所谓的大家子弟，谁不是靠家里给的钱在活，想要有自力更生的金主，要么年纪认了当爹，要么手下带兵，不知道哪天就死了，我能唱歌，他能编剧，我们俩穷着，也不是活不下去。”

“我在国外这些年，真的，每天都在想你。”夏之光终于按不住了，说出了心底里的想法。

翟潇闻忽然想到再次遇见夏之光之前那天晚上，他和何洛洛聊天的时候，他跟何洛洛说，他的心跟着夏之光出去了，现在赔给小林的只剩一副身体了，那时的他还无比坚定。可是，当那个人带着他的心回来，并且告诉他，他也一样，还在原地等着的时候，翟潇闻却高兴不起来了。

他很害怕，他害怕他如果不接受，他会后悔一辈子，难过一辈子；

但是他也害怕，如果他再次像当时一样义无反顾，还会再次被砍得遍体鳞伤。

“还说这些有什么意义呢？都四年了，你也变了，我也变了，我们再也回不去了。”翟潇闻最终选择了放弃，他太缺乏安全感了，他爱夏之光，从四年前到现在，但是，这四年的颠簸坎坷，让他还是选择相信那个最能给他安全感的人。

夏之光又将杯中酒一饮而尽，仰头长叹一声，眼睛有些红了。

侍从端上了沙拉，紫甘蓝，黄瓜片，西红柿，乳白色的沙拉酱，暗绿色的茴香粉，五彩斑斓的。

然后是牛排，打开盖子，白色的烟雾一下子升腾起来，滋啦滋啦的声音伴着厚厚的白幕，两人都看不清彼此了。

“吃吧，我们聊聊唱片的事。”夏之光已经微醉了，刀叉拿反了，却仍然吃的很带劲。

同样刺啦刺啦的，是红昭楼的厨房，此时，周震南正和张颜齐一起做着饭，厨艺自然是头牌必须的技能，那边也哥正在炸松鼠鱼，这里囡囡也准备烧一道仔鸡，旁边张颜齐给他打着下手。

“何洛洛今天怎么了，一回来就把自己关进屋子里不见人，通常这种大家一起做饭的时候他不都赶着过来制毒么？”周震南一边给焯过一边水的仔鸡改刀，一边问张颜齐。

“不知道啊，今天我去接他的时候，他出来眼睛就红红的，看起来像是刚哭过，我也不好问，可能是不是知道了些什么。”张颜齐一边按周震南的嘱咐刮着山药皮，一边回答道。

“你小心点，别刮到手了，那刀不好用。”周震南看了一眼笨手笨脚的张颜齐，半是心疼半是嘲讽的说了一句。

“知道了，你也要小心，别伤着了。”张颜齐笑着回答到：“我们下人，伤着了就伤着了，不碍事的，倒是你，手还要弹琴的。”

周震南小小的一个人，站在砧板前，桌子都够到胸下了，围着围裙，拿着一把大大的菜刀在那里砍鸡，土里土气的，和他平时精致细腻的样子一比对，倒是妙趣横生。

“姑娘们，来客人了，要不要去接待一下？”门口的婆子撩开纱布进来。

“你去找何洛洛，我们这边再做饭，身上都是烟火味，出去见客待会得洗澡。”刘也头都没回一下，赶着那婆子走了。

婆子见讨了没趣，加上素日里便多有厌恶，出去就是一句“小姐的命，野鸡的身”，听的周震南直接黑了脸，张颜齐马上追了上去。

“现在这不比以前了，都靠着洛洛在外赚钱，最近他裁的人多，少不得要挨几句闲话，装作没听见就行了，要都计较起来，还过不过日子了。”刘也将张颜齐拦下，好说歹说了一通，这才没了下文。

再说这婆子，她直接在大堂里对着二楼大喊了一声：“何姑娘，出来接客了。”一时竟将孙圻峻喊了出来，他此时正半敞着衣服，看来任公子是准备在晚饭前先吃一顿。

“你喊什么喊，把人家客人吓跑了你喝西北风去。”孙圻峻的架势完全不输那婆子。

“没事没事。”此时何洛洛出来当和事佬：“是我不好，应该在外面迎着的，圻圻你赶快进去陪任公子吧，别耽误了晚饭，赵姨您也消消气。”

何洛洛说着下了楼，随手给那婆子塞几张钞票，那婆子才气冲冲的走了。

“洛洛，你留着这种人干什么，尽早赶了再找新的就是了，这外面兵荒马乱的，我们肯留她们就可以了，现在还得看他们脸色了，你这样当老好人，到最后她们愈发横行霸道了。”孙圻峻站在二楼的扶栏上，跟何洛洛说道。

何洛洛却装作没听见一般，头也没回的就往门口走。

门外站着的所谓客人，却是肖凯中。

“肖师傅，您这是？”何洛洛笑脸相迎了上去：“我们圻圻今天有客，怕是没法跟您比试。”

肖凯中似乎有点不敢跟何洛洛对视，只是直挺着身板问了一句：

“请问贵楼的任豪公子今晚可否有空呢？”

何洛洛一下子没忍住笑了出来，一是他这问句实在太不专业，嫖客哪有这么直接的，二是他实在没想到这肖师傅平日一股凌然正气，最终也是英雄难过美人关。

“有的有的，正好我们今晚设宴，您吃了饭，看看任公子愿不愿意接您这单了。”何洛洛本来因为焉栩嘉的事有些难受，但是想到任豪终究也算有个靠谱的追求者，这乱世之中，没什么是比有一身功夫更让人放心的了，逐渐高兴了起来。

肖凯中随何洛洛进楼，正襟危坐，何洛洛招了任豪下来，自己就去厨房看晚饭去了。

“你又来干什么？”任豪坐在肖凯中对面，开始着手沏茶。

“我想买先生一夜，不知先生可否愿意。”肖凯中直直的说了一句。

任豪本在抓茶，听到这句话一下子僵住了。

“你有那么多钱么？”任豪继续润杯，有一句没一句的搭理着。

“我早年随师父下南洋经商，手上也有点积蓄，不知先生开价多少。”肖凯中盯着任豪。

“你之前没碰过男人吧？碰过女人么？”任豪摇了摇茶壶，往壶里注了开水。

“不瞒先生，都没有，我们习武之人，需要管住自己不瞎想。”肖凯中的眼神锋利的如同一把尖刀，插在任豪身上。

任豪轻轻倒了一杯茶，推到肖凯中面前。

“第一次啊，那今晚送给你好了。”

（青玉案）

“众里寻他千百度。”蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。”

“他真的就是那种，东北炮火里出来的，土匪头子。”这是刘也和高嘉朗出去第一晚回来，跟周震南说的话。

这句话真倒不是全真，说假却又没有多假。

你说要搁九一八之前，高嘉朗就是一小山大王，他老爹占着长白山大半的地方，自立高家浜。山里不知道多少宝贝东西，什么千年的人参啦，百年的灵芝啦，小到狍子，大到老虎，什么不能搞了来换钱，平日里高老爷带着一帮弟兄们，打打猎，搞搞山货，偷运到哈尔滨去卖给富商毛人，不知道换了几十箱子的金子，倒真没必要烧杀抢夺什么的。

在高老爷子看来，他们先几辈子靠烧杀抢掠起家，没少作恶，就是欠人家村户的，这辈子既然找到了更好的摸钱的门道，就也该做点好事，弥补一下。所以他们若是真的下山，无非就是两件事，一个是听着哪个地主快要逼死人了，过去教训人家一顿，给租户发点，自己拿点路费，算半个劫富济贫。

至于有些借着他们名义烧杀抢夺的，道上有道上的规矩，高家也不会留他们活路，该杀杀，该写大字报澄清写大字报澄清，这过程虽然不好看，但这样搞了十几年，高老爷恶名没有，倒是成了这一片地的有名望的乡绅，有时候芝麻大点破事，都要请高老爷定夺。

而另一个，就是给自己这儿子高嘉朗，寻一个漂亮又能管住他的姑娘。

这高老爷虽说压寨夫人娶了一方又一房，可就真真直到自己五十多了，才得了这么个小儿子，自然是无比疼爱，从小便好吃好喝的供着，只是这高嘉朗也是继承了他们老高家的基因，自小就是个比谁都顽劣的，高老爷想让他好好读书，甚至在外面重金请了洋人先生过来，可到最后也没能治得了这混世魔王，随着他爹和几个叔叔摸爬滚打的，功夫和场面上的东西倒是学了不少。

高老爷一心溺爱他，想着这样到底也没算走到弯道上，基本的规矩还是门清的，心想着给他寻门亲事，姑娘家里温柔乡里劝着，也就好了。

可这高嘉朗倒算是个奇葩，不似狗起群子牛迈栏，二十了，对女色是一点兴趣都没有，高老爷一度怀疑他是私底下去嫖了，但是几次派人跟下来，发现这高嘉朗进城都是去武馆找师傅过招，或是结交些地方乡绅一起搓个骨牌，就是没找姑娘的意思，甚是奇怪。

高老爷心想着，自己还算健朗，也就没再管这事，暗地里寻思着，他总是有心平来那天，等到那天来了，他这背景虽不是什么豪门望族，但是要钱有钱，乱世之中也算安全，高嘉朗长得也是人中龙凤，总不至于找不到提亲的人。

可是历史没给高老爷机会了，1931年鬼子打进来的时候，已经来不及了。

鲜血染红了高粱地，松花江上浮着同胞的尸体，无能的政府节节败退，看着故土落入倭寇之手，大家都红了眼。

高嘉朗第一个摩拳擦掌的，拿着土枪就要带人去跟鬼子硬刚，却被高老爷子拦下来的。

明眼人都看得出来，这不比他们打个地主或是训个贪官，鬼子是真的有备而来，是带着真枪实弹来的，地方政府那边已经屈了，中央也是不作为不派兵。他们纵然想保着群众，也最多小范围打个游击，最后还是要被剿了，那样，连带着跟他们一起反抗的群众，怕都是得死在这片地上。

高嘉朗又何曾不知道这个道理，只是他一腔热血，这片地他们祖祖辈辈守着，又怎能容他人践踏了去？终于，在看见一个日本兵强抢民女后，没忍住，一枪崩了那人，彻底断了高家浜的后路。

那是1932年吧，鬼子已经在完全控制了东三省，高老爷子这一年来运筹帷幄，占地为王，百般运筹，不知花出去多少钱，才保住一方和平，这一枪，给了鬼子一个理由，这高家浜，怕是要不得了。

听到这消息的高老爷分外平静，也许是早就聊到了这一天，毕竟他们在日本人眼中，就是一颗钉子，早晚都得拔，他所做的一切，都是在拖时间罢了，既然今日人家要拔钉子，也就只能另谋出路了。

高老爷子喊了羞愧万分的高嘉朗，给他说了最后一通话。

“朗子，这事你不必自责，当年你说的对，是爹眼界小，没看见这家国之事，才到了如今这幅田地，你这么些年，场面上的事也学的差不多了，不能再把眼界局限长白山这一亩三分地上了，我已经找了你孙叔，咱们高家浜所有的积蓄都存在上海滩的瑞士银行里，你拿着这折子，带着兄弟们，去上海滩，一定要先找个能管住你的人，然后再倒腾点真正有意义的事，我们等着你回来那一天，还高家浜一个太平。”

高老爷坐在寨主位子上，年过半百的他，依然铿锵有力地跟高嘉朗说着。

座下的高嘉朗已是泪流满面，倒不是担心此去未来渺茫，只是他深知，这一去，怕是不到中国解放之日，再回不来了。

可当下，既然已承令，高老爷早发了血誓，此生不离这山，这次永别，便是必然了。

高嘉朗离去之时，一把大火烧了高家浜，赤色的火光照亮了小半个长白山。

高老爷子将续写传奇的笔，交给了自己的儿子，高嘉朗背对着满天的火光，真正离开了老鹰的翅膀，一人展翅冲向天空。

发战争财最好的路子就是军火，想真正在这乱世中有点话语权，最好的路数也是军火。高嘉朗手下有能打的，路子上黑白两道都通，能屈伸一点，跟日本人做点交易也不难，很快，这刚拔掉的钉子，就成了另一个，看着难受，却又拔不得的钉子。

摆平了东北，要想真的做成大事，就得按他老爹交代的那样，来上海了。

他记得他老爹跟他说过的那句话，他莽撞，容易出事，上海不抵东北，有人脉罩着他，若是想成大事，第一件事是找个能管住他，站在他背后的人。

温柔乡里不仅是让人沉醉，也让莽撞的人清醒。

高嘉朗就是在那里，遇到了刘也。

（鹧鸪天）

“惊梦觉，弄晴时。声声只道不如归。”

牛排嚼着筋很多，蛋糕尝着，也是没什么味道的甜。

店里的西洋钟，短的那根已经指到了九，夏之光不知道喝了几杯酒，唱片的事也就随便聊了几下，醉醺醺的结了账，带着翟潇闻出了门。

入秋的风已经有点凉，刚出来的翟潇闻哆嗦了几下，夏之光已经通过饭店的电话喊了个司机，现在还没到，两人站在风中，一言不发的等着。

夏之光当年在家庭的资助和翟潇闻之间选择了前者，翟潇闻成全了他；今天翟潇闻在曾经放弃过自己的老情人和能够看到未来的现情人间选择了后者，他也希望，夏之光能成全他俩。

说来讲去，也就是一个成全的故事了。

翟潇闻今天穿的薄，凉风吹着，他只能缩着身子，一个人靠在路灯上，昏黄的灯光透着西式的精致雕花笼子，如一层纱一样，披在他身上。有些喝醉的夏之光瘫倒在门口给客人坐的椅子上，西服外套脱了随便搭在胳膊上，随手扯的领带，解开的第一颗扣子，眼神涣散的盯着天空。

翟潇闻这边穿着一整套西服，还在打喷嚏，看着只套着一件马甲和衬衫夏之光，翟潇闻有点担心他感冒。

他慢慢走到夏之光面前，准备给他系上了扣子。

“外套穿上啊，别着凉了。”翟潇闻独特的清泉音，在小声说话时，就像是薄荷叶下挂着的清晨的露水，一滴一滴地落到人心理。

夏之光突然一把抱住了翟潇闻，翟潇闻还愣着时，就被夏之光一套行云流水的动作推进了车的后座，被整个压住。

“你干什么？”翟潇闻感觉到压在他身上，沉甸甸的夏之光，身体本能的反抗着，可这位弟弟出国了四年，虽然是脸瘦了，但是身体却有力了许多，又仗着酒劲，死死地钳制住了翟潇闻。一时之间，他也挣脱不了，想到未来的演艺事业，又不能喊出来，竟不知道该怎么办。

“怎么了，我以为你已经习惯了呢？四年前，我们有过多少次了？”夏之光抽掉翟潇闻的皮带，用手直接将下装整个拉到大腿处，露出敏感的下身。

夏之光身上浓厚的酒味混杂着他的香水味，全部灌进了翟潇闻的脑子里。

非要提四年前么？

翟潇闻想着过去那些开心的日子，又混杂着这几年被抛弃后不是人过的日子，一时间头疼欲裂，停下了挣扎。

“我们都长大了，你不傻了，我不叫你小傻瓜了，你也清醒一点吧。”翟潇闻声音仿佛降了温，清泉虽然甜冽，却也无比冰凉。他虽然平时皮，但是在这种问题上，栽过一次跟头，就无比谨慎了。

酒总是能让人的情绪大起大落，夏之光看着已经浑然不动的翟潇闻，一时间声泪俱下。

一滴眼泪从翟潇闻眼角划过，他瞥见夏之光的那颗泪痣，在他细滑的皮肤上，就好像是一望无际的天空中，只在天边有一颗星星。之后大概会有很多人，为这颗泪痣着迷吧，就像曾经的自己那样，只是可能再也没有自己了。

“闻闻哥哥，我当初不该走的，你再爱我一次好不好。”

夏之光往翟潇闻身上拱着，用舌头轻轻舔着他的耳后，那是夏之光记忆里，翟潇闻最敏感的地方，每次夏之光碰到，翟潇闻都会像发了情一样浑身扭动，口中娇喘，拼命想把夏之光推走，但是又欲说还休，那个样子夏之光每次在异乡想到，都会心里痒。

他重复着他们以往的默契，想帮翟潇闻记起曾经的美好。

耳边熟悉的温热与潮湿，翟潇闻生理性的颤抖了几下，却没有夏之光期待的那样热情似火。

夏之光有将手伸进他大腿之间，大腿线是翟潇闻的另一个敏感点，那里是翟潇闻竹竿腿唯一挂着点肉的地方，夏之光往那里轻轻的掐了一下，翟潇闻依然没有反应。

有人敲了敲车门，打断了两人，看来是夏之光叫的司机来了。

密闭的车里，酒味充溢了空气，夏之光起身，帮翟潇闻穿好了衣服，打开了车门，来的人却是杜煜。

“你把他送回去吧，法租界的红昭楼，我自己走回去醒醒酒。”夏之光整了整自己的衣服，对杜煜说到。

杜煜看着衣冠不整，双眼通红的夏之光，已经大概明白了些东西，也不好拦着，自己坐上驾驶位，插上药匙就启动了车。

车嘟嘟的开启，两束大灯，刺进黑夜，翟潇闻安静地靠在车窗上，失去了他一贯的活力，看着身后的夏之光，慢慢消失在黑夜里。

“你就是他出国之前留在国内的那个小情人吧。”杜煜见已经驶出一两里地，问翟潇闻到。

“或许是吧，也不知道他说的是不是我。”翟潇闻有气无力的回答着。

“他在英吉利那几年，真的是三句话不离你呢，听的我都想知道你究竟是什么样的人了。”杜煜似乎默认了那人就是眼前的翟潇闻：“我和他在一处读书，偶尔在聚会上遇到的，他真的对你忠心耿耿呢，有个挺漂亮的洋妞勾搭上他，他一把就把人推开了，说是家里有人，我们都还笑他迂腐。”

“是么？那应该是他们家给他定了亲吧。”翟潇闻稍微提起了一点兴趣，但仍然十分低落。

“应该是你吧，他跟我说，虽然那个热平日里是个小作精，但是不知道怎么的，他觉得那个人耍小性子都可爱，虽然有时候会生气，但是一看到他那个自恋的样子，马上气就消了。”杜煜继续说着。

“是么，这是你对我的印象么？”翟潇闻听着杜煜的话，知道夏之光说的肯定是自己没错了，但是他倒是好奇，杜煜是怎么对号入座的。

“我给你不熟，我只是个写歌的，你能把那首《宁有故人，可以相忘》唱好就行了，但是私下里看你，确实挺皮的吧，感觉你爸妈从小惯你惯得太狠了。”杜煜笑着回答道。

“你不知道么？”翟潇闻听着杜煜的话，不禁苦笑起来。

“知道什么？”杜煜一脸不解的回头。

“我是个男妓啊。”翟潇闻故作轻快的说道：“我父母早就不在了，没人惯我，只有人上我。”

杜煜一下子踩了一下刹车，车子猛地往前一冲，两人都因为惯性往前撞了一下。

“那你刚刚，为什么要拒绝他，他家里又有钱，对你又这么死心塌地的，早点让他赎了你，出来几年，即使以后他家里不接纳你他把你甩了，你也得个自由身和小半生好日子，于你不亏啊，你真的是小作精呢，还是说你在欲擒故纵？”杜煜对这一行出乎意料的了解，反问翟潇闻到。

“他四年前把我扔了，我花了多长时间，经历了多少事，现在说一句重新开始就重新开始，哪里有那么好的事呢？”翟潇闻继续苦笑着说。

“那你对他还有感觉么？”杜煜重新启动了车，继续往法租界的方向开去。

翟潇闻没有再回答。

“他其实挺不容易的，他长得好，背景好，平时也聪明，家里有个家里背景很厉害的妹妹，喜欢他很久了，两家都有意思，好早就要定亲，结果他硬是一口回绝了，最后被逼不过才想出出国这招，希望熬到那个妹妹嫁人。”杜煜继续行驶在黑夜中。

翟潇闻听到这里一下愣住了：“你的意思是？他不是因为家里把他送出国的？”

“不是啊，他当时是借的钱，连夜跑的，到了之后才给家里人写信让汇款，就是为了你逃婚才出去的。”杜煜显然也有些奇怪。

“可是我后来收到他的信，他说他家里不同意他赎我，让他出国，还说要我就此断了念想呢。”翟潇闻突然眼眶红了，意识到其中可能有什么误会。

“你确定？你怕不是被谁骗了吧，再说了，他家里不同意他赎你，断他几个月财路，把他拉着不让他见你就是了，没必要非要让他一15岁小孩出去，而且，他老爹也有在外面养兔儿爷的习惯，他们家都觉得不碍事的。”杜煜耐心的分析到。

翟潇闻突然想到，当时来送信的，是个穿着很高级的姑娘，那封信上，好像也没有邮戳。

“掉头！”翟潇闻忽然吼了一句：“我要去找他。”

（南乡子）

“万事到头都是梦，休休，明日黄花蝶也愁。”

肖凯中被孙圻峻架着喝了几轮花酒，等他上到任豪房间里的时候，已经有些颤颤巍巍的了。

推开绣门，任豪正坐在茶桌旁，调着另一杯茶。

肖凯中眼神有些晕晕乎乎的，红昭楼的桂花酒本就是一绝，他又是孙圻峻的手下败将，按照武学规矩，本就该罚三杯，这三杯下肚，已经有些上头，后来再劝着喝几轮，便是通体发热起来。

这些年在外经商也好，在家练武也罢，终究是没在这浮世上走过几遭，看来那日刘公说的有道理，他这个人出来心不定，怕是难成大事。

只是当下，理智模糊了，已经想不得那么多，肖凯中看着眼前冷白色的美人，一身梨黄色的和服，汗巾没扎太紧，整个衣服松松的挎在身上，也没有刻意的遮挡，凝脂一般的小腿和小半截玉白色的大腿，就露在外面。

看着眼前的任豪，想那日递茶红楼之语，肖凯中身体荷尔蒙已是灌了脑，下体已经抬了头，他一把抱起了坐着的任豪，头扎进他微开的领子里，嗅着他的身体，是一股淡淡的玫瑰香。

“急什么，先喝杯茶醒醒酒，今晚都是你的。”任豪轻轻用手指弹了弹肖凯中的额头。

肖凯中稍微清醒了一点，看着桌上绿玉斗里乘着半杯清茶，一只手抱着任豪，另一只手直接拿起茶杯来一饮而尽。

茶味苦涩，带着些许酸味和薄荷香，却格外醒脑，一下子把肖凯中的酒劲给冲了。

肖凯中清醒了些，才意识到自己做的事，一时间羞愧难当，却又抱着人家在半路，一时不知道该怎么办了。

“既然来了，也没必要再拘谨了吧。”任豪看出了肖凯中的莽劲都被他这杯特制的醒酒茶冲干净了，竟一时觉得有些好笑，嘴角逐渐咧起来。

“先生笑起来真的很好看。”肖凯中看着怀中的任豪，脸红的说了一句。

这一句话又把任豪给逗笑了，能来红昭楼的，大多是风月场的常客，说话虽不说露骨，却总是带着浓厚的性暗示，所以任豪才不喜欢和他们说话，而这个新入门的师傅，或许真的能打遍天下，到头来，在这温柔乡里，也是束手无措了。

“你真是白瞎了你这幅好身板和好模样。”任豪继续笑着跟肖凯中讲。

“我们习武之人，要这些也无用，也没白瞎一说了。”肖凯中认真的回答。

“我最开始见你时，看你长得一双狼眼，眼角是邪魅，再加上这幅爽朗的身材，觉得你虽然不是嫖客，但到底也是知道些人情世故的，现在看来，倒是单纯的有些憨了。”任豪不知怎么的，素日里他是不跟嫖客说话的，可是，在肖凯中怀里，他倒是说的多。

“我们练家子，最怕练时分心，小时候我们师娘漂亮，总有哥哥弟弟们动些非分之想，最后都被师傅打了一顿赶出去了，我为了不动那个念想，每日打拳五百下，负重长跑十公里，累了，就不想那些有的没的了。”肖凯中回着。

“好的吧，那也难为你了，二十六了才出来见人。”任豪将双手搭在肖凯中脖子上：“我不比外面那几个小妖精，你可别失望。”

任豪示意肖凯中将他放到床上，肖凯中抱着任豪，将他如同放茶具一般，端放在床上。

“脱衣服啊，我从不帮人脱衣服的。”任豪盯着肖凯中，带着一点俏皮的说了一句，不过倒是真的，对于接客这事，任豪历来不热心。

“哦哦。”肖凯中听着，几步便扯开了长袍的扣子，连带着里面的内衬一起脱下，露出一身腱子肉，虽说是练武之人，身上竟不似朗哥那般是小麦色，竟然也是白里透红的；再加上有力的双肩，结实的胸肌，轮廓分明的腹肌，然后跟着脱了裤子，一对长腿也是肌肉发达，腿间，一根粗长的肉棒，正直挺挺的对着任豪。

“上床，然后把这个解开。”任豪用眼神瞟了瞟自己的汗巾，轻轻的肖凯中说了一句。

肖凯中本来在陌生人面前光着已经有些红了脸，听着任豪那一句，心理已经酥了大半。

他缓缓撤下那条鹅绒黄的汗巾，原本松垮的和服，瞬间分崩离析，成了披在任豪身上的一张丝布，隐隐约约的，盖着他的身体。肖凯中咽了咽口水，缓缓将那层布剥下，露出里面，藕段一样幼嫩的皮肤。

任豪的骨架稍微有点大，肩膀比其他公子宽，胳膊，大腿上，也更肉一点，但却是一个细腰，因此显得更加充满欲感，平日里遮的严，又加上说话少，总觉得像是个木头，但现在展开来看，风韵倒更胜一筹。

肖凯中注意到任豪身上的伤痕，直直的盯着那几道尚未完全消去的红印子。

“先生这是……”肖凯中刚想问，就被任豪用手轻轻捂住了嘴。

“人都有过去，这便是我的过去，萍水相逢，我不追究你的过去，你也不要追究我的过去。”任豪笑吟吟的说了一句。

任豪说完，起身爬到床尾，双膝跪在床上，对着肖凯中的肉棒，身体稍稍前倾，一口含了下去。

相比他是没有做过清洗，在那东西撑开任豪的口腔后，一股腥臭咸味冲进任豪身体里，他稍微挤了挤眼睛，适应了一下，慢慢的搅和着。

肖凯中只感觉下体一阵温热，粘稠的口水和潮湿的口腔所带来的快感让他直接哼唧了一声，身体也开始颤抖起来。

“先生不要紧吧？”肖凯中注意到任豪挤上去的眼角，问了一句。

任豪一如往日，不发一言，只是慢慢啃咬着眼前的阴茎。用舌头舔一圈，用用力到深喉，或是像吃棉花糖一样，一边轻轻咬着上端，一边用手不断搓弄着下面的柱体。

肖凯中已经被弄得浑身痒痒，咬牙切齿的维持着身体的理智。

可是精虫上脑，哪里轮得到理智做主？

几股前列腺液从马眼出流出，任豪看已经到了火候，停下了嘴上的动作。

他轻轻站起来，用舌头吮吸了自己的手指，然后将沾满口水的手指往两腿之间慢慢涂抹着。

“你不用动，我来就行。”任豪终于对肖凯中说了一句话。

就这样抹了几次，觉得穴口已经充分润滑了，他一只腿横跨过肖凯中，缓缓将小腿弯折，直到膝盖跪地，已经润滑好的小穴抵在肖凯中完全充血的阴茎上，轻轻将那玩意压了压，然后动了动下身，即是将前列腺液抹在自己穴口，也是给肖凯中再润滑一下。

任豪直直的盯着肖凯中的眼睛，肖凯中已经羞红了脸，不敢对视。

任豪笑了一声，缓缓坐了下去。

下体被强撑开的疼痛一下子遍及全身，任豪额头已经挂着豆大的汗珠，却没有要停下的意思，继续往下坐着。

“呜……”任豪终于小声喘了一下，整个将那根肉棒吃了下去。

肖凯中感受着一种阴茎被挤压着，却有不知来自何处的愉悦的感觉，任豪的身体里是一种不同于口交的感觉，整个肉棒被包着，感受着伴随着湿热的，另一个人的温度，敏感的性细胞，体会着这样的快感，将其放大无数倍，冲掉了脑中一切。

任豪开始慢慢在那根肉棒上移动，肖凯中的鬼头正好抵着他的敏感点，每一次运动，都是一次对前列腺的冲击，最初进入的疼痛感已经消失不见，只剩下无尽的快感，伴随着每一次撞击，一波一波的冲向他。

肖凯中双手紧紧抓住任豪的两瓣屁股，开始带着任豪的身体上下移动，这种摩擦感远胜于口交时的搓弄，肖凯中欲罢不能，开始动腰，在任豪身体里抽插。

桌上的茶渐渐没了热气，透明的茶壶上逐渐挂满了冷凝的水珠。

一股滚烫的液体喷进任豪的身体，本就插在最深处，任豪甚至感觉精液流进了他的肠子里，他用手搓弄了几下自己的阴茎，喷在了肖凯中的腹肌上。

任豪缓缓起身，将肖凯中的阴茎拉出来，白色的精液汩汩地从自己已经完全被操开的穴口流出，一滴一滴地，滴在肖凯中腿上。

肖凯中此时已经完全瘫倒，在床上大喘着气。

任豪吹了花灯，安静地躺在肖凯中旁边，拿绢子擦了擦他的身体，拉着被子盖在两人身上。

夜逐渐深了，窗外听见有车回来的声音。

肖凯中看着这张精致的脸，仿佛雕刻过的下颌角，如黑曜石一般闪亮的眼睛，精巧玲珑的鼻子和一张樱桃小嘴，像是从古人画中走出来的美人。

“先生，我想赎你出去，你与我一起去天津。”

（相见欢）

“胭脂泪，相留醉，几时重。自是人生长恨水长东。”

今天是高嘉朗买给张颜齐的最后一天了，张颜齐想了很久，这一天究竟要干什么。

清晨的法租界一如既往的冷清，最近封锁越来越严，进来的摊贩越来越少，少了他们，法租界就好像失去了烟火气，只剩霞飞路的面包馆，有早起的师傅，打着暖黄色的灯光，拍打着面团，烘焙出香气四溢的西洋美食。

张颜齐起的很早，昨晚设宴，除了晓雯没回来，剩下五个人一起喝起花酒，任公子，还有那个新来的肖师傅，都挺能喝的，自己帮囡囡挡了几轮，最后也不支起来，囡囡吃了几杯，小脸扑红，也是早早醉了，虽说回来难免云雨一番，只是囡囡酒量小，不似孙圻峻那样对着灌，现在还是半醉着躺在床上，一身白花花的肉，就像一盘醉蟹，晕晕乎乎的。

张颜齐看着身旁的周震南，肥嘟嘟的小脸上还印着枕头压出来的痕迹，在清晨的薄光下，还能看到那一小层浅浅的，短短的绒毛。张颜齐感觉很幸福，这种每天醒来，最爱的人就在身边的感觉让他沉迷，但是他也知道这份限定的浪漫今天就要结束了， 眼神中也透着些许的不甘和不舍，但是想想，就像他和周震南第一天晚上约定的那样，好好爱一次，不管别的。

他用手轻轻擦了擦周震南的脸蛋，周震南惺忪之中轻轻打了他一下，嘴里不知道在呜嚷着些什么。

“囡囡，起来了。”张颜齐伏到周震南耳边，轻声说到。

“起来这么早干嘛，我再睡一会。”周震南翻了个身，看来想赖赖床。

“起来早点，我带你去看看这上海城。”

张颜齐说到这里，眼泪已经有些抑制不住，充满了眼眶。

周震南听到这句他等了很久的话，一瞬间清醒了，背对着张颜齐，几滴眼泪也掉到了枕头上。

张颜齐穿了一双很耐磨的布鞋，带了两瓶水，穿着那件他一直穿的白布褂子，站在自己的黄包车前，等着周震南收拾好。周震南穿着一身藏青色的长衫，着乌木的宽腿裤子，头发很整齐的梳到脑后，像一个正经的，普通的，平民一样，坐上了张颜齐的车。

“咱们先看看这法租界啊。”张颜齐像个兴致勃勃的上海本地导游，给另一个在上海生活了十几年的人，介绍着这座繁华的的东方巴黎。

“这条路叫霞飞路，也是上海当前最繁华的商业街，洋货土货，什么都买得到，您别看这里面包店咖啡厅多，实际上原来这里小摊的摊饼才是霞飞路一绝。”张颜齐带着周震南穿过这条他最熟悉的街道，不知道掩盖了心底里多少悲伤，才能这样，阳光自在的讲解着。

“这条路尽头这右边，是大世界游乐场。”张颜齐指着右边一栋三层建筑，建筑之上，还有四层法式高塔亭阁，亭阁之上，摆着鲜红的假花：“别看这里披着个洋建筑的皮，里面全是咱们中国的园林呢，有个剧场，什么孟小冬，金少梅，好多名角都在这里唱过戏呢。”

“这就到了亨利路了，这条路最有名的是座教堂。”张颜齐拉了一会，到了另一个点，白色外墙，宝蓝色的圆顶，一座宏伟的教堂，教堂里还能听到唱诗班的声音。

熟悉的菠菜香菇馅的豆腐皮包子，鲜香混杂着空气里飘着的炸油味，周震南小心翼翼的拿起一个，轻轻咬破上面的花结，里面混着菠菜汁的灌骨汤散发着热气，他小心吸了一口，带着些许油腻的汤汁差点烫了嘴，一个小包子下肚，滚烫中带着咸香。

这世界上没有不需要代价的好事，想吃味道最好的豆腐皮包子，就得担着烫嘴的风险。

“老板，上碗粥。”

桌子是有明显烂纹的劣质杨木，桌面上一层水胶漆，周震南甚至能看到桌子上的油渍。桌子中间插着筷子篓，筷子篓里几双筷子参差不齐的，一个小壶装着发黑的，不知道是醋是酱油的东西。

张颜齐和周震南坐在临时支起的小摊的座位上，学着像个正常人一样生活。

粥上上来了，大半碗白水，水底飘着点白粗米，混着点苞谷子，张颜齐看着这碗卖相不怎么样的粥，想着红昭楼里那精致的碎鱼，丝鸡，红梗米粥，一时不忍心拿给周震南。

“你喝点水将就一下吧，这粥你们喝不惯，先垫垫，晚上回楼里再好好吃。”张颜齐摸了摸兜里仅存的点碎票，自己端起那晚粥开始喝起来。

周震南看了一眼在喝粥的张颜齐，一把夺过那晚粗粥，急着赶着喝了一口，一下子呛到了，连着咳嗽了好几声。

“没事吧。”张颜齐拍着周震南的后背，耐心的询问道。

“以后你赎我出来了，这样的日子要过一辈子呢，别提吃不吃的惯了。”周震南一边咳嗽，一边说道。

“不会的，我要是赎你，一定要像朗哥对也哥那样，给你买最好看的衣服，带你吃最好吃的东西，还要带你去看名角的戏。”张颜齐憨憨的笑着。

“算了吧，你先把那两根金条的钱凑齐吧，凑齐了，出来让我过什么样的日子我都愿意。”周震南知道张颜齐只是在说笑，他可能这辈子都没法把自己赎出来了，自己已经做好过几年被卖到棚子里去，贬贬值，然后自己赎自己的打算了。

“张颜齐，你今天完成了你以前给我的承诺，你能不能，再回答我一件事。”周震南脸色逐渐变得严肃起来。

“你说吧，我一定认真回答。”张颜齐似乎已经知道了周震南要问什么。

“以后，无论我经历什么，只要我还是原来的我，你会一直爱我的吧。”周震南盯着张颜齐的眼睛，认真的问道。

“会的，我会尽力让你什么都不经历，但是如果实在没办法，你放心，我会永远和你在一起的。”张颜齐说着肉麻的情话，这些是他不曾告诉周震南的，他最真实的想法。

“那就好，至于别的事情，我会处理好的。”周震南夹起一个包子，直接塞进了张颜齐嘴里，张颜齐张开大嘴，一口吞了进去。

汤汁四溅，张颜齐瞬间被烫了嘴，起来连跳三下，面露难色。

立着一个大钟的跑马会总楼在阳光下显得十分宏伟；整齐对称的上海大剧院门口已经排满了来买票看晚上电影的人；十几层的和平大饭店，那个琉璃绿顶真的显得格外醒目；汾阳路的落叶，踩上去还会有美妙的钢琴声……

周震南听着张颜齐跟他讲着这座他既熟悉又陌生的城市，看着头顶的太阳从东边走到西边，看着街上的行人从少变多再变少，看着张颜齐额头上渗出汗珠，衣服逐渐打湿，依然滔滔不绝的给他讲着这花花世界。

天色暗了，车子停在红昭楼前，周震南回头看了一眼张颜齐，张颜齐正笑着，朝他挥手。

周震南回了一个笑容，踏进了了红昭楼。

再见不知何时了。

（楚云深）

“去年元夜时，花市灯如昼，月上柳梢头，人约黄昏后。”

中秋前两天的清晨，一通电话打进来，吴姐接下，脸上逐渐露出笑容。

“小也，打扮打扮，高老板来赎你了。”吴姐对着二楼，半是喜悦，半是释怀的喊了一句。

尚且还在睡梦中六人听到这个声音，全都抖擞了起来。

孙圻峻拉拉身边的任世豪，示意他听吴姐的话。

“昨天焉老爷子被人开了一枪，今天他被赎出去，也是可以理解的吧。”任世豪揉了揉睡得惺忪的双眼，又一把搂过孙圻峻，对着他光滑的脸又是一下。

“说是这么说，只是这高嘉朗，动手也太快了一点。”孙圻峻顺着躺到任世豪怀里，两眼却放空，好像在思考着什么事。

“之前高嘉朗就是忌惮焉老爷子的势力挡他的路，他自己手里有枪有炮的，跟焉栩嘉联合之后，焉栩嘉那边就好做工作多了，这老爷子的势力大多都倒到焉栩嘉手下了，他又巴不得这个死老头子早死，既然没什么威胁了，做掉也正常，大家都开心。”任世豪一边在孙圻峻身上来回搓弄着，一边慢慢解释。

“高嘉朗就那么相信这个焉栩嘉？万一他再借这个事端顺势铲掉高嘉朗，高嘉朗又能怎么办？”孙圻峻没有管任世豪，依然自顾自的思考着。

“这种事情，就是赌一把嘛，哪有十全十美的好事，你换个角度看，焉家那么多儿子，但凡高嘉朗把焉栩嘉的计划透露给焉老爷子，焉栩嘉那条狗命还不是保不了，所以说，焉栩嘉也是赌了风险，高嘉朗自然也要赌一个焉栩嘉卖了他的风险。”任世豪慢条斯理的分析着，一只手已经捏到了孙圻峻的屁股。

“那看来，现在焉栩嘉赌赢了，高嘉朗还是有风险的吧。”孙圻峻转头过来，看着任世豪。

“那倒不至于，英雄难过美人关，这高嘉朗是被刘也彻底迷住了，对他来说，这趟上海之行，只要带了刘也走就是了，他那手腕人脉，重庆，北平，天津，长春，哪里不是他的舞台，他倒不在意焉栩嘉这一亩三分地，更何况，焉栩嘉也有个软肋握在高嘉朗手里。”任世豪突然露出狡黠的笑，把怀中的孙圻峻一下子推到床上，背对着自己。

“干嘛，昨晚没尽兴？”孙圻峻看着任世豪这架势，回头有气无力的搭理了一句。

“我怎么可能尽兴呢，你看这早上起来，是吧。”任世豪狡猾的笑着，给孙圻峻看自己又充血的阴茎，正直直的抵在孙圻峻的大腿上。

“真的是服了你了，每天除了搞这些八卦上心，你们家的生意你管过么？”孙圻峻翻了一个白眼，但还是将上身稍微折了一折，将屁股翘起。

“当铺就是发难民财嘛，这段时间国灾家乱的，政府也不做人，发的那金圆券贬值贬的屁都不剩，可怜那些天天当金当银的，昨天刚当了金镯子领了30000金圆券去，今天30000也就够买袋米了，我们家发了多少财，谁知道呢。”任世豪带着骄傲的说着。

他确实说的有理，才发的纸币卷子，没过两个月就贬值贬的飞快，好在他们这些所谓上层，提前透了风，还用的是金银做交易和生活，倒是越来越富，就是那些下层的平民百姓们，怕是无形中被搜刮了不少。

昨晚刚做完，孙圻峻的后庭还是半松的状态，任世豪随口吐了几口唾沫，往上用手刮抹了几下，就当润滑了，看着两根手指已经能轻松捅进去，任世豪便将充血的阴茎直接怼了进去。

“呜……你慢点……”虽然已经润滑过了，孙圻峻吃下时，还是嗲嗲的喘着。

“怎么了，都这么多次了，还没习惯我么？”任世豪似乎一点都没有慢下来的意思，反而加快了速度。

“你太粗了嘛？”孙圻峻的小声的回着：“总得给人家点适应的时间。”

“别啊，待会还要下去送你的也哥恢复自由身呢，速战速决才是硬道理吧。”任世豪已经将肉棒整个插入，开始了略带适应的抽动。

“说是这么……啊……”看来任世豪碰到了孙圻峻的敏感点，孙圻峻叫了一声。

“想快还不是很容易，一直撞这里就好了吧。”任世豪知道自己已经找到了敏感点，停下了试探，看来是准备进行一轮猛攻。

“你别，那样我会疯的。”孙圻峻小声哀求着。

“时间来不及了。”任世豪开始扭腰送胯，对着孙圻峻的前列腺点，猛烈的抽插起来。

“啊……啊……呜……啊……不要……别啊……慢点……求你了……”剧烈的运动想一条鞭子，抽打着孙圻峻的神经，他伴随着任世豪每一次的运动尖叫着，面色潮红，前面淫水直流，连着喷了几股。

过了十来分钟，孙圻峻已经半虚脱了，任世豪一下子插到最深，停下不动，喘着大气，看来是又射完了。

他缓缓拔出，那床头柜上的丝帕擦擦，又给孙圻峻擦了擦。

“我问你，焉栩嘉的软肋是什么。”孙圻峻支着腰，强忍着起身，虚弱的问任世豪。

“这你还看不出来么？英雄难过美人关，何洛洛啊。”任世豪系上皮带，穿好衣服：“我下去让他们给你端盆水上来，你先弄着。”说罢推门而出。

任世豪前脚踏出房门，刚才还一脸虚弱与满足并重的孙圻峻立马冷了脸，仿佛没事人一样的收拾起东西。

“所以，越是不服从他的，他倒越是喜欢是么，是我失算了。”孙圻峻在心里默默想着。

不一时，除了刘也，众人都已打扮好下了楼，在这过夜的除了任世豪，还有已经来了几晚的肖师傅，晓雯也带着另一个不认识的男人。

高嘉朗穿着一身正红色的西服，头发整齐的梳成三七分，正站在门口，笑吟吟的看着众人。

吴姐率先迎了上去：“高老板，今天穿的这么喜庆啊。”

“是啊，怎么说，今天也算半个大喜的日子了。”高嘉朗带着假笑回着，转身示意身后的手下，手下从袖子里抽出两根包红的金条，递给吴姐。

“高老板，小也算我看着长大的，以后，就承蒙您照顾了。”吴姐收了金条，领着那手下上楼去取卖身契了。

何洛洛看着穿的大红的朗哥，笑的分外灿烂，就好像，今天被赎出去的是自己一样。

“朗哥，您可千万要给也哥找个近一点的住处啊，平日里我们还能一起玩。”何洛洛笑着跟高嘉朗说。

“行了，你们几个臭小子在想什么我还不知道，这事发生的突然，我还没置屋子，这几天你们也哥先搁你们这住，花费找我就是了，等中秋过了，再往外搬。”高嘉朗一把把何洛洛拽进自己怀里，开始摸他的头：“你们给我好好照顾他，知道不？”

“知道啦，就是我们红昭楼可不便宜哦。”何洛洛依偎在高嘉朗怀里，有一种哥哥的温暖，高嘉朗这一路没少帮他介绍生意和解围，算是看着自己成长的人，何洛洛也没什么戒心。

“还有一事，洛洛，明天焉老爷的葬礼，你代我去一下，礼物交通这些我备好了，酬劳在里面封着，我明天带你也哥出去看房子。”高嘉朗示意下人往红昭楼里抬东西，几个精致的檀木盒子，每个都要四个人抬，看来装的是些珍惜玩意。

“行，我去就我去，你不嫌你没面子就行。”何洛洛一口应下来，背后的孙圻峻却露出了奇怪的表情。

“主人公下来了！”是吴姐的声音。

一双纤手推开门，刘也同样穿着一身正红色的西装，同样将头发三七梳的很齐，两颊微红，低着头，似乎不敢看大家，缓缓走下楼。

高嘉朗看着刘也，嘴角逐渐咧开，露出一个灿烂的笑，几步迎了上去。

“干嘛搞这么大阵仗，就不能偷偷来交了钱完事了。”刘也下到最后一阶楼梯，迎面便是高嘉朗。

“我们东北人，就喜欢牌面。”高嘉朗大声的回了一句，一把抱起刘也。

“你干哈呢？放我下来。”刘也被抱在怀里，身体挣扎着，用手轻轻锤着高嘉朗，但却不知道是高嘉朗力气真的大还是刘也也没打算下来，并没有起到什么作用，高嘉朗依然紧紧地抱着刘也。

“那今晚，得不得和平饭店走一趟吧。”高嘉朗抱着刘也直接走到门口。

“那得吧，你别怪我们敲诈你。”翟潇闻第一个反应过来：“是不是还得请点别的人啊，让我看看啊，任姐夫在这里，孙妹夫也在这里，周妹夫在外面，好像还差一个何妹夫，就到齐了吧。”

一时之间，任豪和何洛洛都飞红了脸。

“你可别吧，人家洛洛都是为别人着想，才没工夫想自己，不像某些人，这位公子是谁啊，小林呢？您老人家又换人了。”孙圻峻没放过任何一个怼翟潇闻的机会。

“唉，你不说我还没注意，夏公子回来了。”吴姐凑出来，拉着翟潇闻旁边的夏之光，就开始大量起来：“出国一趟，瘦了不少啊。”

听到夏公子，本来还算高兴的几人瞬间黑了脸。

“走吧，叫上张颜齐那傻小子，我们这车应该够。”高嘉朗察觉出空气中的不对劲，打破沉默，抱着刘也就往车边走去。

（定风波）

“回首向来萧瑟处，归去，也无风雨也无晴。”

“今晚没你们事，你们爱去喝酒喝酒，爱去抹牌抹牌，想去嫖的不怕明天我们剥了你们的皮的也可以去，今天我们也哥就算半个嫁人了，总得给我们娘家人留一晚上说话的时间吧。”孙圻峻双手支着红昭楼的大门，放了剩下五个人进去，看着门外都准备好逍遥的五个男人，大笑着赶了他们。

毕竟，今晚和平饭店，无论有没有放水，朗家拳法和南派咏春又一次败给了孙圻峻的宫家六十四手，惹毛了这个小崽子，这些人怕是吃不了兜着走。

孙圻峻“啪”的一声关上了红昭楼的门。

“来来来，你们都是怎么回事，给我重头招来。”孙圻峻指了指此时已经有些微醺的五个人：“可以啊，我才退出江湖几天，你们全都要飞走的节奏，你们要是都走了，这红昭楼怎么办？”

“你想多了，我是不会走的，我身上还背着你们的名声呢！再说，孙圻峻你自己不也要跟着那个任老板跑了。”何洛洛胳膊支着桌子，微微的酒意让他的脸红扑扑的，身体也发热，便随手扯了扯衣服，露出锁骨来，一脸笑吟吟的看着大家。

“我啊，我就是傻呗，四年前，其实不是夏之光把我扔了，是他家里逼着他定亲，他为了我才出的国，我就被他那个未婚妻给骗了，现在他回来了，解释清楚了，那我心理还是他啊。”翟潇闻看着桌上摆着一杯冷茶，不由分说的灌了下去。

“那小林呢？你打算怎么跟小林说。”周震南听着翟潇闻的话，问了一句。

“不知道啊，我真的不知道怎么跟他说。”翟潇闻喝了茶后已经清醒了大半，提到李昀锐，一时不知道该怎么办。

“四天前那个夜里，他一个朋友跟我说了四年前发生的事，我马上就意识到是我错了，我就要回去找他，可是他没影了，就那一刻，我才意识到，我真的没法放下他，那一刻我真的好害怕，因为我做的事，我会再次失去他。”翟潇闻又打算倒一杯，可是摇摇茶壶，茶壶里没水了，只能作罢，将杯子和壶都重重砸在桌子上。

“行了，多开心的时候，以后也哥走了，我们怕是再没机会这样六个人闲聊了，你们赶快上去，何洛洛的床大，躺他床上去，我给你们弄茶，再拿点吃的上去，咱们今天谁聊清楚谁不准睡觉。”任豪似乎很清醒，今晚肖凯中帮他挡了很多酒，他招呼着把众人赶上去。

对他来说，今晚，也是该告诉大家的时候了。

众人开了门，点了灯，一股脑扑在何洛洛床上，任豪随后，端着一壶茶一壶开水，并着几袋子果子，就上来了。

“所以你后来还是找到他了？”刘也排了排翟潇闻的屁股，继续了话题。

“我当时很崩溃，然后我就想到，我们俩第一次见面的地方，是静安那边的一个公园，那时候我在那个地方哼歌，他就过来找我搭讪。”翟潇闻躺在床边：“我去的时候他果然在那，然后我就跟他道歉，他也跟我道歉，他就跟我表白，说无论怎么样都不会离开我了……”

“好了，我们是做这一行的，对后面他怎么跟你表白的以及你们之后做了什么没有兴趣。”孙圻峻太了解翟潇闻了，看他现在这个丧样，等他聊起夏之光来，自恋起来什么都会忘了的，再让他滔滔不绝下去就没完了，于是马上捂住了他的嘴。

“我想听朗哥和也哥的故事。”翟潇闻果然已经从上一秒的丧中兴奋起来了，扒拉起孙圻峻的手喊着。

刘也一下子红了脸，确实，他从没给这些弟弟讲过自己的高嘉朗的故事，如今既然被人家赎出去了，也算是心底里默认了双箭头，总是要讲讲的。

“这些是他给我讲的，我不知道真伪，你们听听就好。”刘也害羞的，开始了他的故事。

时间回到何洛洛来的第二天，就是他跟周震南出去见局，高嘉朗第一次来红昭楼的时候。

不过那时候，高嘉朗是来砸焉栩嘉场子的。

东北的妓院总跟上海的不一样，上海是出局，东北是进局，所以高嘉朗在打听到焉栩嘉在红昭楼设了个内局，估计是要讨论他的时候，本来是打算直接过来杀焉栩嘉个措手不及的。

“您是这的妈妈吧，想请问一下，市长家的焉栩嘉公子，今天在哪件包房啊。”高嘉朗穿着他那身彻底土到掉渣的衣服，叼着一根雪茄，直接找到了吴姐，言语之中，充满了威胁。

吴姐是多少年的人精，看高嘉朗的打扮作态，就猜到了他肯定没摸清上海妓院的传统，肯定是扑了个空，只是焉栩嘉是红昭楼很重要的客户，有多少政府的人脉都要靠焉栩嘉这边来对接，吴姐不能让高嘉朗今天去坏了好事。

“您找错了吧，我们这的相公都是出门的，听说焉公子今天是约了我们头牌，只是这去干什么，去哪了了，我们是真的不知道啊。”吴姐打着马虎眼：“不过您既然来了，要不也来看看，我们这的相公都是温润如玉，不输女儿的，偶尔换换口味也好。”

高嘉朗看着这楼里只是依稀摆着几个空桌子，意识到了自己怕是找错了地方，当下，应是赶快找到正确的地方才是。

“小也，下来接客啦。”高嘉朗还没回，就已经被吴姐扯着进了楼里，楼梯上，缓缓走下来一个窄脸狐眼的相公，身着一身墨绿色长衫，清秀的面庞，看起来也就二十出头，出落的活像一段青葱。

“老板贵姓啊？”刘也自然知道吴姐又是拿自己当挡箭牌去对付这些下流土豪们，却又不得不强撑着笑脸迎上去。

“东北人啊，我也是啊。”虽然刘也南下很久，来自东北的高嘉朗，还是从寥寥数字中，读出了刘也的故乡。

“老板也是么，我吉林的。”刘也听着熟悉的乡音，一下子警戒放松了不少，眉角也有了几丝笑意。

“哎呀，没想到还能在这遇到老乡。”高嘉朗也瞬间提起了兴趣，不过当下，他倒是更想从刘也口中套出焉栩嘉的信息：“那谢谢您了，我就带着他出去了。”高嘉朗排下五块大洋，拉着刘也就上了车。

“另一个租界的春熙公馆，不谢。”刘也坐上车的第一句话，就识破了高嘉朗的小九九。

“不谢是不对的，你说是吧，老乡。”高嘉朗示意司机往那里开，一边笑吟吟的看着刘也：“我叫高嘉朗，我肯定比你大，你以后叫我朗哥就行了，都是东北人，这几年大家都不容易，特别你做这一行的，以后遇到啥事跟我说，我们老乡很愿意帮忙。”

“我叫刘也，26了，你还真不一定比我大。”刘也倒是不卑不亢：“都在外面混着，做什么容易啊，你也不容易吧，看起来刚到上海，没少吃钉子吧。”

“你这保养的也太好了吧，真看不出来，我也26了，我是一月份的，你还是比我小。”高嘉朗像个孩子一样执着，或许是因为他所以为高深的步步为营被刘也全部看破，心中有不甘。

“多大的人了，还在比这个。”刘也自然知道比不过，却又觉得自己真的在跟这个萍水相逢的陌生人比有点可笑，半吐槽的回了一句。

“你什么时候离开的东北啊？”高嘉朗问了一句。

“我好早就被卖过来了，沦陷的时候想回去看看，可是人身自由攒在人家手里，也没回去成。”提到故乡，刘也一下黯然了。

“我是才跑出来的，老爷子叫鬼子杀了，我来上海，准备重整旗鼓杀回去的。”高嘉朗似乎像个没事人一样。

“靠什么，靠你那点土枪土炮土弟兄么？”刘也听着高嘉朗不切实际的计划，不禁嗤笑出声：“我在这这么多年了，你玩不过他们的，听我的，赶快回东北吧，趁现在还有点底子，别到最后被人算计的一点不剩，只剩一腔报国热情。”

刘也分外真实的话如同一盆冷水，直接浇在高嘉朗头上，虽然他一直精神胜利的觉得没事，但是他也能感觉到，自己正在四处碰壁。

他狠狠一脚踹在车座上：“那怎么办，总不能不要东北了吧。”

车一下咣当了一下，司机赶紧踩了刹车，刘也一头撞在前面的座位上。

“你要是相信我，以后做什么事之前，可以先问问我，参考一下。”刘也看着眼前这个怀着一腔热血的男人，不觉心生一丝感怀之心，

他乡遇同乡人，本已是缘分，想到那日“找一个能管住你的人”嘱托，一段感情可能来的就是这么简单突然。

“他说从那时候他就觉得是我了。”刘也结束了他的故事：“然后你们就都知道啦，去看电影，去吃饭，然后有一天就说要赎我，我就答应了。”

“你这也太敷衍了。”何洛洛伸了伸自己坐麻的腿。

“洛洛，感情没你想的那么轰轰烈烈，到了我们这个年纪，很多时候，就是一种简单的缘分，对的时间遇到对的人，就这样。”刘也摸摸何洛洛的头。

“他跟我说，我是这个地方，唯一能让他能听的进去话的人，我想这应该就够了。”

周震南默默点点头，他能明白那种，一下子遇到对的人的感觉。

“那也哥你呢，你是什么时候决定接受他的呢？”何洛洛继续问道，似乎还是不甘心。

“我也不知道，可能从他踢车那一下，可能是他跟我讲他之后要怎么打鬼子，要怎么带着我一起把东北收回来的时候，什么时候，我也记不太清了。”刘也笑了笑。

“那个，我要说一件事。”任豪突然打断了这段对话，众人齐刷刷的望着他。

“我可能要出去了，跟肖凯中一起去天津。”任豪缓缓说着。

“什么时候。”何洛洛一下子激动的握住任豪的肩。

“再商量吧，其实我本来没打算答应的，可是我刚听了也哥的故事，我好像明白了，或许肖凯中只是需要一个能定住他心的人，他或许对我没什么感情，但是这一趟，我或许就能赎出来了，等他打赢了，我就回来。”任豪一点一点的说着，完全不像临时起意。

何洛洛眼眶里已经有眼泪在打转了，可是想着大家未来，他还是忍住了。

“好的，我们支持你。”

（忆江南）

“身似何郎全傅粉，心如韩寿爱偷香。”

这是中秋前一天晚上，刘也没有告诉其他人的，他和高嘉朗的故事。至于为什么不告诉他们，那晚的刘也也不知道，大概是想教育何洛洛爱情很简单这个道理，刻意简化了他和高嘉朗的故事。

“我见过那么多男人，高的矮的，胖的瘦的，从政的从商的，中国的外国的，如果那么容易就跟人跑了，那我这些年白过了？”刘也说的时候，看着对他的话一脸相信的何洛洛，心理暗自偷乐着，所幸任豪突然打断了话，才没有再被追问下去。

那晚高嘉朗带刘也吃饭，刘也本以为高嘉朗会带着他到和平饭店或者西餐馆之类的地方，可是司机师傅一路开出了租界，西扭八拐的，竟开到一条小巷子里。

高嘉朗下车，绅士的为后座的刘也开门：“我知道先生从小受培育，吃的都是琼浆玉露的精细食物，但是那东西看着漂亮，哪里吃的过瘾呢？”

“所以，你要带我吃什么？”刘也心中竟然有些期待。

“我高嘉朗历来不走寻常人走的路，今天我带先生吃遍这上海的夜市。”高嘉朗拉过刘也的手，将其一把拉了出来，刘也能感觉到，高嘉朗已经对他有点意思了。

巷子里钻着数十家小铺子，烤串的，卖包子的，卖甜糕的，酸辣粉，杏仁茶，臭豆腐，小馄饨来自这个国家每个地方的难民，用他们家乡的手艺，汇聚成了这样一条灯火通明，香气四溢的小街坊。

“走吧。”高嘉朗拉着刘也就往里走，但是刘也有些迟疑了。

“走吧，跟我在一起，没必要端着。”高嘉朗又拉拉原地杵着的刘也。

刘也水灵的眼睛看着眼前这个拉着他吃所谓“街边的脏东西”的人，一时间心底忽然感觉很踏实，小时候他最爱吃这些玩意，只是吴姐每次见到他吃这些都要打他，说是东西不干净，吃起来看着也不得体，丢了颜面，渐渐地，他也就不吃了。

“老板，给我们烤板豆腐干子，再烤点羊肉啥的。”高嘉朗对着街边一个烧烤贩子喊了一句。

“得嘞，您先坐着或者去买点别的，马上就好。”粗麻布衣的老板抽出数十串丰腴的肉签子，开始铐起来。

刘也盯着那嗞火的木炭，看着老板刷着一层一层的油，油伴随着肉，一滴一滴的留下来，肉表面逐渐烤出一层焦香，不觉咽了咽口水。

“以后你要是跟我出来啊，就没必要穿的那么谨慎，我很随便的，你自己舒服就好。”高嘉朗从另一个摊子那里买来两杯桂花米酒，给刘也递了一杯。

刘也收了收衣摆，端坐下来，轻轻抿了抿米酒，一股清甜涌上心头。

“老板，少放点辣椒少放点油啊，我们这位先生捻着精米细面出来的，人是水做的，吃不惯你们这些街边的东西。”高嘉朗看还是很拘谨的刘也，笑着跟烧烤店老板说着。

“你……”刘也看着叉着腿坐的，正在嘲笑他的高嘉朗，一时红了脸，不知道该说什么。

“老板，你们这有肥肉么？或者肥肉多的那种五花肉也行。”刘也像是被高嘉朗激着打开了什么心结，问老板到。

“有啊，怎么了？”老板看着眼前这个眉宇之间刻着精致的人，一时脑子没转过来。

“给我烤一份，算他账上。”刘也声音娇娇的，伸手指着高嘉朗。

高嘉朗登时笑出了声：“对嘛，这才是我高嘉朗带的出来的人。”

老板很快上了烧烤，排在石板上的豆腐滋啦滋啦的流着汁水，肉串流着油，孜然面上带着少许焦，撒着绿油油的葱花，几串白花花的五花肉，冒着热腾腾的蒸汽，看着着实诱人。

刘也拿起一串，一口划进嘴里，嚼了嚼，嘴唇上都油光光的。

高嘉朗看着这样的刘也，笑着夹起一块豆腐，喂到刘也嘴边。

刘也眼神扫了一眼高嘉朗，一口咬了下去。

“你咋不吃啊？”

“我练武要保持身材，不吃辣，不吃油的东西。”

“那你带我来吃？我靠身材吃饭的你又不是不知道。”

“没事，你尽管吃，你胖了我养你。”

“你咋知道我喜欢吃这些东西的?”

“我们林子里那些狐狸，最喜欢吃的就是肥肉了。”

“你才狐狸呢，你们全家都狐狸，你这脑子里全是狐狸一样的坏心思。”

高嘉朗一块一块喂着刘也，刘也也没有反抗什么。

“如果那么容易跟人跑了，那我这些年白过了？”刘也看着对感情几乎一窍不通的何洛洛，心理想笑。

“可是有时候，遇到一个带我吃肥肉的人，我可能真的很容易就跟他跑了。”

（更漏子）

“玉炉香，红蜡泪，偏照画堂秋思。”

何洛洛穿着一身纯黑色的正装，打好领结，打好头发，缓缓走出门，乘上了送他去参加焉老爷葬礼的车。

“你为啥不自己去，你明知道洛洛这一去，焉栩嘉那小子……”呆在二楼房间里的刘也打开窗子，看着何洛洛乘车远去，问还躺在床上的高嘉朗。

“不是说好今天陪你看房子么？况且那焉老爷是我派人干掉的，谁知道焉栩嘉有没有给我布置个鸿门宴，再说了，想套住焉栩嘉，目前除了洛洛，我还真没想到什么别的办法。”高嘉朗起身从后面抱住了刘也。

“这些道理我都懂，可是，他一个人小孩子家的，万一出什么事，怎么办？”刘也依偎在高嘉朗怀里，语气还是有些着急。

“这就看洛洛的造化了，你们这几个人，早晚都要离开这个地方，他也是，富贵险中求，想搭上焉公子，总要付出点什么，而且，他要是成功了，有这么个软肋钳住焉栩嘉，我们少了多少事。”高嘉朗说着就往刘也脖子上亲。

“说不过你，也不知道你是怎么就觉得，焉栩嘉那种变态一般的花花公子，就能吊死在何洛洛这。”刘也接过高嘉朗的手，紧紧握着。

坐在车里的何洛洛还没想那么多，红昭楼现在的花费越来越紧了，政府发的金圆券一直在贬值，他们虽然主要用银子，但是因为平时采货，总是还要换一点，但是这钱一直在更不值钱，他们就也在亏损，朗哥手上钱多，现在讨好了他，拿一点稳定的收入更为要紧，况且，有也哥这一层关系在，他也信任朗哥。

车最终缓缓停在一栋富丽堂皇的小洋楼前，纯白色的大理石配上漆黑的铁栅栏，栅栏上挂着各色的牵牛，门内是一片百合花架的甬道，旁边两侧是茂绿的花园，这个季节，花园里摆着各色的秋菊，门口站着黑西装的门卫，一派庄严肃杀。

司机和门卫交接了一下，何洛洛领着几个端礼物的人，走进了焉府。

“这不是何公子么？今天什么风把您吹来了。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，何洛洛转身看了一眼，原来是那日局上的白发老者。

“孙先生，今日高嘉朗先生体感风寒，怕不能前来吊唁，故遣我替他，送上礼物，聊表心意。”何洛洛和那老者握了握手。

“哦，代高先生来的啊，难怪了，我引你去见焉公子吧。”被唤作孙先生的老者在前面带头，引着何洛洛一路走过甬道，来到洋房门前。

甬道的百合是假的，秋天仍然翠绿的树叶看的让人发怵，穿过甬道，市长府外观依然漆了全白，顶着青色的巴洛克圆亭，走上十几节楼梯，穿过漆黑色的大门，便是门庭，门庭再过，才是大堂，大堂里摆着各色的花，正中央，躺着一口打开的棺材，正对入口的墙上，挂着已故之人的照片。

何洛洛做好了登记，跪在客人的用的垫子上行了礼，便起身准备离开了。

“何公子既然来了，总要喝杯茶再走吧。”焉栩嘉终于出现，从后面拉住了何洛洛。

“焉公子，节哀顺变。”何洛洛对着他轻轻做了一个揖，仍背过身去准备离开。

“你以为高嘉朗就只是让你来送个礼么？”焉栩嘉看无法拉回何洛洛，只得祭出最后一招。

听到这里的何洛洛一下子愣住了。

“我不碰你，明天再说，你别想多，就请你喝杯茶，尽一下东道主之谊。”焉栩嘉笑着，从门庭上了二楼，何洛洛想了一想，跟了上去。

上去后二楼没什么人，焉栩嘉开了一间房间，坐下开始泡茶。

“这是我自己的房间，平时没人来的。”焉栩嘉语气温和起来，加上他熟练的泡茶动作，何洛洛一时觉得有些陌生，甚至毛骨悚然。

“高嘉朗还让我来干什么？”何洛洛只想赶快了解他需要知道的东西，离开这个冰窟一般的地方。

“这种茶叫大红袍，西藏那里的，用的是洋人做的红茶法做的，你尝尝。”焉栩嘉似乎没有回答的意思，而是给何洛洛倒了一杯，透明的杯子里，红茶倒映出的棕红色，纯粹的像是傍晚的天空。

何洛洛接过喝了一口，不同于绿茶，发酵的红茶有一股别样的醇香，确实品质极高。

“你到底要我来干什么？”何洛洛又喝了一口。

“没什么，你给我们泡了那么多茶，我总该回你一杯不是。”焉栩嘉继续温柔的笑着，何洛洛一时以为是父亲去世之后，他改邪归正了。

直到一股如被啃咬般的燥热，从身体里，或者说，从下体传来。

“我觉得这栋真的不错，离红昭楼近，你去应酬也方便，建筑风格我也很喜欢。”刘也和高嘉朗此时正站在一栋红砖的小洋楼前。

这件红房子坐落在一片白色的外滩上，显得格外扎眼，院墙上爬满了爬山虎，此时已经尽数烧红了，一间二层的红砖楼，打开时甚至有些吱吱呀呀的木门，僻静的小院子，一小洼菜地上住着不知道是什么的菜，在这满是西洋风格的地方，洋溢着属于中国人的烟火气。

“都听你的。”高嘉朗看刘也很喜欢这个地方，叫来下属准备和房主谈价钱。

“多少钱啊？要是太贵了，咱们换一家也行。”刘也看着高嘉朗面露难色，可能遇到了什么问题。

“倒不是钱的问题，几根金条我还是有的，只是这里原来的房东不愿意卖给我们。”高嘉朗给刘也解释道。

刘也瞟了一眼，站在门口和中介说话的是个约摸六十多岁的老太太，一头银发，精神矍铄。

“老人家，我们是真的喜欢这里，您行行好行么？”刘也上去跟她搭讪。

老人白了他一眼：“这房子我和我老伴住了一辈子了，要不是现在要打仗了，怎么可能卖给你们这种小白脸，糟蹋我们家的东西。”

“老人家，您这就不对了吧，怎么就小白脸了？您是没见过俩男的在一起么？”高嘉朗从后面一把搂过刘也，跟老太太商量着。

“你以为我不知道你么？骗人家出来骗几年，等他变成我这样了，你还不找新的？”老太太一股看破的语气。

“不找，您跟您老伴都能一辈子，凭啥我们不能一辈子。”高嘉朗像个无赖一样回着，刘也听着，登时愣住了。

老太太也有点吃惊，沉默了半晌，缓缓说了一句：“行了，说不过你们这些地痞流氓，我过几年就会回来看看的，到时候我要是没看见你，你可别怪我死了都要缠着你。”骂骂叨叨的，拿了金条走了。

“谢谢您，不会的，就怕您老人家得赶到东北去找我们了。”高嘉朗对远去的房主喊了一句。

刘也此时已经羞红了脸，挣开高嘉朗进了屋子里去，高嘉朗跟上，示意手下放风，顺势关上了门。

另一边，“啪”一声关上门的，还有焉栩嘉。

“你到底给我喝了什么？”何洛洛身体还在不断的发热，下体已经完全梆直了，全身上下的冒汗，缩在凳子上，全身颤抖的看着焉栩嘉。

“没什么，就是一杯茶啊。”焉栩嘉笑着，给自己倒了一杯红酒。

“你……你到底要干什么？”何洛洛已经被逼出了眼泪，他感觉有无数只蚂蚁在啃咬自己的骨头，身体里仿佛被谁放了一把火，烧的他全身炙热，小穴也开始有一股莫名的痒，身体的每一寸肌肤，都仿佛过敏一般，渗出玫瑰的红色。

“这个给你。”焉栩嘉丢给何洛洛一个棍状的东西：“痒的话，捅捅就好了吧。”

“焉栩嘉，你……”何洛洛最后一句话没说完，意识就被媚药彻底冲散。

何洛洛随便扒拉掉了身上的衣服，白衬衫已被汗水完全打湿，紧紧贴在皮肤上，随意蹬掉了裤子，露出已经大汗淋漓的身体。

“你要了我吧，我求求你。”只套着一件衬衫的何洛洛趴在地上，整个身体像是被雨淋了一般，挂着香艳的水滴，抱着焉栩嘉的小腿，苦苦哀求着。

焉栩嘉一脚把何洛洛踢开，何洛洛后背着地，赤身裸体，一览无疑，阴茎已经淫水不止，面色潮红，头发湿了，贴在额头上。

“我求你了，你不就是想让我求你么，我求你了，好不好。”何洛洛已经彻底失去了理智，扒着焉栩嘉，祈求着最下作的事。

“你自己发骚你自己解决，我还在丧期呢？礼节懂么？三纲五常懂么？”焉栩嘉勾下身来，用手勾住何洛洛此时已经涕泗横流的脸，轻轻说了一句，给他指了指旁边那根东西。

何洛洛此时已是万般煎熬，看已无办法，抓起那根棍状的物体，也不做润滑，直接就着自己的小穴捅了进去。

他已经感觉不到被撕裂的疼痛了，只能感受到不断涌上来的快感，何洛洛双膝跪地，右手抓着那个玩具，一上一下，频率越来越快，左手不断在自己前端上搓弄，口中呻吟着，口水滴到身上。

“哥哥看看我吧，我快要坏了。”何洛洛还在祈求着焉栩嘉，乳白色的液体已经从何洛洛的阴茎里喷了几次，可是他却没有要停下的意思。

“还早呢。”焉栩嘉看着眼前已经完全淫乱的何洛洛，笑着对他说了一句。

“是还挺早的，要不我们在这睡一会？”似乎刘也也说了同样的话，高嘉朗回了一句。

“谁要跟你在这睡一会，你给我一边哈拉去吧。”刘也听着高嘉朗的话，一边看着房子里的家具，一边怼了一句回去。

“我就让你休息一会，没说跟我睡啊。”高嘉朗从后腰抱住刘也，对着他奸笑了一声。

“行了，你啥心思我还不清楚，别跟我在这绕圈了，赶快看看家具，下午去添置。”刘也向后挣了挣，半推半就到。

“家具什么的，什么时候不能看啊，咱们这刚买了房子，不得祝贺一下乔迁之喜啊。”高嘉朗继续憨憨的笑着，一把抱起了刘也，就往二楼的卧室走。

“人家都看着呢，你放我下来。”刘也娇声说道。

“没事，我让他们在外面放风呢？”高嘉朗将刘也放到卧室的大床上，直接扑了上去，一口亲上去。

“真的是服了你了。”刘也看高嘉朗执意，便也没有拒绝，开始给他解衣服。

两人一边拥吻，一边脱着衣服。

高嘉朗的肤色是非常成熟的小麦色，而刘也则是标准的牛奶色皮肤，两人盘在一起的时候，总给人一杯卡布奇诺的感觉，香甜馥郁。

刘也的胳膊搭在高嘉朗肩上，双手紧紧锁在高嘉朗脖子后，高嘉朗则不老实的在刘也身上上下搓弄着，刘也是那种疤痕体质，身上的皮肤是那种稍微用点力，都会变红的那种。

高嘉朗此时正一手捏着刘也微微隆起的胸，另一只手捏着他的大腿，刘也腿实在太细了，大手的高嘉朗，总是能一柞握住一大半，但是骨头又很细，显得大腿特别肉，摸起来特别舒服。

“你带润滑的东西没啊？”刘也亲着亲着，突然抽出一嘴。

这是他们之间心照不宣的小秘密，高嘉朗的那里，实在是太过天赋惊人，再加上他常年练武，腰部力量突出，下盘也很稳，纵然刘也在风月场上走了这么多年，想要真的完全制住高嘉朗，也不是一件容易的事。

“带着呢，你放心，我怎么舍得让你疼呢？”高嘉朗从脱掉的上衣口袋摸了摸，摸出一小瓶像是红花油的东西，打开盖子，用手指抹了抹，往刘也下身伸去。

“你等一下，我换个姿势。”刘也翻过身来，双膝跪着，大腿分开，前身趴在床上，露出粉嫩的小穴。

高嘉朗笑了笑，对着穴口，做了充分的润滑后，缓缓将下体插了进去。

“呜……”虽然已经做好了润滑，刘也还是疼出了声，他趴在床上，用力张开穴口。

“要是疼就算了吧要不。”高嘉朗看着全身收紧的刘也，心疼的说了一句，停下了动作。

“没事，反正我肯定比你爽的。”刘也强撑着，调皮的说了一句，自己将腰后移，慢慢吞下去。

“合着每次都是你在欲擒故纵调戏我啊。”高嘉朗看着自己的肉棒逐渐被刘也吞下，也跟着调皮了一句。

“就你话多。”刘也怼了一句，高嘉朗已经走过最前端的狭窄的区域，缓缓进入内部。

“那我开始了？”高嘉朗问了一句，刘也点点头。

高嘉朗开始在刘也身体里抽插着，快感开始超过痛感，慢慢冲上刘也的神经。

开始很慢，后来逐渐变快，到最后刘也完全打开的时候，就是比高嘉朗的腰力了。

高嘉朗用手别了别脖子，伸展开来。

“又不是没那条件。”

（虞美人）

“春花秋月何时了，往事知多少。”

“人贵在有廉耻之心。”

何洛洛坐在来接他回去的车上，两眼通红，似有泪光，司机师傅惯常的停车，重启，鸣笛，给封锁的保安看证件。街边的行人依旧来来往往，无人知晓他的经历，也无人在意他的过去，他们都忙碌着自己手头上，或大或小的事，对于别人的事，充其量成为茶余饭后的流言，仿佛街角下水道的流淌的脏水，流向这座城市的每一个地方，最终汇入大海，被所有无关的人遗忘。

身上的潮热和满天的快感散去，只剩下身一种撕扯的火辣和无尽的散架感，何洛洛回想着自己刚刚所做的一切，焉栩嘉那个现在看来有些可怕的笑容，那个抛弃了所有自尊，趴在地上，仿佛一只狗一般求着他的自己，那个全身湿透，大腿上，肚子上，全部是自己淫液的自己，那个最后能帮焉栩嘉口交，能咽一口他的精液而高兴的仿佛小丑的自己……

羞辱的记忆像是一块滚烫的烙铁，沉沉的印在何洛洛脑子里。

焉栩嘉完事之后，何洛洛还躺在那个屋子里，慢慢等着药效散去，等药效散了，他出奇的什么都没做，穿好衣服，整好头发，就像什么都没发生过一样，还跟焉栩嘉照了个别礼，才得体，合情的离开。

红昭楼就在眼前，车缓缓停下，何洛洛谢过了师傅，缓缓向楼内走去。

“吱呀”，“吱呀”，“吱呀”，何洛洛鞋踩在木质的地板上，发出熟悉的声音，红昭楼的一切都还像他三个月前刚来的那样，一样的红木桌子，一样的围栏，一样的红漆，孙圻峻依然站在二楼，看着他。

“被他欺负完回来了？”孙圻峻看着精致的一丝不苟的何洛洛，不知从哪里找到的破绽。

“没有啊。”何洛洛像往常一样笑一笑，阳光的都有些让人心疼：“就上完礼，跟他们寒暄了几句，可能路上封锁太多了，耽误了吧。”

“何洛洛，你真的一点都不会撒谎，我有说你耽误了么？”孙圻峻向何洛洛走来，语气依然是甜的，不知道藏着的是心疼还是嘲讽。

“走，我带你去处理一下。”孙圻峻拉着何洛洛，就往浴室赶：“再晚点也哥晓雯他们都回来了，别让他们发现了，尤其是也哥，你也不想他们心疼吧，明天还要去逛庙会，白天买衣服晚上走街市的，有你忙的，赶紧处理了。”

何洛洛没有反抗，被孙圻峻拉着进了浴室，他提前烧了热水，看来早就猜到了结果。

“衣服脱了，我看看。”孙圻峻撸起袖子，何洛洛像个机器人一样将衣服脱好放好。

孙圻峻用手掰开何洛洛的屁股，原本柔嫩的粉色小穴现在已经肿胀的通红，而且似乎还微微没有合上，再整体看看，整个下半身精斑累累，仿佛一个刚被蹂躏完的玩具。

“你也对自己太狠了，都这样了，还装的跟没事人一样。”孙圻峻把何洛洛一把扔进温水里，开始给他清洗。

“我没办法，我要是有什么闪失，你们的名声就全毁了。”何洛洛配合着孙圻峻的动作，仿佛回到家人身边一样，放下了防备，痛苦起来。

“你是不是傻，吴平跟你说那一套你还真信了，我们有什么名声，在外头那些人看来，我们跟那些灯下面站的，就是一个安全不安全干净不干净的区别罢了，你又何必呢？”孙圻峻显得有些气急败坏。

“大家都要走了，我总得护着大家吧，我总不能，真的让你们跟棚子里的人一样吧。”何洛洛委屈的哭着，说话哽咽着嗓子，断断续续的。

“好了，别再哭丧着了，弄得跟我们死了一样，多把你那快烂的东西泡一会，指望着那活命的人，还这么糟蹋。”孙圻峻语气中半是恨铁不成钢，半是怜悯，拍门而出。

孙圻峻一路跑到自己房间里，拨了几下自己房里的电话钮，拿起话筒。

“焉栩嘉么？我跟你说，你他妈给我收着点，什么事有个限度，你要再对何洛洛这样，就别怪我光脚的不怕穿鞋的，把你那点破事全抖落出来。”孙圻峻对着电话那头，生气的吼着。

“什么事？您真是贵人多忘事啊，别的不说，你以为你借高嘉朗之手搞掉你老爹你下面的人就不会怀疑你了，你之后准备做的那些破事，要是高嘉朗知道了，他不炸了你们家我跟你姓。”看来焉栩嘉也在那一头跟孙圻峻试探着底线。

刚和高嘉朗挑完房子回来的刘也，此时就站在孙圻峻门口，听着孙圻峻说的话。

“你不用管我怎么知道的，我忍你很久了，之前看何洛洛对你有点意思不说你，你现在越做越过火，他又是个傻啦吧唧的，只会凭着你搞他，但是他后面不是没人，我最后警告你一遍，你给我老实点，别弄得最后大家脸上都不好看。”孙圻峻吼完，挂了电话。

“你这样，不怕他把你先拆了，那你是不是就得跑路了，你爹的事怎么办？”熟悉的软绵绵的声音。

孙圻峻这时才注意到靠在门上的刘也，两人倒算是心照不宣。

“没办法，何洛洛这货简直蠢到北平去了，你去看看他，被焉栩嘉整的整个人半死不活的，我的事再说，反正也不是一天两天了，他再没人管就要出事了。”孙圻峻刚别听去了说的话，倒是一点没着急，坐下来给自己倒了杯水，一饮而尽。

“你有没有想过，何洛洛自己也有问题。”刘也也坐了下来，跟孙圻峻说着。

“他疯了吧，谁闲的没事，上杆子去挨打。”孙圻峻以一种不可思议的目光看着刘也。

“你想想你当时接触焉栩嘉的时候，你作为一个正常人的反应是什么样的，你再看看他的反应。”刘也似乎也有这方面的经验，说的有理有据。

孙圻峻想了想，何洛洛在这件事上，确实有些，懦弱的过头了，甚至有种，乐在其中的感觉。

“他的事他自己会弄清楚明白，我先问你，朗哥的事怎么回事。”刘也已经算是高嘉朗的人了，听到孙圻峻说的，自然不会当做没听见。

“高嘉朗就没想到，焉栩嘉这一手借刀杀人，不会再给他留活路，他自己就没想过退路？”孙圻峻听刘也问，倒是奇了怪。

“有啊，退路在楼下洗澡呢。”刘也无奈的笑了笑：“他说，要实在没办法，就回东北呗，这一趟他不亏。”

“那他也真是豪赌型玩家了，把自己命放在一个跟自己萍水相逢的人身上。”孙圻峻明白了高嘉朗的想法，吐槽了一句。

“你还好意思说人家，你自己不也在枪口刀尖走了这么多年了，不知道豪赌了多少次了呢。”刘也嗔了孙圻峻一句：“倒是这个任公子，你准备怎么办，我看你这次可不只是玩玩这么简单了。”

“你这种接个客把自己搭进去的人就别说我了，我有分寸，大狗对我虽然好，但是我活到现在，想做的事一直都没变过，他的出现只会帮我不会害我，如果他挡了路，该甩开的还是会甩开的。”孙圻峻似乎想到了什么，眼神变的逐渐坚毅起来。

刘也看着眼前的孙圻峻，眼神中流露出同情，一把抱住了他。

（鹊桥仙）

“柔情似水，佳期如梦，忍顾鹊桥归路。”

“这是我这辈子活到现在，看到的最好看的画面了。”夏之光看着远处的六人，喃喃自语到。

庙会开始在傍晚，远方的夕阳燃烧着暖红色，照亮了小半边天空，东边是一望无际的碧蓝，交混的地方，是暖粉的薰衣草色。一片红霞之下，六个仿佛古画里飞出的美人，映着半张脸的茜色，说笑着，似乎在等着谁。

中间的何洛洛穿着一身樱粉色的和服，别一条芽绿色的细汗巾，顺着汗巾，衣服上似乎隐约有银线缝的，柔软的枝干，枝干末端，是粉晶线绣的的樱花碎花，手里拿着一柄绣着樱花的圆扇，两颊桃红，睫毛扑闪扑闪的，不知道的，还以为是春天哪棵樱树成了精。

何洛洛左边的刘也则穿的是枫红色的，外看上去，偶尔的白底和精细的描边纹络，倒像是秋天落了一地的红枫，裁缝小心剪了一整块地皮，直直的做了衣裳，挂在了人身上，两弯柳叶眉，一双吊角眼，女子见了也羞红了脸的细腰细腿，散发着成熟的性感。

右边的孙圻峻是一身纯橘色的，仅有少许隐着的方形花纹，像是街角小贩拿出的一颗鲜橙子，配上雪白的，吹弹可破的皮肤和一双鲜红的唇，手里摇着把流萤圆扇，扇尾吊着苏红色的柳丝坠，不知道正和旁边的人说着什么，别有一番韵味。

正在和孙圻峻说话的翟潇闻成功和孙圻峻撞衫了，同样纯橘色的和服，同样不明显的云纹，只是翟潇闻衣服颜色更淡，更像是桔色，此时的翟潇闻，怕不是正气急败坏的和孙圻峻理论，看着他仿佛受了多大的委屈的嘴角，也是另有一番娇俏。

周震南站在最左边边，一身奶粉色，加上还有些圆乎乎的脸蛋，近乎牛奶乳白的皮肤，活像一个西洋娃娃，只是，他现在还在往门前张望着，似乎在寻找什么人，从左边瞟到右边，从右边瞟到左边，穿着木屐的脚踮起来张望，终于，好像看到了那个他想找的人，害羞的笑了出来，加入了剩下人的谈话。

看着说说笑笑的众人，最右边的任豪穿着一身槐白色为底，桂色碎花的和服，面带微笑，一言不发的看着他们，但是也能看出来，他在认真的听，也偶尔会随着一两个好笑的事，嘴角弧度变大一点，一双黑曜石一般的眼睛，仿佛深邃的有浩瀚星辰。

“走吧，站着干嘛，再不过去翟潇闻可要骂你了。”任世豪拍拍已经看呆的夏之光。

另一边，高嘉朗带着张颜齐和肖凯中从车里出来了，第一次坐车的张颜齐显然有点紧张，当然，也可能是第一次穿和服的他还没适应。

几位公子清一色的男款和服，乌青的，藏蓝的，墨灰的，也还算是合礼气派，鞋走的也不算舒服，东北来的高嘉朗自然是习惯了，走的还顺畅，夏之光任世豪这俩估计也算穿过，倒是折磨了后面的张颜齐和肖凯中，两人一走一滑的样子，竟然有几分搞笑。

“你还说每天替我们着想，到最后，就剩你一个孤家寡人。”孙圻峻看着风风火火来的几位姑爷，打趣何洛洛道。

“没事，有人待会回来的。”何洛洛露出一个让人看不懂的笑。

“聊什么呢？这么开心。”高嘉朗率先打开话题。

“没什么，我们在聊，待会该玩哪些东西，该怎么玩呢？”刘也应着。

“人家公子哥们既然都来了，也不好意思让人家就跟在后面出钱，咱们先逛着，等一起看了焰火，各家领着各家走，自己玩去，庙会散了我们门口再见就是了。”何洛洛拿出他头牌的作用，规划着。

“那你呢，你……”翟潇闻想问什么大家都知道，却被何洛洛一下子捂了嘴，拉着往里面走去。

庙会里好不热闹，静安寺旁的大街上，大大小小的摊贩，早挂上了各色的花灯，摆着各色小玩意，吵吵嚷嚷的叫卖着。

中秋本是个团圆的日子，本该是一家子人热热闹闹，找个亭子吃月饼闸蟹赏月的日子，只是大上海不知道多了多少每家的人，他们像是一股洪流，在圆月之下，涌到静安寺外的街道上，看花灯，吃小吃，玩游戏，中国人也有，洋人也有，说说笑笑的，就能忘记思乡之情了吧。

这会翟潇闻碰了个彩灯，那会周震南摸了个冰棒，一时刘也给高嘉朗挑了把扇子，一时孙圻峻揪着任世豪非要买个竹编玩意。何洛洛领着头，带着众人，说说笑笑的穿过熙攘的人群，边走边赏玩着。

“来都来了，当然要求签许愿啊。”何洛洛向身后跟着的众人喊了一句，此时天色已经暗了不少，众人走到寺庙门口，门口放着一鼎香炉，香炉旁是个许愿的地方，此时正有人扔了钱进去，双手合十，默默许了个什么愿，抽了个签，面露喜色，看来是个上签。

“我们六个一起，你们待会再来。”翟潇闻比了个鬼脸，拉起周震南和任豪的手，裹着六个人去了许愿台，把剩下的五个公子哥落在后面。

“封建迷信。”任豪看着旁边一脸虔诚的五人，嘀咕了一句。

“信则灵，不信则不灵。”刘也笑着说:“大家一起许愿，一起抽吧。”

六个人双手合十，闭上双眼，不知道许了什么愿望。

“我希望我们六个人，都能平平安安，健健康康的，幸福的生活下去。”何洛洛在心底默念，虽然只来了不到四个月，但是这段时间的风风雨雨，让他第一次有了家的感觉，身旁的人仿佛亲兄弟一般，在他心底，只要大家能每年中秋都能这样快乐的出来玩，就很好了。

何洛洛闭眼抽签，心中期盼着好运气，睁眼一看，是牡丹。

“上上签，花中贵妃，金枝玉叶。”何洛洛缓缓念到。

“恭喜啊，你许的愿望一定会实现的。”负责掣签的老僧祝贺何洛洛到。

“真的么?”何洛洛有些激动。

“上签，半片春色，一壶清酒。”任豪刚巧抓出一只槐花签，倒是跟自己的衣服很配。

“上上签，香魂难寄，明月松岗。”周震南抓出一朵玫瑰，这词不怎么好，却不知道为何是上上签，他很在意，急忙问了老者。

“苦尽甘来，到底还算甘来嘛，可不是上上签。”老僧笑着回答道。

“那我呢，我这个中签是不是就很平?”刘也讲签递给老僧，见上面是一朵月季，刻着“中签，无风无雨，无雪无晴”。

“那要看自己怎么看了，平平淡淡，有时候也是真嘛。”老僧回答，刘也听着若有所思。

“别信这玩意。”翟潇闻一把把签子丢到地上，孙圻峻以为他抽了什么不好的签，捡了起来一看，确是上上签。

“上上签，是只睡莲，好风凭借力，送我上青云。”孙圻峻念到:“这多好啊，有什么不愿意的。”

“睡莲虽好，可终究是无根无萍，水性杨花，这位施主怕是不喜欢这种被助力之感吧。”老僧笑着接回签子。

“还剩一只。”老僧盯着孙圻峻，孙圻峻却没有要给的意思，直愣愣的把签子掰断了，喊了任世豪上来赔钱。

“没事，没事，大家玩玩而已，别当了真。”任豪猜出孙圻峻可能拿了不好的签，虽然他口上说不在乎，可到底还是有点想法的。

“烟火要开始了。”人群中突然传出来一声大喊，刚还在抽签的众人，一下子都被吸引住，抬头向天空看。

已是完全靛蓝色的天空，一轮圆月挂在中央，撒下一片清辉，灯火光照亮了半片天空，可再往上看，还是一片干净的夜色。

一声呲啦声划过天际，第一发烟花发射了，“啪”的一声炸开，变成若干粉色的花火，缓缓下坠。

众人已经开始尖叫，接着几发烟花陆续炸开，天空开始逐渐被点亮，试探完了了，越来越多的烟火被燃放越来夜空越来越亮，红的，粉的，紫的，绿的，黄的，大开花的，炸开后再分裂的……不一而足，炫目璀璨，一种带着俗世的美，植根在每个人心底。

何洛洛正捂着耳朵看，忽然感觉到，背后有人搂住了他，身上的香味他无比熟悉，熟悉的生理性缩下去的那种。

“你来干什么？”何洛洛转身看着焉栩嘉。

炮火声太响，焉栩嘉似乎没听清，还在看烟花，感觉到何洛洛身体的移动，低下头来，正好与他对视。

“我问你来干什么?”何洛洛在鞭炮声的背景下，很大声的喊了一句。

“我不是说，还早么?”焉栩嘉将何洛洛紧紧抱在怀里，凑近他的耳朵，用他那沉重如鼓的低音说到，何洛洛不由得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

数十枚烟火一齐绽放，点亮了静安最后的繁华，缓缓落下后，庙会再次回到安静，路人依旧像烟火以前，逛街赏物，就仿佛那场美到惊世骇俗的烟花，没有人经历过一样。

（太常引）

“不飘红雨，不贪青子，冷澹却相宜。”

庙会是灯红色的，传统的绣花红灯笼，粉色的外罩油灯，西式的琉璃电灯，在黑夜里，点亮了一条街。

“你们北平的烟花，跟我们上海的烟花有什么不同么？”焉栩嘉拉着何洛洛的手走在庙会街上，刚放过的焰火碎屑还飘在空气里，硫磺硝的味道有些刺鼻。

“烟花这东西，哪里不都是一样的，还分北方烟花南方烟花了不成。”何洛洛有一句没一句的回答着。

“今晚你准备把我带到哪里去，又要玩什么呢？”何洛洛问的很直接，庙会这一晚他知道焉栩嘉一定会来，何洛洛也如约，穿上了他要求的樱粉色碎花和服。

“今晚，就逛逛吧，我们好好聊聊天。”焉栩嘉的语气平淡的让何洛洛浑身发抖。

“那还真是稀奇呢，跟你在一起的人，也有正常情侣的一天啊。”何洛洛苦笑着。

“你还真是不害臊，还真把自己当回事了，还情侣，你就是我的一个玩具罢了。”焉栩嘉听着何洛洛的话，不知道是真的嘲讽，还是只是嘴硬。

何洛洛无奈的摇摇头，似是看穿，似是不揭穿。

“我想吃那个。”何洛洛指了指前面的一个摊子，老板看来是云南来的，卖烤甘蕉。

甘蕉的形状总是让人想到别的东西，此时正放在一小排炭火上，刷着淡奶油，咕滋咕滋地往外冒着气泡，散发着清甜的味道。

“何必呢，想吃那里就直说，吃什么甘蕉。”焉栩嘉看着甘蕉长条的形状，嘴角逐渐升起笑容。

“你给我滚一边去，我喜欢吃甜的不行么？在你眼里，长条的东西就吃不得了。”何洛洛翻了一个白眼：“再说，是谁说今晚就逛街的，现在自己忍不住了又在这里指桑骂槐什么呢。”

“行行行，是我思想龌蹉好了吧，给你买。”焉栩嘉今晚就像变了一个人，掏出钱包给就跟摊贩买了一个。

“不过，既然我花了钱，你一定要，好好的享受，整个都要吃完哦。”焉栩嘉奸笑着将冒着热气的烤甘蕉直接往何洛洛嘴里塞，果然，他的所谓纯良只是一层表皮，深层依然是那个何洛洛熟悉的焉栩嘉。

“你干嘛，烫。”何洛洛被塞的咬了一口，甘蕉少了一小块，何洛洛烫的四处跳，匆忙咬了几下就咽下去了。

“怎么了，我那么大你都能吃进去，这一点你装什么嗓子眼小呢？”焉栩嘉看着四处闪躲的何洛洛，带着调戏的口吻说道。

“烫坏了就没人给你口了，你自己看着办吧。”何洛洛撒起娇来，语气都变软了。

“威胁起我来了？”焉栩嘉带着些许嘲讽，又把那段被咬了一小口的烤甘蕉往何洛洛嘴里塞：“烫坏了最好，反正我也不爱用上边，烫坏了少说点话，大腿一张就是了，我还怕你。”

何洛洛今晚是下定了决心要躲，焉栩嘉想拿手摁住他，但是大庭广众又不好发作，只能任凭着他跳，想往他嘴里塞，却总是怼到脸或者下巴，怼了几次，奶油蹭在何洛洛脸上，反着灯红色的光。

“你给我，我自己吃，不要你喂我。”何洛洛伸出手，焉栩嘉想了想，还是把那烤甘蕉递给了何洛洛。

“这样多好。”何洛洛结果那柄甘蕉，开始慢慢吃了起来，他先是用舌头轻轻舔了舔上面快化的奶油，然后又整根塞进去，吮吸了一下，最后，才开始一点一点，一小口一小口的咬，咬着咬着，还不时舔一舔上面的糖。

“你这样就没意思了吧。”焉栩嘉看着吃的无比刻意的何洛洛，落实了何洛洛就是存心在激他。

“怎么了，我吃个东西你也要管。”何洛洛当然是有意为之，但是装一装，总是能点燃情趣。

“没什么，就是看你吃的那么开心，看来确实平时吃不到，想的慌啊。”焉栩嘉带着轻蔑的语气说了一句，一下子就扭转了局势，倒是压得何洛洛无话可说。

“你……”何洛洛急的脸红，却又不知道说什么。

“古书上说，食色性也。也不知道你这么多年的书，都读给谁了，现在吃个餐前甜品就每天这么饥渴，上了正菜，你怕是要吃成个胖子。”焉栩嘉随手打着暗喻，场面上的活做多了，这些话倒是信手拈来。

“我没接触过西洋文化，可若是一直吃餐前甜品，那只能说明，没人上正菜呗。”何洛洛可算找到了可以回击的点。

“想吃正餐，交钱了么？”焉栩嘉一把夺过何洛洛吃剩下的一小半甘蕉，放在嘴间，一口咬了下来，嚼了几口，咽了下去。

“在哪交钱呢？我头牌，有的是钱。”何洛洛也不顾周围的行人，直接就着焉栩嘉的嘴唇，亲了上去，用舌头舔舐着他口腔里的甘蕉碎。

众人见到此情此景，早已开始了议论纷纷，一些不堪入耳的词语从两人耳边流过。

“够了么？”何洛洛舔了舔嘴角，奶油的醇香配着甘蕉的香甜，还有些许另一个人的味道。

“你觉得呢？”焉栩嘉随手将剩下的签子扔在地上，继续拉着何洛洛的手，旁若无人的走在庙会街上。

庙会也不全是灯红色的，其实更多的暖黄色，只是红色的东西太多了，在暖黄光的照耀下，显得像是灯红色罢了。  
（朝玉阶）

“枝分连理绝姻缘。 独窥天上月、几回圆。”

“光光，我想玩这个。”翟潇闻停在一个竹圈套娃娃的摊子面前，一下子起了兴趣，拉着夏之光就要玩。

“行啊，老板，先拿3000的吧。”夏之光从钱包里套出三张大额票子，老板手下，给了翟潇闻15个圈子。

“我要套那个芭蕉蝴蝶。”翟潇闻接过竹圈，闭上一只眼睛，开始有模有样的瞄准最后面那只竹编蝴蝶。

“一下就中!”翟潇闻大喊一声，仿佛是小人书上哪个人物放了个大招，将竹圈扔了出去。

用力过猛了，竹圈一下子飞过了，砸到了老板身上。

夏之光看着认真的翟潇闻，扑哧笑出了声，翟潇闻一下子撅起嘴，仿佛受了多大的委屈似的。

“再来，这次不算。”翟潇闻推搡了夏之光一下，又开始瞄准。

夏之光此时又从老板那里拿了十个圈子，自己也开始套那个蝴蝶。

两人在哪试了半天，圈子用完了，还没套中，夏之光此时已经红了脸，原本是打算在喜欢的人面前表现一下自己的，结果现在居然这么狼狈。

一个竹圈飞过，轻轻挂在那只蝴蝶上，缓缓落到地上，正在努力的翟潇闻和夏之光往后转身看。

抱着一大捧玫瑰花的李昀锐，正微笑着看着他俩。

“小林……你……你怎么来了?”翟潇闻一下子吓得失了声，夏之光直了直腰，装作没事的样子。

“没什么，听吴姐说你们来逛庙会了，就来看看。”李昀锐接过老板递过来的竹编蝴蝶，连着那捧玫瑰花，一起递给了翟潇闻。

“玩的开心，我先走了。”李昀锐将礼物给翟潇闻后，默默的转过身，小跑几步，消失在了人群中。

“李昀锐，李昀锐你给我回来。”翟潇闻回过神来，像往常那样对着人群大喊了一句，可是却再没有熟悉的回应。

人群那头，张颜齐拉着周震南，正在静安寺的鼓楼旁转着。

“囡囡，抱歉啊，我不知道今晚要带我钱出来的。”张颜齐攒着周震南的手，用带着歉意的语气说。

“没事的，我们就这样散散步也挺好的，我还没仔细逛过静安寺呢。”周震南的声音听起来是真的不在意。

整点了，钟楼里的老师傅开始敲暮钟，一声声有节奏的钟声，从高耸的楼里传来。

“小时候我母亲跟我讲，晚上敲钟，敲得是幽冥钟，钟声会打开通向地狱的门。”周震南伸手摸着钟鼓楼的墙壁，响亮的钟声，震得厚实的墙也跟着颤抖。

“那我们赶快走吧，这里现在不干净。”张颜齐拉着周震南就要往人多的地方去。

“倒不用，把我们俩带走了，也算清净了。”周震南没有要走的意思：“只要我们俩在一起，哪都行。”

张颜齐咽了咽口水，似乎在隐瞒着什么，随后一把抱住周震南，本就娇小的周震南，整个埋在了张颜齐怀里。

背后的钟声还在继续，听说要敲108下。

孙圻峻这里举着一柄半木质的玩具枪，对着对面栏板上架子上的靶子就是几枪，全部正中靶心，老板一下子瞪了眼，可是，按照规则，还是只能一个一个拿下那架子上被打中靶子的几个玩意，递给了在旁边的任世豪。

“行了，你又不喜欢这些可可爱爱的东西，你这再打下去，人家老板就要破产了。”任世豪手里已经抱着五个毛绒娃娃，一脸埋汰的跟孙圻峻说。

孙圻峻没有理他，扬手起枪，又是一下，老板又递过来一个娃娃。

“走吧，给他们一人发一个。”孙圻峻笑的像个小孩子，他已经很久没那么开心了。

“你要找的那个人，我托人帮你找到了。”任世豪和孙圻峻走在庙会街上，任世豪突然说道。

“是么？”孙圻峻突然停下，眼眶一瞬间湿了：“他还好么？”

“还挺好的，那户人家挺照顾他的，你改天去看看？”任世豪注意到孙圻峻的哭腔：“在你手还干净之前？”

“不了。”孙圻峻回头对任世豪笑了笑，眼中泪光闪闪：“让他知道那个人死了就行了，他最好这辈子，都别知道我这个哥哥还活着。”

一个热闹的小摊，小摊前摆着一个很大水箱，水箱里，游着很多条，很漂亮的金鱼。

肖凯中正蹲在水箱前，手里拿着纸网，跟这些绯红的，乌黑的小精灵较劲。

“老板，再来十个网。”肖凯中伸出十张万元钞票，从老板手里又接过十张纸网。

一旁的任豪站在肖凯中旁边，看着已经被肖凯中玩失败的十几个网子，一时不知道该笑还是生气。

虽说一万现在连半个鸡蛋都买不到，但是也不是这么糟蹋的。

“我来吧，你是抓鱼又不是抓人，用那么大力气干什么。”任豪缓缓蹲下，用手遮了遮露出来的大腿，从肖凯中手里拿出一个纸网，盯准一条红金鱼，一下子伸进去。

红鱼在纸网上活蹦乱跳了几下，任豪一脸微笑的看着肖凯中。

肖凯中不知道是羞还是不甘的低下了头，用手盖住了任豪用力过猛而松掉衣服露出来的大腿。

任豪被这突如其来的举动弄得一瞬间脸红了，急忙站起神来，也没要刚捞上来的金鱼，匆匆就走开了。

肖凯中赶紧跟了上去，拉住任豪，两人又开始并排走着，逛着庙会。

“我跟你走，但是我算嫁人，不是卖身，你得给我一句准话。”任豪突然对肖凯中说。

肖凯中似乎等这一刻已经等了很久。

“26岁前，我靠功夫管我自己，26岁后，我以先生为准则。”

他郑重的说道，每个字都掷地有声。

任豪叹了一口气，说到:“我只有一个要求，三年之后，若你已功成名就，而我仍然没有要走下去的意思，我若是要回上海来，你不许拦着。”

“好。”肖凯中准备去拉任豪的手。

任豪没有犹豫，把手递给了他。

“高嘉朗，你又要干嘛，这前面就是街道，你就不怕被人看到。”刘也已经完全羞红了脸。

寺旁的古道两侧，是一片无人的树林，栽着参天的松柏，两人不知怎么的，就逛到这里来了，也不知怎么的，高嘉朗就一把把刘也拉进了树林，背靠着一棵古树，就从后面抱住他，撩过衣服，开始摸起来。

“穿和服，这么方便的，当然得做点事啦。”高嘉朗的脑袋架在刘也肩上，嗅着他身上的味道：“你今天真的好香啊，喷的什么啊，就像朵花一样。”

“你以前又不是没闻过。”刘也的语气也变的娇哒哒的：“还不就是那几瓶香水换来换去的。”

“今天的格外香，可能是你的体香吧。”高嘉朗一只手伸向下摆捏着刘也的屁股，一双手透过衣服揉着刘也的胸。

“你给我一边哈拉去吧，还体香，我信了你的鬼，又精虫上脑了吧又。”刘也运气里半是责怪，半是俏皮。

“你这身实在是太好看了，美人配枫红，我看的都不知道怎么办了，感觉比你不穿衣服都好看，你要我怎么办。”高嘉朗憨笑着。

“是么，那我以后就都不脱衣服了，我看急死谁。”刘也感觉有硬硬的东西正抵着他的后腰，故意挑逗了一句，那玩意果然跳了一跳。

“不脱衣服我也能行，不行你等着看。”高嘉朗一把撩起刘也和服的下摆，赤裸的下半身，肉肉的大腿，已经有些翘起的阴茎，丰满的翘臀，都暴露在空气中，高嘉朗正在来回抚摸着

“就你能耐。”刘也扯了扯前摆，遮住自己暴露的前半身：“这又不是野外，前面就是小路，人来人往的，你就不怕被看见，听我的，回去再吧，我保证还穿这件衣服。”

“你不懂，这样才刺激嘛，你敢说，你现在没有因为这种随时可能被发现的感觉而有点兴奋？”高嘉朗从兜里抽出那一小瓶润滑，用牙咬开盖子，手指蘸了蘸，开始往刘也后穴涂抹。

刘也被高嘉朗一句话说的没了回，他确实有些兴奋，他虽然风月场上见过很多，但是到底都是私密的，在这荒僻的林子里，还随时有被发现的风险，的确是第一次。

“那你稳着点啊，别太兴奋了，几分钟就完事了。”刘也嗔了一句，没有再抵抗，或者说，从一开始他就没抵抗过。

高嘉朗看已经润滑的差不多了，又撩开自己的下摆，给自己早已充血的肉棒上也抹了一些，便对准刘也的小穴，缓缓插了进去。

刘也双手支着那棵大树，上半身体勾下来，让下身能够张的再大一点，并轻微的喘着气。

一个人从小道经过，高嘉朗停下了腰的动作，暗处的两人直直的盯着那个人看。

那个行人似乎听见了什么，往黑夜里瞄了一眼，但是似乎没看到，就加快步伐走了。

看着行人逐渐消失，刘也摇了摇屁股，高嘉朗咧嘴笑了一声，又继续开始抽插。

秋蝉的声音一响一响的，混杂着落叶沙沙的声音，以及仿佛有人在拉丝一样，轻微的，有频率的抽插声，还有一些细软的娇喘声，一些低沉的，男人用力的声音，再仔细听听，仿佛谁的身体里装了水，有些被搅动的声音……

“我今天来陪你逛庙会啊。”焉栩嘉回了何洛洛，刚放完焰火的天空，还飘着朱红色的碎屑。

“就只是逛庙会么？”何洛洛没有要挣脱焉栩嘉的意思。

“你还想干别的也行。”焉栩嘉把何洛洛抱得更紧了，其余五对都各自散去玩了，只剩何洛洛一个人，留在道路中央。

“那就陪我逛逛吧，反正今晚我只有一个人。”何洛洛似乎早就料到了焉栩嘉的赴约。

前路灯火闪耀，画台朱阁，好不热闹，只是繁华之上，还是无尽的夜空。


	3. 红昭愿·素商

（浪淘沙）

“聚散苦匆匆，此恨无穷。   
今年花胜去年红。   
可惜明年花更好，知与谁同。”

漆黑一片的窄巷子里，穿着旗袍的女人，手里端着什么东西，一走一晃的，来到一辆人力车面前。

“东西都带来了么？”女人眼神迷离，像是处在另一个世界。

“都在这里了，一共20块大洋的量，不收纸币。”张颜齐打开黄包车的座位，下面局促的空间里，藏着大包小包的东西。

“便宜点吧，大家都不容易，实在不行，你看上我们这哪个姐妹了，过一夜也行，只要给我们打折。”女人的声音气若游丝，却又透着骨子里的妖媚。

“不用了，给钱就行，这东西大家都想要，不给钱我换一家。”张颜齐的语气十分坚定，只要钱。

“行了，知道你吃惯了红昭楼的金玉，对我们这的下三滥不感兴趣，拿去喽。”女人递给张颜齐一包银元，用眼神示意旁边的小厮搬走了张颜齐车上的东西。

“明天再见。”张颜齐看车上的东西搬得差不多了，拉起车，准备离开。

“明天再见。”女人朝张颜齐挥了挥手上的帕子，送他离开了这烟花巷。

张颜齐拉车出了巷子，东边的太阳已经轻微点了一点鱼肚白，他刚巧遇见了一个熟人。

“呦，老张，没想到你还有这爱好啊。”另一个车夫跟张颜齐走了个并排，八卦的问道。

“送个客人罢了，我哪里来的钱。”张颜齐搪塞了几句，心下盘算着积蓄。

“快了，再做两周不到，钱就够了。”

最开始有人托他从租界里运鸦片出来的时候，张颜齐拒绝的很果断，他虽然穷，但是对很多事情有着自己的想法和态度，鸦片是什么东西他清楚的很，让他为了自己的生活去害人，他做不到。

虽然这样有时候会显得有些直脑筋，而且有些惹人厌，但是也是最吸引周震南的地方，两人虽然生活天壤之别，但是对很多事情却都有着自己的原则，并且严苛的守着这个底线。

可是后来看到活成那样的周震南，张颜齐所有的后路都被切断了，最终，还是选择了这条来钱最快的路。

“反正我干或者不干，都有人会干，我去干，不会造成什么影响的。”他是这么每天自我麻痹的，或许他说了那么久的底线，到最后，唯一的底线就只剩下周震南了吧。

红昭楼就在前面，初晨的阳光淋在红昭楼的红琉璃瓦上，有一层好看的金黄色，大家，应该都快醒了吧。

任豪今天醒的很早，他看着旁边熟睡的何洛洛，轻轻的笑了一下，起身来继续打包衣服行李。

“谁啊？”昨夜，正在做出行准备的任豪，忽然听到敲门声。

“没事，是我。”是何洛洛的声音。

任豪拉开门，看着眼前的何洛洛，脸有些微红，似乎是喝了点酒。

“焉公子走了？”任豪搀过走路都有点费劲的何洛洛，将他引到桌子旁坐下，准备给他泡一杯醒酒茶。

“他又不能过夜，我想留他，现在明面上还没过呢，他那个精明劲，不可能留下来的。”何洛洛抓起桌上一杯冷茶，一饮而尽，稍微清醒了点。

“你这样，你让我怎么放心，他那种人就是个恶魔，你搞得定么？”任豪叹着气，泡好了醒酒茶，给何洛洛倒了一杯。

“不知道，反正我也没什么选择，这上海，连蒋介石来了都要看他三分脸，他要是卡上我了，没人能救得了我，倒不如逆来顺受，说不定还有一线生机。”何洛洛举起醒酒茶，一饮而尽。

“话也不能那么说，哪找个有钱点的，赎了你跑了，他还能追着你不成。”任豪给自己也倒了一杯茶：“我看你是自己也有点舍不得吧。”

何洛洛没有回答，不知发了什么癔症，一把把任豪推到了床上，亲了上去。

柔软的双唇，口腔中还有茶的苦涩清甜，伴随着些许酒气，何洛洛拼命地想把舌头伸进任豪的嘴里，但是任豪咬紧牙关，何洛洛只能舔舔任豪的嘴唇。

“你干什么啊？”任豪一把推开了压在他身上的何洛洛，用袖子擦了擦嘴：“喝多了吧。”

“豪哥，你明天就走了吧，能不能回来，真的不知道了。”何洛洛眼眶湿了，眼睛有些红红的，直勾勾地盯着任豪。

“你说什么呢，我不是跟你们说了，最多三年我就回来么？”任豪当然知道此行必是凶多吉少，只是他不愿揭穿，也不愿跟他们提及，只能说说明面上的敞亮话。

“谢谢你，这四个月没有嫌弃我，反而一直帮我，教我，把我当亲人看待，我才能从一个被人贩子卖的小孩到现在这样的生活。”看来醒酒茶用处不是那么大，何洛洛的情绪依然大起大落，不管任豪说什么，只顾兀自说着一些正常人不太会说的心里话。

“你别说笑了，把你拉进这魔窟，也算是帮你了？是我们对不起你才是，你这段时间，承受了那么多东西，谁听了不心疼？”任豪听着何洛洛的心底话，不知不觉也有些酸楚。

“不是的，若是没有大家，我现在早就不知道在哪个棚子里，每天跟十几个男人打交道来换口饭吃了，不会有现在的锦衣玉，还能有个算是光明的前途，有一群愿意陪着我走下去的亲人。”何洛洛继续说着：“你说焉公子，虽然他对我那样，但是如果我想保住这红昭楼，给大家留条后路，除了他，我没有别的选择了。”

任豪这才明白何洛洛为何对焉栩嘉半推半就，一下子心疼起来，将何洛洛拉进怀里，紧紧的抱住了他。

“没事的，你要是真的受不了，不要管我们了，也不要管这个光鲜亮丽的垃圾场了。我们终将是要各自寻了人走了的，你也是，自己更重要。”任豪本来对这个地方没什么感情，但是一下子想到这个何洛洛，倒突然有了几分不舍。

任豪轻轻摸着何洛洛的脸，何洛洛躺在他怀里，两人就那样四目相望，在无声中回忆着大家一起度过的日子。

暧昧就像是香水，随着体温一点一点的扩散到空气里，深夜的租界十分安静，静的能听到两个人正在加速扑通扑通的心跳。

何洛洛爬起身来，用手端着任豪的脸，彼此脸色都已经有些微红，来自另一具身体的温度逐渐传来，心跳的速度越来越快。

“可以么？”何洛洛悄悄问了一句。

任豪微微侧过脸去，点了点头。

何洛洛又一次吻了上去，双唇不似那些嫖客，格外柔软，他伸出舌头，轻轻点了点任豪的舌头，这次任豪没有拒绝，也主动伸出了舌头。他把双手搭在何洛洛肩上，将他往自己身上又抱了抱，两人紧紧贴在一起。

何洛洛一边吻着，一边缓缓脱去了任豪的衣服，开始在他身上来回抚摸着，任豪也帮何洛洛解了衣服，抓住了他的阴茎，开始搓弄着。

两人停下了接吻，一条唾液丝从两人嘴间落下，滴在何洛洛大腿上。

何洛洛身子向下勾了一下，看着任豪冷白色皮肤和微微隆起的胸部，一颗粉色的乳头正在随着他的身体轻微颤动着。

何洛洛用手拨弄了一下，乳头已经有些硬了，被拨弄的任豪，身体仿佛触电了一般，剧烈的晃动了一下。

何洛洛用舌头舔了舔，嘴吸了上去。

“呜……不要……”任豪此时有些乱了，一只手还在套弄着何洛洛的阴茎，一只手捂住自己的嘴，想让自己尽力不出声，可还是没忍住那股透到骨子里的酥麻，喘了几句。

“哥哥不喜欢么？”何洛洛停下了吮吸的动作，像个小恶魔一样，笑着问任豪。

“不是，只是，太痒了，哥哥受不了。”任豪还没意识到和焉栩嘉过了几次手的何洛洛此时已经不再是个小孩，不知不觉就上了套，也说些他平时不会说的话起来。

“那我换一边就好了。”何洛洛狡黠的笑了笑，换了另一侧的乳头，又开始吮吸起来，并用手轻轻的捏着刚刚吸完的那一侧。

“你……”任豪似乎想说什么，但是快感已经让他全身乏力，一时除了舒服，似乎软掉了一样，任凭何洛洛对他怎么样。

“哥哥以前也遇到过很多很凶的客人吧，肖师傅看起来也很猛的样子，习惯了被粗暴的对待，温柔一点或许更好呢？”何洛洛轻轻咬住了任豪的胸，向上拽了拽。

何洛洛一边吮吸着任豪的胸，一边用自己的肉棒轻轻磨蹭着任豪的。

“你要进来么？”任豪感觉下体已经有些热了，怕是再过一会就要缴械。

何洛洛愣了一愣：“我以为……”

一时之间空气里有些尴尬的沉默，两人兴致扫了不少。

“或者，我们不一定非要那个啊，我看哥哥现在已经……”何洛洛显然没有想让场子冷下去，继续开始吮吸任豪的胸。

这一招真的过于有用，刚刚冷下去的身体，又马上热了起来。

“你转过身来，我帮你。”任豪强忍着，语气一喘一喘的说道。

“不用，交给我就好。”何洛洛知道任豪想要和他互口，可是不知怎么的，何洛洛不想这样，他更想，看着任豪在自己手下，达到高潮。于是继续吮吸，还开始用舌头刺激他的乳头，另一只手在臀间试探了一下，插了进去，开始在任豪后庭绞弄。

“你真的是，长大了……”各种快感冲上来，将任豪淹了个干净，肉棒喷出了乳白色的精液，何洛洛停下了动作，开始搓弄自己的肉棒，搓了几下，便也射在了任豪身上。

两人软绵绵的摊在床上，拉了拉被子，很快就睡着了，直到一声鸡鸣吵醒了南飞过来的燕子，原本停在屋檐上鸟儿纷纷飞起，各自寻找下一个落脚点。

（兰陵王）

“愁一箭风快，半篙波暖，回头迢递便数驿。 望人在天北。 凄恻。恨堆积。”

“你，干嘛的？”张颜齐被几个警察拦住，他本来是今天来进货的，却被突然拦住，看来一直找的那个鸦片商出了点事。

“我拉车的，就是刚好路过，先生您找错人了吧。”张颜齐心底发虚，慌忙的解释道。

那警察看了看他的穿着，一身贫民窟长相，加上拉的黄包车，看起来不像是个能买鸦片烟的，便也没有在过问，放他走了。

“是个大头，平时穿的很朴素，说话带点巴蜀地区的口音。”另一个警察这时过来了，跟刚刚那个警察说：“这就是个小窝点，听那个老爷子说，真正的老大，另有其人，就是我刚刚说的那个。”

本来觉得逃过一劫的张颜齐听到警察的描述，心下瞬间紧张起来，看来，这伙贩毒的准备把锅甩给自己。

“大头，巴蜀口音……”刚刚盘问的警察似乎想到了什么，举起警棍向张颜齐的方向指了指。

“你，那个拉车的，给我站住！”那个警察大喊一声。

张颜齐当下便知事情不妙，犹豫了几秒，扔下黄包车，撒腿就跑。

张颜齐之前想过无数遍如果被抓了该怎办，附近的小巷道已经被他摸得无比清楚，他拼命奔跑着，几个警察在后面追着，甚至开了几枪，所幸他都躲过了，七拐八绕的走了不知道几公里，总算是摆脱了追击。

逃得了一时，逃不了一世，张颜齐气喘吁吁的，他明白，要不到明天，他的画像就会出现在整个上海城。

红昭楼也不例外。

张颜齐对着天空长叹一声，这一次，除了逃出上海，他没有别的选择了。

他脑子里忽然想起自己和周震南永远不分开的诺言，本来只要再过两周不到，他就可以攒够钱，然后赎他出来了，可是造化弄人，老天不给他这两周，还要因为他的越级，带走他一辈子。

“要不，带着囡囡跑吧。”一个疯狂的念头突然出现在张颜齐脑中，他生活的唯一支柱就是赎出周震南，但是，这样下去，他只剩跑一条路，可能此生，再不会相见了。

张颜齐很快否决了这个想法，他要跑去哪，出去以后干什么，会死会活，他都不知道，他不能带着周震南去冒这个险，相反，或许周震南知道自己已经抛弃他跑了，就会心灰意冷，找个富商，过上好日子了。

处在奔溃边缘的人想什么都是极端的，自己的离开，自己的背信弃义，或许是成全他，最好的方式了。

张颜齐一下子想通了，他往红昭楼走去，他要拿回自己的盘缠，他要出去闯闯，他打算在彻底消失在大家的生活之前，去见那个守了他十年的人最后一面。

此时的周震南，还不知道这边的张颜齐已经被通缉，他们一行人，正在火车边，给任豪送行。

“到了天津，要常给我们写信，知道了么？”刘也拉着任豪，耐心的叮嘱着他，仿佛是远嫁了自己的女儿。

“知道了，我说不定还会回来看你们呢？你们倒时候可别嫌弃我啊。”任豪笑的很开心，试图掩盖离别的悲伤。

“天津那些人武功都很强的，而跟着你的这个人，我觉得不行，你要是受欺负了，尽管回来跟我说，我给你报仇。”孙圻峻用眼角瞥了一眼肖凯中，言语里充满不放心。

“先生放心，我一定会保护好小豪的，只要我还活着，不会让他伤及一点。”肖凯中感受到了孙圻峻对他的恶意，保证了一句。

任豪的眼神移到站在边上的何洛洛身上，何洛洛只是呆呆的盯着他，似乎还没从昨晚的酒劲中醒来。

“好好照顾好自己。”任豪张开双臂，抱了何洛洛一下。

“你也是啊，好好照顾好自己。”拥抱时，何洛洛小声在任豪耳边说了一句。

任豪穿着一件藏青色的长衫，挂着白色的围巾，提着小箱子，站在高大的肖凯中旁边，显得很小的一个人。

一瞬间恍若隔世，他仿佛成为了千千万万个普通的行人之一，消失在人群里，再也找不到的那种。可是他还有一张女性看了都会妒忌的脸，一对如同黑夜繁星般的眼睛，所以，即使他泯然众人，你依然能够在人群中，一下子找到他，擦肩而过，蓦然回头。

火车鸣笛，长啸声穿过秋风，向远方逝去，何洛洛冲着火车摇摇胳膊，跟任豪说了再见。

众人打算离开火车站，何洛洛想了一想，借口上厕所，跑到一个公用电话亭，拨了一个他记得很清，却从未拨过的号码。

“你晚上过来吧。”何洛洛对着电话那头问了一句：“不会让你吃亏的。”

上海另一侧的市长公馆里，焉栩嘉笑意满满的挂掉了电话，去屋里翻出了什么东西，扔进了包里。

何洛洛跟剩下的人汇合之后，众人神色都十分紧张，似乎有什么不对劲的地方。

“怎么了么？”何洛洛有点害怕是他们发现自己在跟焉栩嘉打电话，赶紧问道。

翟潇闻脸上写满了不可思议，递给了何洛洛一张纸。

何洛洛慌忙的看纸上的内容，纸的左边写着大大的“通缉令”三个字，画上的人长着一双下垂眼，一对猫咪唇，旁边依稀配着“车夫”“巴蜀口音”“大头”“粗衣”等几个字，何洛洛登时眼前一抹黑，头又开始疼了起来。

“张颜齐……制毒贩毒……黑帮头目……就他那样的……见到大一点的狗都怕的人……”何洛洛已经语无伦次了，嘴里唔囔着。

周震南此时全身颤抖，仿佛是被什么东西捅了一刀一样，双眼直直的盯着前方，刘也和孙圻峻一人扶着他一只胳膊，生怕他下一秒就倒下去。

“我待会打电话问问朗哥，这事好商量，法不管人也是有好处的，我们花点钱，你再去求求焉栩嘉，说不定能挨过去。”刘也此时也慌了神，但还是尽可能的想着办法。

“对对对，我们别的不说，人脉还是有的，现在这的，杀人放火，只要认识人，花点钱，大不了我们几个去求求人，都能盖过去的，囡囡你别害怕。”翟潇闻顺着刘也的话往下说，全然不管这招究竟有多昏或者张颜齐有没有贩毒。

“你们别给他盖章，他那点胆子还贩毒，别搞笑了，我们先回去，现在警察估计已经找上门来了，先把他们对付过去，然后看看能不能找到张颜齐这蠢货，问清楚了再说。”孙圻峻显然比其他几个人要平静很多，终于提出了一个切实可行的方案。

周震南还是一句话都没有说，只是站在原地，发呆着望向茫茫人海。

张颜齐收拾了自己的银票，约摸也有个四五百大洋的资产了，随手打包了点衣服，翻找了半天，找到了他娘当年留给他的银戒指。

冲上二楼，他知道此时众人都在火车站送任豪，红昭楼里没人，他打开了周震南的房间门，里面的一切都还是那么熟悉，周震南最喜欢的黄花木小凳子，铺着大红色床单的双人床，床边那瓶兰花，墙上那副墨竹。

“我希望我能成为一个很酷的人。”

“什么是酷啊，这是哪的方言。”

“洋人的，那个字念cool，就是可以冷脸面对一切，什么都不管，什么都不在意的那种，就像古人说的那种梅兰竹菊，画中君子的感觉。”

“那你还用这么红粉的床单。”

张颜齐仿佛能在这里的每一个角落看到周震南的影子，他最后吸了一口这里的味道，将戒指放在周震南的桌子上，又留了两百大洋的银票，关上了门。

“准备跑了？”张颜齐刚准备下楼，就看到站在楼梯下等他的高嘉朗。

“是啊，跑了，不会连累大家，囡囡也能够真的找个好人家。”张颜齐虽然没有料到高嘉朗的来访，但还是镇定地回答着。

高嘉朗冲上来就是一拳，直接锤到张颜齐脸上，张颜齐后退了几步，嘴角流了血，用手擦了擦，没有反抗的意思。

“有什么事，我和焉栩嘉给你担着，你跑什么，你算个男人么？”高嘉朗吼了他一句：“你跑了，你准备叫周震南怎么办？”

“谢谢了，但是我已经欠你们太多，不能再欠你们的了，我要自己闯出点名堂来再回来。”张颜齐咳嗽了几声，慢慢回答道。

高嘉朗叹了一口气，知道自己已经拦不住张颜齐了，给他了一包东西。

“这是一张去大连的船票，你去了之后到这个地方，找个姓李的，他带你去长春，去了，参军也好，经商也好，什么时候混出来了，我们这边给你擦完屁股了，再回来。”高嘉朗说完，便让了路。

张颜齐在原地愣了一会，眼眶湿了，连谢谢都说不出来。

“朗哥，麻烦你跟囡囡说一声，那个戒指，是我娘给我的，传给我们家媳妇的，让他知道，我混出来了，会回来找他的。”

（画屏春）

“是非成败转头空， 青山依旧在，几度夕阳红。”

警车已经包围了红昭楼，连带着无数记者，闪光灯即使在白天，也分外刺眼。

“这个孩子我从小看着他长大的，稍微黑一点都会怕的那种，绝对不可能做出这种事的，我用我的名誉担保。”吴姐正对着一群记者，声泪俱下的说着，也不知道几分真几分假。

何洛洛他们扶着失了魂的周震南，缓缓往红昭楼里面走去，里面大桌已经坐了一群人，高嘉朗，任世豪，夏之光都在，不过，让人没有想到的是，李昀锐也在。

刘也暗示何洛洛先把周震南带上去休息，自己来跟这些人说道，何洛洛点了点头，他现在也想安顿好囡囡后，跟焉栩嘉那边对一下。

“你们怎么来了？”翟潇闻看着眼前的夏之光和李昀锐，自己也慌了神，不知道该怎么办，庙会那晚李昀锐跑了之后，翟潇闻也撇下了夏之光，自己一个人回红昭楼了，他本来觉得自己这辈子都不会再见到李昀锐了，毕竟自己做了对不起他的事，也没脸再见他了，只是不料还没两天，便又再见了。

“闻闻，我们看到通缉后都在担心你，所以就赶来了，另外，这段时间，我跟小林商量了一下，可能需要你搬出去。”夏之光阴着脸：“这是唱片方面的事，至于感情的事，我们刚刚也觉得，不强求，你自己选择吧。”

“什么意思，搬出去是什么意思？”翟潇闻有点没听懂，但是心底里已经有了一些猜测。

“刚刚我跟夏公子已经帮你把赎金交了，杜煜那里有空房子，你先搬去那里住吧。现在的歌星背后也没几个干净的，你卖春这件事其实没什么，我们找报社盖一盖就好了，但是这个毒品案，沾上了就不好了。我们考虑了一下后觉得，为了你的未来着想，还是搬出去为好。”李昀锐不知道之前跟夏之光聊了什么，或许只是因为他实在太爱翟潇闻了，在这种畸形的情感状态中，依然忠诚的让人可怜。

“等等，你们是要把闻闻带走么？”一旁的刘也听了三人的对话，反应了过来。

“也哥，这都是早晚的事，现在张颜齐这事任凭你们怎么只手遮天估计也难免周全，为了闻闻之后的事业着想，我们把他带出去，你们可以理解吧。”夏之光一瞬间把刘也怼的哑口无言。

刘也自己又何尝不是已经出了这楼呢？他们的想法确实是对的，只是这接二连三的离散，着实让人心疼。虽然还在上海，但毕竟难得分出心来了。

他们终将有飞鸟各投林的一天，只是没想到这一天来得那么快。

“非要这么赶么？”翟潇闻也十分不舍，或许是因为面对未知他惯有的害怕，他也有些不愿意。

“唱片已经做出来了，我刚才找了人，今晚和平饭店，就直接首唱，明天就唱片就开始卖。”李昀锐在文娱界有不少人脉，想要搞好这件事，还是绰绰有余。

“我来跟洛洛说，你们赶紧去准备吧，我们都为你感到高兴，以后常回来就是了。”孙圻峻难得开口没有嘲讽翟潇闻，他也明白现在如果翟潇闻不走，他的星途可能就废了。

翟潇闻想过很多种他离开红昭楼的方式：夏之光会开着加长的车，捧着花来接他到新购置的公寓；或者，是李昀锐穿着布衣，自己也穿着最简朴的衣裳，两人一起去迎接最平淡的生活；或者，他出门已经需要盛装打扮，在兄弟们羡慕的眼神中，风风光光，在记者的灯光中，如大明星一般，傲然离开。

可当生活的天花板压下来，无数个偶然汇聚，他只能匆匆收了个箱子，和两个都爱他，他也都喜欢的男人，挤在一辆小轿车的后座，忍受着压抑的空气，突然被从旧生活里拉出来，扔进了未知的新世界。

红昭楼逐渐消失在后视镜里，翟潇闻突然想起李昀锐跟他说过，想当歌星，第一件事，离开红昭楼后，就再也别回去了，那时翟潇闻觉得李昀锐在说笑，而当他今天第一次感受到舆论的压力之后，他突然明白，就像任豪一样，此一去，此生便难再回来了。

红昭楼内，何洛洛还不知道此时翟潇闻已经被带走，他将已经呆傻的周震南放在床上，刚准备宽慰几句，却发现自己什么都说不出来，就好像一下子回到了他刚来红昭楼的时候，张颜齐和周震南刚被发现偷情的时候，自己陪周震南，两人四目无言的日子。

那时的周震南花了好久才走出来，可他才刚见到生活的一点光，那束光就又自己离开了。

周震南看到了桌子上的戒指和银票，他眼睛一下子亮了，示意何洛洛帮他拿过来。

周震南抓着银票和那枚闪闪发光的戒指，结合之前张颜齐种种奇怪的表现，忽然明白了张颜齐所做的事。

“他有没有给你讲过，我们俩的故事。”周震南比了比啊大小，将戒指套在了中指上。

“讲过一点，说你从小就来了，一直被封着训练，他会爬树去看你，你们俩会互相看着彼此笑，他会给你买外面的吃的，他答应你带你看遍上海之类的。”何洛洛回想着之前张颜齐跟自己说的话，慢慢复述给周震南听。

“哦，那他没跟你讲的还是蛮多的。”周震南边说，边别着他手上的戒指：”我出来做局之后，每次都是他带着我去各个公馆，茶楼，除了他，我没有什么机会能出门的，有时候我也会怀疑，其实我根本不是喜欢他，而是喜欢他的自由，喜欢他普通人的生活吧。”

“后来吴姐跟我说，他母亲当年就是下嫁的他爹，好多贵公子追求她，都拒绝了，非要跟一个拉车的，结果最后穷死了，那时候我觉得他娘真的好傻，后来直到跟她到了一个境地，才明白她的想法。”周震南看着戒指，眼泪滴滴答答滴到银票上。

“有个人能带着我，就简简单单的活着，愿意给我一个简单的承诺，真的好的能让我奋不顾身了。“周震南喃喃自语道：”后来他真的带着我逛遍了上海城，那时候，我就只希望，无论发生什么，他不要离开我就好了，这么多年，陪我的也就剩他了，可是他现在，还是走了。”

“他不一定走了啊，他可能就在楼下呢？”何洛洛安慰周震南到，说的也不知道是什么胡言乱语。

“不，我太了解他了，他肯定觉得，他跑了，我就能安心找下一个人了，也不会给大家造成麻烦。他就是一个，无论什么时候，都把自己看的比谁都低的人。”周震南摇摇头，眼神里已经失去了光芒。

“囡囡，张颜齐现在在码头，如果你能赶上，说不定能把他拉回来。”刘也显然已经跟高嘉朗交换了信息，虽然对他让张颜齐走这件事一万个不满意，但是说不定，还有挽救的方法。

周震南听到这里，一下子起了神，匆忙整了整衣服，就要往楼下走，看来，他也不愿意放弃这最后的一个机会。

高嘉朗亲自开车，带着刘也周震南和何洛洛，往码头去。

张颜齐背着行李，给验票员验了票，登上了开往大连的船。

海边的夕阳总是特别好看，一片橘红色的，像是谁家倒了的油漆，泼在海面和码头上。

码头上熙熙攘攘的都是人，张颜齐站在甲板上，看着远方，似乎也在等着什么。

杏蕊白的和服，凌乱奔跑着的男生，张颜齐等到了那个人，他也开始向检票口跑去。

“囡囡，囡囡你等着我。”张颜齐边跑边喊。

周震南摔了一跤，白衣服跌脏了，木屐跑不快，就脱了，赤脚向船那边跑去，他依稀听到了张颜齐的声音，终于冲到了船前，却被人群裹挟着，怎么都上不去。

“张颜齐，你回来啊！”周震南用尽了所有力气，大喊了一声。

“囡囡，等着我啊！”张颜齐扯着嗓子，冲着人群喊了一句。

一声钟声，敲碎了两个人的心，大门哐当落下，停止了检票，船发出“呜”的长笛声，驶向了另一个半的中国。

（菩萨蛮）

“江晚正愁余，山深闻鹧鸪。”

和平饭店可比春熙公馆阵仗大多了，今天首唱会的主题定的是少年，整个大会场布置的都是白色的，乳色的桌布，带着些许绿意的栀子花，雾色的薄纱，玉色的石板，到访的上流社会也好，中层新贵也好，也少有穿的大红大紫的，柔和的暖光轻轻打在舞台上，专制的麦克风，等着一个上海滩冉冉升起的新星。

李昀锐和夏之光两个人依然互相不想搭理彼此，李昀锐那边照应着他文娱界来捧场的朋友，倒是来了好几个大导演大制片人和唱片公司的大老板，也有一些小明星，大家笑嘻嘻的打着照面，表演着看起来都很熟，实际上都不熟的样子。夏之光则在另一侧陪着来的政界商界大佬们，两人倒是各司其职，彼此谁都不耽误。

其实没什么人在意今晚谁会上台，或者他唱的好不好，大家需要的是一个平台，大家也需要一个放在台面上的人，就像家里摆的青花瓷瓶，置个意思而已，没人真的会拿去插花。

被放在后台打扮的翟潇闻，还有点没缓过神来。两个小时前，他刚送走了平日里最疼他的任豪，一个半小时前，他发现张颜齐被警察通缉了，然后自己稀里糊涂的就被带到了和平饭店来，而且余下半生，可能就与那个地方再无瓜葛了。

有个地方，年轻的时候，你每天都在想，自己究竟该怎么离开那里，可当你真的离开那里的时候，面对另一个世界，你忽然害怕的不知所措，那个地方，或许就是被称为“家”的所在吧。

“你还好吧？”一只厚重的手突然搭在翟潇闻肩上，他回头看，是杜煜。

“我还好，他们俩呢？”翟潇闻看着镜子中的自己，厚厚的粉底，精心雕刻的眼线眉毛，梳的整整齐齐的头发，闪着亮片金粉的光。

他忽然想到他第一次化妆的时候，也化了很多很浓的妆，被孙圻峻说是女鬼，还差点找了个影楼师傅照下来。想到那时两人的打打闹闹，翟潇闻突然傻笑起来。

“他们在外面张罗呢，真的不容易，这么快就张罗一个首唱会出来，好在这些人也都彼此互联互通的，来的人还确实不少，很对得起你了。”杜煜宽慰翟潇闻道。

“不是，我是问那个，他们俩怎么样？”翟潇闻显然已经不太在意这场所谓的首唱会了。

“还能怎么样，就那样呗。”杜煜明白了翟潇闻的意思，低声回答道：“你尽快吧，他们都不容易。”

翟潇闻突然苦笑了一声，没有再回他。

“你能跟我讲讲这首歌的故事么？”沉默了一会后，翟潇闻又打开了话题。

“你是指……”杜煜被突然问的有点懵。

“我觉得你好像很在乎这首歌的样子，背后有什么故事吧，你告诉我，我也能更好理解这首歌，就不至于偏离太多。”翟潇闻解释道，语气后藏着沉重，一时间发生了太多事，他现在可能只想放松一下心情吧。

“这首歌的词是我一个老朋友填的，所以我才会很在意。”杜煜回答到。

“你是很喜欢他么？”翟潇闻问的一点都不避讳。

杜煜愣了一下，他大概没想到翟潇闻会这么直接，只能支支吾吾的回答：“我们俩一起长大，关系很好，这首歌是写我们俩的友谊的，你看歌词也是，是怎么能忘记旧时朋友的意思。”

“没事，你不用解释，我懂的，这首歌，我也是唱给朋友的。”翟潇闻轻轻笑了笑，没有揭穿杜煜。

“那你跟我讲讲，你对这首歌的理解？”杜煜显然想转移话题。

“没什么，对于我们这群家里没人的人来说，也就剩下一起生活的那些朋友了吧，大家彼此互相照应照应，日子好过点。”翟潇闻后仰在椅子上，闭上了眼睛，似乎在想什么。

“只可惜，这首歌虽然说得是朋友，但却讲的是离别吧。”一滴清泪溢出翟潇闻眼角，他伸手起来擦了擦，不能让它花了妆。

“你说外面那两个人，他们可能真的爱我吧，但是有时候我觉得他们真的爱的好自私，似乎从来没有考虑过我的感受，只是在逼着我，架着我走着他们觉得好的道路，逼着我做选择，可是，万一在我眼中，我的生活本来就有比他们更重要的人呢？”翟潇闻喃喃自语道。

杜煜一时没有理解翟潇闻的意思，在他看来，优柔寡断的那个才是错的那个，当初若不是自己优柔寡断，那个人也不会就那样消失在自己的生命中，所以，看着眼下这个翟潇闻，他既有理解，又有几分恨铁不成钢。

“闻闻，准备上台了。”夏之光打开门，对着里面喊了一句。

翟潇闻起身，拍了拍杜煜的肩膀：“我这段时间在你那里住是嘛，咱们有时间再聊。”然后径直出了门。

台下乌压压的一片人，后排的记者举起摄像机，看起来像是随时都准备拍摄，站在舞台右侧候场区的翟潇闻，看着反光的舞台，突然感觉有点害怕。

“女士们，先生们，接下来，让我们有请今晚宴会的主人公，翟潇闻先生，为我们带来他的新歌。”台上是李昀锐，此时正眯着他的笑脸，看着台旁边的翟潇闻，等着他上台。

翟潇闻还有些犹豫，夏之光突然从后面推了他一把，翟潇闻转身看了他一眼，他同样笑着看着翟潇闻，仿佛在说：“没事，去吧，我相信你。”

翟潇闻调了调呼吸，缓缓走上了舞台，巨大的追光打在他身上，他就像那次唱渔光曲一样，完全看不清台下，只能看到乌压压的人头攒动。

背景的交响乐声响起，翟潇闻离开话筒清了清嗓子。

依稀中，他好像看到熟悉的人，正在朝他招手，洛洛，也哥，豪哥，囡囡，还有孙圻峻，大家都在台下，洛洛像往常一样傻白甜地向自己挥手，也哥和豪哥微笑着，仿佛看着自己终于长大的孩子，孙圻峻或许在嘲笑自己，囡囡一定还是黑着脸仿佛自己欠了他钱……

可是豪哥走了，囡囡估计这几天是要疯了，洛洛也不傻了，也哥和圻圻估计还在替囡囡焦头烂额，他自己，算是彻底离开那个世界了吧。

“宁有故人，可以相忘，曾不心中卷藏。”

翟潇闻闭上眼睛，这首歌，就唱给他们吧。

清泉一般的声音流淌在大厅里，即使是那些为了谈生意而来的富商贵族，也大多停下了自己的工作，认真享受着这抚慰人心的天籁之音，站在候场的李昀锐和夏之光，也难得第一次和谐了起来，彼此对视一眼后，默默看着翟潇闻。

台下的记者的闪光灯就没有停下，明天，整个上海都会知道这颗声音如同森林之语的，冉冉升起的新星，连带着他男妓的“街坊传言”和与两个男人含糊不清的“小道消息”。

（诉衷情）

“凭高目断，鸿雁来时，无限思量。”

何洛洛回到自己屋子里的时候，已经有些头昏目胀，昨晚和任豪做的事已经让他有些吃惊于自己的畜生程度，上午送走了任豪，下午又遇到不知道是不是真的贩了毒但是已经跑掉的张颜齐，周震南那边还没有安慰完，孙圻峻又跟他说翟潇闻被带走了，可能再也不会回来了，一天之间的变故实在太多，他现在需要缓一缓。

“回来了？”熟悉的低音，一声砸在何洛洛头上，看着坐在床上的焉栩嘉，他这才想起来，自己白天还约了焉栩嘉晚上见面。

“找我干嘛？后面又痒了？”焉栩嘉说起下流话来，倒是不顾场合不顾状况。

“我昨晚，搞了任豪。”何洛洛倒是没在怕的，他昨晚就觉得自己说话越来越像另一个人，现在才明白，他唯一的学习对象，就是焉栩嘉。

“不错啊，进步很快。”焉栩嘉笑的十分邪魅，即使是他还有点婴儿肥的娃娃脸，依然让人有些不寒而栗。

“焉公子说笑了，跟您比，还不是一个量级的呢。”何洛洛有意激了焉栩嘉一句。

“咱们这么多次了，明人不说暗话，找我干嘛。”焉栩嘉显然不上套，把话题扯了回来。

“没什么，只是想尝尝，你到底是什么味道。”何洛洛的声音变得柔软，整个身体也开始忸怩起来，柔柔的，开始一件一件的脱衣服。

焉栩嘉冷笑了一声：“你给我滚一边去，白嫖私通青楼尚未出阁的头牌，何洛洛，你这算盘打得够精的啊。”

何洛洛没想到自己的心思被焉栩嘉一秒拆穿，仍然装作没事人一样，继续巧笑的脱着衣服。

“自慰也自慰给你看了，口也帮你口了，春药也喝过了，我最淫乱的样子你也见过了，怎么着，你爽了这么多次，就不能让我也享受一次么？”

何洛洛此时已经脱得只剩一条底裤，白花花的肉暴露在日光灯下，一只胳膊护着前胸，脸色微红，仿佛有些害羞，缓缓朝坐在床上的焉栩嘉走去。

焉栩嘉此时已经有些被撩拨到了，生理上的刺激和心理上的征服欲都是，见过这么多人，这么主动，还不服管教的，何洛洛看来是第一个。

“怎么了，弟弟，不想要哥哥么，哥哥，真的等了好久呢。”何洛洛语气里带着让人酥麻的柔软，一点一点往焉栩嘉身上蹭着。

越来越近，何洛洛坐在焉栩嘉身上，隔着裤子，用屁股轻轻蹭着焉栩嘉的肉棒。

“你以为我没上过刘也么？你学的一点都不像。”焉栩嘉嗤笑一声，又一次拆掉了何洛洛的招数。

何洛洛此时已经有些愣住了，他自然有自己接近焉栩嘉的目的，为了保住红昭楼，包括为了解决张颜齐的事，甚至现在还有缓和高嘉朗的关系，保护刘也，他都必须磕死焉栩嘉。

“没计策了？囡囡的软色情也用了，翟潇闻的撒娇法也用了，刘也的勾引法也用了，孙圻峻的心里刺激也用了，现在是什么，任豪的不说话处理法？”焉栩嘉笑着，用手挑起何洛洛的脸：“你们红昭楼的男人我哪个没有操过，拿他们的东西来搪塞我，你还是太嫩了，何洛洛。”

何洛洛一下子别过了脸，就像他第一次见到焉栩嘉那样。

焉栩嘉的手指虽然纤细，却格外有力，将何洛洛别过的脸，又一下子扭了回来。

两人四目相对，从生理还是心理上都被扒了个干干净净的何洛洛带着凶光，直勾勾的盯着焉栩嘉，仿佛在看一个魔鬼。

“那么凶干什么，老老实实听我的，有的是你的荣华富贵，就是别真想着还要救世。”焉栩嘉依然笑着，对着何洛洛的双唇，亲了上去。

舌头先轻轻的点了点唇角，待双唇分开，再将舌头伸进去，去找另一条柔软香甜的舌头，边舔边盘旋翻滚，牙齿再慢慢咬住外嘴唇，伴随轻微的撕扯，唾液交混着，让人从心底里带着有些灼烈的渴。

何洛洛有些沉醉了，身体逐渐放松起来，缓缓闭上了眼睛，心里想着，最终还是得手了。

焉栩嘉一只手似乎从包里抽出了什么东西，另一只手似乎是想捏何洛洛的胸，缓缓将他的胳膊往外延展。

“咔嚓！”何洛洛反应过来时，自己一直手已经被手铐拷在了床边的柱子上。

“你干什么。”何洛洛想挣扎，连着拽了几下，却怎么都拽不断。

“没什么，我喜欢你这双腿很久了。”焉栩嘉看何洛洛一只手被限制，已经很难再动弹，一边抚摸着何洛洛的大腿，一边并拢，并且往上掰扯。

何洛洛此时下半身已经被扬起，却又不能喊人，只能小声呜咽着。

“对，就这样。”虽然何洛洛粉嫩的小穴正对着焉栩嘉，但是焉栩嘉似乎没什么兴趣，至少现在还想放放风筝，他缓缓解开自己的裤子，露出已经充血的阴茎，吐了几口口水抹了抹，双手将何洛洛双腿压拢，就着两腿之间的缝隙插了进去。

何洛洛感觉自己的大腿根被摩擦着，有一种火辣辣的感觉。那本是两块比较柔嫩的肉，被磨着，竟然也有些许快感。

“你大腿太瘦了，没有周震南的腿操着舒服。”焉栩嘉提了一句，何洛洛才开始回想焉栩嘉刚刚的话，红昭楼里的所有人，难道……

“想让人帮忙保守秘密，总是得付出点代价嘛，这点你比我清楚。”焉栩嘉一边在何洛洛双腿间抽插着，一边回答了河洛路心中的疑惑。

“你直接进来吧，我的事再说，老蹭大腿多没意思。”何洛洛已经面如死灰，言语之中，带着一种看破的无奈。

“你说什么就是什么了，谁给你的脸。”焉栩嘉没有照做，将阴茎抽出，直直塞进何洛洛嘴里：“吃的高兴点，就像你那天在我们家里一样，我再考虑考虑要不要跟你达成交易。”

“如果我能让你五分钟内射出来，你就公开买我的第一次，成交么？”何洛洛将焉栩嘉的肉棒吐了出来，说了一句，他必须找到自己的道路来征服焉栩嘉，而现在在何洛洛眼中，或许做好他自己，就是唯一的道路了。

焉栩嘉笑了笑：“成交，如果你做的到的话，我爽我买单。”调了调自己的表，开始计时。

何洛洛跟着冷笑一声：“你还真是高看你自己了。”然后一口吃下了焉栩嘉的肉棒。

手还被拷着，本身行动就有诸多不便，动作也没法做太大，只能在自己能够够到的限度内，不断地加快速度。

“还有三分钟。”焉栩嘉看着自己身下的何洛洛，心理一时竟然有些怜悯。

何洛洛一边用手套弄着自己吃不到的地方，一边用舌头舔着，不断地抽插，可是，那里根本没有热的意思，也就自然离射出来十万八千里。

“时间到了，你输了。”焉栩嘉一把拽起何洛洛的头发，将他提了起来，嘴角还留着混合着前列腺液的口水，两眼仍然像盯着仇人一样盯着自己。

焉栩嘉自己开始搓弄起来，过了几下，将何洛洛的头摁到自己下半身去，伴随着身体的几次颤抖，粘稠的精液喷了何洛洛一脸，挂在嘴角，人中，睫毛上。何洛洛半眨着眼睛，被焉栩嘉扔倒在床上。

“你为什么要杀你爹？”解绑的何洛洛，脸上的精液也没擦，赤裸的摊在床上。

“下次继续。”焉栩嘉扔下一句话，收了收衣服，没有要回答何洛洛问题的意思。

“公子，今晚是没玩到吧，咱们待会是去吴先生那里过夜，还是去宋先生那里过夜啊。”司机看从红昭楼出来的焉栩嘉，算了算时间，以为他要去找在外面养着的几个。

“不用了，回家吧。”焉栩嘉摸了摸自己手上的表，捯饬了几下，让它恢复了原状。

“张叔，你改天帮我把外面那几个都打发了吧，还有我爹剩下那几个，一并打发了就是了。”车开出去好远后，焉栩嘉突然说道。

“怎么了少爷，玩腻了？”司机不解的问道。

“没什么，遇到个有意思的，那些就显得没什么兴致了。”焉栩嘉看着窗外，露出一抹不易察觉的笑。

（蝶恋花）

“泪眼问花花不语，乱红飞过秋千去。”

“也哥，你能借我点钱么？”正在熟睡的刘也被黑暗中声音吵醒，一下子咋呼起身，拉了拉旁边高嘉朗的手。

打开灯来看，才发现是周震南。

“囡囡啊，吓死我了。”高嘉朗显然也被突然夜访的周震南吓了一跳，正大喘着气。

“我自己有点积蓄，刚刚拜托圻圻帮我去任世豪家当了，加上张颜齐给我留的钱，你再借我两百多，我就够赎身出去了。”周震南木木的说道。

“那你出去干什么，现在张颜齐也不在，你住哪，吃什么，靠什么过活，你想过么？”刘也觉得周震南的想法有些可笑。

“我去找他，朗哥你能把他送去长春，我也能通过同样的线人找到他吧。”周震南回答道。

“你疯了吧，那么个兵荒马乱的地方，你连远门都没出过，去干什么，还没等到你找到张颜齐，你自己能活下来么？”高嘉朗显然也不同意周震南的想法。

“我求你们了。”周震南“啪”的一声双膝跪地：“我周震南这辈子没求过别人，今天是第一次，算我求你们了好么。”

刘也连忙想下床扶他起来，却意识到自己现在全身光的，一时也不好下去，可又不能任凭这周震南这样跪着。

“囡囡你快起来，我明天醒了就给长春那边的人打电话，让他们把张颜齐带回来，这个贩毒的事我去查查，抓到真凶，等他回来了就好了，你看行不，你别出去冒险了。”高嘉朗看周震南这素日里看谁都下一眼的人如今到了这番田地，竟不知道该怎么办是好。

“好，谢谢朗哥，但若是不成，我是无论如何，都要去找他的，还请也哥看在我们师徒一场，多帮帮囡囡了。”周震南起身，出了门。

刘也和高嘉朗那晚也没睡好觉，天刚摸摸亮的时候，就起来了。

刘也不知道怎么的，总是有一种不好的预感。

“你说什么，我昨晚没要钱啊？”高嘉朗本来正在打电话，突然炸出一句，刘也马上便意识到大事不好，匆忙披了件衣服就往周震南房间里赶。

“囡囡！”刘也推门而入时，屋里已经没有人了，梳妆桌上，两根金条压着一封信。

刘也急着展开信来，之间白纸上，是周震南清秀的字。

“也哥：  
对不起，当你看到这封信的时候，我已经坐上去长春的车了。帮我跟朗哥说声抱歉，昨晚用他的名义借了两根金条，他那么爱你，我相信他会理解的吧。帮我把这两根金条给吴姐，换了我的卖身契回来，圻圻那边，今天我的体己大概能当回来了，差不多一根金条，至于剩下一根金条，等我找到张颜齐，我们俩一定会还给你们的，你们手里有我的卖身契，再加上我们这些年的情谊，我一定会回来的。  
周震南敬上”

刘也读完信，泪已经拍湿了信纸。

“还是走了？”高嘉朗问完下属那边送钱的事，估计已经明白了大半，推门进来，看着痛苦的刘也，应该是都明白了。

“走了，走了好啊，不让他去外面挨几年毒打，他不知道社会险恶。”刘也的声音有些哽咽，他是看着周震南从小长大的，这一去，又不知道要生出多少横支错节来。

高嘉朗将刘也一把拉进怀里，刘也趴在高嘉朗肩上，止不住的哭。

“没事，我待会给鑫一打电话，让他多照顾他们一点，他们在外面跑累了，自然会回来的，咱不怕花钱，好了啊。”高嘉朗摸着刘也的头，安慰他道。

“就怕路上出什么事呢，或者有什么变动呢？那俩人，有一个是成器的么？一个比一个倔，免不得碰满鼻子灰，现在东北那么乱，万一出了什么事怎么办？”刘也越想越难受，高嘉朗也不知道该安慰什么。

周震南跑掉的消息再一次重击了何洛洛，还不到两天，中秋节还在一起赏庙会的亲人，一时间走的走，跑的跑，不往来的不往来，这红昭楼，不知道还能撑多久，两眼摸黑，竟倒了下去。

“大概能换多钱，一根金条够么？”孙圻峻问着当铺的前台。

“一根金条，您也太看得起这些乱七八糟的玩意了吧，都是些二手的，而且现在这市面这么差，金条越来越贵，换纸币还行，金条我们没有，也不给换。”前台的店小二随手扒拉着孙圻峻带来的周震南的体己，一点都不在意的样子。

“这可都是上好的宝石翡翠，怎么就乱七八糟了，你给我说清楚，说不清楚我就让你们老板开了你。”孙圻峻看着这群发难民财还嚣张跋扈的小人，一时手痒想要收拾收拾他，但是忽然想到这铺子是任世豪家的，也不能太过火，只能威胁几句。

“呦，您一个卖屁股的还脸大起来了，都是下三贱的荡货您在这跟我摆什么谱子呢？你有本事尽管叫我们老板来，他要是给你一根金条我马上就走。”那小二也是个地痞无赖挂的，不过想来也是，要是不是地痞流氓，也很难混到现在。

“你说谁是下三贱？”孙圻峻背后突然响起一个声音：“人家公子来给你们当东西，你倒说起人家来了？”来者正是任世豪。

“大狗，你们这招的都是什么人啊，说话都是这德行么？看来得下去好好打打吧。”孙圻峻站到任世豪身后，半带娇嗔，半带埋怨的说道。

“给人家拿金条。”任世豪瞪了那店小二一眼，小二登时软了下去，从后面摸了摸，抽出一根金条，然后给当票盖了章。

“你是准备给自己赎身？”从当铺出来，任世豪问孙圻峻道。

“不是，囡囡偷了朗哥的钱跑了，这是他的体己，让我拿出来当了抵债。”孙圻峻此时语气又变回了原来的不平不淡。

“是么，那你欠我的债，准备抵点什么给我啊。”任世豪捏了孙圻峻的屁股一下。

“我说了，等你帮我报完仇，我整个人就是你的了，你爱怎么样就怎么样，没完事之前，也是你自己的选择。”孙圻峻感受到了在他身上摸来摸去的任世豪，回了一句。

“我当然记得，只不过这事，就是缺个机会 ，谁要你非要亲自杀他，这样的机会多难得，别的我都帮你弄好了，只等机会了，你就不能先从了我。”光天化日下，任世豪手已经伸进了孙圻峻裤子里。

“那个人把我们一家逼到现在这个地步，我一定要亲手杀了他，等那个机会之后吧。”孙圻峻一把推开任世豪，揣着金条往红昭楼走。

任世豪将手放在鼻子前闻了一闻，露出了邪魅的笑容。

船靠岸的笛声响起，十月的东北已经不暖和得了，刺骨的韩风吹得张颜齐瑟瑟发抖起来，望着这座陌生的城市，踏上了他的行程。

而另一边，经过一天的舟车劳作，肖凯中拉着任豪，来到了中国的武学之都，火车站口站着一个说相声的人，此时正叽叽哇哇的说着什么，电车的声音仿佛将任豪拉回了上海，而身边浓厚的天津口音则又将他不断扳回天津。

“你在想什么？”肖凯中看愣住的任豪，问了一句。

“我想到一首诗，何洛洛说他最喜欢的一首。”任豪回答着，嘴里已经冒了白气。

“哪一首啊？”肖凯中讲自己的外套脱下，给任豪披上。

“知否，知否，应是绿肥红瘦。”

（采桑子）

“而今识尽愁滋味，欲说还休。  
欲说还休，却道天凉好个秋！”

“吴姐，我今天来找您，是希望和您谈谈洛洛出阁的事。”

自张颜齐逃走已经过了有一个多月，晓雯虽然伴随着无数的风言风语，却仍然快速成为了大上海最受欢迎的歌星，任豪的第一封信也寄到了，他和肖凯中已经在天津找好了房子，也算是安稳下来，刘也也顺顺利利地搬了出去，只是张颜齐和周震南都丢了消息，看来，这两个人都没有按照高嘉朗给他们规划的路子走，高嘉朗已经动了自己在东北的势力去寻找，现在还没有找到这俩人，他们汇合了没有，也不知道。

“焉公子，你真是说笑了，我们这楼里就剩下俩人了，任公子也一直有赎我们圻圻的意思，我看倒不如您直接赎了他出去，这年头做生意不容易，这地早点关了，我也回南京老家去。”吴姐惯常的精明，直接拿红昭楼跟焉栩嘉讨价还价。

“您说笑了，我又没有要买他第一次的意思。”焉栩嘉这一句直接搪了吴姐的嘴：“我是觉得，您只要放出消息去，慕名而来的达官贵人肯定不少，毕竟说个实在话，男人不比女人，第一次这东西，说不准的，在大染缸里泡久了，谁还干净，其实我倒觉得，越早出阁，买的人越多，价格越好呢。”

“那就更不必了，我们洛洛当头牌还没半年呢，出阁也不是这么早的吧。”吴姐强装着镇定。

“您还在这骗谁呢？”焉栩嘉对红昭楼了如指掌，直接跟吴姐摊了牌：“您这多久没接过一个做局的单子了，何洛洛什么水平您不知道么？再说这年头，搞个币制改革，被国军搞走了多少钱，倒掉的馆子多了，红昭楼也就剩个牌子，现在做局大家都兴请歌星演员来唱歌，谁还找书寓头牌呢？咱们还是趁着这最后的繁华，能捞一笔是一笔吧。”

吴姐也是牌局上的常客，这上海什么消息她是不知道的，既然焉栩嘉摊了牌，她也没有绕弯子的意思了：“焉公子，我们洛洛也是您一路看着出来的，您这几个月晚上也没少来，我知道您心里有底子，不是张颜齐那样没数的，但是我没记错，您外面那几个也都被您赶了吧，您这痴情挂又打着什么算盘呢？我们也不知道，不过若是我们洛洛再出了阁，这红昭楼不就只剩个卖身了，我老脸上也过不去是吧，还请您多多包涵。”说完，便起身要回自己房间里去。

“吴姐还是老江湖，是小辈无礼了，不过还有一事相求。”焉栩嘉看着拒绝的吴姐，只能选择那个他最不愿意，但是唯一的办法了：“明日，我和高老板和国统那边的黄先生要见一面，麻烦您这边统治洛洛做一局了。”

“这么贵的客啊，确定要在我们这个小地方待？”吴姐当然知道这个黄秋生是什么人，当年强奸孙圻峻的那个，当时闹得可大，后来出去跑了几年，现在混了个国统情报处的处长，给日本人卖命，官职不大权力不小，得罪了大家都不好做人。

“只是，还是请您这边把孙圻峻支走才是。”焉栩嘉笑应着，往桌子上放了一摞大洋，约摸得有三十枚。

“好说好说。”吴姐收了钱，转身就上楼去了。

“何洛洛啊何洛洛，你是不知道，你将掀起什么腥风血雨咯。”焉栩嘉笑了笑，离开了红昭楼。

“你们明天跟黄秋生的见面放在红昭楼啊，焉栩嘉脑子里在盘算什么？”刘也此时也从高嘉朗口中听到了这个消息，一时竟没有猜透。

“怎么了，这个黄秋生和红昭楼有什么关系么？”高嘉朗看着刘也匆忙的样子，有些不解。

“当年黄秋生为了抢孙圻峻，把他爹杀了，弄得人家家破人亡，逼着他们家卖儿鬻女，才把孙圻峻卖了，然后他就强奸了孙圻峻，那时候他才13岁啊，我觉得孙圻峻现在这样子，有一大半都是黄秋生害的，孙圻峻一直在想着报仇的事，我一直都觉得他之所以现在还呆在红昭楼，肯定是在等黄秋生，你们倒好，现在把他招回来。”刘也急的如热锅上的蚂蚁。

“你可别吧，孙圻峻那六十四手，两招下来我都会趴，强奸他，你没记错吧。”高嘉朗虽然也觉得孙圻峻一直待在红昭楼里不让任世豪赎他很奇怪，可是听着刘也的分析，实在和他认识的那个孙圻峻有些撕裂。

“我也觉得奇怪来着，这里面估计还有点别的东西，但是孙圻峻想杀黄秋生是真的，你们这个局，一定不能让孙圻峻知道，如果他知道了，肯定要出事。”刘也在屋子里来回走动着，想着赶紧给孙圻峻打个电话。

“叮铃铃……”红昭楼内，电话响了。

“去接啊。”任世豪用眼神示意了一下。

“不用了，肯定是刘也。”孙圻峻仿佛早就猜到了之后的事，并没有要接的意思。

“那你明天就准备行动了。”任世豪问了一句。

“是啊，千载难逢了，你那边准备好了么？”孙圻峻盯着窗外，心理已经暗自下了决心。

“我这边都可以，钱也准备好了，家里那边也说好了，我就说去香港读书，我爹高兴的不得了，我马上去买船票，明天你干完我们就走。”任世豪倒是一脸无所谓：“要我抛弃这里的一切我可以，反正我娘早死了，我爹只希望我继承家业，别的都不在乎，我早就不留恋这里了，但是你呢，你有想好扔掉这里的一切么？洛洛，也哥，还有你那个傻弟弟，你喜欢那个傻高个，你能割舍么？”

“不提他们了吧，我做的一切还不是为他们好。”孙圻峻听着任世豪提的人，默默地回了一句。

“您想过，这真的是他们想要的么，或许他现在早就过去了呢，只希望能和他的好哥哥在一起。”任世豪笑着提了一句。

“你说的轻巧，他那么单纯的一个人，我爹带着他跨海过来，十三岁，爹被人逼死了，自己被强暴，轮奸，然后卖到妓院里过了五年，他过不过去我不知道，但在我这里，我过不去。”孙圻峻一拳锤到桌子上，将花瓶震起几厘米。

“可是你有没有想过，你替他报了仇，他希望你报仇么？或者说，你跑了，警察抓到他怎么办，毕竟你们俩长得一模一样，而且，他死了，高嘉朗也脱不了干系吧，你也不在乎也哥了？还有何洛洛，这楼里剩他一个人，焉栩嘉又会对他怎么样？”任世豪继续分析到。

任世豪说的有道理，越说孙圻峻脑子就越乱，似乎，这一切真的是百害无一利。

“我记得你当时跟我说，你找到他们俩了？带我去看看吧，最后一眼。”孙圻峻虽然知道这次报仇会带来什么，但是他也没有回头路了。

任世豪的车停在一个小巷子门口，窄窄的巷子里，小男孩正和小姑娘追赶者，边笑边跳过积水的坑洼，欢快的，全然不知巷道外危险的世界。

两人走进巷道，停在一处小院子前，带着青苔的发霉的水泥墙，风化的有些黑掉的红漆木门，任世豪敲了敲。

“谁啊。”孙圻峻熟悉的声音，一个高个男人打开了们，他还很年轻，看起来也就十八岁的样子，却很高很瘦，一双细长的腿，脸还尚显稚嫩，挂着一对没经过风雨洗礼的单纯的眼睛。

“是你啊，圻圻。”男子看着眼前的孙圻峻，脸色不知道是是欣喜还是悲戚。

“让让，是谁啊。”院子里一个和孙圻峻长得一模一样的人小跑着走到门前。

“哥，你们怎么来了。”男孩看着眼前许久没见的孪生哥哥，一时竟有些不知所措。

“没事，我们就过来，看看你们。”孙圻峻其实有好多话想跟弟弟说，但是话到嘴边，也就全都咽下了。

一阵秋风吹过，瓦片哗啦哗啦的响，把枯黄的叶子连带着砂石瓦砾一起刮起来，已经很冷了，看着撕下来的一页又一页的纸挂历，应该快入冬了吧。

（渔歌子）

“枫叶落，荻花乾，醉宿渔舟不觉寒。”

海河上的解放桥修了还没十年，没见过天津卫的历史，北边连着火车站，南边跟着一大片租界，逛了街买了东西回去，总要过桥。

穿着一身鹅白黄和服的任豪拎着几包日用品，一步一步踏在这座铁绿色的钢桥上，身后跟着戴着帽子，穿着笔挺黑色西装的肖凯中，几个混混冲上来，肖凯中拳掌之间，没几个回合，各个都打的鼻青脸肿，卧地不起了。

“这小伙子功夫不错啊，怎么招惹上这些混混的？”桥另一边，一位西装革履的先生坐在黄包车上，问拉车师傅。

拉车师傅瞟了一眼：“兔儿爷长得漂亮呗，天津女人好，就是脾气暴，有头有脸的，谁不在外面养个小生，这地痞无赖们看到了，眼睛也管不住了，挨顿打也是正常的。”

“非得打他们么？”回到公寓的任豪将手上拎的东西随手扔到桌子上。

“这里是天津，不抵上海，这群地痞流氓都是有信的，不打他们几个人，下次得有人把手往你身上摸了。”肖凯中拉出布包里的菜来，准备做午饭：“我既然答应了要保护你，无论付出什么，都要保护你到底。”

“当时你说了这踢馆要隐姓埋名，你再打下去，怕是要天津卫扬名了，到时候被你踢的那几家找上门来，我看你怎么办。”任豪帮着肖凯中洗着青椒，一双玉手从菜椒头上往里一摁，便掏了整个籽出来，剩下的只要洗干净就是了。

“还不急，我们得先习惯天津的风土人情，我师傅当年住在贫民窟，只每个月陪我师娘逛一次街，还不买东西，到最后还是被人找上门来，他后来跟我说，大隐隐于市，变成普通的天津人，才能不被别人看出来。”肖凯中放下了手里的菜刀，从后背缓缓抱住了正在洗菜的任豪，下巴架在他肩膀上，嗅着他身体的味道。

任豪来天津之后没怎么打扮过了，日常都是素着一张脸，也不喷香水，穿的也大多是素布麻衣，可即使是这样，那双眼睛，那精巧的多一分少一分都不对的五官，那白里透红的皮肤，仍然足够吸引一大批人，而不加装扮的他，火做饭的他，带着人间特有的风尘气，反而更加迷人了。

不再是遥不可及，不染尘世，高高在上的仙子，而是住在隔壁，精巧漂亮，身材玲珑的师娘。男人，做饭时的手，伴随着颠锅身体轻微的晃动，略有些蓬乱的头发，麻布围裙，这些原本跟性感沾不上一点边的东西，在这一刻，却散发着致命的诱惑。

肖凯中将任豪紧紧抱住怀里，一只手已经忍不住，伸进任豪的上衣里，不断抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，从腰，到背，再到胸；同时，伸出舌头，一边舔着任豪的侧脸，一边放肆的吸着他身上的味道，仿佛在吸食毒品，欲罢不能。

任豪没有停下手上洗青椒的动作，水哗啦啦的，顺着小臂，流过腕，从手上流下，灌进去了籽的菜椒里，慢慢注满，从口里溢出来。

肖凯中一只手刚好握住任豪的胸，拇指和食指轻轻地，有频率地捏着任豪的乳头。

任豪感觉已经有个硬硬的东西在透过衣服抵着自己了，他将手里已经被水冲了好久的青椒拿开，关上了龙头，然后把里面残存的水，一点一点的倒掉，然后扔到旁边白玉瓷的盘子里。

肖凯中轻微停了一下动作，用手解开了自己的裤子，然后将任豪的裤子扯到膝盖，露出敏感的后穴。

“往前倾一下。”肖凯中往后退一步，双手握着任豪的腰，将其往后拽了拽，将屁股抬起来一点，然后用手指沾了点口水，往穴口润滑了几下。

任豪配合着肖凯中的动作，又从包里拿出一颗娃娃菜，开始剥外面坏掉的皮。

肖凯中用手搓弄了几下自己的肉棒，缓缓插了进去。

任豪轻微哼了一声，手上剥菜的劲没有控制住，一下子扯掉了两层，白菜梆子刮进了指甲缝里，流出了有些浑浊的菜汁，看来进去的那一段，还是有些疼。

肖凯中已经完全进入，适应了一会任豪身体的湿热环境，便开始抽插了。

任豪的身体随着肖凯中的抽插小幅度的移动着，一边，手上还在不断剥着娃娃菜，先把外面烂掉蔫掉的撕掉，然后用水冲洗，然后一瓣一瓣的剥下脆嫩柔黄的娃娃菜，每一片都要过水冲洗，然后摆进盘子里。

肖凯中低沉的呻吟着，腰部的动作在不断加快，撞击着任豪的敏感点，任豪的肉棒也已经硬邦邦的，不断流着水，顺着流在大腿根上。

“我射了。”肖凯中插到最深，滚烫了液体翻涌进任豪的身体，任豪仍然只是小声哼唧了一声。

“你去处理一下吧，我菜快洗完了，处理完了来做饭。”上衣搭在半赤裸的下体上，被操开的小口还没合上，任豪却仍然像正常人一样，处理着午餐。

青椒肉丝鲜亮可口，上汤娃娃菜香味四溢，两碗白米饭热气腾腾。

“做的时候，你从来都不说话么？”肖凯中夹起一筷子肉丝，放到任豪碗里。

“人都有不足为外人说的怪癖，这是我的。”任豪就着肉丝扒了一口饭。

“我师娘也是，她做爱的时候会抽烟。”肖凯中回答着：“我们问她时她的回答，跟你差不多。”

“你很喜欢你师娘吧。”任豪从汤碗里夹起一片娃娃菜，水汤汤的放进碗里。

“我师娘天津人，人家都说天津女子好，就是从不外嫁，却不知怎么的，跟我师父去了佛山，每天都在嫌弃我们那螃蟹又小又贵又难吃。”肖凯中似乎想到了什么高兴的事，一边扒饭，一边笑了起来。

“这天津别的不说，螃蟹确实比米便宜，在我们四川，那里有螃蟹这东西吃呢？”任豪忽然想起了自己的家乡。

“没事，你要爱吃，我天天给你买，管把小时候没吃过的吃回来，就跟我师父当年跟我师娘一样。”肖凯中憨憨的笑着。

“那你师娘待你怎么样？”任豪起了兴趣，他隐约觉得，其实肖凯中来天津，踢馆扬名，圆师傅心愿，并非唯一目的。

“我们都不敢看师娘的，敬仰师父是一方面，另一方面，每天练武，连累了就好了。”肖凯中回答的利落干脆，像是被问了很多遍。

“那你是怎么知道，她和你师父床上的事的。”任豪笑了笑，往肖凯中碗里夹了片娃娃菜。

肖凯中登时脸红了，只能趴着，赶紧把饭吃完，要收拾着去洗碗。

任豪也没打算拦他，谁年少时，不曾怀过几年春，看着这个武场上的大汉，平日里冷脸嚣张的男人被戳中心中最柔软的一面，任豪竟觉得他很可爱。

“任先生。”正在洗碗的肖凯中，突然转过身来，认真的看着任豪：“我师娘没有你好看。”说完，马上转过身去继续洗碗。

任豪被这一句突然羞红了脸，想了想，娇滴滴的问了一句：“那你师娘每次和你师父做的时候，说不说下流话啊。”

肖凯中背对着任豪，没有回答，但是任豪知道答案。

“那我下次，就也说下流话了，你别忍不住。”任豪噗嗤笑了一声出来。

（捣练子）

“无奈夜长人不寐，数声和月到帘栊。”

“老板，来碗饺子，再上个猪脚。”一家夜市馆子里迎来最后一位客人，肩上搭着一条毛巾的张颜齐连着应和着：“来喽，您里面请坐，我这就叫后厨的人给您下哈。”

“师傅，给先生下碗饺子，再捞个卤猪蹄。”张颜齐对着内厨喊着。

这是他和囡囡的约定，如果哪一天真的自由了，就要开一家饭店，他在前面当小二，囡囡在后面做饭，豆腐皮包子，芹菜猪肉的饺子，卤豆皮，卤鸡蛋，卤猪蹄鸡翅，赚钱够养活自己不饿死就行。

而这一刻，看着后厨滚滚的白烟，他多想那里站的就是周震南。

“老张，好了，你给人端去吧。”精神矍铄的大厨老爷子递出两个碗，一个碗里飘着十几个饺子，另一个碗里，乘着剁成几块的猪脚。

“您这才开不久吧，这么实惠。”客人夹起一块流油的猪脚，往嘴里塞去。

“是啊是啊，我南边逃来的，带了点钱，想着就盘了个地，找了个师傅，才开没一个月呢，您要是喜欢，常来我们这吃，也多跟您朋友推荐推荐。”张颜齐在旁边站着，跟这个客人聊到。

“高叔，时间不早了，您收拾收拾回去吧。”张颜齐对着后厨喊了一声。

“行。”后厨掌勺的老爷子出来，完全看不出来已经七十多了，跟客人打了个照面：“您先吃着。”

“老爷子很精神啊。”等高师傅走了之后，客人跟张颜齐絮叨着：“这东北现在兵荒马乱的，日伪政府管着，南边多好啊。”

“乱世好赚钱嘛，我等着把店做好做大，回上海娶媳妇。”张颜齐笑着打哈哈。

“真的么，你这样卖饺子包子，多少年才能攒够钱啊，搞点军火野货啥的多赚钱啊。”食客可能觉得张颜齐的计划有些不切实际，也跟着笑了出来。

“算了吧，大家都不容易，我这人，不发难民财。”张颜齐一本正经。

“谁让你发难民财了，赚日本人的钱啊，就当爱国了，你这样卖小吃，在上海卖在长春卖有什么区别么？”食客倒是想的通透：“找人搞点西药枪火啥的，不比你这饺子赚钱？早点回去娶媳妇要紧。”

“谢谢您啊，我考虑考虑，您贵姓啊。”张颜齐收了桌上的碗。

“免贵姓李，叫我鑫一就行。”食客留下一张名片：“要有想法，来名片这个地方找我就是了。”

“我姓张名颜齐，叫我老张或者张七都行。”张颜齐也没有多想，收了名片。

东北的夏天日长，冬天夜也黑的早。

“张颜齐找到了，周震南我再找找，你放心，”李鑫一找了跨省的电话，打给高嘉朗。

“好，你多带带他，但是别让他发现。”高嘉朗在上海的房子里回复。

“行，我觉得他那个性格，不像是能做大事的。”李鑫一有些迟疑。

“不指望他了，那小子人不错，也不容易，就当帮个忙吧。”高嘉朗何尝不知道张颜齐的性格，但是既然答应了要帮人家，萍水相逢，但行好事吧。

“朗哥，你在那边过的还好么？”李鑫一交代完了高嘉朗托他找人的事，问了一句。

“挺好的，你朗哥我找到了个能管住我的人啦，你要不要跟你嫂子聊聊？”高嘉朗将话筒往下放放：“雅雅，来跟你大弟说几句话呗。”

刘也正在镜子前弄头发，听到高嘉朗的声音，过来接过了话筒。

“喂，鑫一是吧，我老听你朗哥提起你来着。”刘也将话筒用肩夹住，跟李鑫一回电话。

“嫂子你好。”对面的李鑫一不尴不尬的回答着。

“这段时间麻烦你了，等有时间了，来上海玩啊。”刘也用手抓了抓高嘉朗的头发，小声说了一句：“注意点，每天头发都乱糟糟的。”

“等你给我弄啊。”高嘉朗憨憨的回答着。

电话另一边的李鑫一听着两人的小打小闹，一时脸上不知道是什么表情，寒暄了几句，挂掉了电话。

“啪。”一颗烟花打亮了李鑫一窗外的夜空，照亮了他半张脸。

同样闪亮的，还有被狗仔打灯打着上车的翟潇闻。

“翟先生，请问您以前真的如知情人士爆料是男妓么？”

“有人爆料您同时与知名剧作家和权贵之子交往，您对此有什么看法么？”

“您和正在合作电影的著名女星举止亲昵，您是心虚还是真的另有隐情呢？”

嘈杂的记者，照的夜空都快变成白天的闪光灯，翟潇闻裹着大衣，带着厚厚的帽子和围巾，一句话都没回应，在保安的拥护下上了车。

杜煜鸣了几声笛，赶走了车前的八卦记者，往自己家里驶去。

“今天还好吧。”杜煜问刚从人群中挤出来的翟潇闻。

“就那样呗，那个女的老往我身上蹭，我都要烦死了。”翟潇闻脱下帽子围巾，终于露出了脸，抱怨了几句。

“没办法，为了做公关，你也只能委屈下自己，配合配合了，等到电影上了，你和她那么亲密的表现被观众所熟知，你之前那些男妓啊，出轨之类的传言，都会有人给你洗地的。”杜煜安慰着翟潇闻：“就是这段时间辛苦些，也不能跟他们见面。”

“不见最好，见了面，跟谁见面，谁先见面，我做什么他们都会当成信号的，又不能三个人出去约会，倒不如两个人都不见，我也清净。”翟潇闻冷着脸。

“一个月前你还是上完台下来就要哭着找人的小公主呢，现在变皇太后了？”杜煜戏谑了翟潇闻几句。

首唱会那晚，下台的翟潇闻抓着杜煜就开始哭，边哭还边锤他胸口，倒像是在撒娇，怎么都拦不住，杜煜也没办法，只能抱着他，由着他来。

“我也是需要发泄的嘛，不能找他们俩，你作为我的经纪人，让我耍耍小性子也是应该的嘛，国外电影都是这么演的。”翟潇闻看杜煜提起一个月前的事，不由得脸红起来，撅起嘴来，语气又变娇了。

说到底，虽然这一个月高曝光高压力的生活让他成长了不少，在熟悉的人面前，他还是想做回那个小作精翟潇闻。

“行，你说的都对，我倒是头一次知道经纪人还要陪着逛街买衣服买化妆品，还要陪着哭的，我可是归国才子，怎么就摊上你们仨这烂摊子，前后不是人，我再去找他们俩多要点工资去。”杜煜打趣道，他也不知道当时的他是怎么想着接下翟潇闻经纪人的工作的，他一个作词家，平时放荡不羁的，说是为了还人情，还是为了挣那点钱，都不是。

或许，是因为那个能唱好他心心念念的歌的那个人吧。

“这周末去那个新开的游乐场吧，剪个彩，弄完了我带你先玩一圈，就当放松放松了。”杜煜缓缓将车停下，翻了翻记事的日历，跟翟潇闻说着周末的安排。

翟潇闻没有回答他，杜煜回过头，发现他已经睡熟了，脑袋靠在模糊的窗玻璃上，嘴角依稀有点口水流出来，手里攥着围巾，鲜亮的嘴唇，带着些许化了的口红，显得分外诱人。

“到家了，起来了。”

（离亭燕）

“水浸碧天何处断？霁色冷光相射。”

茶馆里进来了一个老人，带着金色架子黑色镜片的小圆眼镜，手里拿着一把二胡，缓缓坐在黄木的扶手椅子上，咿咿呀呀的，吟唱着一段没人知道的故事。

“花莲不知道哪个乡哪个村里，住着一户大陆来的武学大师，姓宫，六十四手打遍天下无敌者，可她啊，不是我们今个要说的主角，今个主要说的啊，是她家隔壁酒坊——孙家的故事。孙家有个小哥，白玉皮肤骰子腰，樱桃小嘴杏仁眼，倾国倾城貌，竟不输女子，名字取作孙圻峻。”

老人唱着，台下的食客一边磕着瓜子喝着茶，一边听着这段传奇故事。

且说这孙圻峻，还有个跟他长得一模一样的双胞胎弟弟，一样的沉鱼落雁，唤作孙圻轩。

在他们六岁的时候，就被隔壁的宫小姐相中，要选一个徒弟，把宫家的六十四手继承下去。哥哥去了，弟弟就还像个正常的小孩子一样生活。

宫小姐从孙圻峻很小的时候，就在跟孙圻峻说什么“报国”“奉献”“抗敌”之类的话，台湾从1895年就被鬼子占了去，愚化教育了多少年，台湾人民就抗争了多少年。

可是那时的孙圻峻并不知道这些事的具体含义，只知道，练武很辛苦，练武很累，还会经常被骂。

他有一个比他小的师哥，叫赵让，两个被自己原生家庭“抛弃”的孩子，就那样相依为命，每日凌晨的负重跑，对着沙袋的掌法比划，一个姿势一个姿势的练，宫家六十四手有上亿种搭配，每一套掌法，都是变换莫测；每天晚上一有时间，宫小姐就会讲她的故事，天津卫的纷争，日伪政府对中国做的一切，杀戮，奴役……

想的深远，虑的成熟，算的全面，该说就说，该打就打，这是宫小姐的做人哲理，飒爽通透，也成了孙圻峻的人生哲理。

那几年，唯一支撑孙圻峻的，就只有赵让的陪伴和弟弟偶尔的拜访。

圻轩会给他带纸剪的窗花，竹编的蚂蚱，还有母亲做的，带油水的饭。

在孙圻峻眼中，弟弟少不更事，什么都不懂，赵让在宫小姐身边这么多年，也是只学了一身功夫，没学到灵魂上，一样的傻里傻气。可是他没意识到，他们都只是一个正常成长的孩子，不正常的，是他自己。

十一二岁的少年带着初恋的懵懂，那次看望他的时候，圻轩悄悄把孙圻峻拉到树下，跟他说赵让的坏话，说赵让老欺负他，让哥哥离他远一点。

孙圻峻何等精明的一个人，圻轩每次带东西都会给赵让带一份，他知道，自己弟弟喜欢上自己这个呆瓜一样的师兄了。

谁让他自己也一样呢。

可是对他来说，他爱自己的弟弟胜过爱自己，所以他选择了将感情埋在心底，就像埋葬自己的过去一样，拿铲子壕一大块土，扔进回忆，再盖上，填平。

十二岁的时候，家里不知道惹了什么人，母亲死了，父亲带着圻轩去了大陆，自此再没有了联络，孙圻峻给圻轩写了很多的信，却也不知道该寄到哪里，就只能拜托宫小姐，看在自己表现的好的份上，帮忙寄给圻轩。

十七岁的时候宫小姐大病，临终的时候，终于跟孙圻峻说出了实情，日本人看上了孙家祖传的酿酒秘方，逼死了孙母，孙父带着圻轩出去避难了，她嘱托孙圻峻，国恨家仇，此生不可不报。

孙圻峻那时才真正理解了宫小姐从小跟他们说的东西，带着一腔热血和对弟弟的思念，登上了大陆的土地。

“至于孙圻轩，他的故事我之前就讲了，你们都知道了，十三岁遇上了个畜生叫黄秋生，勾结本就想要秘方的日本人，随便给孙父织了个叛国罪，搞得人家家破人亡，孙圻轩那一十三岁的小孩，也被强奸了，有人还看到，说不止黄秋生，还十几个日本军官。唉，一代美玉，脏了污泥啊。”说书人说道动情处，竟也掉下泪来，听者无不感叹。

孙圻峻刚到上海的时候，顺着宫小姐留给他的，孙家当时最后一封信的地址找了过去，可这去了，弟弟没找到，倒是遇到了邻居，听全了一家人的惨况。

可这十三岁的弟弟被强暴后去哪了，邻居没一个人知道的，有人说小孩子哪经的住十几个人，估计当时就死了，也有的说被拉到军队里面慰安去了，现在估计也没活命了，还有说被黄秋生包养在哪个地方，现在活得滋润的……总之，就是没有消息。

孙圻峻没哭没闹，就记得一个名字——黄秋生，家仇国恨，全都加在这一个人身上，孙圻峻想过一百种杀死他的办法，他在上海，纵然四顾无依无靠，也要不断搜集这个人的信息，等着复仇的那一天。

1934年清明扫墓，一个车夫突然上来跟孙圻峻套近乎，说他怎么今天穿的这么朴素，还问最近生意好不好，说什么自己穷了没办法再去照顾生意了之类的话。

孙圻峻听得一脸懵，但他马上意识到，对方可能认错了人，也就意味着，这个人可能认识自己的弟弟，孙圻轩可能还活着。

法租界灯红酒绿，红昭楼点着玻璃灯，映出一片花火。

孙圻峻压着帽子，穿的布衣，还刻意化了胡须眉毛，刚到门口被一个妇人拉了进去，门侧黄花梨木的架子上，挂着绿玉的牌子，第三块牌子上，浓重的黑墨水，用楷书写着“孙圻峻”三个大字。

孙圻峻缓缓摘下牌子，直直的望着，妇人已经开始笑着往楼上唤。

“圻圻，下来接客啦，有个眉清目秀的相公呢。”

“来了。”熟悉的口音，甜糯的语气，孙圻峻猛地抬头，弟弟穿着大红的碎花和服，露着小半香肩锁骨，手里摇着柄苏青团扇，腰间缀着一块玛瑙双鱼佩，扶着栏杆往楼下走着。

看到来客，纵然化了浓妆黑须，认出另一个自己，也不过一眼的事。

孙圻轩愣了愣，眼眶瞬间红了，强忍着眼泪，拉住孙圻峻肩膀。

“先生看来劳累，不妨先到小生屋里喝杯茶，再听小生唱段曲子，解解乏。那之后，再决定是否留宿也不迟。”孙圻轩背过身去，怕是不想让吴姐发现什么，踩着木屐，小步引着孙圻峻，上楼而去。

绣门合上时，便是相拥而泣之时，两人想说什么，可是看见彼此这般落魄，也没什么好说的了。

孙圻峻以前老说自己是孙圻轩的影子，会躲在他背后，守护着他，保护他，他们是一个人，可当孙圻轩最需要保护的时候，光消失了，他的影子被黑暗吞噬了，没有能保护好他，所以当他千辛万苦终于又一次找到光源时，影子说，我以为是我在保护你，实际上你永远站在我前面，承受着一切。

那么这一次，换我站在前面吧。

好在圻轩当时拿的就是孙圻峻的名字，也一直不爱与人交心，即使偶有交心，说的也就是为父报仇，杀了黄秋生一类，兄弟俩一样想法的话，换过来，除了那几个神经敏感的，也没什么人看出来，就连红昭楼里一起生活了五年的人，也没人说出了，或许是没看破，或许只是，看破了没说破。

孙圻峻把孙圻轩托付给赵让，他知道自己的弟弟还是爱着这个傻师哥，他虽然想过与赵让浪迹天涯，惩凶除恶，可是当下，已没那个机会了。

关上灯吧，在影子还安全的时候，彻底剪短自己和他的联系。

这些年是我不在，让你受了那么多无妄之灾，现在我回来了，所有的一切，仇恨也好，疼痛也好，就交给我了。

且请你，好好生活，还做回原来的你吧。

“抱歉这么久没联系你，是我让赵让带着你离我越远越好的，我怕出什么破绽。只是哥哥明天就要去香港了，想来最后见你一面，你自己保重，明天傍晚，一定要到闹市区，那种所有人都能看到你的地方去，待到天黑再回来，知道了么。”孙圻峻站在门口，没有要进去的意思。

“我把我弟弟交给你了，你要好好待他，不然会打你的，知道了么？”孙圻峻又用一样的语气跟赵让说了一句，起身准备离开。

“圻圻……”赵让喊了一句，两兄弟同时看着他。

“对了，这个称呼，会误解吧，换一个吧，不然真的不知道你在喊谁。”孙圻峻拉着任世豪，慢慢往巷道口走去，屋里的两人，也没有再追。

“哥，你会给我写信吧。”孙圻峻已经走到巷道口，背后突然传来孙圻峻的声音，回头看，他往外跑了几步，正拿手在嘴边比成喇叭状，冲着孙圻峻大喊。

“傻瓜，那样又不会让声音更大。”孙圻峻哽咽着，嘟囔了一句，没有回答孙圻轩的问题，直接上了任世豪的车。

“你真的不打算问问他么？万一他放开了，大家一起快快乐乐的不好么？”任世豪打响了车。

“他知道了，不会同意的。”孙圻峻抽了一下鼻子，往身体里灌进一大股冷气。

“人都说可怜之人必有可恨之处，我倒觉得，是可恨之人必有可怜之处，杀人者虽可恨，但谁又知其背后经历了什么呢。”说书人停下了二胡。

“老先生，您别卡在这啊，后面的故事呢？”下面的茶客听到正起兴时，不禁抱怨起来。

“莫急，欲知后事如何，且听下回分解吧。”老人缓缓起身，拿起旁边的存钱罐，颤颤巍巍地，被扶着走出了茶馆。

（阮郎归）

“留连光景惜朱颜，黄昏独倚阑”

“谢谢您啊，吴先生，只是今天天色也不早了，您也该回去了。”

翟潇闻将手从男人的手中抽出，对方已经借着握手的名义摸了他的手很久，虽说翟潇闻以前以此为生，但是此刻，还是感觉到一丝恶心，对方又是国统有头有脸的角色，不能闹得太僵，只能暗里谈压几句。

“再聊几句嘛，我可是翟先生的忠实歌迷，以后也会不遗余力的支持先生的。”男人继续色咪咪的盯着翟潇闻。

“吴哥，今天要不早了，先生回家路上还有一段距离，这外面下雨，太晚了也不好开车，您要不明天再来?”夏之光突然出现，跟着翟潇闻一起支着这位吴先生。

“不如我送翟先生回家吧，路上还能再交流交流。”吴先生顺势下台，反倒得寸进尺。

“不劳烦您了，我送他回去就好，现在翟先生还在我一个朋友那里住着，您去了也没法招待您，多不好。”夏之光自然是懂得这送回家是什么意思的，他也绝对不会允许。

“不必招待，我送先生一程就好，就是想和先生多聊一聊，你要是不放心，跟我们一起?”吴先生没有给夏之光就送回家此事的选择权。

夏之光侧头看了看翟潇闻，翟潇闻轻轻点了点头，夏之光只能装着笑脸，答应了吴先生的请求。

雨刮器的声音哗啦哗啦，前视镜玻璃上光被雨水折射，星星点点的，似乎真的看不太清前路。

翟潇闻头靠在窗玻璃上，侧窗挂着一层水汽，吴先生此时正在他大腿上摸来摸去，他已经有些无所谓了，夏之光此时正在和吴先生来回周旋着打哈哈，翟潇闻只是有一句没一句搭理几句。

夏之光瞥着吴先生不安分的手，虽然有万般不舒服，却也不能发作，只能干瞪眼。

杜煜家的巷子车开不进去，也只能就此别过了。夏之光脱下西装外套，示意翟潇闻搭在头上，两个人在雨中，撑开衣服，跟吴先生告了个别，往巷子里走去。

好皮鞋经不住水，但也没什么办法了，两个人披着一件衣服头上便是哗啦哗啦的雨，不好躲闪，只能一脚重重的踩到水坑里，溅起一裤脚的雨水。

人可以有钱，有权，有势，可是下雨的时候，没带伞，这些都救不了你。

“对不起啊闻闻，我没有保护好你。”夏之光突然道歉。

“没事，我习惯了。”翟潇闻回了一句，却没有话语应有的释然。

他曾以为那些画报上明星多么光鲜亮丽，风采照人，却忽视了欲戴王冠必承其重的道理，没意识到做一个明星需要付出的代价。

软色情，场面话，只有交易没有音乐，他只是从几个人的婊子变成了一大群人的婊子，一举一动都被放在聚光灯下，受万人观赏，还不抵在红昭楼来的自由自在。

“你要是不喜欢，我们就不干了吧，我带你去重庆，我养着你就是了。”夏之光将遮雨的衣服往翟潇闻那边靠了靠。

“昨天小林说了跟你一样的话，他说要带我去北平，你们这些人啊，遇上个什么事就要跑。”翟潇闻苦笑一声。

再次无话。夏之光很后悔，后悔他当初答应李昀锐先把翟潇闻赎出来的事，本来翟潇闻已经选择了自己，无论初见的拥抱，还是庙会，他知道翟潇闻心底爱的是自己，只是觉得对不起李昀锐。而自己好不容易带回来的安全感，却又被自己一次看似为他好的行为，全部摧毁了。

他们又何尝不知自己将爱人推进了火坑，他们都以为这是他想要的生活，那时却没意识到，有些事情对翟潇闻来说，比成名，赎身这些更重要。

夏之光或许太自信了，觉得自己稳稳当当，可就是这份接近自负的自信，让翟潇闻再一次失去了安全感，从偏袒变成了中立。

房子就在面前，一楼二楼都还亮着光，还有一个人在等着翟潇闻回家。

屋檐下，夏之光一下子推倒了翟潇闻，翟潇闻软绵绵的身体塌在墙上，夏之光双手撑在翟潇闻两侧，摆出壁咚的姿势，深深地吻了上去。

湿冷的空气混合着来自另一个人的柔软和温暖，翟潇闻就像一只小毛绒玩具，软软的躺在门上，任凭夏之光长吻。

舌头打转，双唇贴合，唾液带着温意和特有的触感。任凭檐外雨声嘀嗒，任凭两人半湿透的衣服贴合，微湿的头发垂下。

“明天见。”夏之光放开翟潇闻，披上衣服，消失在了雨夜里。

翟潇闻懵了，这个他曾经习以为常的吻，不知怎么的，这一刻显得特别突兀。

翟潇闻有些失魂落魄的打开门，杜煜已经等了很久了，知道他没带伞，看着浑身湿了一半的他，一边嘴里说着怎么不给自己打电话之类的话，一边开始帮他打理。

洗澡水放好了，帮着脱衣服脱到一半，才发现尴尬。

翟潇闻还萦纡在方才夏之光突如其来的吻中，当他感受到杜煜的时候，衬衫的扣子已经被解开了大半。

“水给你放好了，赶紧去洗一个吧，别着凉了。”杜煜看着翟潇闻微微露出的胸脯，脸霎时间红了，连忙松手。

“杜煜，你是不是喜欢我啊？”翟潇闻好像也意识到了什么，只是他脑子现在转的不是很快，便直直的问了出来。

杜煜没有回答，径直走上了二楼。

“你要是喜欢我，就跟我一起洗吧，我答应你。”翟潇闻开始肆无忌惮的脱衣服，站在客厅中央，衬衫，裤子，内衣，直到一丝不挂，刚被雨水打湿的身体泛着柔和的白，湿漉漉的头发散发着一股慵懒的性感。

选不出来的选择，那就都不选吧。

翟潇闻泡在浴缸里，用手拨着清水，水有点烫，冒着蒸汽，整个浴室馥郁着热气和浴盐的味道。

最终还是有人敲了敲门，翟潇闻看着低头进门来的杜煜，微微笑了一下。

杜煜只是低着头，默默坐在浴缸另一侧，一眼不发，也没有要做什么的意思。

“你什么时候开始喜欢我的啊。”翟潇闻主动往杜煜身边凑了凑。

“不知道。”杜煜收起了他平时一贯的放荡不羁和洒脱有致，在喜欢的人面前，他还是一个没有经验的新人。

“没事，我也不知道。”翟潇闻又凑近了一点：“这是我，第一次主动呢。”

翟潇闻轻轻吻上了杜煜的唇，杜煜的身体如同触电一般，变的僵硬起来，翟潇闻整个人如同水一般柔软，轻轻贴在他身上，带着温度与心跳。

“它硬了呢，果然身体是唯一不会骗人的吧。”翟潇闻一只手握住杜煜已经充血的阴茎，悄悄的对杜煜说，巧笑倩兮间，杜煜身体已经麻了一大半。

“你要不要，尝一下我的味道，很好吃的哦，比你吃过的任何菜都好吃，别人念念不忘的那种，出国四年还要回来的那种，被他人平分还不放弃的那种。”翟潇闻嘴里说着柔情的话，却每个字都扎人。

杜煜听到这里，看着翟潇闻水灵迷蒙的眼睛，不知道他究竟是流泪还是只是浴室里有水蒸气。可他还是选择紧紧抱住翟潇闻，他深知翟潇闻所面对的一切，不由得心生怜爱之心。

“那我就自己动了。”翟潇闻没有停下的意思，他脑子发昏，现在的他觉得，也许选择了杜煜，一切的一切，就能解决了呢。

浴缸里的水还在不断换着，温度逐渐变得刚刚好，翟潇闻推开抱住他的杜煜，双膝跪在浴缸底，如同一只小鸭子一样坐在杜煜身上。缓缓用双手掰开后庭，对着杜煜已经完全充血的肉棒，一点一点的吃下去。

开始的地方还是很紧，进入的时候费了些功夫，但好在温水的润滑，也没太费劲，杜煜感受着翟潇闻身体的温热，进入时或许还带了些水进去，在他轻轻移动适应的时候，还能听到些许水流的声音。

“我开始动了，你要是疼就说，这个姿势，他们都说会有些疼的。”翟潇闻双手搭在自己大腿上，开始了移动。

结合的地方在水下，每一次移动，都伴随着水被划动的声音，哗啦哗啦的，就像是翟潇闻的音色，还伴随着轻微的喘息声。

“直接射在里面吧，反正我也不会怀孕。”

（寿阳曲）

“落花水香茅舍晚，断桥头卖鱼人散。”

“你赎我可以，你让我做什么都可以，我只有一个要求，不必给我再置别的房子，我就住在红昭楼，不接客就是了。”何洛洛抽出纸巾，擦擦嘴角的精液。

“也行，反正赎你带第一次也不便宜，你算上海最后一个头牌了，牌面上价钱还是要有的，也没那个闲钱再置房子了。”焉栩嘉在床脚穿衣服。

“谢谢焉老板捧场了。”何洛洛起身也开始收拾打扮。

何洛洛不止一次的在想，他和焉栩嘉究竟是怎样的关系呢？

他曾以为自己只是焉栩嘉在外的一只金丝雀，但是，焉栩嘉纵然对他做了很多事，自己为了换信息也主动扑了几次，但是焉栩嘉始终没有真正要过他。中秋那晚，他甚至一度觉得焉栩嘉对他是有感情的；可是后来自己主动去勾引他时，却又被他直接揭穿，他又变回了那个只有兽欲没有心的焉栩嘉；可是后来他又发现，那本来应该是两人结束的夜后，焉栩嘉遣散了自己在外所有的寓公，似乎只剩了他一个；这一个月更是没少来，现在又要赎他，他是真的，看不懂焉栩嘉了。

“我问你，你究竟图我一个什么？”何洛洛最终决定问出来：“你要买我的消息大家也都知道了，现在可以告诉我了吧。”

“你马上就知道了。”焉栩嘉调整着自己的表，一脸得意的笑。

猎人捕杀猎物，最高兴的时候，或许就是猎物掉入陷阱的那一刻吧。

两人已经穿戴好了，何洛洛一身酒红色格纹旗袍，紧紧的收着腰身，很显臀部曲线下叉开高，露出整截大腿，妆化的也很艳，除了短发和胸，真的很像一个绝代佳人了，这是他第一次穿女装，不过既然对方要求了，他也只能答应了。

楼下朗哥和也哥已经等着多时了，任豪走了后，他那间就改成了专门的茶室，每次待客用。

刘也给了高嘉朗一个眼神，高嘉朗心照不宣的拉起焉栩嘉就往外走，说是要去迎接一下黄先生，焉栩嘉自然明白各种意思，不过倒不碍事，配合着出了门。

“他还是不跟你说为什么要买你么？”刘也看两人出去，赶紧拉着何洛洛问。

何洛洛摇摇头，这身衣服他还不是很适应，还在不断调整，生怕走光。

“他那个人，我还是不放心，万一买你去，是为了虐待你你怎么办。”刘也长叹一口气：“洛洛，你要是不愿意，没必要真的跟他去的，你说一句不愿意，我叫朗哥赎你，大不了和焉栩嘉撕了脸各玩各的，你千万别委屈了自己。”

何洛洛低头笑笑：“我知道朗哥待你好，但是，为了我和焉栩嘉闹翻，真的不值得，况且我们走了，圻圻怎么办，现在就剩他一个还没下文了，我至少得等着他出去吧。”

“你这个人啊，什么都不知道，你要是落到焉栩嘉手里，还不得被他玩死。”刘也仍然不放心。

“没事，我本来就没打算活多长，能撑一天是一天吧，至于他，没有办法，我来是他把我留下的，这么长时间来，也只有他一个客人，我没什么退路的，生死有命，富贵在天吧。”何洛洛拉起刘也的手：“倒是你和朗哥，一定要好好的，以后常来看看我，我刚跟焉栩嘉说完，以后就住在红昭楼。”

看着那里焉栩嘉和高嘉朗带着一个人进了门，何洛洛整了整情绪，这最后一局，他得做好了。

“这就是咱们的头牌吧，长得真漂亮，焉公子口味不错啊。”那人盯着何洛洛上下打量，眼神里流着贪婪：“这不是小也么，这么久没见了，还是这么瘦哈。”

刘也没有理黄秋生，直接去桌子那里拿茶了。

“黄老板要是喜欢，这孩子第一次还没着落呢，您看着出个价，看在您的面子上，吴姐肯定同意。”焉栩嘉笑着跟黄秋生说。

听到这句话，高嘉朗，刘也，何洛洛全部都愣住了。

倒茶的刘也，第一次没回过神来，倒茶倒溢了，大半的茶水，哗啦哗啦流在桌子上。

“你之前有干过这一行么？”一个粗狂的女人，正盘问着坐在对面的周震南。

“没有跳过现代舞，但是我在上海做过男妓，还是头牌。”周震南赶紧回答道。

“我们着陪跳舞的，不是单纯卖卖身就能混出来的，正经生意，你确定你能搞成？”女子看着周震南的语气身段，确实清纯中还透着一丝妖媚，应该没说谎。

“可以的，对付男人我有经验的，保证一晚上能给您挣很多钱的。”周震南说话依然很快，看来，他真的很需要这份工作。

“行吧，每晚你就在台子边站着，有人邀请你，你就跟他跳，至于跳的时候尺度在哪，你自己把握，每晚拿着舞券来我这换钱，日结，要是做得不好，我马上开了你。”女人给周震南一张表，让他填上自己的名字。

周震南的小手握着笔，默默写下了名字。

他来长春一个月了，还没有找到张颜齐，身上带的钱花的差不多了，之前去各个地方应聘，不是嫌他矮就是嫌他小，他自己除了风月场上的的东西，也没有别的本事了，最后，只能重操老本行，好在东北还能当个”舞小姐”，不必到卖身的程度，这个舞厅人多，他或许还能找到张颜齐的信息。

“字挺清秀啊，还有，要是想做得好，别每天都黑着脸，要笑知道么？你这身材长相，本身就不是我们东北男人喜欢的款，要想适应啊，泼辣一点更好。”那女人对周震南说道。

“谢谢张姐，我还有一事问您，您有没有遇到过或者听说过另一个也是从上海来的人啊，头特别大的，可能是个人力车夫。”周震南知道这张姐神通广大，想着问问。

“没有啊，怎么了？在找人么？”张姐听到这事，来了兴趣。

“是啊，我来是来找我哥哥。”周震南搪塞了一句。

“行吧，我改天托人帮你问问，这东三省搞风俗的，我都认识，只要你哥哥来看得起我们这地方，来跳个舞找个姑娘小子什么的，我都能给你找到。”张姐本人正如所有东北人一样热心。

“谢谢张姐，麻烦您了。”周震南自然知道张颜齐不会来，但是托人找找总是好的。

“唉，说道上海，你还是头牌，你那时候有没有听过一个叫高嘉朗的，卖军火的。”张姐拉住了准备要走的周震南。

“怎么了？”周震南听到高嘉朗的名字，一下子警惕了几分。

“没什么，我算是他后娘吧，看着那小子长大的，也不知道他去上海讨媳妇了没有。”张姐笑出声来：“没听过就算了，想来他现在估计混的不行。”

“听过，他挺好的，跟一个很好的人在一起，事业家庭都丰收。”周震南回答道。

“是嘛，我以为他喜欢你这样的呢，从小多漂亮的姑娘都不看，现在还是找了？”张姐看来对高嘉朗十分了解：“他老爹知道怕是要高兴死，本来以为高家出了个男伴，绝后了呢。”

周震南背过去苦笑了几下，打开门，东北已经下雪了，一直生活在南方的周震南从来没见过雪，大片的白花落在他头上，他想抓住一片，到手上时，却已经化成一滩水。

（满庭芳）

“歌舞断，行人未起，船鼓已逄逄。”

“胜者，肖凯中！”穿着素衣马褂的裁判举起肖凯中的胳膊，宣布了这一场踢馆的胜利。

肖凯中擦擦嘴角的血，看了座上的任豪一眼。

今时不同往日了，叶师傅当年还怕报复，是要找个徒弟代替自己踢馆的，现在肖凯中承了师傅的衣钵，就直接上门踢馆，也不做装点修饰。

“不怕被你踢赢的那几家上门报复么？”

“无所谓，兵来将挡，水来土掩。”

“像你师父那样额外收徒，让徒弟踢馆岂不是更安全可靠？”

“好苗子十年难得一遇，等找到能踢的徒弟，日本人早就打过来了。”

“好，听你的。”

肖凯中已经踢下了七家武馆，按照天津卫的规矩，二十五家，踢赢十五家就能立名，开自己的武馆，两人来时是1935的晚秋，沉积了一年，开始踢馆时，已是1937年早春了。

“英华武馆请先生赏脸，黄鹤楼晚宴。”主持抱拳，代替被踢武馆请二人吃饭。

按天津的规矩，这踢馆本是功夫较量的和气事，被踢输了，要在天津一家大酒楼设晚宴，昭告天津武学界。

规矩不知道是谁定的，只是这一折腾，被踢的，脸上总是过不去，才有了上门寻仇的事端。

“给您介绍一下，这是清潭武馆的余老板。”英华的孙老板拉来一个人，给两人介绍。

“幸会幸会。”肖凯中本来正在与另一家武馆老板打哈哈，听到有人引荐，转身就准备握手。

可是见到眼前人，两人却都着实吃了一惊，清潭作为当前天津武学界的老大，它的老板，确是一个看起来手无缚鸡之力的白面书生。一身墨绿色长衫，着苏青色长裤，踩一双老布鞋，肤如凝脂，小脸瘦腰，一双小鹿眼，灵动有致，姿色比任豪不输，精巧倒胜三分，看起来二十刚出头，竟不像习武之人。

“幸会幸会。”来者与肖凯中握握手，肖凯中感到那双小手也是丝滑无比，看来确实不练武，可能是继承了父辈的财产吧。

“在下余承恩，清潭武馆现任老板，久闻肖先生大名，今日得一见，果真器宇不凡啊。”余承恩轻轻行了一个礼。

“哪里哪里，清潭武馆武学界扬名，八极拳天下一绝，余先生年纪轻轻便武学登名，把持着北方武学界，也是让晚辈钦佩不已。”肖凯中回了个礼。

“您这边，不到一个月，踢了七家武馆，再踢八家，便可扬名，开了武馆，财源滚着来，就能带着你先生，过上好日子了吧。”余承恩一把拉过任豪，用自己的手轻轻压在任豪手上：“不过，若是为了这个，倒不一定非要扬名，做个生意，大家帮扶着你，不比这每天在悬崖边上走好。”

“倒不是这个道理呢，跟余老板比起来，我们家先生实在是看不下去，但我却一点心思都不敢动，我们家先生，惦记的人也多，扬了名，才杀杀他们的心不是。”肖凯中回了一句。

“说的也是，只是这天津卫，从你师傅当年踢馆起，就是日本人的天下了，踢赢了，在日本人手下做事，又何必给自己找不痛快呢？”余承恩继续问着，声音轻柔，却步步为营。

“我是觉得，这所谓扬名，不是一个结果，而是一个过程，重在和大家比试，和各位切磋，共同促进大家的进步，有时候，长期不流动，水都会臭了，所以，大家动一动，互相学习，至于之后的事，踢赢了我们自然好果子坏果子通吃，踢输了，我们回佛山，倒也不算空手而归。”任豪看肖凯中应不上来，插了一句话进去。

余承恩笑了笑：“先生说的有理，是晚辈见识不到了。”

“哪里哪里，我一介外流之辈，之前也就是个干下三滥活计的，随便说说，先生不要见笑才是。”任豪也跟余承恩客套起来。

应酬的场面事，粗狂的北方人，总是会败在从南方阴枪暗箭里活出来的任豪手下。

“余老板，怎么办？”已经退席了，几家还没被踢却在担心的武馆老板聚在余承恩旁边，听他的下一步计划。

“这肖师傅，武功虽好，但是到底心不干净，他能到现在，多半是靠他那个先生辖制住了他，人深情起来，也就心静了，想赢，从他那个先生下手就是了。”余承恩看着已经远去的肖凯中和任豪，轻蔑的笑了笑。

解放桥在晚上会挂着灯，照着海河，配着月亮，银光闪闪的。

今晚桥边，有个姑娘，穿着洋红色的旗袍，挑着担子卖茶。

“您这茶多少钱一两？”肖凯中停下身来，一边用手搓着担子里的茶，一边问卖茶的姑娘。

“二个银元一斤，不收纸币。”姑娘看终于来了一个顾客，像抓住了救命稻草，赶紧回答道。

“几年前的早茶，压箱底的珍藏货吧，怎么想着拿出来卖呢？”任豪也低下身来看看。

“先生是行家吧，家里经商被日本人抢了，现在已经揭不开锅了，不得已才拿出来卖的，您看看，都是特别好的，就当贱卖了。”姑娘语气有些激动。

任豪听到这里，仿佛被什么打到一般，眼神一下子迷茫，抛下肖凯中就跑了。

不知道跑到了哪里，四周都是穿着布衣麻裤的摊贩，红色的灯笼亮着，灯笼下的女人盯着任豪，手里的烟灰一点一点地往地上飘。

任豪失了神，一个小孩撞了他一下，抢了他手上的包，他这才回过神来，跑着跟上小孩。

不知道又追了多久，追进一个小巷子，巷子里的女人穿的花枝招展，盯着此时闯进来的任豪，几个赤着上身的小伙子一下子围了上来，手已经摸上了。

“你们干什么？”任豪惊慌失措，怕是闯进了烟花巷子。

“先生模样生的这么好，我们弟兄想换换口味也很久了。”一个大腹便便的中年男人手里拿着任豪的包，轻蔑的说了一句:“如今先生主动给了机会，那我们也不好拒绝不是。”

任豪闭上眼，抬头长叹，一股绝望从心底升起。

“啪。”一声坚实的拳头，翻转回身，围在任豪身边的人已经被尽数撂倒。

任豪睁眼，肖凯中扎稳了马步，左一拳右一撂，已经七七八八倒了几个人。

任豪跟着肖凯中的步伐变化移动着，紧紧的站在他身后。

人砸在边上的凳子上，竹板的凳子劈了，砸在堆起来的苞谷堆，苞谷堆散进去一个大窝，砸在门槛上，门槛里张望的女人吓得退了好几步。

肖凯中坐在那个中年人旁边的长凳上，两眼坚毅，看都没看他一眼，那人将任豪的包往肖凯中怀里一丢，匆忙逃跑了。

任豪和肖凯中坐在一张长凳上，拿回自己的包，凑了凑，将下巴靠在肖凯中肩上。

“回家吧，他会叫人来的。”任豪往肖凯中耳边轻轻说了一句。

肖凯中将一包茶叶递给任豪：“不知道你不喜欢买茶叶。”

“我们家以前是卖茶叶的。”任豪收下那包茶叶，轻声捻着包茶的丝线。

“我知道你们家的事。”肖凯中似乎明白了什么。

“人家都说是我们家经商失败了，实际上我也知道，我爹吸鸦片，家里钱吸没了，我记得我当时，就跟我娘一起，站在巷子口，挑个扁担，卖家里存的茶叶。我那时候还小，不知道这其中的难过，还经常抛了我娘，自己出去瞎玩，直到我爹把我娘和我也卖了，才算明白过来。”任豪慢吞吞讲着自己的故事。

“那你娘在哪呢？”肖凯中用一只胳膊从搂住任豪的肩膀，把他往自己怀里靠靠。

“我被卖到上海之后，因为长得好被买进红昭楼，我娘年纪大了，不知道卖到哪里去了。”任豪脸上不知道是幸运还是落寞。

“那你想过回去么？回巴蜀，把你们家茶庄买回来。”肖凯中轻声问道。

任豪没有回答，他盯着肖凯中的眼睛看了一会，往他怀里靠了靠。

“我那天答应你，就跟你约定了结束之后的事，我回上海，你去哪，我不管，天津的事，就扔在天津，与我们无关。”任豪看了一眼还在门里张望他们俩的女人们，说道。

“回去再跟一个男人，还是继续跟你那些兄弟一起莺莺燕燕的？”肖凯中听到这里，心里有些不甘，虽说当年买任豪只是想定自己的心，可是一起风风雨雨生活了一年多，也是有感情了，他不相信任豪对他依然没有感觉。

“这花瓶里插的鲜花啊，总有枯萎的那一天，毕竟花瓶是插花的不是养花的，插不插花，花瓶都能活，花对花瓶来说无关紧要，花瓶有自己好看的地方，你们对我们来说，也无关紧要。”任豪长叹一口气。

“人来了。”肖凯中紧紧握住任豪的手，亲了他的脸一下，起身从旁边捞了一根棍子，然后继续端坐在长凳上。

一群赤膊的小伙子，约摸四五十个，一瞬间挤满了院子口，一个人冲上来，被肖凯中一棍子敲晕在地上。

“我只有一个师父一个师娘，佛山筒子楼，八十八间房，住的地方多，后来跟着师父下南洋经商，我师父跟我讲，海上待不住，回家才不会心慌。”肖凯中一边盯着任豪的眼睛，一边仅凭听力，抽出一小半精力，挥舞棍子，便打倒了十几个上来的混子。

“扬名一事，不是我来天津的主要目的，这么些年我看穿了，我师父能到今天，一大半靠我师娘，我们习武之人，需要人管，所以，我来天津，一是想要扬名，二是想带个师娘回去，我师父病危，我扬了名，必须要回广东去。”肖凯中又几棍，棍棍命中要害，来者已经倒了一大半。

“没要拦你。”任豪小声回了一句：“只是上海还有我没做完的事，有我挂念的人，我说了我要回去，我不能跟你走。”

肖凯中一把背起任豪，一手抱住他大腿让他平稳，一手拿着长棍，来挑衅的人已经被吓得退三步让了道。

“我知道了，只是你回了上海，快三十了，之前又跟了别人，怕是难再找了。”肖凯中背着任豪走在解放桥上，海河闪着波光，缥缈亮丽。

“不会的，干我们这一行的，嘴里说出来的都是假话，编个故事，人家只会骂你没眼界。”任豪言语中带着娇俏。

“这辈子算是真心喜欢过一个人了，谢谢你。”任豪看着海河上的月亮，对着肖凯中耳边轻轻说了一句。

“你以后要是来上海了，来看看我，若是我没再找，就跟第一次一样，不收你钱。”

（洞仙歌）

“但屈指西风几时来，又不道流年暗中偷换。”

“焉公子真是说笑了，您看上的人，我哪敢碰啊。”黄秋生倒也精明，知道这焉栩嘉虽然年纪小，但是鬼主意多，哪有这等好事让给他，也不上套。

“寓公嘛，大上海随便抓一个都是，哪有我们情谊重要呢，是吧，您要是真喜欢，给您先用一用也不是不行。”焉栩嘉陪着笑。

“焉公子这癖好也是独特啊。”刘也冷不丁怼了一句，给何洛洛递了茶壶。

众人上了二楼，坐好了，何洛洛开始给他们倒茶。

“说的倒是呢，就是不知道黄先生看不看得上洛洛了，要是看得上，黄先生年轻有为，洛洛倒是很愿意结交呢。”何洛洛先给黄秋生倒了一杯茶，带着娇俏的笑意说道，听的高嘉朗和刘也一愣。

“何公子说笑了，您这样天仙一般的美人，哪轮得到我们看不看得上呢？”黄秋生看何洛洛这么主动，起初也有点吃惊，但是也顺着往下，把手放在了何洛洛大腿上。

焉栩嘉也没料到何洛洛这一棋，看着越来越有趣的故事发展，脸上竟然逐渐兴奋了起来。

“可别，我以为黄先生喜欢圻圻那种身上有肉的呢，我这副皮包骨头身板，真是生怕您看不上。”何洛洛直接刺向黄秋生心底，一句便压了他。

“你看看他，嘴上不饶人的，以后赎出去，可没有我的好果子吃。”焉栩嘉笑着打了个圆场，看着对面的黄秋生已经变了脸色：“不过圻圻的事也就我们几个知道，谁会在意呢是吧，说不定现在把圻圻叫来，圻圻还要感谢黄老板当年把他带到这个地方来呢？”

何洛洛已经大概了然了焉栩嘉这局的打法，跟焉栩嘉配合起来，倒是打的黄秋生手足无措，额头冒汗。

“我还真就喜欢这样的，圻圻当年也是个倔脾气呢，得嘞，小张，跟吴姐商量商量去，今晚，我在何先生这过夜。”黄秋生也是在日伪那里过了几年的人，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，他倒也要看看这一唱一和的俩人，底线究竟在哪里。

眼看这一杯茶还没喝完，双方底线都交的差不多了，刘也是断不能让何洛洛落在黄秋生这样的畜生手上的，掐了掐高嘉朗。

“既然这都是自己人了，我东北来的，也不懂得你们的规矩，就明人不说暗话了，黄老板，你这边，封了我东北的进货道，是几个意思啊。”高嘉朗单刀直入，也没再客套。

“这高老板可就别怨我了，您这倒卖军火，卖给谁，您比我清楚吧。”黄秋生喝了一口茶。

“我们商人，谁出钱卖给谁，您这话我就听不懂了。”高嘉朗装作无辜，回头跟刘也笑了笑。

“是嘛，你南下只卖给焉公子代表的国军，我们跟国军相安无事，也就不在意了，只是您在来上海前，遵义那批军火，难道也是卖给国军的？”黄秋生将茶杯狠狠往桌上一靠。

“黄老板，这来上海之前的事，您要是还计较，那就有点过了，高老板以前谁买就卖，商人本能罢了，偶尔犯个错误也是正常的，只是现在也都改过来了，只跟我们合作了不是，您在这时候拦人家，怕不是因为共党的事吧。”焉栩嘉当然清楚高嘉朗的关系网，只是只要有可用的地方，一致对外这种事，他倒是比很多国军将领想的清楚。

“焉公子这是什么意思，觉得我们满洲政府刻意找国军的茬是么，咱们相安无事那么多年，别因为焉公子一句话，殃及了人民啊。”黄秋生有些心虚，看来，确实有点问题，但还是装作没事人一般，继续反问到。

“是我无礼了，只是既然误会解开了，高老板又是我们军火的重要来源，还是得请黄老板看在咱们这么多年的情谊上，放了道才是。”焉栩嘉直接逼着黄秋生，要么放道，要么撕破脸来，看黄秋生怎么选择了。

“不急，我这春心萌动的，先过了夜再说。”黄秋生倒是坦然拖着时间，一把抓住了何洛洛的手，开始往何洛洛身上蹭。

“怕是您没那个时间了。”焉栩嘉冷笑了一声。

一个声音破门而入，伴随着一声枪响，鲜血溅了何洛洛一身，红色浸在绿色的茶水里，逐渐化开。

门口，站着拿枪的孙圻峻，土枪枪口还冒着烟。

黄秋生浑身是血，看着来的孙圻峻，双眼几乎快爆了出来，瘫死在何洛洛身上。

“走吧，门下黄秋生跟来的人我已经叫人打晕了，该去哪去哪。”焉栩嘉仿佛没事人一样，抽出一张手帕，开始擦拭自己的表，面不改色的对门口的孙圻峻说：“别忘了你答应我的事。”

刘也此时也吓了一大跳，趴着高嘉朗身上，浑身发抖。

“你们也是，最好赶紧走，掉了皮了，国军和日本人都不会放过你们。”焉栩嘉又对高嘉朗和刘也说了一句。

刘也一脸惊慌的看着高嘉朗，高嘉朗一言不发，沉默的抱住刘也。

“怎么了刘也，高嘉朗没告诉你他是共党啊，就算没告诉你，刚才黄秋生一番话，你也应该知道了啊。”焉栩嘉狡黠的笑着：“孙圻峻跑了，日伪重臣黄秋生在与军火老板会面时被人暗杀，原因是军火老板曾给共党提供一批军火，所以日伪封了他的供应渠道。想想，日本人那边会怎么想，国军又会怎么给自己台阶下？”

“对不起，我不是有意要瞒你的。”高嘉朗小声嗫嚅道，刘也吓得连着后退几步。

“所以你要怎么样？”高嘉朗看身份已经被焉栩嘉揭穿：“我这个身份得留着，你不能说，否则，你也知道后果。”

“我也没把你逼死啊，一致对外嘛，虽然我这个人不能说多爱国，但是看着这些日本人嚣张我也确实不爽，这件事我有办法处理，你可以继续保持你军火商的身份，不会有人知道你真的是共产党，但是我有些要求。”焉栩嘉笑的令人毛骨悚然。

“你说，我答应就是了。”信息差是谈判的绝对武器，当一方在信息差上毫无优势后，高嘉朗和焉栩嘉的较量，他就彻底输了。

“第一，回去告诉你的上面，我现在没工夫搞他们，但是也让他们自己想清楚点，别来上海闹事，有闲心去南京找老蒋，先把日本人赶出去，剩下的咱们再慢慢算；第二，既然拿了军火商的身份，给共党存货我可以理解，但是，不想众人皆知，我要什么货，该给我还是给我，上海早晚有一战，我得做好准备；第三，离开上海，北平，南京，长春，重庆，随你去，不要继续在上海就是了。”焉栩嘉说完，看了此时已经完全呆住的何洛洛一眼，他似乎还没从快速变换的局面中反应过来。

“好，我们收拾完了东西就走。”高嘉朗拉起刘也，离开了这个地方。

巡警的声音已经出现在楼下，何洛洛将趴在自己的尸体往旁边一推，木木然和焉栩嘉坐在房间里。

“报告，这里还有一具尸体，刚才的枪声应该是这具尸体。”一个警察看到了房间内的躺着的尸体，向楼下大喊了一句。

“还……难道……”何洛洛慌了神，转头看着焉栩嘉：“你……”

“一具女尸，死者是红昭楼老鸨吴宪春，还有一具男尸，据认领，死者是日情报处处长黄秋生。”已经做好整个现场搜查的巡警，向头目汇报到。

“来吧，喝一口，这茶虽然沾了血，但是也还算有滋味呢，别等着茶凉了。”焉栩嘉拿起桌上的那杯茶，往何洛洛嘴里灌，血腥味混杂着苦涩，直直的灌进何洛洛嘴里，一股茶流从他嘴角流下，染了本来就半身血的红旗袍。

（御街行）

“年年今夜，月华如练，长是人千里。”

高嘉朗在小红屋里收拾着东西，刘也坐在床上，呆呆地望向窗外。

“你还有多少事没告诉我。”刘也看着忙碌的高嘉朗，最终还是说了一句。

“我当时说了要收回东北，国军政府要能收回东北，早收回来了，我选择相信更有希望的，就这样。”高嘉朗辩解道。

“我只想知道，你究竟还有多少事没告诉我。”刘也眼眶已经充满了眼泪，执着于这个问题。

“这很重要么，我是共产党，国民党，洋鬼子，日本人，这不重要。”高嘉朗看没法子了，就往刘也身上蹭，想像往常一样，装一装就过去了。

“你离我远点。”刘也一把推过高嘉朗：“我现在觉得你，真的很可怕。”

高嘉朗叹了一口气，只能继续收拾东西，火车票就买的今晚的，去北平，收拾完就走。

“老板，东西收拾完了，可以走了，上海这边的生意，之后交给我来打理就是了。”一个高嘉朗的心腹上了楼，跟高嘉朗汇报到。

高嘉朗看着此时还呆坐在床上的刘也，慢慢蹲在了他面前。

“媳妇，你跟我走么？”高嘉朗一把拉过刘也的手。

“这件事是我不好，我是真的怕连累你，才没跟你说这件事，你要是因为这事不信我了，我不怪你，但是这个国家只有一个，我得做出我觉得正确的事，哪怕这意味着我要牺牲什么。”高嘉朗的语气十分坚定。

刘也叹了口气，默默起身，走到自己的梳妆台前，从中拿出一个盒子，哗啦哗啦，从盒子里倒出一大堆纸包，他用那双玉手撕开一包，倒出里面的鸦片烟。

“我吸鸦片，你还带着我么？”刘也半是嘲弄，半是戏谑，半是疯狂的说了一句。

“合着我们俩都在演呢，共产党，瘾君子，天差地别哦。”刘也感觉精神崩溃了，疯疯癫癫的摊在床上。

“对不起，你走吧。”这是刘也从未为他人道的秘密，当初张颜齐的活也是他架的线，也难怪他会对张颜齐的事那么确定。

他是真的很爱高嘉朗，爱到，当时是因为在他面前无需伪装而爱上他，到最后，却要伪装起来，维持这份爱。

高嘉朗楞在原地，一时之间手足无措。

天色很暗了，租界的路灯打开了，照亮了原本黑暗的地方。

“走吧，无论发生什么，我跟你一起担着。”高嘉朗一下子抱起刘也，下了楼：“碰上这东西有你自己的苦衷，我给你找最好的大夫，花多少钱，我都会把你治好的。”

刘也张着一双水汪汪的大眼睛，终于忍不住，在高嘉朗怀里哭了出来。

“这是小事，哪怕治不好，我也不会嫌弃你，只是这一去北平，又不知道是什么腥风血雨，我当时没选一条好走的路，你愿意，跟我一起经历么？”高嘉朗也红了眼睛，问刘也道。

刘也哭着点点头，风雨同担，或许就是他们俩，最好的宿命。

“大仇得报，现在感觉怎么样？”任世豪问此时站在甲板上的孙圻峻。

海风很大，吹得两人头发往后，露出额头来，吹得长衫摆角往后荡。

“挺好的，就是忽然感觉，心理有点空落落的，不知道之后该干什么。”孙圻峻往任世豪怀里靠了靠，任世豪从后背抱住了他，任凭风从两人旁边穿过。

“你说，你到香港准备干什么呢？”任世豪问孙圻峻。

“不知道，你上学，我就在租的房子里给你做饭吧，既然当初答应了你大仇报了人就归你，现在也是履行诺言的时候了。”孙圻峻淡淡的回答到。

“圻圻，你从始至终，真的对我一点感觉都没有么？”任世豪听着孙圻峻敷衍的回答，心理很不是滋味。

“怎么会，我很爱你啊，要不然怎么会跟你来香港。”孙圻峻有些心虚，调高了声调，发了发嗲。

“是我陪你逃来香港吧，你心底里，还是你那个叫赵让的傻师兄吧。”任世豪很高，刚好能将下巴靠在孙圻峻头上。

“别提他了，都是过去了，我现在和你在一起就够了。”孙圻峻又往任世豪怀里靠了靠。

“没事，我已经习惯了，为了做了那么多事，你爱不爱我我已经不在乎了，我爱你就行了。”任世豪的语气里带着几分淡然。

“大狗，对不起，我会努力的。”孙圻峻听到这里，也不再伪装了：“之前经历了那么多事，可能我真的没有太注意你，但是既然之后要一起生活了，我相信，我会对你有感觉的，你放心。”

“不用勉强的，”任世豪仿佛已经看穿了：“说回去，你说，焉栩嘉为什么非要让你杀了吴姐再走呢？吴姐又和他没有仇没有怨。”

“不知道，他既然拿这个圻轩作为交换，那我也只能答应下来，况且当年圻轩的事，吴姐也有一半责任，杀了她，我心底也过得去。”孙圻峻回答道。

“吴姐也不容易呢，操劳了一辈子，到最后死在这里。”任世豪长叹一口气。

“怎么了，你还替她可惜么？她为了赚钱做了多少亏心事，有什么好心疼的。”孙圻峻有些奇怪。

“你看人不能这么看，不能就以好或者坏来评判谁，你看高嘉朗和焉栩嘉，感觉看起来一个好人一个坏人，实际上，在政治场上，两个人为了自己，都做过不少你不知道的事，坏如焉栩嘉，亲手杀了他爹，也没有强奸何洛洛吧，还是走的规矩；好如高嘉朗，当年为了开上海的道子，原来上海管军火的那个，还不是扔进江里面喂鱼了。”任世豪举的例子很形象。

“说是这么说，但是人性好或者坏，还是应该有一个评判标准的，我觉得这个标准是人心，在我这里，我觉得吴姐不是什么好人。”孙圻峻纵然觉得任世豪说的有道理，还是选择相信自己的判断。

“你想想，这么多年，这乱世之中有多少双眼睛盯着你们，她一介女流，得做多少你们看不见的事，才能保着红昭楼到现在呢？这不是件简单的事，换句话说，要不是她，圻轩也活不到现在吧。”任世豪继续说着。

“说是这个道理，但是她留下我们，到底还是要拿我们赚钱吧。”孙圻峻还是坚持他对这件事的看法。

“我再跟你说一件事吧，吴姐生平所有的财产，都在养着一个医院，专门给染了性病的妓女们免费打针的那种医院，所以，你们其实是在救人呢。”任世豪说了一句，彻底击碎了孙圻峻对吴姐全部的印象。

“你怎么知道的？”孙圻峻一脸茫然，不知道自己做了一件怎样的事。

“她的东西都是在我们这里典当的，支出去的钱我们自然知道，她死的时候身上唯一的财产，就是那栋红昭楼了，按照她跟我爹说的，这栋楼应该是归给张颜齐了，张颜齐欠高嘉朗一根金条，今天这件事高嘉朗又需要焉栩嘉擦屁股，所以，这栋楼，现在估计是焉栩嘉的了。”任世豪就像一个俯瞰着整个游戏的上帝，一点一点分析着。

“在我眼中，人没有好或者坏，只有幸运和不幸，吴姐或许就是那个不幸的人吧，她其实做了很多好事，只是做的方法不对，用做坏事得来的钱去做好事，不知道是真的良心过不去还是什么别的，但总之，她不幸栽了焉栩嘉的坑罢了。”任世豪感受着海风，已经很冷了，他又紧紧抱了抱孙圻峻，想寻求一点温暖。

“爹，我娘人呢？”

“你没娘，你娘早死了。”

（唐多令）

“惟有南来无数雁，和明月，宿芦花。”

何洛洛接受完警察的问话，一个人回到了红昭楼，往日的大红灯笼已经灭了，整个红昭楼仿佛死了一般，一点生气都没有了，所有人，都离开了，他最后锁了下门，背对着，告别了这个曾给他带来一切的地方。

“不住这里了？”焉栩嘉问坐在旁边的何洛洛。

“不住了，你再给我找个地方吧，小点最好，太大了，我嫌冷清。”何洛洛踌躇了一会，躺在焉栩嘉大腿上。

现在，做一只金丝雀，或许是他最好的选择了，能留在上海，安全，说不定哪天等到大家回来了，还能再团聚。

“那就刘也他们留下的房子吧，今晚，你先跟我在外面住。”焉栩嘉用手指摸摸何洛洛的脸，何洛洛眼神瞟了瞟，伸出舌头，舔了舔焉栩嘉的手指，焉栩嘉顺着，将手指插进何洛洛嘴里，轻轻搅动。

“如愿以偿了？”焉栩嘉将手指拿出，晶莹的口水拉成丝，滴在何洛洛脸上。

“如愿以偿的是你吧？兜了那么大一个圈子，何必呢？直接把我买去便是了。”何洛洛侧过头，焉栩嘉的下体已经微微隆起了。

“你还不明白么？”焉栩嘉的手又一次捏住何洛洛的下巴：“无论怎么样，你都逃不出我的手掌心的？”

“那你还真是可怜，为了证明自己无聊的征服欲，弄了这么大一盘棋。”何洛洛冷笑一声。

“是么，你听听，只要吴姐让你出阁，自然有人来买，在别人那里失了童贞，你还有脸见我么？”焉栩嘉狂笑着，一边解开了自己的裤带，也不管司机，直接将肉棒塞进了何洛洛嘴里。

“可惜她榆木脑袋啊，非要让我把黄秋生带进来，这多好，只要能让他进来，我就能毁了你所珍视的一切，红昭楼，楼里的你那些所谓的亲人么，他们还管你么？一个北平，一个长春，一个香港，一个天津，还有一个在享受明星的富贵呢，你算尽了心思套牢我，不就是想保护他们么，多好啊，他们都走了，就剩你一个了，你自由了？你快乐了？”焉栩嘉狂笑着，抓着何洛洛的头发，在自己的肉棒上上下挪动着，强迫何洛洛给他口交。

“黄秋生什么人，孙圻峻家仇国恨都在那，他来红昭楼能活么？我就是怕孙圻峻退缩了，才安排了初夜这一招，你以为我那么变态，会把养了这么久的花拱手让人，怎么可能，何洛洛，你是我的，永远是我的。”焉栩嘉已经插到深喉，何洛洛反胃了一下，直接将肉棒吐了出来。

“明白了么？好好当我的宠物就好，再瞎搞，我会留着你，但是你的这些个好朋友啊，他们是什么结果，我就不敢保证了。”焉栩嘉全然不顾还在咳嗽的何洛洛，又将肉棒塞了进去。

腥臭味伴随着焉栩嘉近乎癫狂的自诉，冲了何洛洛满脑。

“是么，看来是我想多了。”何洛洛缓缓起身，半身趴在焉栩嘉身上。

“我以为你只是想要调教我，看来，你真的爱上我了啊。”何洛洛冷笑着，臀部抵着焉栩嘉的肉棒，直接就着焉栩嘉的嘴唇咬了上去。

咬破了一个小口，焉栩嘉的下唇开始汩汩往外流血。

“你想想看，究竟是谁在利用谁呢？”何洛洛似乎也疯了，双手直接扒拉了裤子，将穴口对着焉栩嘉的肉棒，来回磨蹭着。

“想进来么？弟弟，哥哥等了很久了哦。”何洛洛轻轻咬着焉栩嘉的耳垂：“弟弟这么硬，转了这么多圈子，一定很想现在品尝一下胜利的果实吧。”

焉栩嘉被何洛洛突如其来的反应弄蒙了，这一切超乎了他的意料，按照他的设定，在知道了他的大局之后，何洛洛应当彻底服从，像他俯首称臣才是，可是现在的何洛洛，居然比平时更为主动，倒有一种，掉入陷阱的是他的感觉。

“还没反应过来么？我根本不在意你为了得到我设了多大的局，我在意的，是你为了得到我，付出了什么，付出了这么多，焉栩嘉，你是真的很喜欢我了吧。”何洛洛大笑着：“真是可怜，为了讨好一个男妓，杀人放火，拿国运开玩笑走险棋，我还真是受宠若惊。”

说完，何洛洛又往焉栩嘉嘴上亲，此时，焉栩嘉已经分不清，自己和眼前这个坐在自己身上的男子，究竟谁才是真正的疯子了。

“别装模作样了！”焉栩嘉将何洛洛一把推到座椅上，整个人压上去，对准了那心心念念的后穴，也不管润滑，直接插了进去。

“啊……”何洛洛感受到下身撕裂一般的痛苦，可是嘴上还在不断刺激着焉栩嘉：“弟弟……真的好……好大呢，慢……慢点好不好，哥哥……之前……没有经验呢。”

“求你了……真的……真的很疼。”何洛洛娇声求饶到，反倒进一步激发焉栩嘉的兽欲，更加猛烈的抽插着，已经有血丝微微从何洛洛后庭渗出，在白色的皮肤下显得格外显眼。

“再快点，对……就是那里……”何洛洛也不知道是真的沉醉于这个过程，还是有意识刺激焉栩嘉，不断说着不堪入耳的浪荡下流话。

“你会永远臣服于我吧，骚货。”焉栩嘉听着何洛洛的娇喘，用手摁住他的头，急红了眼。

“当然，只要弟弟需要，哥哥的大腿之间，随时欢迎弟弟到访。”何洛洛脸压在皮垫子上，已经有了几道印子。

车还在往市长公馆开着，司机师傅仿佛什么都没看见一样，心静如水。

“我都要，一点都不要少的那种。”何洛洛就好像又被喂了春药，但已经无意识之间，在向焉栩嘉发号施令了。

“满足你。”焉栩嘉加快了抽插的力度，全部射进了何洛洛体内，这一次，他也没有再说那句他常说的“你说什么就是什么了”。

你觉得家里的猫什么都听你的，你是宠物的主人，实际上在外人看来，猫要什么就给什么的你，才是真正莫名其妙的那个。

（小重山）

“二年三度负东君，归来也，著意过今春。”

1936年冬的东北很冷，每天都下着很大很大的雪，长春这个一直暖和的地方，也盖了厚厚的一层白花，估计能没过膝盖。

“先生，跳舞么？”周震南看来了一个新客，这个客人只是不断张望着，没有要找谁的意思，于是主动出击。

“我不会跳舞呢，之前没跳过。”来的男人羞涩的回答道，看着此时穿的有些花枝招展的周震南，两弯丹凤眉，口齿之间的巴蜀口音，牛奶色的皮肤，想来应该是他了。

“没事，我教您就是了。”周震南拉起男人，男人也只能随着他，走进了舞池。

“跳舞很简单的，您看啊，只要跟着拍子，这样动脚，然后，动手就好了。”周震南一点一点的给男人示范，男人很快就学会了。

“听口音你不是本地人吧。”男人跟周震南絮叨着。

“是啊，我老家四川的，之前在上海，才来东北一年左右。”周震南回答着男人的问题。

“你来东北找人吧。”男人似乎很明白周震南的意图：“我刚听你们负责的人介绍过你。”

“是啊，我来找我哥，您要是见过一个大头，拉车的，带着重庆口音，也是从上海来的人，跟我说一声，说不定就是我哥呢。”周震南跟男子调笑着。

“我真认识一个跟你说的差不多的，重庆人，大头，上海来的，不过是个开餐馆的，姓张，你姓周，应该不是你哥吧。”男人看似随意的回答着。

“就是他。”周震南一下子激动起来:“先生说的这个餐馆在哪呢，可否带我去一趟呢?”

“在城那边呢，难怪你找了一年还没找到。”男人笑到:“你要不跟我一起去吧，他们现在夜宵应该还没关门。”

“好的，谢谢先生，我去打个照面。”周震南终于找到了张颜齐的消息，连忙跟里面的管理打了个招呼，上了男人的车，去找张颜齐。

路上的周震南十分紧张，仿佛像是第一次见张颜齐一样，不断对着车窗玻璃调整着自己的衣服，生怕出什么问题。

“见哥哥没必要这么紧张吧。”前座的男人开玩笑道，仿佛对周震南的事了如指掌。

“没有，实在是太久没见了。”周震南被戳穿了，脸一下子红了不少。

“没事，我懂的，我也有一个很久没见的哥哥，我要是现在见到他，肯定比你更紧张。”男人笑了笑，想要缓解一下周震南的情绪。

“说到这，还没问呢，先生您贵姓啊？”周震南问了一句，想要转移话题。

“姓李，叫我鑫一就好。”男子的话，同样没有引起周震南的疑心。

城南的铺子冒着热气，铺子前摆着竹箩筐，卤猪蹄的味道混着馄饨的鲜美，格外的香。

“高师傅，你们张老板呢？”鑫一下车，给周震南开了门后，往铺子望了望，却只看见了做菜的高师傅。

“他半年前就跑路了，看样子是不知道从什么门道里挣够了钱，回上海娶媳妇去了。”高师傅看到来的是鑫一：“你看你，大半年没来了吧，这都不知道了。”

周震南一下子扑了空，嘴唇哆嗦着，两眼一抹黑，栽倒在雪地里。

大雪白花花的，就像是黑夜里的光，也像是闪光灯的光。

“杜先生，请问您真的是翟先生的秘密情人么？”这样的光扎在杜煜脸上，前几天，媒体抓拍到他和翟潇闻一起游览游乐场的照片，瞬间登上了各大头版报纸，连带着翟潇闻之前的种种桃色新闻，翟潇闻瞬间成了舆论口中的交际花。

“我只是翟先生的经纪人，那天他替游乐园剪彩，我陪他去，就这样，请各位不要再继续无中生有了，你们的不实言论已经对翟先生造成了巨大的压力，请你们慎重，谢谢。”杜煜一边说着早已准备好的官方言论，一边扎进车里。

“那请问，您二位正在同居，请问是真的么？您从朋友那里横刀夺爱，又是真的么？”问题还在不断地往里面抛，杜煜不耐烦地打响了发动机，开车驶离了片场。

“我说过了，我是喜欢他，但是他对我没有意思，你明白了么？我就是陪他逛个公园而已。”杜煜对着话筒那边的李昀锐大吼着：“你跟夏之光之间的破事，不要拉上我。”

而此时，处在舆论中心的翟潇闻，正一个人坐在屋子里，桌子上的报纸上写着他的花边新闻，放着他和杜煜，夏之光，李昀锐亲密的照片。

开着广播，广播里的女主播，咿咿呀呀的，也在说着这值得整个上海滩称道的故事。

“浪荡”“小三”“脚踏三只船”“新星”“军方关系”“男妓“”骗婚”“廉价”这些被用来形容人性劣根性的词语，一个一个从收音机里跳出来，外人用他们最大的恶意，中伤着一个与他们完全无关的人，仿佛逞了口舌之快，能让他们无意义的生活更有意义似的。

翟潇闻看着桌子的一瓶安眠药，想了想，倒了一大把，全部灌了进去。

睡一觉，说不定一切都好了。

“醒醒。”周震南慢慢睁开眼睛，自己已经被放在一个陌生的店里，眼前鑫一正在不断摇着自己，看来自己刚才是晕过去了。

“这里是哪里啊?”周震南揉揉眼睛，问李鑫一。

“刚才我说的你哥哥的那个店里，你听到了么，他回上海去了，说不定你回上海去，就能找到他了呢？”李鑫一回答道。

“哦哦。”周震南有意识无意识的回答道，晕晕乎乎的起身来，颤颤巍巍的，看起来是低血糖了。

“你是很久没吃东西了么？”李鑫一赶紧要了一碗饺子，往周震南面前一推。

清汤里飘着几个饺子，白菜猪肉馅的，冒着热气，真的很香。

我又要出卖什么，才能换一张回上海的船票呢？


	4. 红昭愿·寒辰

（西江月）

“好梦枉随飞絮，闲愁浓胜香醪。  
不成雨暮与云朝，又是韶光过了。”

翟潇闻再次醒来的时候，何洛洛正趴在自己身边，看窗外是乌七八黑的一片，还能依稀听到几声乌鸦鸣，可能是正在深夜，大家都在睡觉？

西式医院的吊灯明晃晃的，空气里弥漫着刺鼻的消毒水味，身上的病号服不太合身，粗糙的质感让翟潇闻有点扎。浑身上下像是被掏空了一般，喉咙被灼烧的疼，动一下的力气都没有。

似乎感受到了病人的苏醒，原本趴在床边何洛洛一下子起身来了，翟潇闻看着他布满红血丝的双眼，想想那一大瓶安眠药，心里顿生万般感慨。

“闻闻，你醒啦。”何洛洛的声音听起来应该是刚刚哭过，喉咙还有些喑哑，赶紧向门外喊去：“护士，护士，病人醒了。”

几个护士带着医生进来了，那个医生带着凉蓝色的口罩，冲着翟潇闻身上一通乱摸式的检查。翟潇闻也不知道他们做了什么，大概看了看，又调了调吊针，挂了几瓶新的东西上去，跟何洛洛叮咛了几句，之后便离开了，冷漠地，像是机器执行着什么不愿意做的工作一样。

“洛洛……”翟潇闻艰难地往上引身子，看来是坐起来，身体却不听使唤，死死地倒在下面，只能虚弱的说几句话：“你怎么来了。”

何洛洛此时已经哭成了泪人，看着翟潇闻，一言不发。

“也哥……圻圻呢……还有囡囡……他们呢？”翟潇闻勉强着身子，问何洛洛。

“他们待会就来看你，你好好休息，别说话了。”何洛洛赶紧起来把想要起身的翟潇闻扶回病床上躺好。

“对不起啊……”翟潇闻躺在床上，望着天花板：“给你们添麻烦了，都出去这么久了，还让你们担心。”

“没事没事，大家都是一家人，我们永远欢迎你回来，永远愿意照顾你。”何洛洛泣不成声地安慰着翟潇闻。

有几声敲门声回荡在空荡荡的病房里，何洛洛四下明白，听到翟潇闻醒来的消息，该来的人总归是要来的。

“你好好休息啊，我出去和医生聊一聊。”何洛洛握了握翟潇闻冰凉的手，随便找了个借口便出门去了。

“你们还来干什么？嫌他被你们害的不够惨是么？”何洛洛调整了调整语调，冷冷地对走廊板凳上坐着的三个人说。

“他还好么？”夏之光的眼圈也红红的，匆忙问出来的何洛洛。

“不用你关心，他好不好和你有关系么？”何洛洛的声音依然冷冷的，就像这凌冬的医院，寒的彻骨。

“洛洛，你让我们进去看他一眼吧，就一眼就好。”李昀锐低声祈求着。

“你们还想刺激他呢？再搞搞人就死了，死了你们就高兴了?”何洛洛从来没有这么生气过。

杜煜没有说话，叹了一口气，捏了捏旁边两人的肩膀，眼神示意他们一起离开。

“那我们就先走了，有什么需要跟我们说，我们一直都在。”夏之光还有点恋恋不舍，但是呆在这里吃的也是闭门羹，医院外还有一大堆破事要处理，只能先离开。

“我有需要，我需要你们走的越远越好，远到消失在他的生活中，明白了么？”何洛洛像是训着做错了事的孩子，丝毫不留情面。

三人灰溜溜的离开了，皮鞋落在石板上，脚步声敲在走廊里，清脆的让人心疼。

“你把他们都赶走了，打算怎么跟里面的人说?”焉栩嘉像往常一样，从后背抱住了何洛洛，勾下身来，下巴放在他肩上，轻轻的问道，温柔的让人觉得虚假。

“再说吧，总不能让他们再刺激他了。”何洛洛长叹了一口气，在焉栩嘉怀里，他居然也有一丝释然和安全感，现在总是不想想那么多了。

“咱们住的地方有空房间，他出院了跟我住吧，你别动坏心思啊。”何洛洛靠在焉栩嘉胸口，眼睛斜向上望，看着焉栩嘉杏仁一般的眼睛。

“你就不怕他被我们做的事情吓着。”焉栩嘉笑了笑。

“你动作小点不就是了，想玩大的，就出去找个地方喽。”何洛洛自然明白焉栩嘉说的是什么意思:“有时间把你那屋子里的东西搬回去，反正你们公馆里的人对你做的事也见怪不怪了，别吓到晓雯就行了。”

“他又不是小孩子，你跟我在一起，他自然知道每天的日常是什么样的，没必要吧。”焉栩嘉继续和何洛洛打着彼此心照不宣的哑谜。

“他这个人表面看起来什么都不在乎，实际上多心，到最后又生什么枝节，多麻烦，你听我的，换个地方，好不好，我给你多开几个权限。”何洛洛小声地哄着焉栩嘉。

“好吧，不许反悔。我还有事，你自己也好好休息。”焉栩嘉放开何洛洛，跟着离开了医院。

何洛洛送走了焉栩嘉，推门回到病房，此时的翟潇闻，还在拼命尝试着起身下床。

“他们仨来了是么？”翟潇闻猜到了何洛洛并不高明的谎言。

“没有，也哥他们之前照顾你也好久没睡了，我让他们先睡一会。”何洛洛自然明白这个“仨”是什么意思，只是刻意打着哈哈，编织着另一个谎言。

“你没必要瞒我的，他们肯定来了吧。”翟潇闻声音很虚，但是心底里却如明镜一样，比谁都清楚。何洛洛看瞒不下去了，只能点点头。

翟潇闻放弃了起身，将头重重的摔在枕头上，连叹气都没什么力了。

“你那天是被杜煜发现的，他当时就把你带到医院来洗胃，好不容易捡回一条命，大夫说你可能醒不过来了，我们就在这轮着照顾你，三四个月了，这都年末了，不过你可算还是醒来了，醒来了就好。”

何洛洛慢慢地说着这段时间发生的事，大家都走了，这三个月过的也算波澜不惊，偌大一个上海，何洛洛也只剩翟潇闻一个亲人了。

“外面的人是怎么说的？”翟潇闻在风言风语中活了那么长时间，自然知道媒体会怎么写，可是他还是想问问，就跟杜煜一再跟他说不要看报纸，自己还是会从小孩那里买一份去看一样。

“没什么，也就是说一些可惜，人言可畏之类的话，经过了阮玲玉那事，大家也都包容了许多了。”何洛洛含糊其词地回答着。

“他们肯定在大肆报道我的私生活吧，和三个男人同时交往，到最后还自尽，还一些别的什么话，我想都不用想就知道。”翟潇闻在娱乐场里走了一趟，明白那些拿笔有嘴的人有多么恶毒，他们没有什么记忆的，只有一个又一个的消息，搅和着人言，令人生畏。

真的假的，不重要，他的想法，不重要，重要的只有故事是否吸引人，是否能成为万千人茶余饭后的谈资和流言。

何洛洛没有否认，舆论几乎将翟潇闻的经历扒了个干净，什么男妓出身，什么来者不拒，什么耍心机傍上贵公子，什么脚踩三支船，什么全靠关系毫无才华，没人考证真假，也无人关心缘由，他像是被人脱光了衣服的罪犯，曝光在镜头下，任人品评与恶言中伤。

“他们三个还好吧，没有被影响吧？”翟潇闻小心问道。

“都什么时候了，你还在关心他们？”何洛洛苦笑着，心底很不是滋味。

“他们都算是上流社会的，遇上我这事，我要死了倒还好，没死掉，他们压力肯定也会很大吧。”眼泪从翟潇闻眼角落下，翟潇闻已经虚弱到控制不了了。

“李昀锐家里很快给他找了门亲事，年后就结婚，杜煜家就是搞报纸的，几篇文章把这件事摘得干干净净，夏之光倒是很刚，听说和家里闹掰了，现在一个人在外面住，不过他们这些富家公子啊，谁能离了家里活，过几天没钱了估计就回去娶亲了吧。”何洛洛看翟潇闻那么不珍惜自己，想着他若是知道了实情，说不定就死心了，也没有要隐瞒的意思了，干脆全说了。

“挺好的。”翟潇闻虚弱的说完一句话，勉强挤出一个微笑：“我也不可能回去唱歌了，能回红昭楼跟大家团聚了，就是可能以后接不到客，要大家养着我了。”

提到这里，想着四散在各地的大家，何洛洛终于没忍住，刚刚才回收一点的情绪，马上又决了堤，开始大哭了起来。

“你哭什么，嫌弃我么？”翟潇闻一脸不解。

“没什么，我们欢迎你，你回来，我们养你。”何洛洛摇摇头，泪中带着笑。

要过年了，1935年的晚冬，再熬一段时间，或许就是1936年的早春了吧。

（贺圣朝）

“花开花谢，都来几许？且高歌休诉。  
不知来岁牡丹时，再相逢何处？”

张颜齐来长春小半年了，到了除夕夜，听着馆子外面的鞭炮声，忽然想起了上海那个不算是家的家。

“小张，过年不回去一趟啊。”后厨的老高收拾了东西，打了烊，问坐在门口发呆的张颜齐。

“我家里人好早就死了，也没什么老家让我回了。”张颜齐勉强地笑了笑，装作一副不太在意的样子，回了老爷子一句：“倒是您老人家，过年也不回家，在这陪我个流浪汉？”

“害，我东北人啊，回去不就是眨眼的事，你才是吧，也不回去看看你媳妇？”老高从后厨捞出几个剩下的肘子，切了几块，码在一个碗里，从后厨端出来。

“东北也分好多地方呢，荒郊野岭的，您坐车真不一定有我坐船回去快，您要是准备回去，就跟我说一声，我明个起关了店就是了。”张颜齐避开了老高的问题。

“你跟我在这打什么哈哈呢，我问你媳妇的事呢，你再不回去，人家黄花闺女熬不住家里的压力，嫁人了，我看你个憨憨怎么办？”老高将切好的猪蹄子肉往张颜齐面前一摆，给他抽了双筷子。

“我巴不得他早点跟了别人呢，等着我这个不成器的也不是事。”张颜齐直接上手，捏起一块猪蹄，张嘴啃了起来。

“你这个人，真的是奇怪，哪有希望自己媳妇跟别人跑了的。”老高给自己倒了杯黄酒，抬手便直接一杯下肚，热酒的暖意升上心头。

“他家世好，追求的人也多，还都是达官显贵的，我以前就是个给他拉车的，也不知道他是怎么喜欢上我的，我给不了他好日子，所以希望他再找呢。”张颜齐也倒了一碗，喝了两口，图个暖身子的作用。

“人家姑娘喜欢一个人，不讲道理的，喜欢上你你还不愿意了，什么人啊。”老高也没用筷子，直接上手捏起一块猪脚塞进嘴里：“我真是越来越看不懂你们这些年轻人了。”

“为他好啊，跟我一起吃苦，他愿意，我还不愿意呢。”张颜齐啃着肉，门外大雪纷飞，冬日的长春，纵然是春城，也依然暗的冰凉。

“人家说不定就是愿意跟你一起过过苦日子呢，毕竟没吃过苦，哪里知道甜是什么味道呢？我年轻的时候，就从来不让我老爹给我安排，媳妇都是人家愿意，自己选的，图的就是一个苦中有甜。你倒好，人家本来愿意跟你吃苦，你却巴不得人家泡在蜂蜜罐子里，泡到最后泡干了。”老高又喝了一杯。

“您豁达，我们南方人小心眼，我就只希望他能衣食无忧，安安全全的 ，这就够了。而且，我也没放弃啊，这不是开着馆子么，钱赚够了就回去娶他。”

张颜齐盯着窗外的雪，他之前从没见过雪，来了东北，第一次下的时候那叫一个高兴，整条街上跑，跟个三四岁小孩一样，现在看多了，也见怪不怪了。

“你们啊，一个个都不知道在想什么。我儿子也是，他现在估摸着也27了，不知道找了没有，那孩子从小不近女色，不知道在想什么。现在你也是，守着个媳妇，平时辛辛苦苦的，问起来倒希望人家赶快再找，都什么人啊。”老高呵呵笑道：“你也别跟我在这说什么你没放弃，黑的白的，这东北到处都是能捞快钱的地方，你要是真心想娶人家，早就捞一笔钱走了，到底啊，还是没想法，在这磨时间自我安慰。”

被揭穿的张颜齐没有说话，只是默默啃着猪蹄子，像是在思考什么。

“给你指个路，往北边林子里走，倒点土货，出国卖给毛子，来钱快，正好现在冬天，快到早春了，能活着出来，钱就够回去娶媳妇，知道了么。”老高似乎很有经验，点了点张颜齐，往北边指了指。

“谢谢你啊，老高，要想赚钱我早就去找那个李老板了，也不会拖到现在。”张颜齐没有出去的意思。

“我还不了解你小子，假正经一个，不愿意给日本人干活就是了，这搜林子又不是给日本人干活，你自己有本事自己挣钱，怎么不行了，相反，你挣了钱，还给国家带了经济发展呢，别觉得不光彩，要去赶紧去。”老高推了推张颜齐的背，一下子给他推的晃了几下。

张颜齐听到这里，有些心动了。

“那这铺子……”张颜齐嗫嚅道。

“没事，我给你打点，你赚了钱直接去上海娶了媳妇再回来见我，到时候我保证给你一笔大彩金。”老高笑呵呵的，觉得这呆瓜终于开了窍：“这年我也不过了，来培训培训你这搜林子的事。”

白雪压了松树，一阵风吹过，哗啦哗啦的吹了一地，可是雪盖到雪上，到底也没什么变化就是了。

“我好久没见过这么大的雪了。”刘也拍了拍自己的衣裳，又拍了拍高嘉朗身上落的雪渣子，高嘉朗抖了抖伞，雪籽化了水，湿在门口的水泥地上。

“可不是，上海一年四季都暖和，雨多，就是没雪。”高嘉朗附和着，嘴里冒着白气，刘也嘴唇冻的通红，像是一颗冰葡萄，倒是显得气色更好了。

“你不就去了上海三四个月么，说的跟真的一样。”刘也又扒拉扒拉高嘉朗的头发，扫了雪花下来。

“你也是东北人啊，东北雪不比北平这点毛毛大，见到这跟多吃惊似的。”高嘉朗调笑了几句。

“说不过你，不跟你说了。”刘也进了开了暖气的屋子，脱了外套围巾挂在门口的架子上。

“今天见的这个人怎么样，是不是觉得是个能做大事的。”高嘉朗也脱了大外套，穿着件薄衣，钻到刘也怀里。

“挺好的，有见识有胆量，就是有点不切实际了。”刘也纤细的手指摸着高嘉朗的脸，高嘉朗顺着舔了舔。

“怎么样，当时没选错人吧，他们搞理论，我代他们搞实践就是了，我只是觉得，马克思这一套啊，在中国能救我们这样的百姓，这就行了。”高嘉朗靠在刘也大腿上，慢慢说到。

“行，你说的对，就是千万别叫别人听见了，国军查这件事查的紧呢，焉栩嘉纵然能保你，手也长不到北平来，小心点为好。”刘也比了个安静的手势。

“明白了。”高嘉朗又往刘也身上蹭了蹭。

“干嘛，这才几点啊?”刘也明白高嘉朗的意思，只是这大白天的，他们下午还要去见一个卖子弹的。

“还有俩小时嘛。”高嘉朗就像个小孩:“我觉得你啊，被冻一冻，更好看了，那小嘴，我真的一路上都想嘬一口，到底还是东北人，冷了才好看。”

“冻破了才那么红的，你倒好，指望我天天受冻。”刘也偏过头去，脸不知道是暖气烘的还是怎么着，已经红了大半。

“哪有，冰山美人冰山美人，总是要冰才更好看嘛。”说着就要往刘也脸上亲。

“你给我一边哈喇去吧，晚上再说，现在给我好好睡午觉。”刘也躲闪着，推了高嘉朗一把。

“就亲一下，就一下。”高嘉朗语气居然变的撒起娇来。

“那就一下，不能多。”刘也拿他没辙，只能停住，把脸凑了凑。

高嘉朗笑嘻嘻的，对着刘也鲜红的嘴，轻轻贴了上去，冻破的嘴有一点血的清甜味。高嘉朗将刘也慢慢放倒在沙发上，开始解他的衣服。

“不是说就一下么？”刘也红着脸，这个深深的吻倒也让他有些迷醉了，并没有直接拒绝。

“我总不能下面硬着去见人家，你说是吧？”高嘉朗笑嘻嘻的，手上的动作没有停。

“真的是……一天到晚没个正经的。”刘也嘴上半是娇气的抱怨到，缓缓扒拉下高嘉朗的裤子，自己裤子已经被高嘉朗脱到膝盖，刘也从口袋了掏出那一小圆盖润滑，用纤长的手指转了转，一边和高嘉朗深吻着，一边慢慢张开双腿，自己用手指做着润滑。

“好了，可以了。”刘也将盖子盖上，揣回兜里，用力将双腿夹在高嘉朗身上，将下体微微张开，对着高嘉朗的肉棒。

“还是我媳妇对我最好。”高嘉朗真的憨憨的，慢慢插了进去，开始前后运动。

“谁让仗着你吃饭呢。”刘也一边轻微的喘着气，一边娇声说道。

屋外很冷，屋内开着暖气，不仅仅是暖和了，甚至有点热了。

（风入松）

“黄蜂频扑秋千索，有当时纤手香凝。”

“一个广东偷渡过来卖菜的，装什么洋人啊。”孙圻峻好说歹说，一通比划，才从一个菜商那里买到一大把上海青，买完嘴里就鼓囊了一句，那人果然听的懂中文，白了孙圻峻一眼。

他和任世豪来香港也快一年了，盛夏的香港真的有点热，晒得黄黑黄黑的香港人每天在这座新城里装作与世无争，与大陆比，这里确实算是孤岛了，没有战火，没有纷争。从大陆来，肤白貌美的孙圻峻，从外表到处事风格，处处都显得格格不入。

香港的美人是糖醋排骨，除了骨头就一点肉，还淋着其实不怎么好看的焦黄色的汤汁，美其名曰小麦色；上海的美人是西湖醋鱼，丰腴且白净，却又不是胖，只是前凸后翘，皮肤吹弹可破，散发着肉味。

任世豪在一个教会大学上课，修读商学，也不住宿，两人在学校附近租了个房子。孙圻峻就每天给他买菜做饭，中午给他送去，晚上他回来一起吃，日子虽然波澜不惊，但也算是有模有样，每天都有些新鲜事，能在床上一起分享。

有时候孙圻峻也会很想念上海那边的事，圻轩后来怎么样了，他和赵让还幸福么，自己走后，洛洛能撑住么，焉栩嘉是不是还待他很好，他也读到了翟潇闻自杀的报道，也看了很多他的流言蜚语，除了骂骂那些无良的编辑记者，也不敢打电话写信回去，怕是又暴露了，连累了大家。

“圻圻，我有个事要跟你说。”凉拌烧鸡浇着麻油，散发着暖热的香气，任世豪突然开口。

“怎么了，你说呗。”孙圻峻夹起一筷子小青菜放到碗里，赶了几口饭。

“我爹让我回去成亲，他说成完亲，带着人家一起再来香港学习，不然就要断了我的生活费。”任世豪低下头，像是做了什么错事。

“哦，好啊。”孙圻峻像是个没事人一样回答着：“那就回去啊，我没你还能活，你没了你爹的钱，活不下去吧。”

“可是，当初……”任世豪虽然知道有一天会被逼着娶亲，但却没料到这一切会来的那么快，可能是香港有什么眼线，让他爹知道了他在香港做的事。

“事情都会变的，而且我也不喜欢你，你没必要在我这吊死的。”孙圻峻又往自己嘴巴里扒了一大口饭，没有菜，他之前从来没吃过那么多。

“可是我还喜欢你啊，我真的不能没有你。”任世豪放下饭碗，恳切的看着孙圻峻。

“那能怎么样，喜欢能当饭吃么，你爹断了你的财路，你指望我养你？”孙圻峻还在吃，他夹起一大块鸡子，直接塞进了嘴里，骨头也跟着嚼，也不管是不是划破了嘴。

两人陷入了沉默，只是吃着饭和菜，像是讨论着谁家的袜子又被风刮进来了一样稀松平常。

“你放心，等我爹死了，我马上来找你，把你光明正大的娶进门。”任世豪很现实，最终放弃了挣扎，选择了给出一个很远的承诺。

“怎么娶，是去照相馆照张相，还是去找个无聊的人写封文件，还是摆酒席宴宾客，这些你现在就可以做啊，只要你不怕别人看着你拉着个男的，我都无所谓。”

孙圻峻自然明白，性别的鸿沟，时代的局限，他此生永远无法跨越。

“那你在香港怎么办？”任世豪一下子将手伸得很远，拉住了孙圻峻的手：“答应我，不要再做那个了好么？”

“怎么了，我之前做了那么久，也没见你有什么反应，现在担心什么。”孙圻峻对任世豪的声音冷的像是一个陌生人，完全不像已经风雨共担了两年的恋人。

“之前是之前，只你跟了我之后，又回去做那个，我总感觉，自己很窝囊。”任世豪低着头，一脸不甘。

“我教人练武，给人做保镖，大不了洗盘子缝衣服，不卖身总能活下去，不用你担心。”孙圻峻还是答应了任世豪的要求。

“那就好，你等着我。”任世豪言辞恳切:“我结了婚回香港就来找你，拿钱在外面养你。”

“不必了，人家姑娘家也是娘生爹养的，没欠你的，能跟你对上家里也是有钱有势的，好好待人家。我们早晚都是总要走到这一步的，我有心里预期。”

孙圻峻明白，他们这一行，总要经历那个依靠的人娶妻生子的关卡，他一开始就不想继续做那个在外面的恶人，所有的故事，停在那里就足够了。

“那我们……算是……”任世豪眼眶湿了。

“分开吧，我很感谢你为我做的一切，但是我真的不喜欢你，真的，也没有舍不得。你有你的大好前程，家里有娇妻万财。这辈子算我欠你的，很多人都要闹，但是我不会，这份成全，就当是我唯一的回报吧，希望你能收下。”孙圻峻眼眶也有些红了，嘴上却依然不饶人的讲着。

“好的吧。”任世豪明白了孙圻峻的想法，拿起碗继续吃饭。

“什么时候的船票？”孙圻峻装作不在意的问道。

“明天上午的。”任世豪大口吃着饭，想要掩盖自己心底的悲凉。

“我给你收拾东西，等你走后，我找到住的地方就搬出去，这样等这间房子的女主人来了，也不会怀疑什么？”孙圻峻起身进屋，准备收拾任世豪回去用的东西。

几滴眼泪滴在铺好的衣服上，孙圻峻竭力让自己不发出声音，想了想，最后留下任世豪贴身一件白丝汗衫。

再铁石心肠的人，两年了，没有缘也有份了。

天津卫的某个巷子里，一个瘦弱的男孩子被逼到了角落，旁边跟着他的人已经被打的昏倒在地上了，围堵的人还剩下三四个壮汉，看着无助的他，露出了一副奸笑。

“救命啊，有没有人啊。”男孩带着哭腔大喊着，一边呼喊一边往后退。

“别喊了，这地没人住，就算有人，也没人能来救你的，你今个还是给我们哥几个爽爽，我们都是人中蛟龙，保证让你爽翻，你自己也不亏不是。”领头的男人露出猥琐的笑容，说着就往男孩身上扑，扯起了男孩的衣服。

正在男孩绝望之时，只见一阵白影，几下便锤倒了一个壮汉，肖凯中一脚踩在那领头的人脸上，一脸杀气的看着剩下的人，余者被这锋利的眼神刮着，皆匆忙逃窜了。

“欺负人家不会武功的，你们算什么练武之人。”肖凯中踹了那人一脚，那人已经碎了几颗牙，看着一脸怒气的肖凯中，也只得匆忙起身，赶快跑了。

肖凯中这才回头看那个被胁迫的男孩子，没想到，竟然是余承恩。

“余老板，怎么……”肖凯中一脸吃惊。

“没什么，今天想着出来逛一圈，踏个青什么的，没想到遇上这群人，我武馆是从我爹那里继承来的，我不会武功，还好遇到了你，要不然，今天可是不能干净着出去了。”余承恩在肖凯中的搀扶下缓缓起身，柔弱的说道。

“您还好么，我们家就在附近，要不要去坐坐，休息休息，上个药什么的。”肖凯中说道。

“不劳烦了，我这衣不蔽体的，要是被你家先生看到，要想别的的。”余承恩此时下半身已经被撕了差不多，上身的衣服也破了些，露出洁白的皮肤和些许肉来。

“没事，我先生一直都很大度的，你们俩尺码差不多吧，说不定他还会拿自己的衣服给你呢，而且你这看起来也崴了脚，走不了的，我背你就是了。”肖凯中也没有想多，毕竟讨好了北方武学的第一把交椅比什么都重要。

“那就谢谢肖师傅了。”余承恩顺势趴在肖凯中背上，肖凯中抱着他的大腿，没注意便直接摸上了大腿根。

“抱歉。”肖凯中感受着手间一股冰凉的丝滑，赶紧放下来，但是这样又是把人家吊在自己身上，说不定会加重伤势，他也不知道怎么办。

“没事的，”余承恩对着肖凯中耳边轻轻说了一句。

春风和暖，伴着柳絮，吹得人总是心痒痒。

（莺啼序）

“碧桃数点飞花，涌出宫沟，溯春万里。”

“我家先生估计出去买东西去了，现在不在。”肖凯中将余承恩轻轻放在沙发上，拿起桌上的茶壶给余承恩倒了一杯茶：“他泡茶一绝，这茶虽然有点凉了，但还是有滋味，余老板不嫌弃的话尝一尝。”

“谢谢肖师傅。”余承恩接过肖凯中递过来的茶，轻轻抿了一口，只带着点余温的茶水在舌尖泛着清甜：“果然是好茶叶好茶艺呢，肖师傅有这么个好先生，小生着实羡慕了。”

“是啊，上辈子修来的福分。”肖凯中在内屋翻找着什么：“先生以前穿过和服么？”

“不麻烦您了，我坐一坐，脚踝舒服了回去就是了。”余承恩知道肖凯中是在给他找任豪的衣服。

“没事，我先生衣服多而且好看，余老板看着哪件喜欢带走就是，他巴不得我给他买新的。”肖凯中心里只想着怎么讨好余承恩，毕竟如果余承恩松了口，他之后能少去不少麻烦。

“那就麻烦您了，找件素的就是。”余承恩嘴角露出一抹难以察觉的微笑，开始轻轻地脱身上的衣服。

“您看看，这件藏青色的合不合身。”肖凯中手腕上搭着衣服出门，就看到了全身上下，一丝不挂的余承恩。

余老板确实没练过武，胳膊细的只挂了层软肉，腰细而平滑，没有练武的人常见的棱角分明的腹肌，只有点薄薄的肌肉形状，大腿有点粗粗的，肉实实的，小腿上的线条很流畅，看来以前是练过腿上功夫……暖白皮肤，配上很瘦却又有点肉感的身材，像个洗干净了的桃子，白里透着红，软塌塌的，捏一捏能透出水来。加上一双灵动娇俏的鹿眼，直勾勾地盯着你，像是能把谁的魂勾出来。

而他此刻，一只胳膊搭在另一边的肩膀上，另一只手轻轻盖着私处，大腿并拢，膝盖微弯，小腿张开一个小角度，脸色通红，像是没见过人的小新娘一样，轻轻咬着嘴唇，眼神落在肖凯中身上。

橙色的坞香，烧着暧昧萌动。

余承恩越走越近，舌头轻轻舔了舔肖凯中的耳垂，肖凯中已经能感受到他的呼吸声和温度了。

这几乎已经算是明示了，肖凯中咽了咽口水，身体有些颤抖。

“余老板以前学过跳舞吧。”肖凯中轻轻推了余承恩一把，将手里的衣服递给余承恩，微笑着：“我先生说，学过跳舞的人，身体弱，但是小腿结实，我那时还不明白，现在看了余老板，懂了。”

余承恩接过衣服，尴尬的笑了笑，穿上了，任豪的衣服果然和他很合，还带着一股淡淡的茶的味道，余承恩翻了翻，从口袋里翻出一个茉莉花茶包。

“你家先生真的很喜欢茶呢，也不用香水，衣服里放花茶，就当香水了。”余承恩深知自己这一次是丢人了，只能有一句没一句的叉着话题。

“他不喜欢花茶，觉得花茶不是茶，坏了味，可是我有一次一不小心买了一大包茉莉花茶回来，他就拿来熏衣服了，平时不是那么大手大脚的人。”肖凯中在厨房切着菜，菜刀撞到砧板的声音咣当咣当的砸在余承恩心上。

“行，那我就先走了，改天来还衣服。”余承恩说着就辞了别。

“好的，我这手里忙着饭，就不去送先生了。”肖凯中没有一丁点挽留的意思。

任豪进门的时候，桌之上摆着一整桌子的菜，青椒肉丝，上汤娃娃菜，清蒸螃蟹，麻婆豆腐，汽锅鸡……

“干嘛，今天怎么这么勤快？”任豪将刚买的日用品随手丢在桌子上，问肖凯中。

肖凯中没回话，冲上来抱着任豪就是一顿啃，脸在他脖子，胸前蹭来蹭去，像是吸毒的人，沉醉在任豪身体的味道里，边闻便要脱了衣服做事。

“又发什么疯了。”任豪笑的很无奈，也只能任着他跟个小孩一样在自己怀里：“那么大个个头，我还没在你怀里撒娇，你倒先往我这来了。”

“没什么，想你了。”肖凯中声音也变的软了起来，回想着刚才悬崖边缘的自己，他对任豪的爱又加了不知道多少。

“先吃饭好不好，做了这么多，凉了怎么办？”任豪将肖凯中的脸捧起来，真的像是在安慰一个才7-8岁的小孩。

清潭武馆内，一群老板正急的团团转，一会嫌汤凉了，一会嫌肉咸了，心理有刺，嘴上也就挑的忙不过来，直到看到门口期待已久的，瘦瘦的身影，众人才总算安定下来。

“怎么样啊，余老板？”众人赶紧迎了上来，想知道余承恩的计划实现了多少。

“不抵用，这个师娘有点东西，只剩下私底下硬打一个办法了。”余承恩的计划落了空，他自己心底也是不知道是什么滋味，有尊敬，也有难受，能在这乱世不移心改性，不是件容易的事，可正是这份他欣赏的毅力，搅乱了他所有的计划。

“可是他那个样子，怎么是我们打的过的啊。”众人看着余承恩的计划落了空，知道自己武馆日后难免被踢，出钱是小，丢人是大啊。

“暗地里打，对付这种人大家之前也都习惯了吧，不必在我这装老好人，不过是难打罢了。”余承恩坐在上席，喝了一口碗里的汤，将碗“咣当”砸在桌子上。

骨头汤是浓白色的，上面星星落落的飘着几块煮烂的冬瓜和肉屑。

“闻闻，你尝尝这个，我觉得这汤还不错。”何洛洛用了几乎全部的心思，想要去分掉翟潇闻的注意力。

毕竟，这是李昀锐的婚礼。

那个年不好过，焉栩嘉有自己的家宴，被媒体抛弃的翟潇闻，刚刚出院，又要面对剩下四个人全都离开的现实，他和何洛洛呆着偌大的房子里，笨手笨脚的做着年夜饭。

“我好想吃囡囡烧的鸡啊。”何洛洛看着锅里怎么煮都不熟的菜，语气里充满了对过去的怀念。

“我也不会烧菜，在楼里是也哥，出去有小林，有杜煜，我好久没做饭了。”翟潇闻双手握刀，砍着白菜，白菜被砍得七零八落的，看来他确实不太擅长这东西。

“不是约好不提他们了。”何洛洛听着翟潇闻的话，又生气起来。

“好的，不提。”翟潇闻笑着答应着，把切得七零八落的白菜全部扔进了锅里，随便丢点配料，盖上锅盖就闷起来。

“是挺好喝的，比你做得好。”翟潇闻喝了一口何洛洛推过来的汤，眼睛仍然盯着那一条花道，红色的地毯铺在礼堂前的青翠草地上，白色的大理石柱子定在红毯旁边，柱子上摆着百合和玫瑰的花束。

“洛洛，你说，我们这辈子，有机会走这样一条花道么。”翟潇闻突然很认真的问何洛洛。

“我们啊，不可能了吧，现在半个西式婚礼报纸都要来拍，更何况是两个男人办一场完整的，原汁原味的西式婚礼呢，除非你找个姑娘结婚，但是人家姑娘又不傻，犯不着跟我们这群吃软饭的过。”何洛洛一边继续吃着自助的餐点，一边跟翟潇闻分析着。

“说的也是啊，早知道，我应该趁没人的时候，自己去走一趟的。”翟潇闻笑的呆呆傻傻的。

“新人来啦！”举着摄像机的人大喊了一句，大家的注意力都被集中了过来，纷纷站到红毯旁边，准备迎接一段美满的爱情。

今天的李昀锐穿着笔挺的黑西服，手里挽着身穿白色纱裙的女方，缓缓地走在红毯上，笑起来，两个眼睛又眯在了一起，一如往常。

翟潇闻把何洛洛往后拉了拉，显然是不想被看见。

“今天是他一辈子一次的大好日子，别给他扫兴吧。”翟潇闻小声说着，言语间带着哽咽。

红毯边的众人朝新人撒着花瓣，粉红色玫瑰落在他们身上，唱诗班配合着交响乐团，看起来，真的很幸福呢。

“李昀锐先生，请问，你愿意娶徐敏睿小姐为妻，从今以后，无论贫穷还是富有、无论环境是好是坏，是健康是疾病，是成功是失败，都支持她、爱护她、与她同甘共苦，直到离世么？”

牧师念出誓词，本来充满粉色气泡的场景，现在就像一把一把的刀，一下一下地，刺进翟潇闻身体。

“我愿意。”李昀锐笑着回答，何洛洛很认真地看着他的表情，心想他总会迟疑一下，可是，他也没有迟疑。

“走吧。”翟潇闻低着头，拉着何洛洛打算离开，眼泪已经从他脸颊落在精心打上的领结上，慢慢泛开，把浅蓝淹成了深蓝。

“闻闻，你跟我去北平吧，我们不做大明星了，我也不做什么贵公子了，我们就找个小地方，只有我们俩，不管多穷，不管多糟糕，但是我还能保护你，一辈子那种。”

其实我们本可以白头偕老，但是我犯了错，你也选择了更好的生活，我们这下才真的是，回不去了。

（沁园春）

“载酒追游，联镳归晚，灯火平康寻梦云。”

黑夜里，何洛洛全身赤裸，双眼被蒙住，双手捆在身后的椅子上，被一个人扔在一间漆黑的仓库里，下体被塞了一根芭蕉，估计现在已经被何洛洛挤烂了，后穴里一点一点的往外流着水果的汁液。

忽然有人打开了灯，习惯黑暗的眼睛突然被光刺了一下，偏过头去想要盖一盖。

“这个傍晚有人来照顾你么？”低如鼓点的声音，来者将他的大腿分开，大腿之间的小穴已经变的粉红，带着血丝，将原本完全塞进去的芭蕉微微吐出来一点，阴茎无精打采的耷拉在肚子上，带着已经干掉的精液，看来射了不少次。

“没有呢，可能哥哥太放荡了，没人吃的下去。”何洛洛有意无意的回答着。

“那我看你自己也挺爽的啊。”焉栩嘉坏笑着，就着已经露出来的一点，将芭蕉整个抽了出来，被填了很久的穴口，还没有完全收拢，在滴滴答答地往外流水。

“没有，还在等弟弟来照顾哥哥呢。”何洛洛用力将下体收了收，但是确实已经被塞了很久，没有办法。芭蕉汁带着甜腻的味道，大腿之间也变的黏糊糊的。

焉栩嘉将何洛洛的绳子解开，何洛洛一下子将焉栩嘉扑倒。

“蒙着眼睛也这么准？”焉栩嘉倒没有反抗的意思，任凭何洛洛在他身上爬来爬去。

“习惯了黑夜，就习惯了用耳朵来分辨一切了。”何洛洛笑着，用手摸索着解开了焉栩嘉的裤子，露出早已充血的阴茎，一口填了进去。

“那要不要我关了灯？”焉栩嘉享受着何洛洛柔软的双唇，轻轻问道。

“不要，就这样，你能看到我，我却不能看到你。”何洛洛只是打算做做润滑，口了一会，就往上爬，将穴口对准勃起的肉棒，直接坐了下去。

“果然自己把自己操松了，现在我的尺码都是直接吃进去了。”焉栩嘉双手抓着何洛洛的屁股，开始动腰抽插。

“你别动，我来。”何洛洛直起身子，将焉栩嘉定好，自己开始在他的肉棒上上上下下。

焉栩嘉默许了，任凭着何洛洛上下晃动，嘴中娇喘，仿佛被嫖的是自己。

香港总是很热，大概是因为在热带，又靠海，海风吹着，一年四季温度都差不多。

孙圻峻一个人坐在酒吧的吧台边，穿着一件白宽布衫子和一条紧身的西裤，此时正用手指捏着鸡尾酒杯里的盐橄榄，慵懒地搅拌着那一层浅浅的蓝色，像是个刚经历了烦心事的男青年，散发着“今夜带我回家，谁都可以”的落寞气息。

上钩的人不在少数，人吃多了糖醋排骨，总是会想换换口味，更何况是一道散发着免费气息的上等佳肴。

“帅哥，等谁呢？”一个英国人坐到孙圻峻旁边的座位上，用口齿不清的蹩脚中文搭着讪。

“Nobody, just hang out.”孙圻峻英文也不太好，他没像圻轩那样接受过正统的西式教育，只有偶尔宫小姐教的几句，和他在香港这一年摸索出来的一些的英文。

“May I buy you a drink?”洋人激动起来，掏出钱包就要给孙圻峻买酒。

“Thank you，I have got one.”孙圻峻摇摇手中的马提尼，纤纤细指捻出那枚油橄榄，轻轻放在双唇之上，抿了一口，又丢回杯子里，溅起蓝色的水花。

洋人已经被他撩的心痒痒，一时也不知道怎么是好，额头上的笑纹，竟冒出汗来。

“I am a little hungry, maybe we can have a dinnne together?”孙圻峻看着慌神的洋人，心理不知道是嘲讽还是可怜，进一步推进了自己的计划。

“My pleasure！”洋人回答的肯定决断，却还要装回英国人的绅士优雅，伸出手来，像认识了个什么商界好伙伴一样，握握手。

奢华的跑车，高档的葡萄牙餐厅，摇曳的灯光，看来这次上钩的是条大鱼，够孙圻峻吃几个月那种。

“Waiter.”那个名叫Benny的英国人打了个响指，准备点菜。

一个高个子服务生，端着菜谱，胳膊上挂着白色的餐巾，毕恭毕敬的上来点菜。

熟悉的长腿，熟悉的修长身材，熟悉的声音，纵然梳了精致的西洋油头，嘴里蹦着干脆的利落的英文，孙圻峻还是能一眼认出他来。

“你怎么来香港了？”孙圻峻最后回绝了Benny载他回家的邀请，放走了这条大鱼，和与他许久不见的师兄，并排走在香港的大街上。

香港的霓虹灯好亮，路灯也好亮，车灯也很亮，香港的夜似乎没有暗下来的地方，灯光照在孙圻峻身上，他手里提溜着一个长带皮包，和赵让一起，走过繁华的商业街与落寞的居民区。

“圻轩呢，他没有跟你一起么？”看赵让没有回答，孙圻峻问了弟弟的近况。

“圻轩他，没熬过来。”赵让眼眶有些泛红。

旧事就如同一本旧书，从高高的书架上，猛地砸到赵让头上，疼的他咬了咬牙。

“什么意思。”孙圻峻虽然已经猜到了赵让来香港圻轩必定是没有跟过来，但是仍然不懂这个“熬”的含义。

“你杀了黄秋生之后，总要找一个顶包的，不然警局那边怎么结案。”赵让声音逐渐变的缓慢，他从包里拿出一包烟，抽出一根叼在嘴上，摸了摸，却没有带火。

孙圻峻看着落魄的赵让，从自己包里拿出一个打火机。

“呲溜。”

西式的打火机真的很神奇，只要一下，就能打出火来，孙圻峻将跳动的火苗递到赵让嘴边。

劣质的烟慢慢燃烧发红，赵让抽了一口，朝着夜空吐出一个烟圈，薄雾的一般的烟圈在空气中逐渐扩开，弥漫，最后消失在灯光下。

“虽然当时我跟圻轩都听了你们的在大商场，也有人证明，但是那些人不会管那么多的。”赵让咳嗽了几声，喉结上下蠕动着，手指弹了几下烟头，烟灰纷纷扬扬的，像是雪花，落在地上。

“你什么时候开始抽烟的啊。”孙圻峻似乎已经猜到了结局，也没有再往后问下去的意思。

“圻轩刚走那几天，我想着，你怎么着也应该知道这件事，就买了船票来香港，刚来那段时间，在码头搬东西，累，苦，心里也难受，不知道怎么的就抽上了。”赵让也就二十出头，孙圻峻去年见他的时候，他还是个和圻轩一样的傻小孩，这一年飘在外面，生活毒打过了，也就成熟多了。

“他怎么死的啊？”孙圻峻的语气很轻快，似乎时间早磨灭了当时对弟弟的那份在意。

“他说你为他做了那么多，从小到大，小时候代替他去练武，后来代替他去卖身，又代替他去报仇，他想帮你一次，也代替你一次，认了罪，然后自己在家里喝了药死的。”赵让又抽了一口，劣质的烟不耐抽，才几口就到了底。

“挺好的，他也解脱了。”孙圻峻的泪水已经盈了眼眶，却还要装作一副释然的模样。

街边的bar里突然放起一首西洋音乐，架子鼓，萨克斯，高亢的女声。孙圻峻拎着包，脚步随着鼓点，一踢一踏起来，双手也跟着舞动，身体的频率越来越快，拎着包的带子，转一圈，将黑色的皮包用离心力甩到夜空之中，盖住了在灯光下已经不怎么闪的月亮。

路灯下影子跟随着孙圻峻一起舞动着，就像是一朵夜来香，在夜里无尽绽放，只给在意他的人欣赏。

“他原来是准备当个舞蹈老师的。”孙圻峻兀自跳了一会，突然停了下来，声音有些哽咽，一滴眼泪从眼角划过脸庞，他咬咬牙，还是没忍住。

越来越多的眼泪像流星雨，哗啦哗啦地落下，在空气里燃烧完了，落到地上的，只剩一点残存的石头灰。

（永遇乐）

“如今憔悴，风鬟霜鬓，怕见夜间出去。”

周震南翻了好久，才翻出压在箱子底下的彩棉绣花长衫，对着镜子在身上比了比，来东北这一年身上的肉掉了很多，衣服感觉已经有些大了。

他拍了拍衣服上的灰，用小嘴吹了吹，脱了棉衣，将这件好久没穿的衣服套在身上。

这些红昭楼里拿来的行头虽说已经算是旧款，但是在东北仍然是他们没见过的玩意，怎么着也够用了。

收腰显臀，刚好合身，宽大的地方拿针缝几下，轻轻理几下头发，上点剩下的，过期的胭脂水粉，双唇对着从对面对联上撕下的红纸抿一下，阴暗昏黄的烛光下，周震南还是那个迷倒了半个上海的头牌书寓。

今夜难得没下雪，可是地上还是堆着白丘，刺骨的寒风吹着形单影只的周震南，他浑身瑟瑟发抖，双手紧紧地抱着自己，上下颚冻得不断作响。

楼下巷子里有盏西洋路灯，黑色的柱子，暖黄色的罩子，在这无边的黑夜里发着光。

周震南站在路灯下，低着头，灯光就像是一层薄薄的纱，落在他身上，在脚下的雪地里投下一个影子，影子也颤颤巍巍的，仿佛也快要被这要命的冬风吹走一样。

整个巷子都黑黢黢的，只有这个地方有点光，周震南就像是在无边的黑色中，唯一的白。

一个男人路过，周震南赶紧抬起头来看了他一眼，那一眼里带着他所有的柔情，可是对方像是躲避着什么一样，反倒加快了步伐。

冷和饿就像是两个缠着他不走的恶鬼，无论周震南怎么不去想他们，它们都甩不掉，死死贴在周震南身上。衣服上像是落了一层白霜，又像是将整个人泡在冰水里，楼上似乎飘来来菜香，但是这么晚了，应该也没哪家在吃饭了。

又有一个男人经过，周震南依然将深情如同妆一样化在眼神里，抛给这个素未谋面的男人。

男人拎着一个很大的公文包，看起来应该还是有几个闲钱，他长了一张奇怪的脸，眼睛很小，像是老鼠，盯了周震南一会，笑了起来，笑起来，又很像猫。

周震南心底里已经有些恶心，但是还是微笑着看着这个笑起来像猫，不笑像老鼠的男人。

男人用手指比了个三，周震南伸出手指，比了个四，男人想了想，还是伸出了手。

周震南挽着他的胳膊，像是挽着自己的先生一样，带着他上了楼，到自己住的地方。

今天还不错，只站了不到十分钟就有客人了，天再冷一点，就没法出去了。

红昭楼里的他们总有一种错觉，觉得自己其实多才多艺，走到哪里都能活着，其实，到最后，会经常发现除了老本行，他们剩下的技能，离开了上流社会，没人需要亦没人在意，最后，在生活逼迫下，也只剩下重操旧业。

“对不起了。”高嘉朗带着眼泪，用绳子捆住了刘也的手腕。

刘也此时离毒瘾发作，应该没几分钟了，高嘉朗实在下不去手，按照刘也说的，他发作时就打他一顿，最后只能选择最古老的方法——捆住。

这东西是个心魔，必须得被缠上的人自己走出来才行，别人怎么说，都没办法。

刘也此时已经丢了神，两眼空洞的看着高嘉朗，仿佛是一盆枯萎的植物，没有一点生命力。

高嘉朗将刘也固定好，跟旁边的手下说了一句：“要是我待会实在忍不住要给他解绳子，你们一定要拦着我，要是你们也哥没戒掉，我拿你们是问。”

被训斥的亲信低着头，不敢出一声大气，这样的戒毒过程不知道经历了无数次，每次都是刘也一开始发疯尖叫，高嘉朗就忍不住放开了他，点了烟斗递上去，只是现在，刘也已经瘦得脱了形了，无论怎么样，都不能再让他再继续这样下去了，他自己也说，如果高嘉朗再纵着他，他就离开了。

第8次戒毒实验，高嘉朗依然不忍心，刘也却比高嘉朗要坚定地许多。

刘也的身体开始颤抖，牙齿咬着嘴唇，似乎要将自己的嘴撕碎一般，被缚住手腕的双手已经爆了青筋，握着拳头，指甲似乎要刻进肉里，高嘉朗知道，要开始了。

刘也仿佛是被蚂蚁爬了身，有无数双小口，啃食着他的每一个细胞，大脑一片混乱，最原始的冲动与欲望拍打着，他用尽了全身的力气，想要挣开绑他的绳索。

“高嘉朗，你给老子解开。”刘也嘶吼道：“快点，不然老子杀了你全家。”

高嘉朗看着眼前已经完全崩溃的刘也，早已泣不成声，往前迈了一步，却被随从拦下了。

“老大，你这次要再解开，也哥清醒了，就要离开了，你愿意么。”高嘉朗的力气很大，随从要三四个人，才勉强拉着。

“不会的，不会的，你放开我，我不怪你，真的，我真的不怪你，我不会离开你的，我一直跟你在一起，你放开我好不好。”听着随从的话，刘也的声音一下子软了下来，像是精神分裂了一般，求着高嘉朗。

“雅雅，我是为你好。”高嘉朗最终还是停下了动作，用手捂住嘴，带着哭腔说道。

“老子去你妈的为我好，高嘉朗，你不爱我了是不是，你快点给我解开，你再不解开，老子下来马上就走。”刘也又变回凶狠的模样，声嘶力竭的吼着。

其实高嘉朗最看不得这一切，但是如果他走了，刘也怕是最后的支柱也没了，说不定会干出什么事，即使现在心如刀绞，他也要陪着。

挣扎着骂爹骂娘了已经有了一个多小时，刘也的声音已经完全沙哑了，汗水湿透了，衣服贴在身上，高嘉朗从来没见过这样一个刘也，他跟着哭了一个多小时，嗓子也哭哑了，随从好多看不下去的，也跟着哭。

“朗哥，我求你了，看在咱们俩这么多年，没有情也有份了，你放过我吧。”刘也整个人连带着凳子栽倒在地上，高嘉朗赶紧上来扶他。

本以为已经虚脱了的刘也，不知道哪里来的力气，又一次，疯了一般咬在高嘉朗脖子上，高嘉朗疼的吼了一声，却还是不忍心，一把抱住了刘也。

“雅雅，没事，熬过了这关，什么都好了，哥什么都宠着你，好不好？”高嘉朗的声音断断续续的，带着不忍，安慰着刘也。

刘也从高嘉朗脖子上咬下一块肉来，鲜血直冒，染红了高嘉朗的领子，下属赶过来，却被高嘉朗推了推手赶开了。

“我是造了什么孽，这辈子遇见你。”刘也又开大哭起来，嘴上已经全是高嘉朗的血，趴在被高嘉朗抱在怀里，蹭了他一身。

如蚂蚁般的撕咬，这才过了第一轮，之后还不知道要过几轮。

“求求你，杀了我吧。”两阵毒瘾的间隙，刘也已经如同一具死尸，躺在高嘉朗怀抱里，小声哀求着高嘉朗：“我熬不下去了，你杀了我吧。”

高嘉朗本来才缓过来，听到这句话，又哭成了泪人。

“真的，朗哥，这是我求你的最后一件事了，我是个废人了，你留我没用了，还不如让我了断了，我们都好。”刘也的声音已经万念俱灰。

高嘉朗将刘也放开，对着他已经咬破的嘴唇，亲了上去。

高嘉朗很怕刘也自己咬了舌头，把自己的舌头伸进去。无论怎么样，如果让刘也自行了断了，这一切就完了。

刘也紧紧的缠着高嘉朗的舌头，仿佛要把高嘉朗整个人吸进去一样，双手抓着高嘉朗的背，不断抓着，留下好几道印痕。

太阳从正午高头，慢慢落到西边，晚霞从窗户泼进屋子。

“你知道么，我第一次看日落的时候，我还在想，这有什么好看的。后来我看着他从金黄，变成橘红，然后变成绯红，然后变成粉紫，然后深紫，最后完全变成蓝色，然后消失，我当时就哭了，我就在想，如果我也能跟它一样，就这样消失就好了。”刘也喘着最后一口虚弱的气，缓缓跟高嘉朗说道。

“你说什么呢，人这辈子能看好多次落日，但是活着只有一次啊。”高嘉朗知道，这一次，他成功了，抱着全身虚脱，嘴唇发白的刘也，他轻轻地安慰道。

“高嘉朗，我想吃肥肉了，你给我做好不好，青椒腊肉片，不要瘦肉那种。”刘也下巴磕在高嘉朗肩膀上，小声说道。

“好，你想吃啥我都给你做。”高嘉朗紧紧抱住刘也，此时窗外的夕阳，刚好完全消失。

（雨霖铃）

“愿听了，一阙歌声，醉倒今日。”

“你说你究竟喜欢我什么呢，高嘉朗？”

刘也是好运气的，他赶上了书寓还能挣钱的最后一班车，不像周震南那样一个人撑起一个上海，也不像何洛洛在末世，其实没享过什么书寓的好处。他还算是正统训练里出来的，琴棋书画样样精通，世俗人情通晓明畅，上得厅堂下得厨房的头牌书寓。

只是这份工作本身就不是什么光彩的事，做这份活的人，也都各有各的心思，他不像周震南那样渴望自由，对于刘也来说，他很多时候，就想混着混着，赶快死了就行了。

刘也家乡有一条河，弯弯绕绕流过每家门口，像是村里里每一家住户的好朋友，把一个东北小村绕成了江南小镇。村子里种满了梨树，每年春天的时候，随着冬雪融化一起苏醒的，是整片整片的梨花，风一吹，漫天花瓣，就像是另一场温暖的雪，染白山岗，落在屋顶上，铺在泥土地上，或是落进水里，飘在清水上，闪着晶莹的光。

刘也他爹会扛着一个锄头，每天天还没亮就去地里去，他娘做了早饭，把他和他哥喊起来，给他们馏个馍，配着点窖里的冬白菜，吃了就让会在门口的梨树下的小河边洗衣服，他哥大了，会爬上那棵梨树，刘也就老老实实蹲在他娘边上，对着越爬越高的哥哥，大喊一句：“哥，带我一起啊”。

刘也他哥不会理刘也，刘也就只能摇那开的正盛的梨树枝，洁白的花雨漫天飞扬，落在刘也头上，飘在妈妈的洗衣锤上，哐当哐当的，白色的花瓣砸出绿色的汁水，时间这样，就随着花瓣慢慢流走，流到很远很远的地方。

后来的故事不说，大家也都能猜到了，没什么惊天动地的，他们家寻思着给他哥找个童养媳，老丈人家觉得他们家两个男孩子不好养，也没钱出彩礼，家里一合计，就把刘也卖了，在那个时候那个地方，养不起的就卖了，天经地义的，人贩子跟村子里好多家都特别熟，有时候还要请人家吃饭，看看能不能让自家孩子卖到哪个富贵人家去。

“小也长得好，卖到南方去，不知道有多少好日子呢。”人贩子吃着刘也家一年才能吃上一次的肥肉，笑嘻嘻的端着刘也的脸，刘也他哥就在席上一言不发，刘也那时候虽然小，但是看着身边的小伙伴一个个离开，对自己的未来，心理也有数。

走的时候正好刚过完年，坐着颠簸的驴车，看着身后世代成长的小村，真的一到春天，梨花开的时候，整个村子都是白色的。

本来是准备养几年直接卖到棚子里的，后来那人贩子的儿子手不干净，人贩子怕跌了价钱，只能带着九岁的刘也，越级来到了红昭楼，想碰碰看书寓这门子。

刘也虽然小，但是那家哥哥每天对着他掏出那玩意撸来撸去，他也知道这趟若是没了，之后的日子就不好过了，所以表现的也很好，江南人喜欢内敛的美人，装着娇羞几下，他那双能勾人的狐狸眼睛，打动吴姐不是难事。

人贩子带着五十块大洋满载而归，刘也留在了红昭楼，看着那灯火繁华，红的绿的，到底，没有家乡一片白梨花好看。

才去魔窟，又下地狱。

才来的七八年，好吃好喝，虽然被限了人生自由，每日能见到的就是各种各样的师傅，但到底是比穷着舒服，只是有块石头一直压在刘也心里，他不像其他书寓那样还抱着少年少女的爱情心思，这份工作嘛，好听点叫书寓，到头来和街上的野鸡也没什么区别，表面上做的再好看，年纪大了，灯一关，人家只看你身上有没有个洞填罢了。

出落的有多好，在任时有多风风火火，出阁了就有多心酸落寞。

刘也第一个金主就是市长，也就是焉栩嘉他老爹，那时候他老人家五十多了吧，身体差了，色心倒是没减，外面养着多少不知道，却还是花了不少钱包养了刘也。刘也看着一脸色相的他，带着满脸的皱纹，虽然做了十几年的心理预期与坦然的准备，到头来，也不知道是什么滋味。

春药，蒙眼，异物……焉栩嘉做过的事，他老爹一样都没拉下，所以刘也才说何洛洛自己也有问题，经历过一模一样事情的他，每天被无爱的性折磨的生不如死的他，早没了什么活下去的意思。

可是刘也最后还是估错了老市长的底线，等他一次性付给吴姐五十块大洋的时候，刘也猜到了什么，可是当他来到市长府，看到一屋子衣冠革履的老禽兽的时候，还是彻底崩溃了。

“开party嘛，西洋人传来的玩意，我们也赶赶时尚。”

满身是伤的刘也回到红昭楼的时候，彻底失去了所有的希望，心理只想着赶快死了算了，可是在红昭楼摸了一圈，没有一把刀，没有一瓶药，连块长一点的，用来上吊的布都没有，吴姐做事自是完全，刘也最后从二楼跳了下去，结果除了崴了脚，也没死成。

最可怕的是，在老市长眼中，那晚之后，刘也就脏了，就成了一块食之无味，弃之可惜的鸡骨，本已经失去了自尊的刘也，又失去了经济来源，只能去接一些下等的客人。

他就像是个过了气的布娃娃，被扔在角落，明面上继续光鲜亮丽，私底下，却也只能接着偶尔的客人，使出浑身解数，希望留下一个能给自己赎身的人，再不济，收点东西，赶紧自己凑齐了赎身的钱，出去了就能直接投进黄浦江里了。

那时的他习惯了讨好别人，谁对他好一点他就开成布公了，玩腻了的男人，太好到手的货色，就像是墙上的拍死了蚊子的蚊子血，虽然是红色的，也没人觉得好看。

他都不记得是什么时候抽起大烟来的，大概是哪个他记不得名字的贵公子，做的时候给刘也递了一口，他是真的觉得人家愿意继续陪着他，就吸了一口，然后就到了现在。

高嘉朗出现的时候，刘也每天活着都不知道在干什么，他木讷地维持着一个男妓的精明，小心翼翼地守着自己的秘密，他什么都没告诉高嘉朗，关于自己的过往，关于自己的癖好，无论高嘉朗说了多少个不在意，他也不敢告诉高嘉朗。

“这一次，你能不抛下我跑了么？”

在他眼中，高嘉朗和之前他费尽心机留下的人都不一样。就像是他生命中最后一束光，老天爷看他前二十年过的太苦了，终于给了他一个他能依靠的人，他看起来每天都在嫌弃高嘉朗，可是在他心底，抓住了，就再也不想放开了。

到底哪里不一样呢？

刘也后来想通了，他爱高嘉朗，高嘉朗也爱他。

“死是一件很可怕的事情，不是自己那一下会很疼，毕竟疼那一下很快就什么都不记得了，而是，如果我死了，我周围会有很多人，因为这件事难过。有时候我会想，要是我能像最开始从来没有来过这个世界一样，完全消失就好了。”已经完全虚脱的刘也，磕在高嘉朗身上，小声地说着。

“但是如果你一开始就没有来过这个世界，我又该怎么办呢？”高嘉朗紧紧地抱着虚脱的刘也，后脖颈上被咬下的伤口还在往外流血，殷红了白色的衬衫。

“高嘉朗，你今天让我去鬼门关走了一遭，你这辈子，都甩不掉我了。”刘也轻轻在高嘉朗耳边说，像是任性，却更像是山盟海誓。

“好，我这辈子都不离开你了。”高嘉朗泪中突然笑出来。

“不，你今天这么害我，我要下一个最毒的诅咒，这辈子，下辈子，生生世世，你都甩不掉我了。”刘也用尽了最后的力气，将高嘉朗抱得更紧了。

“有你在的地方，就有梨花盛开，那里就是我的故乡。”

（石州慢）

“回首经年，杳杳音尘都绝。”

灯光昏暗，任豪趴在肖凯中怀里，性爱之后的燥热，汗水打湿了两人接触的皮肤。

“我可以跑，他们抓不到我。”肖凯中用手摸摸任豪的头：“他们要报复，会追到上海红昭楼找你的，你要是不跟我走，怎么办？”

“我娘还在上海，我找不到她，她可能来找我，洛洛，也哥，他们都在上海，我不能跟你走。”任豪一只胳膊搭在肖凯中肩上，有气无力的说着。

“我这辈子就喜欢过你一个人，值了，要报复你，我担着。”任豪最终还是拒绝了肖凯中一起逃走的提议，上海有他的牵挂，即使现在被北方武学界追杀，他也必须回去。

肖凯中从床侧提出一个包：“这个包里是我们所有的家当，你明天在火车站等我，我踢完清潭，去火车站找你，到时候，你愿意跟我回广东，我们回广东，你若还是执意回上海，我不拦你。”

“好，听你的，你自己多加小心。”任豪又往肖凯中身边蹭了蹭，这一夜，或许就是最后一夜。

“我是南派咏春的继承人肖凯中，踢了14家武馆，今天想踢第15家，请清潭武馆赐教。”肖凯中站在清潭武馆门口，最后一战，必然是要踢掌门人的门派，这是规矩，踢完这一场，南派咏春名扬天下，肖凯中也了了他师父的心愿。

余承恩已经派了无数暗杀的人群，却依然全部失败，最后，还是走到了这一步。

“我们余家，没有败绩，今日既是最后一场，肖师傅，赐教了。”余承恩推开围观的人，缓缓走了出来。

肖凯中愣了一愣，他万万没有想到，最后一战，是和余承恩，他一直以为余承恩不会武功，之前又差点被强暴，只是他既然出来了，之前的故事就都好解释了。

清潭门口大街上已经汇聚了不少人，清潭余老板亲自出来迎战，看来是到了讲脸面的时候了。

“八卦掌取自刀法，单掌是单刀，双掌是双刀，步伐讲求一转一扣，六十四种变化，世人知一半，便已是高手，真正的六十四手，早年随宫家没落，我的六十四手是我爹一个一个教的，这么多年没练，请肖师傅不要见笑。”余承恩说着，扎下马步，伸掌对着肖凯中，那双小鹿眼，透着肖凯中从未见过的坚毅。

“我们咏春就三板斧，摊，膀，伏，没多的东西，还请余老板赐教。”肖凯中毕恭毕敬的还了个礼，扎下马步。

肖凯中率先出拳，被余承恩顺着承了反打一掌，肖凯中扬臂闪避，一拳向余承恩下身锤去，余承恩借势一闪，向后旋转若干圈，双脚顶着门口的石狮子，又伸掌杀回来了。

七八个回合，有来有回，难分上下。

肖凯中闪避之余，一拳抵过，余承恩被打退三步，一招叶里藏花，一掌推向肖凯中，肖凯中见势不妙，一拳抵住，力道通过掌法传到余承恩身体里，脸色一变，后翻两下，稳住身体。

“宫家六十四手，我败过一次，那人是我先生的好朋友，深藏不露，大隐隐于市，眼界比我开阔，输的我心服口服。”肖凯中也后退几步，虽然知道这招，想防住，还是花了他很多力气。

“千古无同局，见过又如何。”借力腾空而起，余承恩擦着肖凯中的身体，肖凯中握着余承恩的胳膊，余承恩垫着肖凯中的肩，两人四目相对，双脸紧贴，仿佛下一秒，就要吻下去。

余承恩的双眼里似乎有星辰大海，肖凯中在那片大海里，看到了正在看着他的任豪。

余承恩翻起一掌，拍在肖凯中胸前，肖凯中退后三步，口吐鲜血。

“肖师傅，当年你师父怎么输给宫小姐的，之前你怎么输给那位先生的，你现在还是怎么输给我了。”余承恩背过身去：“第十五家你没踢赢，你知道后果的吧。”

“谢谢余先生提醒，小生余下的日子，不劳烦先生费心了，只是我家那个，不曾练过武，一人事一人毕，希望余先生跟下面的人说一声，把事情都放在我身上，不要去劳烦他。”肖凯中咧咧的起身，一瘸一拐地往回走。

“肖师傅，我爹常说，习武之人有三个阶段，见自己，见天地，见众生，我年轻，见过自己，做掌门这些年，也算见过天地，只是我没什么时间去见众生了，这条路我没走，希望您能帮我走下去。”余承恩擦了擦嘴角的血，向肖凯中喊着。

路人叽叽喳喳地评论着，肖凯中瞪了他们一眼，众人吓地纷纷退下了。

“我先生常说，人生如茶，泡好了就没有回头的机会了，喝茶的人，跟这壶茶有缘。念念不忘，必有回响，希望有一日能再见您，再和您讨教一次了。”肖凯中背着余承恩，头也不回的喊着。

两人之间的石板路上不敢有人站，越拖越长。

“您多保重，能遇见您，是我余某的运气，可是我既然当初选了另一条路，也只能跟您分道扬镳了。想说人生无悔，但是，人生若是无悔了，不就像杯冷了的茶，只剩干涩了。”余承恩说着说着，看着逐渐远去的肖凯中，声音逐渐变大。

“实话实说，有那么一刹那，我挺嫉妒您家先生的，我也想过放下一切，去做之前一直想做的决定，想想总是可以的，可我也只能想想了，不知道还有没有机会再见，您要是之后还来了天津，来清潭找我，我们家的茶，不比您先生的差。”

肖凯中扬了扬手，消失在了人群中。

巷子里已经站满了手持各种武器的人，被踢的14家武馆不会放过肖凯中，哪怕他已经败了。

不知道打了多久，时间快到了吧。

肖凯中已经浑身是血，终于挣脱了追杀，逃到了火车站，四处看看，去上海的那一班车已经过了，肖凯中笑了笑，像是释怀了。

“您伤这么重还出远门啊？”坐在肖凯中旁边的男人瞥了一眼他的伤口，只是简单地做了些包扎，血勉强止住了，但是还没完全愈合。

“是啊，我太太早我一班，我去上海找他。”肖凯中头靠在窗外，看着正午的阳光，温暖地让他只想睡一觉。

“这清潭武馆老板也会武功么？”众人叽叽喳喳的，任豪没有听肖凯中的去火车站，他还是来到了武馆，坐在清潭旁边茶庄的他，听着众人的话，一下子慌了神。

“会啊，余老板六十四手一绝，看起来弱不禁风的，身材也像是没练过的，但是目前还没输过呢。”茶庄老板跟众人解说道。

“难怪呢，这踢馆的也厉害，只是跟余老板一比，还是不行啊，你看着，输了吧。”看客的一句话落在任豪桌上，他闭上眼睛，长叹一口气，拎上箱子，走了。

“小姐，我换票，不去上海了，去佛山。”任豪将手中那张票递给售票小姐。

“肖凯中，叶家筒子楼，我记得了，我等你。”

（翠楼吟）

“天涯情味，仗酒祓清愁，花销英气。”

焉栩嘉会做噩梦。

焉栩嘉是焉家的小儿子，他还有三个哥哥，他们家没有姐姐，他听过一些风言风语，说市长不招姑娘喜欢，生出来的女孩都很早夭折了，虽然他一直很想要一个千金，但是每次都是生下女儿风风火火，然后很快就因为各种病夭折了，焉市长总是极其痛心。

焉家是满清遗老，管教很严，焉栩嘉经常觉得自己还没学会说话，就先学会了礼仪，吃饭之前，如果父亲没到，大家不能入座，女人不能上座，喝汤声音不能太大……条条框框就像一道又一道的荆棘，他们每走一步，每说一句话，都要想想是不是符合家规，如果不小心触犯了，下人会被直接赶出去，而他们则会被直接关进屋后的小黑屋，两天不能吃饭。

焉父很看重焉栩嘉，毕竟他是正房大太太的第一个儿子，又是高龄得子，也一直很重视栽培他，焉栩嘉也很争气，在看着自己周围的仆人陆续都因为违反家规被毒打卖掉之后，他的每一步都很谨慎，很健康的活到12岁，都没有进过一次小黑屋。

焉栩嘉很喜欢他二哥，他二哥比他大十一岁，是一个平时会带着金丝眼镜，笑起来很温暖的哥哥。二哥有一双很纤细的手，他从焉栩嘉很小的时候就在教他弹钢琴，也会把自己的那份抹茶年糕留给焉栩嘉吃，偷偷给他讲外面有趣的事，静安寺的庙会很漂亮，外滩有很多穿着西装的年轻人，黄浦江真的是黄色的……

大哥经常一身酒气，三哥不爱说话，真正跟焉栩嘉关系最好的，就是他的二哥了。

七太太在焉栩嘉十二岁时怀上了，焉栩嘉很开心，经常跑到七太太那里，对着他的肚子说话：“你好啊，我未来的弟弟或者妹妹，我是你的哥哥焉栩嘉，等你出来了，我一定会好好疼爱你的。”说的那么认真，经常逗得大太太和七太太一起笑。

后来七太太生了个女孩，粉红色的摇篮，粉红色的轻纱，焉栩嘉高兴地每天都要去看一遍。

妹妹出生后大概一个月左右，焉栩嘉趁着夜晚太太睡着，又一次溜到了妹妹房间里，想要再看看妹妹。

只是，这次有人。

焉栩嘉推门的时候，看到他的父亲，一只手握着妹妹的脖子，另一只手捂住她的嘴不让她哭的太大声，焉父回头，那一张在月光下可怕的脸，到现在还会回到焉栩嘉梦里，成为他永恒的恶魔记忆。

一阵巨大的力缠在何洛洛身上，何洛洛一下子醒了，发现是焉栩嘉，正紧紧地抱着他，额头冒汗，双眼紧闭，嘴里喃喃着什么。

“怎么了，做噩梦了么？”何洛洛被焉栩嘉的样子吓了一跳，瞬间清醒过来。

焉父将妹妹的尸体丢回笼子一般的婴儿床，一手提起焉栩嘉，直接把他扔到那间小黑屋里。

那是焉栩嘉第一次感受黑，那种漫天无迹，似乎要把自己整个人吞掉的黑，比起饿或者冷，这种近乎死亡一样的黑，更为可怕，它将焉栩嘉牢牢裹住，没有一点点空间。

“弟弟，你醒着么？”有一丝光，照亮了焉栩嘉，习惯了黑暗的眼睛一下子眯不开，但是听声音，应该是二哥。

“哥，我在这，哥哥救我出去吧。”焉栩嘉如同疯了一般，抓住二哥的袖子，二哥只能顺势将他搂进怀里，一边摸着他的头，一边安慰他。

“还有一天，你再忍忍啊，我给你带了点巧克力，你赶快吃了，别被爸爸发现了。”二哥将巧克力包装拆了，匆忙喂给焉栩嘉，然后赶紧离开了，就好像有什么恶魔正在追赶他一样。

“好黑啊，哥哥，我怕黑。”焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛呢喃着，何洛洛一时不知道发生了什么，连忙打开了床边灯，紧紧抱着噩梦中的焉栩嘉。

“你喜欢你二哥是吧？”焉栩嘉跪在焉父面前，焉父高高在上的问他，妹妹因“病”夭折的死讯又一次登上了报纸，家里正在准备丧事。

“我最喜欢的是父亲您。”焉栩嘉照着母亲叮嘱他的话回答着。

“你为什么被罚禁闭？”焉父起身，用一只手端着焉栩嘉的下巴，问他。

“我晚上不睡觉，打扰了父亲和其他人的休息，这是不对的。”焉栩嘉浑身颤抖，他必须隐瞒真相，否则下一个被掐死的就是他。

“好的，很乖。”焉父拉起焉栩嘉，带他向里屋去。

门打开那一刻，焉栩嘉彻底崩溃了。

二哥浑身赤裸，双手被拷在吊床上，双腿大开，脚踝被举过头顶，拷在吊床的锁链上，腿间的小穴像是被很多人操过，还在一开一合，未干的精液还在一滴一滴的往下流，二哥看到进来的焉栩嘉，羞愧地别过了头。

焉栩嘉低着头，不敢相信自己的眼睛，他也不小了，知道了些男女之事。

“抬头，看着！”焉父命令焉栩嘉道，焉栩嘉听的浑身一抖，只能照做，眼眶里含着眼泪，看着眼前如同一个被玩烂的玩具的二哥。

“自慰给你弟弟看看，让他看看他的好哥哥私底下是什么样的人。”焉父打开了二哥的手链。

眼镜碎了一块，二哥一只手伸进自己的下穴，一只手撸着自己的肉棒，嘴里还在娇喘着，说着“操我”之类污浊的话。

“看见了么？要不要我带你再去看看你大哥和三哥的骚样？”焉父一把抓住焉栩嘉的头发：“我觉得你是个好苗子，你是我最后的希望，如果你不听我的，你的下场，跟他们一样，甚至比他们更惨，知道了么？”

焉栩嘉点点头，那是他最后一次哭，眼泪不值钱，唯有成为征服者，才能不被征服。

焉栩嘉十五岁的时候，父亲将三个哥哥扒光了送到他房间里，三个人塞着狗尾巴的肛塞，像狗一样，爬到他的床上，送给了自己的好弟弟第一份成人礼。

“对不起，哥哥，我不是真心想要进去的，不疼吧。”焉栩嘉紧紧抱着何洛洛，噩梦似乎还没有结束，焉栩嘉就仿佛被鬼上了身：“对不起，不是我不想救你们，我真的自身难保。”

“没事的，哥哥不疼，哥哥不在意。”何洛洛摸着焉栩嘉的头，就仿佛在理着一只小狗的毛发：“你已经做的很好了，不怪你。”

“我一定要杀了那个老混蛋，给你报仇。”在荒芜中肆意成长的焉栩嘉已经能够独当一面了，他约出了自己已经准备结婚离家的二哥，向他保证到。

“弟弟。”二哥的声音依然柔软，就像他本人一样：“谢谢你，但是我的人生已经被毁了，你真的没必要，为此搭上你自己的人生。”

“有必要，我们变成今天这样，都是他害的。”焉栩嘉还带着少年的锐气。

二哥笑了笑，那一刻时光定格，就像他的遗像一样，带着好看的金丝框眼镜。

就像往常一样，焉父揪着焉栩嘉的头发，逼着他看着满身血，已经死绝的二哥的尸体。

“没什么东西是能逃离你的控制的，如果有，毁掉他就好了。”焉父的语气平淡的像是丢了一个家里积灰很久的靠垫。

“明白了，父亲，想要成为最后的赢家，就必须什么都不怕吧。”二哥的死样是他最后的梦魇，却是使他走到现在，最强的支撑。

“哥哥，你不许走。”焉栩嘉哭了，眼泪在暖黄色的灯光下，发着朦胧的光。

“好，哥哥不走啊。”何洛洛看着焉栩嘉眼泪，这个折磨了他这么久的恶魔，或许也曾经历过他不曾想象过的东西，没有那些，或许他还只是一个单纯无良的小屁孩，如果那样，说不定自己还会喜欢他吧。

倒也不是，其实他现在这样，自己也挺喜欢他的，不是为了捆绑什么，就像是一种依靠，一种安全感，或许自己真的是个变态吧，会爱上这样的人，会喜欢这样的过程。

“弟弟，你也是爱哥哥的吧。”何洛洛小声问了一句。

（桂枝香）

“念往昔，繁华竞逐，叹门外楼头，悲恨相续。”

“闻闻：

当你看到这封信的时候，我可能已经离开去延安了，不知道此生还有没有机会再遇见你，洛洛不让我进门，我也不知道这封信你能不能看见，希望你可以看见，我也不知道这封信想表达什么，或许就是，写一个自己的感受。

刚开始遇见你的时候，我真的挺烦你的，一个金主包养的小明星，当时夏之光死皮赖脸要我给你写歌，我真的很不愿意，本来是打算拿一首最难的歌给你，你唱崩了，然后我就能拒绝的，但是很奇怪，那首《宁有故人，可以相忘》，就像是给你量身打造的一样，我第一次感觉到，有人能理解这首歌，或许我就是那时候喜欢上你的吧，你就像是地球上的另一个我，唱出了我所想唱的一切。

后来你和夏之光，和李昀锐的事，我那时真的心情很复杂。我一直不跟你讲那首歌的意义，其实，那是我一个很喜欢的男孩子写的，那个盛夏，我们在罗马，灿烂的阳光，好看的建筑，有机会我也想带你去看，大教堂下，他给了我一个吻，可是后来我退缩了，我没有迈出那一步，后来他就走了，留给了我那首歌的歌词。

我理解你不想做选择的心情，后来你和我的事，我知道，只是因为你不愿意在他们俩中做选择，才最终选择了我，我很感激，但是我也知道，你或许此生，都不会爱我，我接受了，爱情要分来的早晚，我来晚了，对不起。

我终究是个过客，但是我想告诉你，他们是真的很爱很爱你，爱你爱的愿意为你付出一切，我前几天去看望夏之光，他现在穷困潦倒，租在一个小巷子里，饭都吃不起，他说他会一直等着你，他家里把他所有的路都封死了，现在只能在码头上当工人养活自己，我觉得愿意为你付出一切，哪怕他曾经做了错事，他也值得你的原谅，我记得你们那个花园里的热吻，那真的是我此生看过的，最浪漫的画面。

我也不知道我在写什么，我这个人就是这样，每次给在意的人说话写信时，逻辑，语病这些全都不在意了，去延安，对我来说是个全新的选择，或许，为更多的人奋斗，才是我应该做的事，做更多的事，就当是我为我曾经对你的感情赎罪了吧。

闻闻，遇见你用掉了我这辈子所有的运气，喜欢一个人不犯法，可是我只能到喜欢为止了，你值得更爱你的人，但是请你记住，这个世界上的某个地方，还有一个叫杜煜的男人，他还在偷偷地爱你，卑微胆小的爱你，或许有缘再见，他还愿意成为那个，让你可以撒娇的人。

爱你的 杜煜敬上”

杜煜将信塞进了翟潇闻和何洛洛住的小别墅的门里，最后看了一眼这里，离开了。

繁星闪烁，不问赶路人前往何方，不问前路是否曲折延长。

“哇，这个鱼丸好像很好吃的样子。”女生仿佛第一次见到这样的鱼丸，尖叫起来：“任世豪，你给我买好不好？”

“好，给你买，怎么在内地还是大家闺秀，来了香港，就这么潮起来了，都结婚快生孩的人了。”任世豪看着撒娇的女朋友，一时笑的很无奈。

“老板，这个鱼丸怎么卖啊？”任世豪没怎么注意的掏钱包。

“两万一串，五万三串。”赵让显然并不熟悉任世豪的声音，转着自己的烤鱼丸，熟练地回答道：“正宗台湾风味的。”

“好的，给我们来六串。”任世豪拿起一张大额票子，钱早就不值钱了。

“圻圻，来收一下钱。”

“来了。”

熟悉的声音，任世豪愣了一愣，孙圻峻穿着围裙， 此时正呆呆地看着任世豪。

“怎么了？”赵让抬头，看来者是当初带着孙圻峻来看自己和圻轩的公子哥，便已经猜到了大半。

“没什么，听着先生口音是内地人吧。”孙圻峻勉强的笑了笑，收过票子，举起六串鱼丸。

“是啊，我们上海来的，来香港读书。”女孩子接过鱼丸，咬了一口。

“过的还习惯么？”孙圻峻盯着任世豪，关怀地问着：“香港东西不好吃，要自己做饭才好。”

“我学了，也还能做点，不会饿死，过的还好。”任世豪回答着。

“那就好，这地方也潮湿，家里东西多拿出来晒晒。”孙圻峻给赵让递了几串生鱼丸。

“谢谢您的嘱托，生意兴隆啊。”女孩子抢着说话，嘴唇上已经挂着鱼丸的油，拉着任世豪走开了。

“你还好么？”赵让看着远去的两人，拍了拍孙圻峻。

“没事，就是物是人非，有点感慨罢了。”孙圻峻背过身去，继续穿着鱼丸。

一下子没小心，尖刺刺破了手指，鲜红的血渗了出来，孙圻峻将手指往嘴里吸了吸，没有再管。

（水龙吟）

“细看来，不是杨花点点，是离人泪。”

转眼，已经又是一个春天了，作为首都的北平很安静，街上的小孩，配合着穿着春衣的女人，拿着很高的棍子，一棒一棒地敲槐米，一棒下去，哗啦哗啦的，地上倒真的像是落了一地的白面。

“这槐花糕真的是新鲜，果然地摊上的东西是便宜又好吃呢。”刘也回到自己和高嘉朗住的四合院，左手抱着养的猫，右手拎着一袋子槐花糕，纤细的手指还捏着一块，戒毒这么长时间，气色已经好了很多，最近觉得自己好像也胖了一点，脸上腿上都有肉了，虽然高嘉朗说那样捏的更舒服，但是刘也自己却烦了心。

“也哥，好久不见。”熟悉的巴蜀口音，刘也望着站在门口的男人，一身灰棕色长衫，身形也挺拔不少，还是没变的大头，猫咪一样的嘴唇，一双永远看起来无助的下垂眼，此时，正微笑着看着刘也。

“你怎么来了？”他乡遇故人，总是一件值得欣喜的事，刘也轻轻放下怀里的猫，赶着几步上来，一把抱住了张颜齐：“这么长时间没见，又长高了，还变壮实了。”

刘也开怀的笑着，张颜齐确实比当时离开的时候壮实了不少，看来这几年在社会上，也历练出来了。

“囡囡呢，他没跟你一起么，我好久没见到他了？”刘也激动地问张颜齐，一边往他身后的里屋里望着，可是里屋空荡荡的，只有高嘉朗一个人坐在桌子边，一口一口地喝着茶。

“我不知道，囡囡跟着我一起去了……”张颜齐的声音一下子变低了。

“你什么意思？”刘也一下子瞪大了眼睛：“那他这些年是怎么过的，你……你……”

“对不起。”张颜齐轻声向刘也道歉道。

“我来大连后，直接去了长春，没跟你们安排的人一起，后来开了个饭馆，想着挣够了钱就回去，可是战乱，钱也不好挣，所以我听了一个老友的话，想着去东北的林子里挣钱，后来在林子里迷路了，最后，是被我们党的同志救回来的，后来就跟着一起，在东北打游击，现在出来对接军火，这才刚好遇到了朗哥。”三个人坐在屋子里，张颜齐向两人讲着讲着这些年自己的经历。

“你也不容易，这些年在外面飘着。”高嘉朗听着张颜齐说着自己的故事，曾经在红昭楼，他还是只是个二十出头的车夫，虽然有时候脾气犟了点，但到底还是没见过什么社会险恶，眼睛里还有光，这两年过来，张颜齐也长大了，他和刘也也变了。

“那你想过接下来的事么，组织那边，也不会允许你去找囡囡吧，需要你一直在北平对接军火的事。”刘也双手抱着双腿，蜷在沙发上，他很难想象张颜齐不在的这些年，周震南一个人究竟经历了什么。

“可以是可以，但是，这一趟，可能需要你们跟我一起去了。”张颜齐说着，直接跪到了地上。

“你快起来，多大点事。”这突然的一跪让高嘉朗一下子慌了，赶忙要扶起张颜齐。

“我对不起你们，当年如果我跟着朗哥说的做，之后这些事都不会发生了，我真的不知道囡囡后来出来找我了，如果囡囡有什么事，我真的……”张颜齐眼眶已经湿了，直勾勾地看着刘也，他明白，囡囡和也哥的感情，他需要也哥的原谅。

“现在说这些还有什么意义么，他一个二十出头的小男孩，什么都不会，他怎么在东北活下去，张颜齐，我告诉你，如果囡囡稍微有一点事，我饶不了你。”刘也红着眼睛，披头盖脸地骂下来。

“他没事的，你们放心。”高嘉朗突然说了一句话，看来，他并没有把鑫一告诉他的周震南在东北的生活告诉刘也，毕竟，当时鑫一带着囡囡找到张颜齐，结果张颜齐消失后，周震南也失去了消息。

“干两次，要收两次的钱。”周震南像疯了一样抓起男人的钱包，从钱包里抓票子。

“死婊子。”男人一把抓过周震南的头发，他小小的身躯被男人整个提起，重重地砸在坚硬的床板上，身上就像被放了气一样，瘫倒在床上。

“野鸡。”男人往周震南屁股上啐了一口吐沫，穿上衣服，收拾好了钱包离开。

“我只是想要一张去上海的船票。”周震南两眼放空，呆呆地望着门口的离开的人。

等了一会，有敲门声响起，周震南搂起来了裤子，擦了擦眼睛，打开了门。

“刘先生，又来了，您再宽限我一晚，我明晚就把房租给您。”周震南虚掩着门看着门外的房东，又强装了一个笑脸。

“这都几天了，还拖，我们也不容易，再拖，我就找别的租户了。”房东看着掩掩盖盖的周震南，他自然知道周震南在干什么，家里还有小孩子，他虽然可怜周震南，但是想着，还是不要让他再住着了比较好。

“刘先生，你看，这是我们单位今天发的饼糕，你看，我不爱吃甜的，你拿给孩子们吃吧。”周震南从门旁边的桌子上拿起一袋糕饼，一把塞给房东，假装着自己是有工作，独自一个来东北打拼的男生。

“小周，你又是何必呢？”看破不说破，刘先生接过周震南的糕饼：“最迟也下周了吧，不能再拖了。再拖，就别怪我把你东西扔大街上了。”

“好的，好的，谢谢刘先生。”周震南连忙点头，最后的食物也被送了出去，挣的钱还在不断贬值，想去上海，不知道还得多久，不知道是饿的还是刚刚撞了头，周震南头有点晕，他躺在硬板床上，今天再去问问船票的价钱，说不定就降价了呢。

火车声轰鸣，提着大包小包的高嘉朗三人再次来到了长春，刘也很多年没回东北了，早春的空气还有些倒寒，他打了个喷嚏，高嘉朗解下了自己的围巾，披到刘也身上。

“远哥，好久不见。”高嘉朗张开双臂，拥抱了来接的男人，由于之前的原因，他自然是不能让鑫一再来了，路上跟刘也也对过了，无论怎么样，不能让张颜齐发现李鑫一的存在。

“你小子，还知道回来。”来的男人看起来比高嘉朗大几岁，一巴掌拍在他背上：“我带你们去住的地方。”说完，用眼神打量了一下旁边缩着的刘也：“这位，是弟妹吧。”

“什么啊。”高嘉朗一把推了张远一下，刘也一下子红了脸，也不敢说什么话。

等众人安排好了，就开始商量找囡囡的事了。

“之前在你小娘手下跳舞，现在也不知道哪里去了。”张远跟高嘉朗说着鑫一的调查结果。

“这么巧，她老人家还好么？”高嘉朗装作不知道之后发生的一切，敷衍的演着戏。

“她挺好的，我们已经派人去找了，很快就能找到的。”张远露出一个微笑，高嘉朗心底里踏实了不少。

二楼有个阳台，此时张颜齐正端着一大杯热水，呆呆的从阳台看着长春城。

“没事的，会找到的。”刘也出来，一把搂住了张颜齐的腰，就像是搂了一个亲人。

“谢谢你们啊，还特意回来一趟。”张颜齐也没有挣扎，靠在刘也身上。

“我也好多年没回来了，这里，真的变了很多呢。”刘也看着眼前已经翻天覆地的长春城，一时竟然也不知道心底里是什么滋味。

“要是找到了，你们俩就好好生活，别再乱跑了知道么，没钱来找朗哥，都是一家人，别不好意思，要是你们当时但凡有一个人听话，现在也不会这样。”刘也回了个头，看着和张远说说笑笑的高嘉朗：“我也算是回家了。”

“我跟你走，你能带我去上海么？”周震南在码头遇到了一个男人，男人似乎对他很感兴趣，眉来眼去几下，就去了个荒郊野外的地方解决了。

“可以，这艘船是我们家的，我说带谁就带谁。”周震南也不知道这个男人叫什么，只是船票越来越贵，他如果再不去上海，他就要死在长春了，现在的他，只能抓着着最后一根稻草了，无论着根稻草意味着什么。

“找到了。”呆了三四天，终于等来了周震南的消息。

“在哪？”高嘉朗仿佛比张颜齐都着急。

几个男人抓着一个男人进来了，张远一脚踢在他膝盖上，那个男人直接跪在了地上。

“叫周震南是吧，长得白白的小小的。”男人嘴角流血，颤颤巍巍的说：“上个月遇到他时他说要去上海，我就骗他说我有船票，然后，跟他那个啥之后把他卖给了一个去上海的人贩子，现在应该已经在上海了吧。”

“我操你大爷的。”高嘉朗一拳打在那个男人脸上，直接把那个人打趴下了，刘也两眼一黑，直接瘫了下去。

张颜齐突然开始狂笑，一声，两声，三声，笑着笑着就大哭起来，又哭又笑，仿佛癫疯了一般，高嘉朗看着接近疯狂的张颜齐，一时气不过，又踢了那个人几脚，那人吐了一大口血，直接流在地板上。

周震南被打晕了，等他再醒来的时候，双手双脚被捆着，嘴巴里塞了一块抹布，被扔在一个仓库里，还在不断摇晃，他很快就明白了，就像他六岁那样，同样的事又发生了，船带着空间一起摇晃着，唯一的昏黄的灯光下坐着几个彪形大汉。

周震南缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“我不信神，但是求求你，让我被卖到上海去吧，那里，还有人在等我。”

（双双燕）

“应自栖香正稳，便忘了天涯芳信。”

时代易把留人抛，人活着生不由己，一场战争，心心念念的东西，什么都没有了。

“师傅，打扰您了，请问您知道叶家筒子楼么？教咏春的。”

卢沟桥的事比任豪更早到达佛山，他一时不知道该庆幸还是该觉得倒霉，火车站等了一天，也没等到肖凯中人，人有没有活着走出天津，他也不知道，看着等了这么久都没过来，怕是凶多吉少。任豪想了想，找到他师父，就算没找到，也能等到吧。

“知道知道，您往城外南面走，或者不怕花钱，干脆找个车直接带您过去，这佛山谁不知道叶师傅呢。”路人倒还算热心，只是神色匆忙，看来也是准备逃难去了。

“谢谢您啊。”任豪感谢了那个路人，在街角叫了一辆黄包车，说了去叶家的筒子楼，那人果然很清楚位置，拉着任豪便往城外跑。

七月中旬正是盛夏，广东省的盛夏不仅太阳毒，空气里也有黏腻的潮湿感，出门一趟，总想回家冲个凉，身上才舒服。

赵让刚冲了凉出来，下身只随便围了条浴巾，修长的腰身上薄薄的腹肌若隐若现，他正拿毛巾擦着还湿漉漉的头发，边擦边盯着正在收拾行礼的孙圻峻。

“圻圻，你这是……”赵让有些不解，孙圻峻之前并没有说过要去哪里。

孙圻峻抬头，扬起双眼，看了一眼赵让，身体本来是蹲着的，顺着走了几步，蹲在赵让身前，双膝跪地，撤下了赵让的浴巾，露出里面的肉棒。

赵让还想说什么，但是孙圻峻上抬的眼神示意他不要说话，手慢慢揉搓着赵让的阴茎，直到其慢慢充血，变大变直，直至完全变硬，然后伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了起来。

赵让发出轻微的哼声，似是陶醉，又似乎还沉在不解中，孙圻峻的口腔潮湿而温暖，混合着唾液的粘稠，舌头慢慢搅动着，牙齿轻轻的咬着，软与硬交接的摩擦感，前列腺液的些许腥味逐渐扩散在空气中，

“圻轩做的比我好吧。”孙圻峻吐出赵让的肉棒，突然问了一句。

“为什么这么说？”赵让听到圻轩的名字，也跟着愣了一愣。

“如果不是我的执意，其实你们可以过得很好的，圻轩也不会……”孙圻峻声音低了下去。

“其实圻轩他，一直很想你，也一直很想帮你。”赵让木木然地回答着。

“其实我知道他逃不过去，但是我不知道为什么，当时还是觉得侥幸，还是想要报仇，明明我爱他比爱那个家更多，为了他反而把他搭进去，我是怎么想的呢？”孙圻峻也停下了手上的动作，呆呆地跪在原地。

“我觉得，圻轩会理解的。”赵让试图安慰孙圻峻。

“那你呢？师哥，是我对不起你，明明你们俩那么幸福，现在……”孙圻峻眼眶红了。

“圻圻，你知道，其实我对你和圻轩，一直都……”赵让想说这句话已经很久了。

孙圻峻摇了摇手，示意他不用再说下去了，现在再去说这些，也没有什么意义了。

孙圻峻不是孙圻轩，孙圻轩也从来没有成为过孙圻峻。

孙圻峻继续舔着赵让的肉棒，味蕾像是舌头上长出的轻微的刺，慢慢地刮着赵让，痛到最小的时候，就是痒，而痒，其实也是另一种愉悦感。

赵让来了之后，他们也做过很多次，孙圻峻有时候分不清，这究竟是他们曾经一同长大，相互依靠的爱，还是他们只是对方的代餐，赵让把他当和自己长得一样的弟弟，他把赵让当那个离开了他生活的人。

孙圻峻跪在地上，一只手抓着赵让的阴茎，搓弄着的同时也在不断舔着，另一只手解开了自己的裤子，慢慢扯到膝盖，露出下身，纤细的手指开始在自己的小穴口慢慢摩擦。

他喜欢过赵让么，喜欢过，哪怕跟任世豪在一起的时候，孙圻峻还是觉得，自己的心永远是属于赵让的，自己只是成全了他和弟弟。

可那都是年轻的时候的事了，后来他才发现啊，没有什么是不变的，他的心其实并不属于赵让，他对赵让的爱，其实只是怀念曾经的那个自己，至于那个故事里是谁，并不重要，只是刚好是赵让罢了。

他知道赵让一直喜欢的都是自己，但是当他们终于走到一起，孙圻峻的心，已经跟着另一个他说永远不会爱上的人走了。

多说无益了，既然错过了，那就是一辈子的事了。

精液的味道充斥了孙圻峻的鼻腔，他舔了舔嘴角溢出乳白色液体的，将其全部咽下，喉结一上一下的，不知道是习惯了还是怎么样。

“赵让，上海就快沦陷了，这一次，我不能再失去亲人了。”孙圻峻低着头，一边消化着精液的苦涩，一边缓缓说道：“红昭楼不是什么好地方，但那里有一群好人。”

“末世将至，死之前，我想再见他们一面。”

任豪站在偌大的圆形筒子楼前，一时间心理五味杂陈，客家人修建了这样四层的的环状楼，里面近百间屋子，到最后，住的人又有多少呢。

“先生找谁啊？”门口的老管家看来了客，连忙请了进来。

“我找叶先生的关门弟子，肖凯中。”任豪缓缓回了一句，老管家脸色一变。

筒子楼中间种着一颗很大的海棠树，主干得三四个娃娃手拉手抱着，茂密的枝叶一直长到三楼的走廊上，荫下了一片阴凉的绿影，供着弟子们练武休息。

“喝什么茶？”进了主厅，一个翡翠色旗袍的女人出来迎客，小波浪卷的头发随意地披在肩上，虽然看起来进四十岁了，依然是细腰窄腿，肤色雪白，一点皱纹给精致的面庞反而带了更多风尘的性感。

“什么都行，不加花茶。”任豪知道眼前这位必定便是肖凯中心心念念地赵师娘了。

女子盯着任豪看了一会，笑出了声。

“老叶，别准备了，不是上门找事的，你徒弟给你带了个相公回来。”赵国卉也曾是天津数一数二的风流美人，看任豪一眼，便知道来者是什么人。

任豪一下子红了脸，赵师娘又端着他的脸左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，眼神里带着温柔的笑意。

“凯中这品味不错啊，唇红齿白，眼睛也亮。”赵师娘一如肖凯中说的那般泼辣大胆，毫不避讳：“怎么样，跟着那个傻孩子，没少吃苦吧。”

“还好，凯中他待我很好，一直都把我保护的很好，也没有嫌弃我，我以前……”任豪默认了师娘给的身份，慌张地解释着，话还没说完，却被师娘用手指抵住了嘴。

“他们老说，英雄不问出处，换到我们这来，美人也不问出处。”师娘冲着任豪笑了笑，任豪更是羞的没话说了。

“怎么了，他在外面丢了人，不敢回来了，倒是人家先生先来了。”侧房走出一个男人，身板笔直，声音坚实有力，看来应该就是叶师傅了。

任豪忙起来行礼，却被赵师娘直接摁下来了，说是这没那么多规矩，任豪很奇怪，说叶师傅早已病入膏肓，肖凯中这才出去踢馆，以圆师傅旧梦，可是看叶师傅这样，倒还是很硬朗。

“他还没回来，估计是路上被打了，让他再磨一磨，现在外面乱，你就在我们这住下吧，等他回来就是了。”赵师娘一边叮嘱着任豪，一边又嘱托老管家带他去看房间：“离我近点，我好久没回天津了，要跟先生好好聊一聊。”

“练武的人，嘴硬呗，不知道还能活多久。”夜深了，任豪跟赵国卉讲了许久这些年的经历，最后问起叶师傅的病情，赵国卉回答到：“鬼子也快来了，我前几天还在跟他商量着，等凯中回来了，卖了家当，一起去香港呢。他们爷俩啊，脾气都倔，遇上日本人，指不定发生什么呢，与其到最后同时丢了骨气和性命，倒不如早点走。”

任豪跟着点点头：“当年我跟他，说了踢完馆就回上海，可到最后，还是选择来了佛山，既然都来了，命是他给的，跟着他走就好了。”

听着任豪的话，似是戳中了赵国卉什么心事，她一把抓住任豪的手。

“能遇到你，也是他的福分。”

（昼夜乐）

“一日不思量，也攒眉千度。”

人群熙熙攘攘，张颜齐逆着想要离开上海的人，只身来到上海。

高嘉朗跟组织那边多次汇报，终于借着七七事变的力，给了张颜齐一趟去上海的机会。高嘉朗知道，如果再不让张颜齐找到周震南，他可能就要疯了。

“师傅，去法租界，红昭楼。”张颜齐拦住一个人力车夫，黄包车给他熟悉的感觉，上海的空气依然弥漫着海水与煤油的味道，踏上这片所谓的故土，一时竟有些陌生。

“红昭楼，那是哪？没听说啊。”人力车夫听着张颜齐的话，有些不知所措。

“霞飞路旁边那栋特别好看的红木建筑啊，您怎么没听过呢？”张颜齐有些懵了，跟车夫比划着。

“哦哦，那地方没人住好久了，阴森森的，跟闹了鬼一样，原来叫红昭楼啊。”车夫明白了张颜齐说的地方，拉着张颜齐便往那里去了。

和平饭店一样的富丽堂皇，春熙公馆原来在的地方被拆了，现在不知道在建些什么，路上早没有了卖包子豆浆的小贩，卖报纸的小孩喊着战争的消息穿过大街小巷，所有的人都惶惶地快步走在大街上，争分夺秒地打算逃离这个地方。

转过街角，就到了张颜齐心心念念的地方了，没人修剪的野草长出了红漆栅栏，夏日的阳光下，后园的柳树盖着红色的无名花，红昭楼的漆掉了颜色，或是落了灰，竟然阴暗起来，大门上铐着一把大锁，正如那个小哥所说，这里已经没有人了。

张颜齐拼命敲着门，像是在敲打着过去的自己，只要红昭楼还有一个人，囡囡就可能来找过他们，他就还有希望。

“别敲了，没人。”身后有一个陌生而熟悉的声音，张颜齐回头一看，竟是肖凯中。

“老板，来两杯咖啡。”肖凯中和张颜齐坐在红昭楼附近的一个西式咖啡厅，两人也许久没见了，相似的人，总是打个照面，吃顿饭就熟了，两人也不例外。

“我前几天刚从天津回来，小豪说他要回上海，回红昭楼，我本来应该回佛山的，可是到底放不下，想着，就还是来了上海，可是着红昭楼关了，也不知道他去哪了。”肖凯中手里抓着面包片，没有要吃的意思，倒是用力捻碎了：“我那天在码头，遇见那个夏之光，他现在在码头搬东西，跟我说何洛洛后来跟了焉栩嘉，翟潇闻救回来后，就被何洛洛带着，不知道藏在哪个屋子里了，你们这边什么情况呢？”

“你们走的最早，后面的事很复杂。”咖啡冒着热气，张颜齐以前很不爱喝这玩意，后来跟高嘉朗刘也呆久了，居然也逐渐习惯了着哭中带甜的东西：“我后来犯了点事，跑到东北去了，囡囡跟着我跑了，但是我们俩没遇上。孙圻峻杀了人，跑去了香港，朗哥受波及，带着也哥去了北平，后来我在北平遇上了他们俩，我才知道囡囡跟着我去了东北，可是等我们到长春时，又发现他以为我回上海了，被卖回了上海，我现在又回来找他。”

错过轻描淡写，却字字滴着血。

“找何洛洛吧，找到他跟焉栩嘉，或许我们就能找到人了。”彼此过的都不容易，肖凯中叹了一口气：“趁着现在上海还没乱，乱起来了，他们俩怎么活命呢？”

街那边传来一声枪响，虽然上海已经习以为常，张颜齐和肖凯中还是扭过去看了看。

“高老板，我们将军想跟您聊一聊之后的合作事宜。”一个魁梧的男人穿着日本军服，一枪毙掉了高嘉朗的一个亲信：“还请高老板赏脸。”

高嘉朗浑身颤抖，他虽杀过不少人，但是这满屋子的日本人，举着枪对着他的情况还是第一次见到，他强装着镇定，一只手牵着此时已经害怕地不行的刘也，紧紧握着，不想松开。

“木下先生，这就是你们礼节不周了吧，我高嘉朗不管是人是鬼，只要有钱就赚，但是这生意场上，讲究一个礼尚外来不是，你这上来先杀我一个人，你叫我这生意怎么跟你做呢？”高嘉朗把刘也往自己身后拉了拉。

“砰”一声，被称作木下的男人对着自己的一个下属开了一枪，一口血直接从那人口中喷出来，溅到了刘也身上，刘也却动都不敢动一下。

“可以，只是我先生最近身体抱恙，就不去了。”高嘉朗跟日本人说完，凑到刘也耳边：“这几天你好好照顾自己，有什么事问远哥和鑫一，我过段时间就回来。”

刘也拉着高嘉朗的胳膊，眼眶里已经充满了泪水，高嘉朗怎么可能卖军火给日本人，这一点所有人都知道，这一趟，怕是不知道有多少风风雨雨。

“高嘉朗，你记得我跟你说的话。”刘也看着准备离开的高嘉朗，声音已经完全变了。

高嘉朗扬扬手：“记着呢，你别担心。”便出门，一人上了日本人的车。

“北村先生，您这就过分了吧，这上海怎么也是我们国军的，您这提前送点西瓜来，不知道的还以为您有什么别的想法呢。”焉栩嘉并没有让来访者进市长府的意思。

“焉先生，西瓜在我们日本是好东西，又甜又解渴，最主要是可以大家一起吃，切开了来，大家各吃各的，都开心，比别的水果都要好，也是我们日本卖的最贵的水果之一。”北村的秘书拎着一个袋子，袋子里装着一个圆滚滚的大瓜，青色的外皮，分外诱人。

“洛洛，去屋里给北村先生洗几个桃子拿出来。”焉栩嘉笑着跟身后的何洛洛说。

何洛洛照做了，进屋拿了几个蜜桃，过了水，放在青白的瓷盘子里，端到门口来，桃子上轻小的绒毛还挂着水滴，在盛夏的阳光下，闪着朦胧的光。

“北村先生，今天家里在大扫除，不方便迎客，没法请您进去，这桃子您收着，比西瓜甜，虽说不解渴，但到底是我们自家院子里的树上结的，这西瓜您拿走，我不爱吃，而且，这玩意，在中国便宜，不是很么珍惜的东西，您要是觉得金贵，正好您自己享用。”焉栩嘉笑着赶了客。

“他们早晚会打过来吧，打过来，你怎么办？”何洛洛站在焉栩嘉身后，陪着焉栩嘉见过那么多场面事，他早已明白了北村此行的目的。

“再说吧，这件事看老蒋，我怎么讨厌这个地方另说，但是不可能给日本人。”焉栩嘉捏了捏何洛洛的脸：“打起来也好，你顺便减肥了，脸都挂这么多肉了。”

“你……”何洛洛翻了一个白眼：“日本人都打到天津了，你还在着跟我开玩笑呢。”提到天津，何洛洛的心情又落了下来，也不知道也哥，豪哥和囡囡怎么样了，这外面这么乱，他们过得还好么，或者说，他们还活着么？

“这天天都在说，日本人马上就打过来了，你说，他们要真打过来了，咱们怎么办啊？”上海哪个不知名的弄堂里，衣冠不整的女人手里别着一只烟，正在抽着，边和里屋里的人说话。

“再说吧。”周震南刚送走一个客，提了裤子出来，跟女人搭话：“咱们能不能活到那时候都还是问题。”周震南今天接了七八单了，后面已经被磨得没什么感觉了，不过也可算凑够了一顿晚饭钱。他将手上残存的前列腺液随手抹在裤子上，肥大的麻布裤子已经精斑累累，被一件宽大的，洗的发黑的衫子罩着。

“你也真够拼的，那么努力干嘛，钱到最后不还是都给那个老混蛋了。”女人弹了弹手上的烟，劣质的烟灰沉在地上厚重的青苔上，抬头看，乱修的房子遮盖了一大半的天，只有一小块，还能看到蓝色的天空上飘着小半朵云。

“我在找人呢，他们拉车的，知道的事多，我多问几个，说不定就找到了呢？”周震南靠在电线杆子上，开始了下一轮的狩猎：“说个不好听的，命在人家身上，人家让你接客，你总不能不接是吧。”

“你个小男孩，倒是挺顽强的，不怕找到了，人家嫌你脏。”女人笑着：“你看我多好，不用管明天，今天舒服了就行了，万一明天就死了呢？”

“我之前问过他，他说，无论我遇到什么，他都会跟我在一起的，哪怕现在在棚子里，已经是我很好的命了，我相信他跟我说的话。”周震南也笑了起来，女人看着那样童真的笑脸，心中不知道是怜悯还是悲伤。

“你这个人啊，我算是输了，我也拜托拜托别的姐妹，帮你找找吧，叫张颜齐是吧，大头，重庆口音，以前拉车的。”女人背过身去，手上的烟燃尽了，只剩个烟头，她随手扔在地上，想拿脚踩灭，想了想，却停下了，等她再回过身时，周震南就已经又挽了一个穿的五大三粗的老爷们进里面去了。

（蓦山溪）

“去来聚散，无必亦无意。”

“鑫一，你是不是喜欢你朗哥啊。”刘也抱着双腿，蜷缩在沙发上，问坐在他对面的李鑫一。

“也哥，别这么说，朗哥就是把我当他的好兄弟而已。”李鑫一有些心虚。

“我没问朗哥怎么看你，我问你怎么看他。”刘也呆呆地望着桌子上高嘉朗以前给他买的那个玻璃杯子，杯子上画着白色的梨花。

“我从朗哥来长春时就跟着他了，要说没有意思是假的，但是朗哥只喜欢你啊，也哥你千万别多想，我什么都不会做的。”李鑫一眼看瞒不住了，便直接说了。

“挺好的。”刘也听的跟没事人一样：“我问你们，你们朗哥走的时候，跟你们说了什么啊？”

“他说，一定要好好保护你，你说什么都必须听，他不在你就是老大。”李鑫一回忆着高嘉朗交代的话，慢慢给刘也复述着。

“我猜他也是这么说的。”刘也拿起那个杯子，他当时想要这个杯子，一个是想跟高嘉朗撒娇，另一个是这杯子上的梨花，真的让他想家了。

“那你帮我传个话，北平这里藏着的，日本人想要的那批军火，给日本人吧。”刘也摸着杯子上的花纹，透过那个花纹，他好像看到了笑着的高嘉朗。

“可是也哥，如果给了日本人，那上海……”李鑫一有些吃惊，或者说，只是犹豫。

“去吧，我知道你们跟我想的都一样，只是缺个背锅的人，怕换了高嘉朗出来被他骂，没事，这事我担着，他要是不要我了，你们好好照顾他，他现在，活命要紧。”刘也眼神空空的，将那个杯子放在怀里捂着，冰凉的杯体贴着他的皮肤，有点刺。

“谢谢你，也哥，我相信朗哥会理解你的。”的确像刘也说的那样，他们早做好了拿那批军火换高嘉朗的准备，组织那边也坚持渠道更重要，同意了这个决定，但是他们也都知道，如果高嘉朗知道了为了换出自己来牺牲了上海不知道多少性命，他一定会暴怒，所以他们谁都不敢做那个下决定的人。

“在你眼中，高嘉朗是个什么样的人啊？”李鑫一刚准备走，刘也突然叫住他。

“朗哥他，很有责任心，对我们也很好，总之就是……”李鑫一还在自顾自的说着，刘也突然亲了上来，柔软的双唇，轻轻吸着鑫一的上颚，舌尖轻轻挑着牙齿间那块最细的肉，李鑫一身体一下子倒了。

“你这样亲他的话，他就会安静很多的，这是我的必杀技，教给你，至于剩下的事，你应该也会。”刘也没头没脑的说了一句：“好了，赶快去救你朗哥吧。”

看着笑着的刘也，李鑫一匆忙下了楼，脸红心跳，不知所措，离开了两人住的地方，才稍微好了一点。

“砰！”

一声枪响划破黑夜，市长府内尖叫不断，一群黑衣人强闯了大门，何洛洛醒来，身边的焉栩嘉已经不见了踪影，他想起身，却发现自己的手腕被拷在床边的柱子上。

一束手电筒的光照在床上，直接刺着何洛洛的眼睛，何洛洛被吓得一下子蜷了起来，定睛一看，来的竟然是焉栩嘉的一个亲信。

“跑了，就留了个小情人在这。”那人照了一圈，没找到焉栩嘉，跟旁边的人汇报到。

“抓起来问问。”旁边一个人看起来就是前日拜访的北村了。

几个人从后面过来，就要抓走何洛洛，却发现他手上铐着手铐，没法拉起来。

“焉栩嘉的小癖好。”那个亲信解释道：“钥匙只有他自己有，拿刀把链子砍掉吧，让他带着也不费事。”

一把大刀挥下，哐当一下，手铐中间的锁链被砍断，一只手铐拷在床头，另一只手铐挂在何洛洛手上，何洛洛被带走了。

“我真的不知道他在哪，你们问我没用的。”何洛洛挣扎着，他的小穴内还被焉栩嘉塞着一根木棒，此时正随着走动，摩擦着他的身体。

“翟先生在么？”有人敲门，翟潇闻刚买完东西回来，今天何洛洛说要过这边来吃饭，他们打算一起做一顿好吃的。

“谁啊。”翟潇闻也没有什么防备心，系着围裙，便开了门。

“我们是国统那边的，我们吴先生您认识吧，一直是您的粉丝，听说您隐退了，当时心疼了好久呢，这好不容易找到您了，听说上海要打仗了，想带您一起去重庆躲躲。”门口站着七八个大汉，根本就不是来请的，而是来明晃晃的抢的。

“吴先生啊，我记得。”翟潇闻又想到那个雨夜，车上吴先生乱摸一气的手，色眯眯的眼神，心中不觉恶心：“只是我这吃的住的，都是前市长家焉公子提供的，总要跟人家说一声吧。”翟潇闻搬出焉栩嘉这张牌，给自己打上有主的标签，说不定能救自己一命。

“您还不知道呢？昨晚焉公子连夜出逃，这上海换天了，要不然我们也不会这么贸贸然来找您不是。”领头的人冷笑一声，似乎没有跟翟潇闻废话的意思，身后的人五花大绑就把翟潇闻拉上了车。

“我们吴先生也是痴情的，您到了重庆，好吃好喝的，舒服着呢。”领头的人摸摸翟潇闻的头发，他嘴巴已经被塞住了，只瞪着一双带着泪花的眼睛，泛着无尽的绝望。

“等到了重庆，您的金嗓子，还是能唱歌，能演戏，我们吴先生，肯定让您成为内陆第一明星。”领头的人笑很和蔼，但是却不知道怎么的，让人感到毛骨悚然。

一盆水泼在高嘉朗身上，他一下子醒来，身上的这几天被打出来的伤口又疼了起来，每走一步都疼得钻心，水流在伤口上，凉意伴随着刺痛，折磨着高嘉朗的神经。

审问室的门打开了，门口站着李鑫一和张远，两人见高嘉朗这样，赶忙上来扶起了高嘉朗，三个人艰难地往外走着。

“这就对了，高先生，以后合作愉快。”一个留着两撇日本胡子的军官，微笑着跟高嘉朗说着。

高嘉朗似乎明白了什么，他所抗争的一切，最终还是化为乌有了。他一时连生气的力气都没有了，似乎生气都会让他的皮肉再多裂一层下来，他放弃了，瘫倒在李鑫一怀里。

“没有东西，杀了吧。”另一间审问室里，被捆住的何洛洛，在经历了接近连续的二十几小时的审问后，已经如同一朵枯萎的花，瘫在椅子上，双目无神。

他忽然想到他第一天遇到焉栩嘉的时候，那件樱粉色的和服，焉栩嘉端着他的脸，焉栩嘉尾随着他，在厕所里，他给焉栩嘉自慰，他给焉栩嘉口，被他下药，在他面前用下体吃水果，他们在车上，如同两个疯子一样的第一次，在一起后，带着调教的爱，还有庙会的焰火，每次他做噩梦时紧紧的相拥……

“其实我们挺相爱的吧，或者说，我其实挺爱他的，一直都是，只是以前我没发现我有多爱他，等到他抛下我走了，我才觉得，他做了这么多事，如果我不爱他的话，不会有之后这么多的故事了，我觉得是我让他离不开我了，但实际上，是我离不开了他了。”

何洛洛突然喃喃自语起来，不知道是神经衰弱了还是别的什么原因，人总是有掩盖在心底里最不愿意承认的东西，何洛洛用曾经所接触的一切所谓廉耻，所谓道德，所谓知识掩埋着内心深处的那个秘密，而当将死之前，这些东西，好像承认了也没什么了。

审问的军官扬手一下，打晕了何洛洛，手上的半只手铐滑在手腕上，审问室的大吊顶灯，亮的刺眼，照在手铐上，闪着尖锐的光。

（陌上花）

“ 绿笺密记多情事，一看一回肠断。”

“翟先生来啦。”翟潇闻被带到一个装修华丽的房间，吴先生穿着丝质的浴袍，手里摇着一杯红酒，看到被带进来的翟潇闻，露出一个油腻的笑容。

“翟先生是我的贵客，你们怎么能这样对待他呢？还不快给翟先生解绑，好好服侍着。”吴主任装作生气的样子，随从三下五除二的解开了翟潇闻身上的五花大绑，将他直接扔到了床上。

翟潇闻活动了一下筋骨，双手抱住，蜷缩在床上，床很软，坐下去会有一个窝，感觉会把整个人都吞进去的那种。

“吴先生，您这又是何必呢？”翟潇闻声音发抖。

“叫我向阳就好，或者你想叫别的什么也可以。”吴先生往翟潇闻身边凑了凑，一只手拍在翟潇闻大腿上。

翟潇闻感觉吴主任的身体发着一股奇怪的味道，他也见过很多嫖客，但是只有他，浑身上下散发着一股类似地沟油一般腐烂的腻味，翟潇闻很想吐。

“吴先生，我还有很多朋友的事情，真的不能跟您去重庆。”翟潇闻往旁边缩了缩，习惯性的防卫动作。

“日本人马上就要打过来了。”吴主任又往翟潇闻挤过来，一只手挑着他的脸，另一只手捏了一下他的屁股：“跟我去重庆，还能重拾演艺事业，有多好。”

吴主任亲了翟潇闻的脸一下，那是一种近乎剩饭般的温度，温不吞吞的，散发着恶心。

“谁让你们，把那批军火给日本人的。”高嘉朗被李鑫一和张远架着送上了车。

“这是组织那边的决定，一批军火没有事，重要的是你这个渠道得保留下来。”张远没有打算提刘也的事。

“组织用上海几万人的命换我，那我宁可不要。”高嘉朗嘶吼道，吼完便开始剧烈的咳嗽，仿佛要把自己的命咳出来。

“也哥也是这个意思。”李鑫一知道高嘉朗的脾气，最后还是得拿出王牌。

高嘉朗苦笑三声：“我要你们听他的，你们还真听他的。他一个男妓，懂什么人间疾苦，日本人留我有用，无非是受点皮肉之苦，他倒好，拿这送了上海几万人的性命。”

“是你说他是你背后的人，他给你把关，现在人家做了决定，你又开始扯胡话，若是你当初就没打算听人家的，什么都打算自己做主，最基本的信任你不懂，又何必耽误人家时间。”张远显然也对高嘉朗的选择不满意，既然组织都已经发话了，必然有组织的意思，若非高嘉朗刚愎自用，现在也没有这么多事。

“刘也，你给我出来。”高嘉朗用尽了身体的力气踹开了门，屋里已经没人了。

李鑫一四处找了一圈，忽然想到刘也在他走之前跟他说的话。

“也哥走了。”李鑫一声音很低的说，心里不知是什么滋味。

“好啊，我也清净了，也不用找人管我。”高嘉朗嘴硬的顶了李鑫一一句，晕倒了过去。

何洛洛再次醒来的时候，模模糊糊中，眼前的风景竟然有点熟悉，红色的吊梁，樱粉色的床单，床单前熟悉的人。

“智障，你不会真以为我丢下你跑了吧。”低音如鼓，敲在何洛洛耳边。

感官逐渐复苏，空气中弥漫着灰尘的味道，窗外很安静，只有偶尔的炮响声，枪声，轮换着轰炸着这座城市。

“你回来了？”何洛洛想要抬手去触摸焉栩嘉，但是身体已经完全失去了力气。

“你是我的玩具，怎么能便宜了那些日本佬。”焉栩嘉转过身来，半米阳光照在他的侧脸上，勾勒出好看的轮廓。

“你怎么把我救出来的？”何洛洛的声音还是很小。

“这你就不用管了。”焉栩嘉似乎有意在隐瞒什么，何洛洛也不想再追问下去了。

焉栩嘉举起何洛洛的胳膊，那里，那个被砍断的手铐，还淅淅索索地挂着，焉栩嘉从兜里摸出一把钥匙，对准了手铐上的孔。

“只有我能锁住你，也只有我能打开你，知道了么？”钥匙转动的声音带着摩挲的清脆，“咔嚓”一声，何洛洛的枷锁，从那一刻终于被焉栩嘉打开了。

“好的，嘉嘉，或者说，老公。”何洛洛露出一个微笑，神经衰弱的人总是会说出心底里最真实的话：“下次你再要走的时候，另一只手铐不要拷在床头，拷在你自己手腕上，这样，没有钥匙，我们就永远不会分开了。”

焉栩嘉愣了一愣，被打开的手铐落在地上，发出哐当的声音。

日军不知道在说的什么的声音，伴随女人的尖叫，在整个上海大街小巷传播着，除了租界，伴随着淞沪会战，整个上海如同一片炼狱，到处发生着比死亡更可怕的事情。

女人被抓住，几个日军围了上来，挣扎的女子被牢牢摁住，撕碎了衣服，发出惨绝人寰的叫声。要不了多久，这里又会多一具无人认领的尸体。

周震南躲在巷子暗处，日军接管了这一片的棚子，他们都被统一要求去给日军“唱歌助兴”，此时，女人们都站在门口，衣衫不整地，排着队上车，开往死神的血盆大口。

周震南躲在夹层里，这是几个人平时来抽烟的地方，日军没有搜到，若是搜到了，此时他怕已是命丧黄泉，他想活着，可是，他的性别，却不给他生存的机会。

突然听到脚步声，看来是准备做最后一轮的搜寻，躲过这一劫，就安全了。

几个士兵叽里呱啦说了一些什么，看来发现了少人，士兵又开始搜寻起来，一个一个的开柜子，一个一个检查暗层，就像一场台风，将触及的一切都吞进中央。

“啊！”旁边暗层里躲着的女人已经被搜查了出来，被扇了三巴掌，拖到楼下去了，周震南知道，他藏不住了。

“右边是扇窗户，二楼，跳下去是另一条巷道，跑的话，说不定能活命。”周震南暗自做了决定，他必须活着，他还没见到张颜齐，他不能就死在这里。

“3……2……1……”周震南心底默念着，冲出暗层，纵身一跃。

枪声响在身后，巨大的后坐力让周震南的脚踝一痛，似乎有些骨折，可是他管不了那么多了，他拼命向巷道深处跑去，不知道跑了多久，他对这一块不熟，只能拼命绕着。

水泥的房子错落着，被炮弹轰的不成样子，大片的上海被轰成废墟，枪声与尸体落在每个角落，日本人还在后面穷追不舍，子弹几次从他耳边划过，他甚至能听到风的哭泣声。

被一具尸体绊倒，周震南重重的摔倒在地上，几个日本士兵围了上来，拿枪口抵住了周震南的头，周震南眼眶红了，他哭不出来了，国恨厚重，压在身上，不是小打小闹，经历过的人哭不出来。

他闭上眼睛，眼前突然浮现起拎着豆腐皮包子的张颜齐，他后面，跟着洛洛，也哥，晓雯，圻圻，豪哥，还有朗哥，肖师傅，大家笑着看着自己，仿佛在迎接自己回家。

客死他乡，总不是件好事呢。

听到几声走火的枪响，听到搏斗的声音，听到被撂倒在地的人的哀嚎，又几声枪响，失去了动静。

周震南缓缓睁开眼，刚打倒日本兵的孙圻峻，正在他面前，大口喘着气。

“太久没动手了，功夫变差了。”

（月华清）

“长恨晓风漂泊，且莫遣香肌， 瘦减如削。”

“你还没找到囡囡，现在走了，万一他回来了，你怎么办？”肖凯中得知了张颜齐要返程东北的消息，吃惊地话都说不出来。

“可是组织上这么要求了，我必须得回去，如果不回去，会有更多的人无辜丧生的，我不能任由着他们死掉啊。”张颜齐显然已经做好了决定：“上海这边，我只能交给你了，求求你帮我找找他。”

“我真的不懂，你每天说着什么家国大义，但是到头来，你喜欢的人都保护不了，家国大义又有什么意义呢？”肖凯中往后一仰，正如他所说，他完全不懂张颜齐的价值观。

“凯中，囡囡以前常跟我讲一句话，错过相遇，皆是缘分，我想了很久，若我和他有缘，或许就不会有这么多的故事。我真的很爱他，但是我也有更重要的事去做，等我忙完了这阵，我一定再回上海来，这段时间，就多多麻烦你了。”张颜齐似乎也很不舍，但是却也很执着。

“不是，我就不明白了，你就不能离开你所谓的组织，先把自己的事解决，朗哥用了那么大力气把你搞到上海来，你一句话说回去就回去，精神状态不好，又何来拯救国家一说。”肖凯中还在极力挽留着张颜齐。

张颜齐没有回答，叫来服务生，付了帐，告别了他的旧友，往码头去了。

肖凯中被张颜齐弄得莫名其妙的，气不过，只能用拳头锤了桌子一下。

缘分，这东西说不清摸不着，却真的主宰着他们的命运。

“让我们热烈欢迎，著名歌手，翟潇闻，为我们带来，他的成名作《宁有故人，可以相忘》。”主持人兴高采烈，简陋的露天台子，不算高级的音响，台下坐满了穿着军装，别着青天白日的国军士兵。

翟潇闻穿着带亮片的白色西装，缓缓上台，对着那熟悉地不能再熟悉的麦克风，开始了歌唱。

“宁有故人，可以相忘，曾不中心卷藏。”

来重庆已经七年了，吴先生兑现了他的承诺，铺天盖地的洗脑，翟潇闻在国军的报纸上，永远占据着一席之地，他成了千万有需要的国军心中的偶像，漂亮，风趣，可爱，如清泉般的声音抚慰着他们，成了他们上阵杀敌的力量。

最夸张的媒体曾经写下：“国军能像现在这样势如破竹，连着收复失地，有一半的功劳是翟潇闻的，他就像是无数个国军士兵背后要守护的天使，每次听到他的歌声，将士们无不平静后心胸澎湃，上阵杀敌。”

过去不重要，没人提及，亦无人在意，翟潇闻终于成了真正的大明星，和周璇，胡蝶等人共同出现在画报上，成了万千少年少女心中，风华绝代的存在。

“宁有故人，可以相忘，曾不镌怀畴曩。”

随风飞扬的花没有自己调整飞舞之处的能力，他是吴主任笼中最美的金丝雀，无论有多少人称赞，仍然无法飞出笼子。

这七年，每次出门，无论是慰军还是录歌拍电影，翟潇闻身边跟着的人总不会少于十个。他最开始也想跑，后来发现自己根本跑不掉，他经历了无数次绝望，最后给那些人起了名字，那个跑的特别快的瘦子叫“飞兔”，那个长的特被壮的叫“箭猪”，还一个喜欢戴墨镜的，叫“瞎雕”……哪怕回了吴主任给他置的房子，房子的周围，也昼夜不息地站着武装部队。

翟潇闻有时候会打开天窗看星星，屋里有个老妇人负责每十分钟来看看他是否还在，有一次没找到他，结果军队直接进了屋子，最终找到了在阁楼，一脸楞的翟潇闻。

“我尝与子乘兴翱翔 ，采菊白云之乡，载驰载驱微逐踉跄，怎不依依既往。”

吴主任对他说不上很好，最开始的翟潇闻还不听话，还会闹，吴主任这时候就会笑着跟他说着些什么他之前杀人的故事，翟潇闻每次听的都毛骨悚然。暴力的人并不可怕，真正的变态根本不会使用武力暴力，他们只会一遍又一遍的，强暴你的精神。

翟潇闻不听话的时候，吴主任会不让他睡觉，每十分钟派人去开一次灯的那种，直到翟潇闻彻底神经衰弱，他就会出现，像救世主一样，给予假意的安慰，翟潇闻就只能依偎在他怀里，任他宰割。

那股剩饭的温度，似乎永远都无法适应，一遍又一遍地恶心着翟潇闻。

每次都很短，两分钟的样子，翟潇闻已经很多年没有高潮过了，不过他也不是很想享受这个过程，每次吴主任趴在他身上的时候，他都很想吐，他倒是很庆幸这个过程很短，不用忍受更长时间的煎熬。

“我尝与子荡桨横塘，清流浩浩荡荡，永朝永夕容与徜徉，怎不依依既往。”

每次夜深人静的时候，翟潇闻会想到他的那些朋友，他会想，他们还好么。三年之约过了，豪哥应该回上海了吧；焉栩嘉倒了后，何洛洛过的还好么；囡囡找到张颜齐了么；孙圻峻所幸在香港，与世无争；也哥有朗哥陪着宠着，应该也很幸福；还有李昀锐，他的婚后生活应该很好吧；杜煜在延安，有了精神的指引，说不定也好过了很多……

还有夏之光，那个傻子，别真的还为了我，跟家里过去啊，早点回家，娶妻生子。

翟潇闻算了算，他27岁了，或许到了30岁，不再年轻好看了，吴主任就会放过他了吧。

“愿言与子携手相将，陶陶共举壶觞，追怀往日引杯需长。”

空白的时间太多，可想的东西太少，来来回回的想，想着想着就烦了。曾经的他觉得自己实在是太稀松平常了，正常的三口之家，正常的被拐卖，正常的爱上一个人，正常的被甩，然后成为千千万万个男妓之一，靠放低自己活命……那时候的他抱着一个一飞冲天的梦，觉得成为不凡的自己才能够摆脱命运。

后来的他真的一飞冲天了，这时候才发现，其实不凡也没什么好的，不凡的生活需要付出代价，本该平凡的他拿了不属于他的东西，就要偿还更多的东西。

那时候的他开始渴望变的平凡，渴望回到过去那个什么都不需要在意的自己，可是也没什么回头路可以走了。

“重入当年好梦，往日时光，大好时光。”

如果当时我随便选择一个，现在会不会好很多，哪怕过的是最穷苦的日子，也至少来的自由。

如果他们都还在我身边就好了，男人说了陪你一辈子，都是假话，一有不如意，他们就选择别的生活去了。

但是我不怪他们，是我当时推开了他们，现在的生活也都是我自作自受。

“我将酌彼兕觞，往日时光，大好时光。”

翟潇闻唱完了这首歌，看着台下鼓掌的人群，深深鞠了一躬，被熟悉的大汉簇拥着，坐上了回到牢笼里的车。

往日时光，大好时光。

（凤求凰）

“南薰难销幽恨，金徽上，殷勤彩凤求凰。”

“圻圻，怎么是你？”周震南还没从被追杀的阴影中喘过气来，看着眼前的亲人，有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“这个故事很复杂，咱们待会再说，趁那边派追兵来之前，赶紧跑要紧。”孙圻峻抓起地上的周震南，炮火声仍然不绝于耳，这里的街上确实不是个谈事的好地方。

两个人东拐西绕，翻过几道栅栏，终于进到了孤岛般的法租界里。

这里的一切周震南都无比熟悉，毕竟是他生活了那么多年的地方，再次踏上这片土地，竟然有些陌生。

“还行我今天找到你了，要是稍微晚一点，你怕是没命了。”孙圻峻用手指顶了顶周震南的小脑袋瓜，就像他以前最喜欢的那样。

“你一点都没变，还是这么皮。”周震南放下了心中的防御，抓着孙圻峻的手就要打他，就像他以前反应的那样。

“你不也是，还是一副谁都欠了你钱的样子。”孙圻峻躲开了周震南的追打，笑呵呵地，但是他们都清楚，彼此都不是曾经的彼此了。

“你怎么找到我的啊。”两人走在熟悉的大街上，周震南问孙圻峻道。

“很简单啊，红昭楼倒了，我们这些人还能干嘛，不还是只能靠卖身，下面棚子搜一圈，不就找到人了。”孙圻峻说的很轻松：“没死的，应该都在哪个棚子里待着呢。”

“今天他们在抓人去慰军，你确定咱们没人被抓去？”周震南明白孙圻峻说的意思，确实，他们最后也只剩下卖身一条路。

“得了吧，日本人吃这个的少，人家都要漂亮姑娘，管我们这些臭男人干什么，能活着就不错了。”孙圻峻显然做好了相关的功课。

两人拐拐绕绕，最后上了一家咖啡厅的阁楼，阁楼里局促地摆着几张小床。

“现在我们就住在这了，你晚上跟我挤挤，大家一起做点散活，能养活自己。”孙圻峻给周震南倒了杯水，又拿毛巾给他擦擦脸。

“你们？”周震南对这个词有些不解。

“我跟我师兄赵让，还有翟潇闻那个老情人，夏之光。”孙圻峻看周震南愣住了，直接上手给他擦了擦脸，把灰搪去了，周震南依然是牛奶皮肤，丝滑柔软。

“听夏之光说，肖凯中也来上海了，说是豪哥回来了，但是没找到，我们这些天也在找他们俩呢。他在码头搬东西，信息广，我师兄在餐厅当服务员，我就给他们做做饭，平时找找人什么的，你来了，咱们估计得找点活做，要不没饭吃了。”孙圻峻又自己把毛巾蘸水擦了把脸。

“洛洛呢，也哥呢？”周震南离开太久了，这一切的变化让他无所适从。

“之后的事很复杂，我待会给你讲。”孙圻峻端着污水盆子，小心翼翼的下楼去，脚步踩在楼梯上，咯吱咯吱响，到了街上，将水直接泼出去，大街上瞬间多了一片如同树一样的湿区。

“囡囡也回来了，我们离找到所有的人又进了一步。”直到后半夜，夏之光才回来，看着床上躺着的周震南，感慨了一声。

周震南听孙圻峻给他讲了过去发生的事，还没有缓过来，现在看着眼前这个曾经的贵公子哥，穿着渍黄色的白衫子和麻布裤子，精致的面庞被风吹日晒的多了不少岁月的痕迹，浑身散发着汗臭味，一时之间恍若隔世。

“你真的挺爱翟潇闻的，我们当时错怪你了。”周震南前不着村后不着店说了一句。

这回换做夏之光愣住了，这句话他也不知道怎么接，跟家里决裂这么长时间，也不知道自己还能撑多久了，或许等着哪天可能快饿死的时候，就放弃了。

“现在说这些没什么用了，也不知道闻闻在哪里了，洛洛跟着焉栩嘉消失了，闻闻就也没影了。”夏之光直接脱了上衣，露出一身健壮的肌肉，拿毛巾擦起身子来。

“咱们现在一方面是得找到凯中豪哥，另一方面，还得找到洛洛，找到洛洛，一切都好说了。”孙圻峻分析着，可是说的轻巧，他们活在社会最底层，谁还能帮忙呢。

“我有一个想法。”周震南轻轻说了一句：“这个地方，上流社会的人，我多少还认识点，如果能打扮打扮，说不定有办法找到洛洛。”

“你疯了么，我不允许。”孙圻峻直接结束了这个提议。

“没事的，反正我在棚子里待了这么久，都习惯了，而且，我总得给自己找个事做。”周震南还在坚持：“要不然，照着现在这个趋势，得等到什么时候呢。”

“没钱给你买衣服，这个理由总能打消你的想法了吧。”孙圻峻翻了一个白眼，他虽然知道周震南提出的方法很有效，但是，他心底里总是怪怪的，剩下的人不知道是死是活，真的没有必要，为了他们再去委屈自己。

“好吧，那我明天就去街上找找工作，看哪里缺个厨子吧。”周震南口头上放弃了，但是了解他的人都知道，他决定了什么事，就会一直坚持下去。

凌晨，天还只是麻麻亮的时候，夏之光还没睡多久，又上码头去了，这份工作真的算是拿命在换钱了。

“老孙，这船去哪的啊？”夏之光拎着俩白面馒头，一边啃着，一边问在装货的同事。

“去大连的。”老孙回答着，大连……夏之光冥冥之中，感觉会发生什么。

等到检票的时候，他果然在人群中看到了肖凯中。

“老肖！”夏之光大笑着，跟肖凯中打着招呼，肖凯中看着好久不见的夏之光，也赶上来打招呼。

“找到豪哥了么？”夏之光和肖凯中拥抱了一下，问他最近的情况。

“还没有呢，你找到翟潇闻了么？”肖凯中眼神暗了下去，两人都有些遗憾的意味。

“没有，但是我后来遇到了孙圻峻和他师兄，前几天天还找到了周震南呢。”夏之光勉强挤出笑脸，汇报着自己这边的情况。

“什么，你们找到周震南了？”肖凯中声音发抖。

“是啊，孙圻峻在棚子里找到他的，现在跟我们一起住呢？”夏之光有些不解。

“坏了。”肖凯中对地剁了一脚：“你等等我啊。”说罢拼命往船上跑去。

“先生，您没有票，不能上船。”船口几个大汉拦住了肖凯中。

“我有个朋友在船上，我有很重要的话跟他说，你们让我上去，我上去给你们补票好不好。”说罢从兜里掏出一大把钱塞给门卫，却仍然被拦着。

“张颜齐，张颜齐，你给我下来，我们找到周震南了？”肖凯中被几个警察包围着，对着船上大喊。

此时的张颜齐，已经放好了东西，正在收拾床铺。

“对不住了。”肖凯中知道大喊他也听不见，只剩最后一条路，三板斧打晕了门卫，冲进了载客的码头，可他没意识到，这一举动，带来了人群的暴动，所有人都在拼命逃离这座战火连天的城市，大家如同疯了一般涌入船上，肖凯中被挤倒在地，船长看着无奈，只能提前收了客梯。

船开了，轰鸣声让肖凯中绝望了，又是一次错过。

“发生什么事了。”张颜齐察觉到了不对，问一旁的船员。

“岸上有个男的疯了，喊着什么找到了找到了，非要上船，功夫不错，打晕了门卫，结果有票的没票的都哄上来，只能提前走了。”船员十分生气，张颜齐一下子愣住了。

眼泪打湿了他的眼眶，这是他离周震南最近的一次，可是没想到，最后还是这样的结局，他下定决心，船登陆大连的那一刻，他就要马不停蹄地回到上海。

（玉京秋）

“采凉花、时赋秋雪。叹轻别。一襟幽事，砌蛩能说。”

何洛洛手上拎着一大袋罐头，四周张望着，看没人盯着，从后门翻进了红昭楼。

这个地方很多年没人来了，早就破落不堪，也没人在意，焉栩嘉当时有意改造了这里，还留了一些储蓄在，为的就是怕有一天，需要逃命时，有个地方能藏一藏。

两人藏在阁楼里，每天不敢出声，就像幽灵一般，只偶尔出去采购点日用品。

“日本人还没打完么？”焉栩嘉看着上来的何洛洛，轻轻问道。

“还没有呢，再等等。”何洛洛打开一个水果罐头，插出一块黄桃，喂进嘴里：“现在街上还到处都是你的通缉令，你小心一点，避避风头，到时候再出去也来得及。”

“我知道的，我报我二哥的仇等了五年，不差这几天。”焉栩嘉从袋子里拿出一块午餐肉罐头，开始吃起来。

“你不是已经答应他们交出所有的权力了么，为什么还要追杀你？”何洛洛很不解，焉栩嘉告诉他，他换出何洛洛的代价，是整个上海。

“说是那么说，但是中国嘛，什么东西都看人，我说了把上海市政交给他们，但是他们也清楚，只要我还活着，我随时回去，就能再带一拨人搞掉他们。”焉栩嘉冷静地分析着。

“你当时不该换我的，我没什么用，你要是现在还掌权，说不定反杀会轻松很多。”何洛洛提到这里，言语中有些哽咽，他不知道因为自己，上海无辜丧生了多少人。

“别多想了，就算不把你换出来，上海也一样会遭遇这场浩劫，日本人就是这样的。”焉栩嘉将何洛洛拉到自己怀里，轻声安慰他道：“倒是你有想过，战争结束了要去哪里么？”

何洛洛愣了愣，两个人互通心意之后，竟然默契温和了许多。

“我能去哪，我是你的人，你去哪我去哪啊。”何洛洛脸色绯红，说着肉麻的话。

“你当然逃不开我，我的意思是，战争结束后，你想到哪里生活。”焉栩嘉捏了何洛洛的脸一下：“我进这个局，以前是为了给我家人报仇，后来是为了得到你，再后来是为了这个城市里的人，但是等战争结束了，我就想找个地方，好好呆着，每天操操你就好。”

“这不就是你现在的生活么？”何洛洛忍不住吐槽了一句：“不过要真说的话，我以前在书上看过，说意大利的阳光特别好，还有很多很好看的建筑，那里风气也开放，如果有可能的话，我们就去那吧。”

“不管你那些好兄弟了？”焉栩嘉笑着摸摸何洛洛的头。

“我们可以写信啊，现在电话都这么方便了，早晚有一天可以打跨国电话的，而且，我们就不能一起去么。朗哥那么有钱，大家一起去国外，多好。”何洛洛夹起一块罐头黄桃，喂进焉栩嘉嘴里。

“你说，这种黄桃你能吃么？”焉栩嘉咬了黄桃，嘴角又是一股邪意。

“你……狗改不了吃屎，就不能温柔一点。”何洛洛半是生气，半是撒娇。

“是么，我以为你最爱我的，就是我的暴力呢？”焉栩嘉凑到何洛洛耳边，轻声说到。

墙外炮火纷飞，长满杂草，落满灰尘的红昭楼内，是只有他们两个人的世界。

“您的意思是，焉栩嘉为了他那个小蜜，将整个上海的控制权直接交给了日军，之后消失了是么？”周震南从床上起来，开始穿衣服，他娇小的身躯本就是上海滩的最爱，又在下面磨练了几年，多了几分风尘的滋味，以前就喜欢他的那些高层，现在更是趋之若鹜起来。

“是啊，日本人现在还在抓他呢，只是也不知道他跑哪去了，但是按照他的性格啊，肯定跑不远的，还是在想着怎么卷土重来呢。”床上瘫着一团肥肉，那个军官之前爱慕周震南许久了，今天偶尔遇到，周震南又献殷勤，自是很快缴械了。

“那您认识什么有他们消息的人么？”周震南回头，语气娇娇的，那军官听着身体已经麻了一大半。

“我帮你问问。”那人起身来就开始打电话，帮周震南调查着焉栩嘉的消息。

周震南回到家里的时候，人出奇的都回来了，而且这一次，多了一个肖凯中。

“肖叔叔也来啦，找到豪哥了么？”周震南很心虚，他不想让人发现他刚做的事。

“囡囡，我要跟你说一件事。”肖凯中先开了口：“张颜齐他，刚坐船，回长春。”

周震南本来正在倒水，手里的杯子哐当一下砸在地上，在局促的空间里，来回响着。

“哦，是么，真巧呢，我从长春回来的。”周震南的声音有些哽咽，孙圻峻起身来抱住了周震南，两人一起痛哭起来，不知是再次错过的悲伤，还是总算有了希望的幸福。

“他很快就回来，你再等等。”肖凯中想要安慰他们，相遇就在不远的未来了。

“圻圻，你还记不记得，我们当年一起去看庙会，我们当时许愿抽签，那个僧人说我总会苦尽甘来的。”深夜里，听着夏之光和赵让的鼾声，挤在一张床上的周震南跟孙圻峻小声说道。

“是的，现在想来他没说错呢，你真的要苦尽甘来了，他马上就回来了。”孙圻峻小声的回答着。

“是啊，只是不知道他回来后，还会爱这么一个已经脏的不成样子的我了么？”周震南动了动身体。

“你在想什么呢，你们都成长了，但是你们都还是你们，错过那么多年，总归是有感情的人才坚持到现在吧。”孙圻峻安慰着周震南。

“他走的时候，给我留了一个戒指，说是一定会来找我，我走的时候把那枚戒指埋在咱们院子里那棵槐花树下，在他回来之前，你陪我去把它挖出来好么？”周震南问孙圻峻。

“好好，我翻进去给你找，我知道有路进去。”孙圻峻抱住了周震南，他的家人幸福，他就很幸福了。

“那圻圻你呢，你当时抽到的是什么来着。”周震南也抱了抱孙圻峻。

“我不是把那玩意折断了么？我从来不信命的，他说我会返乡，可是现在这样，我怎么回台湾，所以我说，命都有定数，不是抽签能抽出来的。”孙圻峻说着当时的情景。

“他也没说错啊，等到战争打完了，你不就能够回台湾了么？跟你最爱的师兄一起，一起去过好日子，大家都要开开心心的。”周震南说。

“那我当时折了那根签子说不信命，现在不就回不去了。”孙圻峻开玩笑道：“回不回去，都无所谓了其实。”

战争结束了就好了，战争结束了，无论怎么样生活，都是幸福的。

（付金钗）

“闲砚席，剩衾稠。今秋似去秋。”

“这就是之前张颜齐待得地方，真的做的不错。”李鑫一带着高嘉朗来到张颜齐当时经营的饭店，高嘉朗闻着里面飘来的香味，居然有些熟悉。

“来客啦，您请进，吃点什么啊。”熟悉的声音。

“爹！”高嘉朗看着忙活的师傅，竟是自己以为早已死在那场大火里的父亲，直接脱口而出。

“你小子怎么来了？”老高看到好久不见的儿子，明白他的吃惊，却像只是开了个玩笑一样，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“你老爹怎么可能说死就死，你也太小瞧我了。”老高一边喝着酒，一边看着自己被吓傻的儿子和李鑫一，当时高家浜出去的亲信现在没活着几个，大家大多数不认识这位老父亲。

“不是，你活着你咋不跟我说一声呢，你儿子怎么着在东北也混出来了，想找到不难吧。”高嘉朗沉浸在不知是喜悦还是吃惊中，问道。

“找你，找你干嘛，我一个人活得挺滋润的，闲的没事去掺和你那破事，再回头把我弄死了你愿意了。”老高显然有自己的考虑。

“可你这，要不是刚好有个朋友……”高嘉朗还是苦笑不得。

“不说我了，你小子找媳妇了没有，看能混到现在，应该有个能管你的人了吧，我什么时候能抱孙子啊。”高父直接叉到了自己最想知道的话题上。

“有，但是……”高嘉朗有些犹豫。

“咋了，人家姑娘嫌弃你？”高父笑呵呵地。

“是个男的，而且，叫我给赶走了。”高嘉朗知道自己撒什么慌都会被父亲揭穿，所幸说了实话。

“男的啊，哦。”高父双手开始颤抖，酒杯直接顿到桌子上：“男的……难怪了。”

“没事，爹，他已经走了，我马上找新的，争取让你赶快抱孙子啊。”高嘉朗看着父亲脸色不对，连忙保证到。

“找你个大头鬼。”高父扬手就着高嘉朗头上就是一下：“男的怎么了，进了我们高家的门，就是我们高家的媳妇，高嘉朗你还学会欺负媳妇了，出息了啊。”

“不是，他当时乱做决定，把军火给了日本人……”高嘉朗一脸委屈。

“那又怎么样，娶了媳妇是用来宠的，我让你找个能镇你的你还真把人家当军师了，赶紧去给我找回来。”高父明白高嘉朗的心意，只是脾气倔，这段感情，虽然他接受不了，但是到底要维系。

“那是上海几万条人命啊。”高嘉朗咬咬牙：“这东北还没解放，他自愿走的，也是他的选择。”

“我不管，别在这跟我扯什么家国之情，你连你媳妇都管不住，跟我讲什么国家社会，赶紧的，给我派人找，不找到别来见我，丢我的人。”高父劈头盖脸就是一顿。

高嘉朗只能听着，心底里不知道是什么滋味。

孙圻峻和周震南翻进红昭楼，这个他们熟悉的地方，此时已经变得荒芜丛生，他们蹑手蹑脚的走到后院那棵槐花树下，开始挖土，寻找那枚周震南藏起的戒指。

背后突然有声音，两人猛地回头，却只能看到门窗紧缩的红昭楼，早听说这里闹鬼，孙圻峻和周震南不禁脊背发凉。

“你们在找什么?”一个声音突然冒出来，吓了他们俩一跳，两人摔了个咧阻，回头，却是笑着看着他们的何洛洛。

“好久不见，亲爱的。”何洛洛的笑那么明朗，三个人像是疯子一样，紧紧抱在了一起。

红昭楼的信箱里有一封信，来自佛山。

“光光，你看这个。”赵让拿起一份报纸，指着上面的翟潇闻：“晓雯他在重庆，找到了。”

夏之光看着报纸上光鲜亮丽的翟潇闻，明白了他的去处，背负盛名，他一定很累吧。

“去吧，我们不拦你。”何洛洛最终点了点头：“这一次，你一定要好好待他，不然，我们再把他带走，就是永远了。”

“您好，您是志愿参军是么？”登记处的女人问道。

“是的，我志愿参军。”夏之光穿着新发的军装，露出微笑，时光永远定格。

（钗头凤）

红酥手，黄縢酒，满城春色宫墙柳。东风恶，欢情薄。一怀愁绪，几年离索。错、错、错。  
春如旧，人空瘦，泪痕红浥鲛绡透。桃花落，闲池阁。山盟虽在，锦书难托。莫、莫、莫！

世情薄，人情恶，雨送黄昏花易落。晓风干，泪痕残，欲笺心事，独语斜阑。难，难，难！  
人成各，今非昨，病魂常似秋千索。角声寒，夜阑珊，怕人寻问，咽泪装欢。瞒，瞒，瞒！

窗户外有声音，今晚吴主任没有来，翟潇闻有些害怕，他起身来，想要开灯叫人，却发现整栋楼里的人全部消失或者倒在地上，翟潇闻不寒而栗，拿起桌子上的一块雕塑防身，他不知道吴主任又准备搞什么玩笑。

月光被密不透风的窗子封锁着，只能照进些许影子，屋里静的可怕，他忽然想到那个他被强行带过来的夜晚，抗日的局面现在一片大好，说不定就是日本间谍的报复。

门口有人进来的声音，翟潇闻举起那木雕，准备砸向那个人。

“对不起，我来晚了。”这个声音翟潇闻无比熟悉，他一下丢掉了木雕，冲着抱了上去。

夏之光穿着军装，身上还带着血，看来是刚刚厮杀过来。

“你把他们怎么了？”翟潇闻心中百感交集，抱着夏之光，眼泪止不住的流。

“这些畜生，死有余辜，但是考虑到你的清白，我只是给他们下了点药。”夏之光咬咬牙。

从夏之光知道吴主任抢走了翟潇闻的那一刻起，他就在等这一天，他和家人重归于好，用他们的关系在军统一升再升，不断提升自己的势力，为的，就是今天。

“你又长高了，也变壮了。”翟潇闻不知道怎么的，也许是激动，也许是害怕，这七年不是人的日子他过来了，现在黑暗里突然出现一束光，他好激动。

“先不说这个了，闻闻，我来这里，用了家里的关系，如今惹了吴主任，我之后也不好过了，所以，我可能需要逃了，去西北，去共产党那里，我想问你，你愿意跟我一起逃么？”夏之光握住翟潇闻的双肩，很认真地问他。

“你在说什么呀，我只剩你了，当然跟你一起了。”翟潇闻痛哭着回答道。

“这条路可能很艰难，你可能会过的很差，也没有这么好吃好喝的，随时可能被追杀，你真的愿意跟我一起么？”夏之光眼眶也有些湿润了。

“嗯嗯，我愿意。”翟潇闻一把抱住夏之光，上天最后只给了他一条路，但总归，比没有路好，而且，说不定，就是最好的那一条呢。

远处的筒子楼，在群山之间，格外的显眼。正是春当时，楼里那树海棠，开的很红，就如同从天际裁了一束晚霞，一路烧在楼中。

“凯中师兄回来啦！”门口的看门弟子看着背着行囊的肖凯中，朝楼里喊了一声，弟子们都纷纷从屋里出来，站在围栏边上，看着缓缓走进来的肖凯中。

肖凯中看着头顶漫天飞扬的红雨，红雨之上，二楼的围栏上，站着赵师娘和任豪，他笑了笑，他本以为他更爱任豪，现在才发现，那个嘴硬的男人，也很爱自己。

“外面丢了一圈人，回来了？”赵师娘看着进正堂的肖凯中，不知是嘲笑还是欢喜的说了一句。

“报师父，徒儿肖凯中不孝，在外踢馆失败，被逐出武学界，丢了咏春的脸面，请师傅责罚。”肖凯中直接跪在地上，向正堂上坐的师傅磕了三个头。

“丢人不可怕，不长教训才可怕，你说说，你这趟，学到了什么？”叶师傅语气很平和。

“武功有三层，见自己，见天地，见众生。小徒见过天地，见过众生，以为已到了最高层，却不知，从未见过自己，这才落败。”肖凯中铿锵有力。

“宫家六十四手？”叶师傅听着这有些熟悉的话，一下子想到了当年那个姑娘，问了一句。

“是的。”肖凯中回答道。

“知道了，你走吧，按照规矩，我们不能留你，你出去之后，不可说自己是咏春弟子，不可使用咏春功夫，不可说自己师从叶家，知道了么？”叶师傅也明白肖凯中的心意，放了他自由。

“谢师傅。”肖凯中眼眶湿了，他渴望了这么多年的自由，到手的时候，却代表着永生不可再见：“还请师傅师娘多保重身体，不为不孝徒烦心，长命百岁。”

叶师傅扬扬手，肖凯中交上了自己的随身牌子，拉着任豪，离开了筒子楼。

“凯中，你先生是个好人，在外面闯荡，多听他的。”两人站在门口，身后是师娘的声音。

“谢师娘，凯中一定遵命。”背对着这个生他养他的地方，肖凯中心中五味杂陈。

“你知道你是可以不走的吧。”任豪拉着肖凯中，说道。

“我知道，但是要去见众生，总是要走的。”肖凯中转头看着任豪：“咱们去成都，去你们家的茶庄。”

“圻圻，你确定要回去么？”赵让和孙圻峻站在甲板上，这趟船开向台湾。

“中国解放了，大家都有好归宿了，我们也该回家了不是么？”孙圻峻直直地盯着岸上送行的人，风吹在他的发间，一下子梦回他去香港的时候。

有个人经过他们时，指指点点，孙圻峻感到有些不对劲。

“是不是他。”一群人开始指着两人：“我看好像是，但是那个人不是自己自杀了么？”

“您好，你们在讨论什么呢？”孙圻峻感到有些不对，上来问了一句。

“你长得好像几年前的一个杀人犯啊，就是杀了吴宪春，那个妓院老板的那个。”一个路人小心说道。

原来是那时的事，孙圻峻叹了一口气，但是好像又意识到了什么。

“那个老板叫吴宪春么？”孙圻峻心理惴惴不安：“她不是叫吴平么？”

“没有，报纸上本命写的叫吴宪春啊。”那人说着。

孙圻峻好像意识到了什么，那趟前往香港的船班。

“你娘是个什么样的人啊。”

“我不太清楚，她叫吴宪春，长得很漂亮。”

孙圻峻一下子懵了，脑子里关于任世豪的一切，都像洪水一般冲了进来，究竟是什么样的爱，可以让一个人，和自己的杀母仇人，许下一个一辈子的约定。

“赵让，对不起。”孙圻峻哭着，一章拍晕了赵让，冲下船去，这一次，他想道歉，或者说，他想试试，说不定那个人，还在等着他。

“请问您找谁？”那个曾经骂过孙圻峻的店小二，已经长大了好多。

“我想当个东西，有人给我许了个约定，不知道现在还能不能兑现。”

“可以兑现，他等你，等了好久了。”

任世豪从店面后面掀起帘子，看着眼前的孙圻峻，笑了出来。

东北有梨花盛开的村落并不多，稍微调查一下就能找到。

高嘉朗嘴硬，他和刘也在乱世之中不可能相遇，天下太平之时，方是二人重聚之时。

一树白花，永恒的故乡，小桥流水，永远的记忆。

高嘉朗找到了那个门前有一大棵梨树的院子，敲了敲门。

“谁啊？”里面传来一个声音。

“来求亲的，林子里的高家。”高嘉朗吼了一句。

“我们这没待嫁的姑娘，你找错了。”刘也靠在门上，眼泪止不住的流，回复着门外的人。

“我知道没待嫁的姑娘，只是有个先生，很多年前他拿走了我的心，我现在想拿回来。”高嘉朗认出了刘也的声音，笑了出来。

“拿了你的心你还能活么？别在这开玩笑了。”刘也泪中带笑。

“能活，就是活的像具尸体，我不想这么活了，我想带着先生回去。”明明只有一扇门，两人却还在互相吼着。

“那你带着什么彩礼啊？”刘也回了一句。

“我自己做的青椒炒肥肉片，没有瘦肉的那种。”高嘉朗大喊着：“再不出来吃就凉了。”

风吹过，漫天梨花雨飞扬，刘也紧紧地抱着高嘉朗，泣不成声。

船再次回到上海滩的时候，日军还在轰炸市内，炮火声不绝于耳，也不知道究竟是什么样的人，会在这个时候回到上海。

张颜齐飞速下了船，穿过拥挤的人流，终于看到了那个来接他的人。

“你胖了好多啊。”周震南泪流不止，到头来，只说了这一句话。

张颜齐没有说话，只是抱着周震南，跟着一起哭。

“你松开我点，我都快被你搞窒息了。”周震南还是很毒舌。

“好好好，我松开。”张颜齐将周震南放开。

“这些年过的好么？”周震南又抱上了张颜齐的腰。

“挺好的，你呢？”张颜齐木然地回答着：“抱歉让你吃了那么多苦。”

“我也挺好的，至少活过来了，就是活的不太容易。”周震南有一肚子苦水想倒，但是不知道怎么倒。

“没事，之后我们在一起，什么都不管了，好不好？”张颜齐知道周震南的经历，但是就像他说的一样，他不在乎，只要他还是周震南，一切都好。

“你看看，这个戒指，带在我手指上，好看么？”

银色的戒指在晚霞的照耀下，闪着红色的光，折在两人脸上。

熊熊火光，烧着红昭楼，这栋他们心心念念的建筑。

“你确定要把它烧了？”焉栩嘉穿着笔挺的西装，问一旁的何洛洛。

“放下过去，才有未来嘛。”何洛洛盯着这个他曾经拼命守护的建筑，此时它逐渐和晚霞融为一体。

大家都有了最好的归宿，虽然之后的日子依然不好过，但是他们都不再是一个人了，两个人在一起，什么事都好说。既然这样，这栋楼就没有再存在的必要了。

“那就意大利？真的不跟他们告个别？”焉栩嘉又问何洛洛。

“嘉嘉，你知道么，那晚我们去庙会，我当时许了一个愿，希望我们六个人，能有一直在一起，那个僧人跟我，这个一定会实现的。”何洛洛兀自说着。

“后来呢？实现了么？”焉栩嘉明知故问。

“没有，要是什么都按照签子上的实现了，那我们的人生也没什么意义了吧。”何洛洛慢慢依偎进焉栩嘉怀里。

“你信那些么？”焉栩嘉问何洛洛。

“不信，那时候他说我不会喜欢上你，但是我刚好，就是那天晚上喜欢上你的。”何洛洛看着焉栩嘉的眼睛。

火光逐渐吞噬了红昭楼，但是红昭楼里的人，依然在自己的路上走着。

“你觉得红昭楼的记忆里，给你印象最深的是什么？”

“知否，知否，应是绿肥红瘦。”

写在最后  
看完红昭愿的完结，我家主管大人是这么问我的：“你觉得这个结局仓促么？”

我想了想说：“仓促是肯定仓促的，很多人想看他们走过漫长一生，但这个故事既然叫红昭愿，那么就是围绕着红昭楼去写的，红昭楼倒掉的那一天，就是红昭愿结束的时候，虽然他们之后还会遇到很多故事，怎么抗日，怎么出逃，怎么相守，每对cp看起来都HE了，但是，之后的日子还很长，他们还有很多路要走，但是这些，就不是红昭愿要写的东西了。”

“那你这不算是欺骗读者嘛，大家肯定还会想看之后的故事？”他说，其实我明白，是他自己想看。

“可是很多文章，写道最后，不就是BE么？他们都会死，为什么不让这个故事，停留在最美好的时候呢？”

这是我的想法，红昭愿是我倾注了很多心血的一个故事，我想写的是小人物，而不是大背景，所以我去掉了原设定中大量的政治斗争，战火纷争，我只想留六个人，去写他们和另外六个人的爱情故事。

有人是相爱，有人是相知，有人是相守，就这样的，一个很简单的爱情故事。

我知道这篇文章存在大量伏笔，暗喻，象征，很多人会看不懂，所以之后我会在整合大修中出一个全彩蛋解析版，仅供参考，让大家理解我的想法，当然，一千个人有一千个哈姆雷特，你自己的想法最重要。

后续的番外，彩蛋，解析计划我会专门发帖讲，不过都不是正文了，请大家酌情根据自身学业情况观看。

最后，感谢你陪我走过的这四十天，我们下次再见。


	5. 红昭愿·全解析

手中雕刻生花，刀锋千转蜿蜒成画。

我不算很喜欢《红昭愿》这首歌，抛开抄袭或者本身昭君出塞这么好的背景但是歌词不达意这样的问题不谈，这首歌确实是我开始去写这篇文章的原因，我写文章很多时候都来自一首歌，听着听着就有了灵感，后来有了一个固定会在写《红昭愿》时的歌单，给大家分享一下，是《红昭愿》《水星记》《葬心》《让她降落》《年轮》，后来又被一个读者安利了《赤怜》，大概着几首歌对应了我写这篇文章的心境吧。

我先讲大背景，然后再讲主线，最后讲支线的部分。

（一）时代

1.书寓文化与审美变迁

大背景上，第一个我在“写在前面”中写过，主要想表达的是《上海妓女》这本书中，一个职业最后的没落，关于书寓，我其实是很可惜的，他们曾经代表了一个时代最顶端的审美文化，这些能够从这片文中对于穿着，饮食，茶等各种文化的描写中展现出来。这种文化在日本得到了承袭，所以有了他们的艺伎文化，但是因为中国近代的种种，这种文化在中国消失了，如果有感兴趣的同学，可以去看看《艺伎回忆录》。回到正文，红昭楼头牌的承袭是刘也—周震南—何洛洛的过程，如果说，凭借片面之词，我们尚能窥见刘也当年的风情万种，周震南则是因为竞争对手的大幅减少而成了书寓最后的繁华，到了何洛洛这里，就只剩下一个名字和无所谓的支撑了。

洛洛成为头牌之前，吴姐有一段和他的对话其实很耐人寻味，他们和街上站的人究竟有什么区别？在吴姐看来，这个区别很多，从小受的教育，对于事物的看法等等，但是在洛洛看来，他们的区别此事只剩下一个红昭楼的牌子，所以对于洛洛来说，如果不想让自己的兄弟们沦落到那个地步，他必须守住红昭楼的这个牌子，这也是他在朱明篇开始快速成长的原因，但是最后他选择了托身焉栩嘉，并烧掉了红昭楼，说明他也意识到了这份职业没落的现状，在家人都已经有了最好的归宿后，将时代付诸于火，反而是最好的选择呢。

这样的变化，我其实是用周震南的人生去做出来的，他可能是上海最后的书寓，但是他的心思想法，已经与传统的刘也完全不同了，正常的书寓，大多像也哥一样，很早失去了生活的意义，但是囡囡不一样，他接受了新的教育，他对自由有自己的看法和追求，这份追求具象在张颜齐身上。但他的经历是完全展现了近代阶级变动的，从上海叱咤风云的头牌，到长春的舞小姐，街上站着的野鸡，最后是棚子里存粹发泄用的无自由的棚户，他看透了从上流社会到社会最底层所有的变化，也代表了一个职业，完整的没落。

2.家国情怀与政治斗争

大背景的第二个才是家国，故事架在1935年风雨来临之前的上海，这时东北已经被日军占领许久，我用高嘉朗的故事去写出了东北人民的苦难，但是正式打起来，已经是19章的事了，整个红昭愿，反映的其实是在一个家国欲塌之前，各方博弈的故事。高嘉朗代表的是共方，焉栩嘉代表的国方，夏之光一众代表的是此时的上流社会，张颜齐一众代表的是此时的下流社会，肖凯中代表的武学界，包括后来进入的黄秋生代表的日方，其实想表达的是一个特别老土政治正确的“只有共产党才能救中国的道理。”

文章中有几个局代表的意思很多，光与影代表的双方派系，茶的意味，话中话的博弈等，我们且慢慢说这几方的表现。

第一场局“谒金门”，表现的是焉栩嘉的夺权分割，高嘉朗的出现代表了一个全新势力进入上海，因为他有枪有炮，是否要拉拢高嘉朗成为了国军两股势力讨论的重点，焉栩嘉自然赞同拉拢，因为他要借高嘉朗之手夺权，这场局其实是焉栩嘉摊好牌，各家站队的分配，最终决定看焉栩嘉能否抓住高嘉朗这张牌，能抓住，他们就跟焉栩嘉帮他搞掉他爹，而高嘉朗是否入局，就看高嘉朗愿不愿意卖给焉栩嘉那批军火。

焉栩嘉多聪明，他手里握着刘也这张牌，所以，高嘉朗误闯误撞到红昭楼其实是焉栩嘉一手安排的，为的就是让他见到刘也，并迅速和他结为利益共同体，他没有看错，高嘉朗顺势上套。于是就有了第二局“清平乐”，这一局洛洛已经聪明了，那壶春茶代表着两方的关系，生或熟，高嘉朗是商人，他凭什么不卖给焉栩嘉，很简单，因为他是共产党，这里焉栩嘉应该已经猜到了大半，但是就像他后面说的，他不在意，他需要的，是高嘉朗帮他搞定他爹完成复仇，所以焉栩嘉直接搬了刘也这张牌，高嘉朗输了，高嘉朗入伙，焉栩嘉成功扳倒了他爹。

高嘉朗入局之后，他肯定就需要拿到自己需要的东西，也就刘也的自由，所以有了第三局“卖花声”，这一局，焉栩嘉说的很清楚了，他就是准备直接杀掉他爹，并且要求高嘉朗方动手，但高嘉朗不会那么傻，他做了一个交换，那就是何洛洛，这里高嘉朗直接卖了何洛洛，他赌焉栩嘉跟何洛洛的感情，如果他动手，焉栩嘉倒打一耙，自己就崩了，所以他需要拉一个焉栩嘉在乎的人跟自己一个阵线保证让焉栩嘉闭嘴，于是就有了吃水果那段戏份，包括后来春药那段，礼物是高嘉朗让送的，代表着什么大家应该都清楚了。通俗来说，焉栩嘉用刘也套高嘉朗，高嘉朗用何洛洛套焉栩嘉，大家各自安好。这一段之后，高嘉朗赎回了刘也，宣布出局，不再掺和焉栩嘉后来的事。

接下来就是全故事的高潮，也就是黄秋生事件，这个事件代表着日方的进入，带着孙圻峻的家仇，这一战是焉栩嘉的全面胜利，赶走了共产党，稳固了自己政权不被日本人渗透，还彻底获得了何洛洛。他首先象征地跟吴姐谈洛洛出阁的事，其实是为了引出黄秋生事件，吴姐注定不会让洛洛这么早出阁，所以他有理由让洛洛来做这一局，随后将信息告诉任世豪从而通知孙圻峻，确定好他的条件，黄秋生和吴姐两条命，为的就是让红昭楼彻底离散，从而让何洛洛充分意识到他在自己面前只有被玩弄的命运，继而彻底服从。“洞仙歌”一局，先说让黄秋生买何洛洛，从而逼迫刘也出手带出高嘉朗入局，继而让高嘉朗和黄秋生互拆底线，最后孙圻峻双杀后，所有信息摆在明面上，焉栩嘉就能够赶走所有人，这个红昭楼只剩何洛洛，一场大局直接三赢，但是，他忽略掉了何洛洛的成长，这个我们之后茶线慢慢说。

大家离散之后，统一遇到了日本人不谈判直接打过来的七七事变，高嘉朗手上的军火，给了日本人就直接帮他们打上海，所以他拒绝，但是刘也答应了。焉栩嘉那边，日军将领来谈判过，焉栩嘉硬气的直接拒绝了，但是无奈被下属策反，最后上海还是沦陷了。这其实也有，无论历史中的人怎么反抗，历史的车轮终将会碾过的意思在呢。

看了国共日三方的政治博弈后，剩下人所代表的东西，就有些“怒其不争”的意味了。在这些先锋的政治家拼命去维护这个国家时，上流社会在四角恋，在流言蜚语讨论小明星的私生活，下层社会在发难民财，武学界不作为，还局限在旧社会那套面子礼仪上，人民群众到底是局限的，但是好在，之后也有杜煜，张颜齐这样的人出来，做了正确的事，这也是我想表达的东西吧。

3.时代变迁与底层生活

第三个回到时代，这是最后一个大的基调。表达的也无非是战争只会带来更多无谓的伤亡，更多的不幸这些。当然，我也在其中写了法币改革后国军政府通过恶性通货膨胀搜刮民财；人民群众生活苦不堪言卖儿鬻女；社会秩序混乱，强奸杀人频发；包括混乱是阶梯，社会阶层流动等比较常见的时代社会主题，这里就不一一赘述了，希望看完故事的你能够理解一些我的意思。

（二）爱情

1.何焉悦色——谁叫我们，都只会这样爱人

何焉悦色线脱胎于《五十度灰》，并借鉴了李安导演《色戒》中对于性与关系的处理方法，用性的细节变化展现双方关系的微妙改变，与时代其实关系较小，更多的只是两个人的故事。

为什么这一对会走到一起，其实用了很多对比的途径，二哥，刘也，面对同样的方式都被彻底摧毁了，但是何洛洛扛下来了，这一方面来自他对于红昭楼的执念，另一面其实从某种意义上说，我一直在探讨何洛洛心底里的东西，那些被礼教，文明束缚住的所谓欲望，说一句不好听的话，叫做王八和绿豆看对了眼，我接也哥的口说出了自己的看法，他和焉栩嘉能走到一起，他自己心理也有问题。

回望两人的背景故事，一个出现在最开始，一个出现在最后，大家大多只记得焉栩嘉近乎变态的童年生活，却忽略了最开始就写的，何洛洛的过去，庶子出身，习惯卑微却又有男孩子的倔强，徐家是标准的满清遗老，对于礼教的限制只会比焉家多不会比焉家少，这样出身的何洛洛是习惯卑微甚至乐于卑微的。眼看他起高楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼看他楼塌了，何洛洛比正常的孩子见证了更多的离散，所以对他来说，团聚，有依靠比什么都重要。这样的性格催生了他之后种种的举动，我们可能会觉得是洛洛再保护大家，实际上并不是，对于洛洛来说，把大家留在身边，他才能有所依靠，他太习惯依靠别人了，这种本能的依靠欲是能和焉栩嘉征服欲完全契合的，这也是他能吸引焉栩嘉的原因。

但是何洛洛也在成长，如果只是单纯的依靠，那与焉栩嘉所见的其他人就没有区别了，红昭楼的人潜移默化地给了何洛洛很多的成长，现在大家再去会看前几章洛洛与各位哥哥们的对话，或许会发现很多不一样的东西。也哥教的是这一行安身立命的基本，但是在求全中有主动去勾引的意味；郡主教的看起来是穿衣，实际上伪装；任豪关于读书与茶的道理是隐忍与隐忍背后的心思；晓雯与小林那里是关于爱情和生活的距离；囡囡那里则是眼界和话里有话的技术……这剩下的五个人有自己各自的背景和特点，我之后再慢慢讲，这样的环境使得洛洛自身也在发生转变，从而将hyys的单方面狩猎变成了一个互相套牢的故事。

回看每一辆何焉悦色的车，从第一次被白嫖的怯生生，到因为接下头牌开始承担一定责任后，第二次的口活虽然稚嫩但总算有所图谋，第三次吃水果的主动交换。春药那一章是第一个大转折，觉得已经有所成长的何洛洛被焉栩嘉直接打击，从此再一步大胆，并且开始发现焉栩嘉对他有意思，并试图利用这份感情保住红昭楼；于是到了庙会的那一章纯爱，那一晚算是双方主动权的交换，何洛洛开始意识到自己对焉栩嘉的感情，焉栩嘉此时已经算是名牌了；但是此时何洛洛尚且更在意红昭楼和利用，感情还比较模糊。

谁付出的多，谁就被捆绑的更多，何洛洛从这里模糊的意识到这个问题，开始有意识的反杀，这里太常引的彩蛋中他开始明确逆着焉栩嘉说话，算是反抗他的权威。而小洛豪这一章的姐妹戏，就是转折点，何洛洛第一次露出了他主动的一面，而且说话也正在朝焉栩嘉发展。

这之后他的第一场反杀戏就是做诱受的那一场戏，他主动约焉栩嘉，试图通过诱惑他强制要了自己来保证自己和他的联系，但是他目前的段位尚且无法与焉栩嘉匹敌，所以仍然是被吊打，但是这一章的勇气让焉栩嘉对何洛洛更加着迷了，这一章后焉栩嘉解散了自己在外的所有偏房，对方越是反抗，他的征服欲也就越强，所有他开始谋划一场大戏，想要通过这一局大的，彻底摧毁何洛洛的精神，并让他完全屈服于自己。

所以有了黄秋生事件，但是这件事之后，那场近乎爆发的车震，则是彻底宣告了焉栩嘉的失败，何洛洛比他更清楚谁用力更多谁是被动方的规则，焉栩嘉为了获得他投入了多少，他就陷进去了多少，他就有多离不开何洛洛。从这里开始何洛洛成了情感意义上的主动方，虽然他依然是被性虐待的那一方，但是这种生理上的虐待对他来说更多的只剩下快感了，对于住所，翟潇闻的处理等问题上，焉栩嘉都对何洛洛言计听从就是最好的展现。

其实何洛洛没有成长多少，只是焉栩嘉自己陷进去了，在沁园春的那场仓库性爱中，何洛洛已经转到了脐橙式，这是标准的女上体位，这时候，两人的控制权基本得到了转换，但是这时候还有一个问题，何洛洛爱焉栩嘉么？何洛洛自己也在思考这个问题，他对焉栩嘉，究竟只是利用还是自己真的也产生了感情。

焉栩嘉的那场噩梦让他第一次看到了这个人柔弱的一面，焉栩嘉面对日本人的骨气也让他佩服。最后逃走的戏份，藏身红昭楼的戏份，脱胎于张爱玲《倾城之恋》的香港孤楼戏，原著中，白流苏之所以嫁给范柳原，是为了他的钱，但正是两人在孤楼中躲避炮火的那一段戏，让白流苏爱上了范柳原，这里也一样，精神衰弱时的告白，拿一座城换一个人的付出，何洛洛留下了“带我一起走”的约定，这里才正式变成双箭头。

互相折磨到白头，这两个人都不知道正常爱一个人该是怎么样的，所以他们以一种浪漫地近乎偏激的方法，用互相摧毁，互相利用的方法走到了最后，却不知道，爱一个人，其实那场焰火下的一个拥抱，就够了。

2.南以颜喻——你与我，太不公平

南颜的故事是红昭愿的情节推动器，囡囡的私通带来了洛洛的出台，张颜齐的贩毒带来了之后的离散，不断的错过又牵连起其他主线故事，他们也承担这篇文章的几个核心社会背景和阶层流动主题，所花笔墨最多，借南颜的眼看乱世浮生，所以我说，这是红昭愿的第一主线故事。

错过与有缘无分是南以颜喻的核心，脱去他们承担的妓文化没落和社会阶层流动的时代背景外衣，南以颜喻其实是一个很老套，很恶俗的富家千金穷小子的故事。我们看过无数的这样的故事，社会阶级高的那个是怎么爱上那个社会阶级低的人呢？因为自由。但是这样的故事，从根本意义上，就是不公平的。

周震南自小比买入红昭楼，锁了七八年的门，不见外面的世界，窗外树上会给他带外面玩意和吃的的张颜齐就是他对外面世界全部的想象。这样的教育方式是矛盾的，一方面，书寓的身份需要他通晓世情，他在书上，老师口中不断听着外面浩大的世界；另一方面，他所能接触的，又只有一个一个小房间，一扇小窗户，和一个张颜齐，他爱张颜齐么？爱，但是对于他来说，他更爱的是张颜齐所代表的外面的世界。

周震南第一次出场，给人的感觉就是三个字——“不好惹”，何洛洛对他最开始甚至是反感的，他很帅，他很厉害，在一场大局中叱咤风云，在整个上海的社会风云中独善其身，这点群众舆论有最好的体现。但是没人注意到，他也就是一个二十出头的小毛孩子，他就像一个过负的机器，每天连轴转动着这座城市，所以他想要摆脱这样的生活，就像他想要摆脱曾经那间小屋子一样，只是他又很傻，他把所有的希望寄托在了张颜齐身上，为了能和张颜齐私会，他甚至可以卖掉何洛洛。

对于周震南来说，他不想要上层社会的生活，能和张颜齐一起开家小店，是他最大的愿望，他可以在外人面前很酷很帅，但是他心底里，其实向往的张颜齐那样，不需要在乎名声，不需要上街被人看着，不需要每天精心装点的生活。对于他来说，这是他唯一的希望，所以对于张颜齐，他几乎是疯魔的状态，这样的心情，别人理解不了，但是走过一样的路的刘也能理解，所以六人中，他们俩关系最好也很明显。

但是我们回看张颜齐，张颜齐的表现真的让人很想打他，他以一种近乎低到尘埃里的姿态在爱着周震南，周震南进一步，他就退一步，看的周围的人着急。高嘉朗是个和张颜齐完全相反的人，出于刘也的关系，他开始拉张颜齐，无论是买周震南一周，还是有什么活动带着他，高嘉朗在极力创造让两人见面交流的机会，希望两人能把心扭在一起，这样能免去很多麻烦。

相见欢一章，张颜齐带着周震南游上海，这一章两人终于说明了心意，但是这两个人的性格摆着摆在那个地方，双方都希望能有自己的努力，能自力更生，不依赖别人。所以张颜齐随后铤而走险贩卖鸦片，一个人前往东北挣钱，周震南知道了，锲而不舍的追了过去。周震南何尝不知道张颜齐在背着他做什么，庙会那晚他已经摊好了所有的牌，但是他也知道这个男人，他一定会为了所谓的自己好而做出什么出格的事。

两人都不出意料的没有选择高嘉朗铺下的黄金大道，一个开饭店，一个做舞男，等到鑫一找到二人，张颜齐又去了林子，周震南误以为他去了上海，开始卖身换船票回上海，好不容易回了上海，张颜齐又回到了东北……这两人中但凡有一个人听话一点，都不会造成这样不断错过的戏份，但是两个人又近乎命中注定的错过，这是由他们的性格决定的，周震南习惯了自己迈一步，张颜齐有时候退一步，有时候迈一步，两人就只剩下反复错过了。

周震南卖身那一段脱胎于吴宇森导演《太平轮》中的于真，我很喜欢阿喵酱写的一段解析，对于周震南来说，那段错过的日子，张颜齐于周震南，已经变成了一个意象，是他活下去的希望，这时候是周震南真正从爱世界变成爱张颜齐的一段时间。他开始意识到，其实外面的世界并不是他想要的全部，有张颜齐在的那个世界才是他爱的世界。而张颜齐，则是一个在不断成长的角色，从最开始懦弱，到能独当一面，到为了囡囡奋不顾身，送戒指开始，他就不再是那个只知道退让的张颜齐了，之后更多的故事，也让他真正理解到了所谓的责任感，只是，这样的爱，跟周震南付出给他的比，还是太少了。

我说过这么一句话，周震南只有张颜齐了，而周震南只是张颜齐世界的第一位。好在张颜齐长大了，学会去接受别人的帮助了，他们才能最终重逢，继续走下去。换来看看，这也是这个故事和恶俗的附加千金爱上我，霸道总裁爱上我不一样的地方，因为这个故事里的两个人，最终爱的不是对方的阶级，并且都成长了很多。

3.高山原也——相守，其实也不是一件很简单的事

我在最开始就说，我想给高山原也一个相守的故事，所有的故事都在描写两个人如何相爱，但是很少有人关注一对相爱的人，怎么去继续过日子，生活中有很多相爱不能解决的矛盾，他们应该怎么去克服。我很喜欢coldpaly（代表作《yellow》《Viva la Vida》），其的主唱克里斯马汀和前期格温妮丝帕特洛（曾饰演《钢铁侠》的小辣椒，奥斯卡影后）有一段很经典的爱情故事，我记得他们离婚后有一句话很触动我：

“我们仍然深爱着彼此，只是我们不能再在一起了。”

两人的相识就是很gsyy特点的美强惨与好丈夫的故事，只是在我这里也哥格外惨一点而已，童年被父母卖掉，路上又被恋童癖人贩子揩油，卖到红昭楼七八年没有自由，当了头牌又遇到近乎变态的焉父，之后被各种抛弃，甚至染上毒瘾。因为高嘉朗进入文章很早，所以大家几乎没有看到他来之前刘也浑浑噩噩混吃等死的状态，但是补到背景之后，就会发现，前文他说的很多话，做的很多事，都不像是一个有生存欲的人会做的事情。

高嘉朗的出现是他人生中的一束光，戒毒那一段写的我很揪心，那段关于日落的台词来自经典韩国电影《燃烧》，我当时就在想，究竟什么样的人能说出那样的话，或许真的是已经没有什么活着的希望的人才会那么说吧。刘也是聪明的，他是一个时代世俗人情最顶尖的产物，但是这份精明，他不想要，他只是做了一个维持者，像个高情商的人偶，每一句话都天衣无缝，只是没有生命力。

但是，其实再回去看高嘉朗，我很不喜欢gsyy文学的一点其实是，gsyy文学中，高嘉朗的人设普遍过于完美了，可能与粉圈以女粉为主，对于攻方大多有片面化滤镜有关，如果我是8fw，看到自己爱豆各种被虐然后出来一个人拯救他，我也会很不爽。我试图去表现高嘉朗这个角色的缺点，并将这个缺点，变成一个导火索放在两人的感情中。

如果我们所看到的一切，都是双方如履薄冰般维护的假象呢？当假象被戳穿之后，他们还能继续相守下去么？这篇文章给的答案是当然可以。在我看来，他们爱的是彼此的人，而非彼此尽全力去维持的外在人设，刘也为什么爱高嘉朗呢？因为高嘉朗是带他走出黑暗的光，因为只有在高嘉朗身边，他才能真的什么都不顾，做回自己。但是高嘉朗为什么爱刘也呢？仅仅是因为刘也可怜或者刘也好看么？如果你回答是那iya撕你我不拦着。

高嘉朗最大的问题就是大男子主义，他习惯了别人成为他的附属，习惯了直话直说甚至直接上手，这导致他注定会在乱世之中碰壁，所以看穿他的高父，希望找一个能管住他的人，这个管住不是字面上的意义，而是说有这么一个人，能让高嘉朗在做所有的决定之前，先想想，这么做对不对，有没有别的问题。高嘉朗爱刘也，是一种偏向于恋母（从他对小妈的处理来看，他母亲应该走的很早）的依赖感，刘也总说高嘉朗是他的依靠，其实，是高嘉朗在依靠刘也，如果没有刘也，现在的高嘉朗在哪里，也没人知道。

毒品，党派，军火的处理，只是两个人明面上的矛盾，两人本质上的矛盾来自价值观的冲突，之前的很多段，我论证了两人是相爱的，但是，相爱并不代表两人是没有矛盾的，而且，两人直到最后，都没有选择将这个矛盾处理掉。高嘉朗有家国情怀，但是刘也只有高嘉朗，所以他们做了完全不同的选择，这个选择带来了刘也的出走，也注定意味着，高嘉朗找回刘也，也只能是在家国之事平定后的解放后。

相守最难的在怎么样磨合彼此的价值观，并且保持在相守的过程中，不会耗损对彼此的爱，高山原也成果做到了后面一点，他们依然很爱彼此，因为他们都是彼此那么多年生活中唯一的光，但是他们没有做好前面一点，这让他们在迎来自己的HE之前错过了近五年，而且再次重逢的他们，依然没有解决世界观与价值观的矛盾。

不过好在，世界上没有什么是十全十美的，也没有不吵架的夫妻，他们还相爱，之后的日子，无论怎么绕弯路，到底是殊途同归了。

4.中豪集团——无声处，自是有声

如果我非要在六个人中选一个乱世中最妥帖的人，那我会选任豪。中豪线是整个故事里致敬最多的一个故事，任豪本身的故事，有《一代宗师》里叶问的师娘张永成，也有《师父》里陈增的师娘赵国卉，后者被我直接放进了中豪线，做了中豪的背景故事，想要更好的理解中豪线，非常建议去补一下这两部电影。

任豪的出场就带着很大的深意，木讷，不爱说话，后来与何洛洛讲茶，很多话也是话里有话，比如他对花茶，对茶里放果子的看法，这个人物原型有借鉴《红楼梦》的妙玉，那段和肖凯中喝一海的言论也来自妙玉。茶，代表的是他对自己的看法，以前清高，后来习惯了世俗，也就习惯了往茶里丢梨花蕊，丢腌制果子，到底来说，时代才是泡茶的人，茶本身只能逆来顺受。

但是他又保持着自己的倔强，比如从来不再doi时说话，哪怕这意味着他要接更低档甚至有特殊需求的客人，着就又与完全浑浑噩噩全盘接受的刘也不同。任豪是想活着的，因为他娘还没有着落，所以，肖凯中出现的时候，在之前和何洛洛交谈过后，任豪最终选择出手，这时候任豪拿出了他这些年察言观色出来所有风月场的本事，欲擒故纵，最终成了第一个离开这栋楼的人。

出楼之后的任豪面对的事情更多，他不爱肖凯中，他也意识到，最开始肖凯中也不爱他。肖凯中只是因为怕在北方踢馆中迷失了心智，找一个人帮他静心而已。但是，庙会那晚，其实两人就已经有了一些暧昧。之后相处的时间，各自的人格魅力也在不断吸引彼此，这时候有一个重点，任豪开始不再接受茶里放花茶，这是他变回进红昭楼前的自己的一个表现，也是他开始对肖凯中有感情的表现。而肖凯中，那段厨房的性爱戏，则进一步表明了他对任豪身上投影的，师娘的性幻想，但是，那也是他的心魔。

中豪故事的高潮在解放桥买茶那一段，那一段台词基本照搬了《师父》的巷子戏，两个人互通心意，交换故事，此时任豪已经对肖凯中动了心，但是在肖凯中眼中，他虽然爱任豪，但是他依然选择了武艺扬名。故事的破局者是小余，这个人物其实是《师父》中邹馆长的背景和《一代宗师》中宫二的合体，小余和肖凯中是知己，他们是当时选了不同的路的一个人，小余选了亲日来维系家庭，肖凯中选择反抗，所以两人惺惺相惜，肖凯中是对余承恩动心了的，余承恩也一样，那段比武之后的话，大多来自《一代宗师》末尾章子怡那段经典的对白，但是两人只能到动心为止了，这其中既有时代的原因，也有任豪的原因。

《一代宗师》中，宋慧乔饰演的张新成没有一句台词，但是却胜过了近乎压过主角的宫二，为什么？不仅仅因为她是原配，而是因为她知道，无声地让事情发生，才是最好的选择。任豪最后去了比武现场，证明他对肖凯中和余承恩的事有数，但是他也同样知道，假装不知道，才是守住自己男人最好的方法，最后，他也果然做到了。

肖凯中心中还有余承恩么？有，他最后选择了出师门，就是在履行那时他给余承恩“见众生”的诺言，但正如他能在余承恩眼中看到任豪一样，他知道知己注定是用来天各一方的，喜欢一个人不犯法，但是就只能到喜欢为止了。从比武因为眼神输掉的那一刻，他才意识到，任豪才是他的底线，任豪才是那个他心心念念追赶的东西，所以他选择了去上海，但是只是好巧不巧，他料定的那个坚持的任豪，也因为爱他，选择了放弃自己的一切，去了佛山。

其实从我这个角度，两个人的错过很甜很甜，肖凯中最终抵住了未来的诱惑，并且跟过去的师娘告了别，让他成长一点，即使分开一段时间，对两人来说都是好事吧。

任豪不像《师父》里原本的赵国卉那样轰轰烈烈，也不像《一代宗师》里的张新成那样全程默默无闻，他有他自己的想法，也懂得如何在乱世中明哲自保，有人常说孙圻峻是理性到底的人，而实际上，这篇文章里，真正从头到尾靠冰山一样的冷静走到最后的，是任豪。

5.光电潇应——终于等到你，还好我没放弃

阿喵酱说，这个主线很弱，应该改为all闻会更贴切，我很赞同，光光在红昭愿后十章几乎直接下线，全部变成晓雯的故事，但是我仍然定光电潇应为主线，不是因为最后HE的是光电，而是因为光光，就像下一条线的任世豪一样，即使出场少，重要性却很必不可少。

我们先来说晓雯，无根浮萍是我对这个角色的直接概括，很简单，这也和翟潇闻本人，或至少他表现出的人设一样，他不是一个会很主动的人，逃避是他最经常做的选择，本人的故事我不多列举。红昭愿中，他的背景很平常，他的故事也很平常，他也就是平时爱撒撒娇，爱吃吃醋的自恋小作精罢了，他平凡，所以他渴望变的不平凡，除了他的工作是男妓外，他和张恨水笔下那些民国时期的普罗大众没有什么区别，他们平凡地仰望着，他们正常的生活着，你不能去跟他们讲家国，讲生活，他们是乐观的，你也不能跟他们讲未来，讲世界，他们可能只想好好找个人恋爱，结婚，生子。可以说，除了一副好嗓子，他就是生活在民国的你和我。

但是他遇到了一个不平凡的故事，他恋爱脑先遇到了夏之光，之后永远认定了他，为此之后的日子都不好过。终于觉得没有远方了，选择跟李昀锐过一个平凡的生活，夏之光又回来了。他被莫名其妙的出道唱歌，又被莫名其妙的成为了所有人的谈资，生活逼着他做选择，结果他选择了拉上杜煜，从他的角度看很聪明，从我们的角度看很蠢。最后舆论来回发酵，他选择自尽，这个故事来自民国著名影星阮玲玉，也便是一个“是贪点依赖，是贪点爱”的故事。

自尽于他是一个转折点，这次他依然没有任何选择，何洛洛直接隔离了他和那三个人，然后李昀锐结婚了，杜煜去延安了，只剩夏之光，坚持到了最后。吴主任将他囚禁在重庆，这个故事来自民国著名影星胡蝶，然后夏之光将他救出，两个人最终在一起了，虽然之后要逃亡，但总是一个好结局。

就像我说的，晓雯就像水上漂的浮萍，他的大故事里，没有一个决定是他自己主动去做的，所以，最后他选择跟夏之光走，才算是格外珍贵，哪怕这个决定是为了逃离牢笼，但是选择冒险与逃亡，也不是一个很好做的决定。

但是我们细看小故事呢？他有自己做决定的时候，把夏之光推开，知道真相后又重新回去找他，这个对比是为什么最后是光电的原因，只有在夏之光身边，翟潇闻才是自主的，是他试图去把握自己的命运的。这或许与夏之光是他人生中出现的第一个人有关，又或许，只是他最开始跟何洛洛说的那样，自始至终，他心里只有一个人吧。

夏之光其实是个很有厚度的角色，只是他的故事不离奇，大家往往会忽略他。但是，他的确是这整个《红昭愿》故事里，最主动去把握自己命运的人，我对夏之光的期待是民国时期的一波“新青年”，他们向往自由爱情，向往国家独立，向往西方，他们觉醒了非传统的自由，民主意识，为此不惜跟原生家庭决裂，这也是最后安排他去参军的原因，一方面是为了找翟潇闻，另一方面也是希望这个人物能更有时代意义。但是这个角色也有他的时代局限性，比如他说，等他快饿死时，就会回到原来的家庭里去，这样的想法很现实，也是那个时代，为什么那么多新青年没有走到最后的原因吧。

好风凭借力，送我上青云。这是我们每个最平凡的人心底的愿望，可很多时候，若是真的时代把我们吹了上去，除了拉紧身边的人，我们也没有什么办法。

6.哈士圻——最通透的人，其实往往是看的最短视的那个

特别奇怪，无论《饥饿游戏》还是《红昭愿》，我自己觉得最出彩的那个角色都是我只打算作六番的孙圻峻，大概是郡主本身性格可塑性就很高。钓系金花+白切黑盛世白莲的设定，也的确非常非常吸粉。

他的故事我说的最完全，这里也没有必要再讲一遍，双胞胎也好，对赵让也好，家国复仇也好，最后为什么会选择任世豪也好，原文里都说的无比清楚，大概可能是因为两个长期处在上帝视角，这里就不再多赘述，我更多讲一讲这两个角色本身，

首先，根据孙圻峻换人但是大家基本没发现可以得到，孙圻峻和孙圻轩平时的生活方式是比较像的，毕竟圻轩经历了那么大的事，也不可能还继续保持单纯可爱，都属于辣系金花那个模式，但是又有所不同，孙圻峻的价值观直接来自他师父宫二小姐，是通透，但是通透之外，又执拗，所以他把自己的一生都放在了所谓的复仇上，不惜一切代价。

所以我说，看的最清楚的那个，看的就最短，他没有想过之后怎么样，他只想着，眼前，他要不要报仇，要不要干掉黄秋生，至于干掉之后，他弟弟会不会因此受连累，他想到了，但是他已经被从小教育的复仇和家国蒙住了眼睛，杀黄秋生成了他的意义，这点很像《刺客聂隐娘》，达成了目的，其他的都不重要。

所以前期他利用任世豪，甚至还勾引过一段时间焉栩嘉，他的心境是，我爱赵让，我也爱我的弟弟，我两个最爱的人在一起了，我很幸福，所以我可以在我的感情上做文章，我可以拿这个做筹码去交换我需要的一切，这是他对任世豪的想法。

但后来呢，完成了复仇之后呢，他的生活意义在哪里呢？

这一段时间是孙圻峻在反思自己人生的一段时间，也是他逐渐回望过去，发现自己对任世豪感情的一段时间。我用勺近乎软饭男一样的回家结婚反映了那个时代大多数男妓的命运，却给了郡主最后一个念想，之后他和赵让生活的很好，但是从他拿下勺的衣服的那一刻，他就知道，自己已经不再属于赵让了。

但是他还是那个清楚的自己，他没有做什么，他继续和赵让生活着，甚至在他乡遇见旧爱，也只是近乎心酸的寒暄和关心。但是这个故事，在最后吴姐那里得到了爆发，勺在船上就跟孙圻峻讲了很多吴姐的故事，那时候孙圻峻还坚持着自己的价值观，直到后来，一句偶然路人的话，才让他意识到，当初那个人，究竟是有多爱他。

他奔波了一生，去守护别人，那一刻，他终于意识到，他要为自己博一把。

（三）关于致敬与引用

除了上文中提到的《五十度灰》《色戒》《一代宗师》《师父》《燃烧》《太平轮》和对多位民国女星故事的借鉴外，本文还有其他致敬，包括但不限于：孙圻峻背景故事折射的施剑翘为父报仇案，李秋沅老师的《宁有故人，可以相忘》（歌词引用），《红楼梦》的占花名，美工上有致敬一些日本著名耽美R18游戏《花町物语》，戒毒戏份有参考《霸王别姬》里蝶衣戒毒的场景，若有其他没有说明的，还请各位指出，我可能没有列出来，但是原文评论是一定说出来了的。


End file.
